The Geist Within
by yoshi3000
Summary: When a dying Saya-jin warper transfers into Naruto's body, the mix result in a new Naruto. Warper!Naruto/Anti-Hero!Naruto/HalfHuman!Naruto (NaruHarem?) Reasonable bashing. (Canon bending may occur) (This fanfic is connected to my project Blackthorn fanfics, using the similar events and it's warper concept. If you have questions about that or this fic, PM me.) Review if you please.
1. Rebirth

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **A/N: Another idea that rattled into my head. Unlike the others, this story is going to be a bit looser. There will be drama, laughs, reasonable bashing. This is based off the desire of the readers wanting me to do a Naruto fic where Naruto becomes a warper. Well I'll do that with a twist. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : A New Shell**

Within the multiverse, there are reality warpers. Beings who had that enhanced state of mind and limitless potential to mess with reality as a whole. Of course, this leads to a whole new set of problems. Satoshi Shadows was a Sayian who had it all. A cushy job with the Order of Reality (which manages the reality warpers and keeps track), and a loving relationship with one of the Elite Council who ran the Order, Rebecca Dill. He was a warper who had it all or so he thought. He discovered one horrible secret and Rebecca deemed that he knew too much. Now he was fleeing on a space pod, with a wound that was slowly killing him. Rebecca blasted him through the chest…

"Damn it…I should have accepted Katsumi's offer, but no, I had to love Dill." Satoshi spat. "Either way, Dill's going to send people after me."

He had few options. Even if he did heal his wounds, other reality warpers could spot a dark-skinned redheaded Saiyan right away. And even if he could hide successfully, Dill could authorize his bounty to be raised making it harder for him to move about. He had to use the last resort. One of the forbidden yet forgotten techniques in reality warping. **The Transfer of Flames,** the skill of transferring your soul into another body along with your warper powers.

The reason the technique went into disuse was the rise of being able to mutate yourself and using some world's Dragon Balls to get yourself changed. The technique had become a bit of a taboo. Unlike the ten forbidden techniques made famous from the Blackthorns, this one was one of the first to be banned. And Satoshi knew how to do it…mostly. And he knew exactly who he was going to use.

* * *

 **Night, Ten Years After the Day of The Kyuubi**

 **Forest of Death, Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto Uzumaki's birthday consisted of him fleeing civilians wanting him dead, and they practically succeeded. Naruto was a bloody mess, clothes messed up, and slowly dying on the log within the middle of the deadliest place in Konoha. The civilians went on to celebrate the death of demon, and that's when Satoshi's ship crashed into the Forest. Satoshi found the dying and unconscious Naruto.

"If this works, I'll no longer be the same. I'll be in his body, and our abilities will be mixed. Personality's going to be a mess too. I'll probably want to do pranks, love orange, and eat ramen." Satoshi said to himself. "But I can with it. Our powers combined will worth it. Plus, it'll be the birth of a new warper."

He laid a hand on Naruto's bleeding head as Satoshi focused his ki.

" **Warper Art, Transfer of Flames!** " Satoshi said as he became a heap of white flames.

He enveloped the unconscious Naruto healing him and mutating him at the same time. By the time, the process was done, a new creature was born who just decided to roll with calling himself Naruto.

"Well the process worked." "Naruto" said with a smirk. "And now I crave ramen."

Naruto was approached by one of the Order's employees responsible for registering new warpers. He got the boring lecture and so forth before being registered. As soon as the employee of the Order left through the portal they had formed, Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"Dumbass didn't even check my flames." Naruto said. "I guess I can live with the voice."

Naruto destroyed the free warpPad given to him by said employee because he already had his old one to use. He did keep the gift basket. He leapt to the ship and got out his duffel bag with his things before capsulizing the ship. With the capsule in pocket, he got to walking. He could have teleported or flown, but he wanted to flip off the villagers. Naruto had noticed the new Saya-jin tail.

"Seems I'm now half-human and half-Saya-jin. Even better." Naruto said deviously.

Everyone (even Kurama!) had no idea of the new "Naruto". They were in for a rude awakening! Canon wouldn't be the same, and the new Naruto had plans.

* * *

(A/N: Oh boy, this idea was rattling around by. It was really inspired by the Maelstrom of Stardew in its tone and character. Except another amoral anti-hero, except arguably, he'll probably be worse. I will reveal the full changes to his appearance next chapter, but I want to ask what do you think he could do? What changes would you like to see? At this point, Naruto/Satoshi is about ten, so the massacre already happened. Either way, expect one thing, to laugh next chapter. Edit: A bit of a rewrite, expanding on a few things and fixing up the chapter. Shout-out to DoctorIm!)


	2. Orange Is the New Naruto

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Orange Is the New Naruto**

The new Naruto had minor changes in appearance being his blonde hair now had reddish tips at the ends. Naruto didn't mind this because people would assume it's the effect of being an Uzumaki. The trek through the woods was long, but it came to stop with a snarling pair of tigers came wanting Naruto for a snack. The tiger and tigress snarled to induce fear in Naruto, but they got none. Naruto let loose a light kiai from his hand sent the beasts into a tree. He then boldly grabbed by the two of them by their throats to show them who's boss along with a heated glare filled with Killing Intent. That's how he got Virgo and Lea to follow him as pets. Eventually, they made it out of the 44th Training Ground and into town. It was an odd sight to see Naruto being followed by tigers and not eat him. He went for the market district to find the grocer that refused him service days back. Because the memories were mixed, he was perfectly aware of who nearly killed him. He promptly sic Virgo and Lea to attack him while he did his grocery shopping. He wasn't planning on paying him either way.

"Please help me!" The grocer screamed.

Naruto put down the bags of groceries and looked down at the mangled grocer. Naruto called off his cats and smiled viciously.

"This village is afraid of me. I've seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their corruption and murder will foam up about their waists and all the councilmen and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!"... and I'll look down, and whisper "No." Tell Shinigami, I said hello." Naruto said before he slashed the grocer's throat.

Naruto walked out with bags full of groceries with his tigers when Neko and Boar of the ANBU arrived on the scene. Both were mystified at the sight asking what happened.

"Neko-chan, Boar-san, I apologize for Virgo and Lea. They are very protective and will kill anyone who harms me." Naruto said. "Besides, he's one of the people who nearly killed me last night."

The ANBU had to take him and his tigers to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Sandiame and was busy with paperwork to find out about this. He was livid to know that Naruto was nearly killed on his birthday and apologized for not doing all he could to help.

"Jiji, there's one thing you can go for me. I'd like to move out of the apartment into a house somewhere. For me, and my tigers. They need the space." Naruto said kindly.

"Well Naruto, I might have a solution. There's an apartment building that I happen to own, and I could pass it onto you." Hiruzen said with a smile. "It's fenced, so your…pets…can't roam. Plus, I can provide two ANBU security detail."

Naruto nodded and the deal was set. Naruto now had his own building to be the super and he had plans for it. When Neko escorted him and pets out of the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi had a feeling he was going to get yelled at the Civilian Council for letting Naruto get away with keeping tigers.

"Well maybe they'll stop treating Naruto poorly for once." Sarutobi muttered as he got back to his paperwork.

* * *

 _Uzukage Apartments_

Naruto, Lea, and Virgo were standing outside the blond orphan's new home with Naruto's hands scrolls full of new clothes, food and other basic daily accessories. The duffel bag still on his back, Boar arrived to hand off the box of his meager possessions from his old apartment before leaving.

"Well, my pets, we're home." Naruto said opening the gate to let his pets in.

Lea and Virgo promptly took a corner for themselves. The two now had collars with the Konoha engraving thanks to Neko. Naruto took to the top floor for his new apartment.

Despite the building being its average height for an apartment building in Konoha, having a dirty grey color, being run down, dirty, and the sign above the door had been plundered of a few letters; Naruto found potential in it. His apartment was clean with the wooden floor of the central corridor gleaming like it had been freshly polished. The wallpaper, a plain cream color, was brand new and the sweet smell of sandalwood tickled Naruto's nose. The apartment was as large as your typical condo with all the appliances brand new and the cupboards stocked with food.

"First things first." Naruto said putting his stuff down. "Secure the place."

Naruto dug into the duffel bag and stuck a spherical device on the wall. The device was to ensure the Sandiame can't spy on him using the crystal ball unless Naruto wants him to.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said preforming the handsigns.

Five clones formed, and Naruto gave orders. Clone One was going to meditate, Clone Two was going cook lunch for the tigers, clone three was going to put everything else away, clone four was go study the academy books, and clone five was going to set up the Interdimensional Cable Box. The real Naruto went into his bedroom to make a call on his Galaxy Sparkpad. Merch was a guy that he was neutral with, and he hoped that he'd be cool with the whole body snatching thing. Funny enough, he was. Who was Merch? Merch, or Rick Merkowshi, was one of the rare 10th rank warpers capable of so much, and he was a businessman. If you wanted something (as lon as it wasn't slavery), he'll get it. His stock had things from all over the multiverse. A powerful ally that Naruto was glad he was still friends with despite Dill.

"So, you need jutsu scrolls, new clothes, an upgrade for your laptop, books on ki maintenance, and a set of knives, and a digital copy of all the volumes of Naruto." Merch said. "Am I right?"

"Right, in exchange, I'll pay 100,000 along with a pair of Anko's underwear if that's enough." Naruto remarked.

"Throw in Mebuki's. I have a client in demand for it. If you do this, I'll throw in a couple techniques on hypnosis. Knowing you'll have fun with those as well." Merch said.

"It'll be done by tonight." Naruto said. "Meet me by Training Ground 7. Also bring about 4 of those Kotes and its blueprints."

"Those forearm gauntlets that let you shoot chakra techniques? Fine, but I don't see why you need them, Satoshi?" Merch remarked.

"I don't, but I have a plan." Naruto said with a grin.

"We, warpers, are a sadistic bunch when we ready. Either way, Merch out." Merch said hanging up.

The clones started to dispel after finishing their tasks one by one, and Naruto kicked off his shoes before hopping on the bed getting the knowledge of each clone.

"I freaking love that jutsu." Naruto said. "Well time to visit Kurama."

Naruto started to meditate.

* * *

 _Within Naruto's Mind_

The Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyubi no Kitsune, was bored in its sewer only to be repulsed by the sight of Naruto.

"So the brat comes to see me?" He said. "I noticed your hair is different."

"I know, but here's the deal. We are going to work together." Naruto said flatly. "As partners."

Kurama broke into laughter telling Naruto he had guts, but that was never happening.

"What if I can guess your name?" Naruto asked.

"Kit, if you can do that. I'll train you too." Kurama said within his laughter.

Naruto curled a smile and said, "Your name is Kurama Ōtsutsuki and you're one of the children of the Sage of Six Paths whose name was Hagoromo."

Kurama stopped laughed and paled. How the hell does he know that, the fox thought. Naruto told him he wanted a partnership and grow strong together.

"If you want to know how I know all this, join me. Together, we'll survive." Naruto said extending a hand. "All we have is each other, so why not?"

"Tempting, I am curious." Kurama said. "But what's it for me?"

"A bit more freedom. I have an idea in mind for a Summoning Contract. If we make it, I can summon you out of my seal for a bit of freedom to tear up the asshole in my way." Naruto said with a bit of malice.

"Kit, I like the way you think. You got a deal. I'll start working on a contract." Kurama said as they shook hands.

"Now allow me to adjust my father's seal." Naruto said laying a hand on the seal as it glowed with a red light.

The moment Naruto pulled his hand away, the seal was modified to allow Kurama and Naruto to communicate through the mind. With a snap of his fighters, the sewer changes to a pleasant field with a big mansion in the middle of it. Kurama had to admit, the kid had style.

* * *

Naruto broke from meditation to take a quick shower. Coming out, he donned the orange tracksuit for the last time. Trademark outfit, be damned. He was trashing it as soon as he got the new duds. He'd keep the pants though. Naruto went down to feed his pets their lunch before eating himself. He was glad there was no Academy today for he used them that time to train. He found he still had full access to his ki which was good for his sake. This meant he could still fly when he wanted. After having a visit from Iruka, night fell. It was time for him to get to work. Getting the empty duffel, he put the 100,000 inside before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Kurama, I'm going to need your help for this one. I'm going to be robbing some people. Think you can help-Dattebayo?" Naruto thought.

"I could emit out a smoke to keep people asleep. Raise your KI and I'll let it loose." Kurama said lazily through Naruto's mindscape. "I'm going back to soaking in his onsen."

Naruto chuckled before laying a hand on the ground.

"Kai Kai." Naruto said using the "Instantaneous Movement" technique to teleport out of his apartment building.

The home of Anko was a nice, sensible, older home in the suburbs of Konoha, nestled in a copse of trees. Naruto teleported right into her bedroom raising the KI to keep Anko sleeping. Naruto promptly took one of her used panties to put in the bag before using the teleportation technique for the Haruno Clan Area. Arriving outside, he used his ki sense to pinpoint where Mebuki, Kizashi, and Sakura were. Finding the clan leader family home, he teleported right inside. The odorless and colorless smoke crept through the house as Naruto moved upstairs. He made sure the smoke seeped into the bedrooms before slipping on gloves. He entered Kizashi and Mebuki's bedroom first. From the looks of thing, Mebuki was all gussied up for a night of lovemaking with Kizashi turned over.

"Looks like your husband wasn't up to the task-ttebayo." Naruto said darkly.

He snagged two used pair off her hamper before leaving. He wondered if he should pay Sakura a visit.

"It's a good thing, I didn't inherit "his" attraction for pinkie." Naruto said to himself. "I'll wait two years."

Naruto teleported out of the compound to and straight to Training Field 7 where it was rather secluded. And there leaning by the memorial stone was Merch.

"Good, you still have access to your ki. I assume you have everything." Merch said before Naruto throw down the duffel.

"I do." Naruto said. "I know better not to mess with the guy who had Akira and Genevieve, two of the most dangerous 10th rank warpers, on speed dial. Think you can upgrade my tablet to a phone? A smartphone would be better to carry around."

With Merch's BlackTab, this took a matter of minutes. The exchange was made and Merch revealed he knocked out the ANBU around the area. Naruto quickly teleported back to his apartment with his haul of new items. Naruto once called up some Shadow Clones. One to read at least five of those jutsu scrolls, the second one to try on the new clothes, the third one to administer the upgrade for his laptop, the fourth one to read books on ki maintenance, and the fifth one to re-read the digital copy of all the volumes of Naruto as soon the laptop was upgraded. The real Naruto sat back to check out his knives.

"So tomorrow, I have to go to the KSA." Naruto said to himself. "Guess, I'll be playing the fool a little longer."

He had intentions to follow canon albeit loosely. No way in hell, he wanted to end up on the canon Team 7. Screw that. By day in the KSA, he played the fool and did pranks. He'd visit Ichiraku Ramen. Night, he trained. Naruto knew he couldn't drop the act and rid himself of the jumpsuit for another year. However, he'd have fun pranking the crap out of people. People thought Naruto was just an idiot, but they didn't realize the complex pranks he performed. Mostly because, most people (namely civilians) were afraid of Virgo and Lea. Over the next year, they'd maul ten people and the ANBU won't even bother to help them.

* * *

 **Omake – The Origin of the Sexy Jutsu (Naruto's 11)**

It was late at night and Ichiraku Ayame was closing up shop. Her father had gone to bed early leaving her to do it only to see Naruto coming up.

"Ayame-nee-chan." Naruto said excitedly.

"Oh hello, Naruto. Sorry, I'm just closing up." Ayame said warmly.

"Not here for ramen, but I need your help." Naruto said with a bit of seriousness. "It's about a jutsu. Can we talk inside?"

Ayame noted the serious look and let him in the back of the bar. Naruto explained he was working on a variant of the Henge as something to defeat perverts. Twenty minutes later, Naruto thanked her and walked out of the bar with a flustered Ayame behind to finish close up shop.

"Ok, there's no way, they'll recognize the body…" Ayame said to herself repeatedly.

That's how the Sexy Jutsu was born!

And the first victim, the next morning, was Teuchi. He approved of the jutsu, but Ayame paled. She decided it's best not to tell him who the body was based off of. It's better left unsaid. Funny enough, Naruto already knew how to do the jutsu thanks to being a reality warper aware of the plot, but he just needed a cover story for it when Jiraya would ask. Seeing Ayame naked was a nice bonus, though.

* * *

(A/N: Next up is the academy with the Konoha 12, and Naruto socializing with them! Minor timeskip for next chapter. The omake is a bit of a headcanon to how the Sexy Jutsu was born. Edit: 10/13/17 Fixed up the chapter to get it up to snuff.)


	3. The Fantastic Social Fox

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Fantastic Social Fox**

It had been almost a year since the "birth" of a new Naruto, and Naruto made some progress. From the jutsu scrolls he got from Merch he had learned three Doton(Earth) techniques, two Katon(Fire) techniques, one Raiton(Lighting) technique, three Fūton(Wind) techniques, and one Suiton(Water) technique. Despite learning he had a Wind affinity with a weak sub Earth affinity, he still wanted to learn one of each. The summoning contract was made at last, and now Naruto just needed to bring it before the Hokage. He even got into learning Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) by having Merch deliver him books on it. He was no Seal Master yet, but able to make Type 1 Storage Scrolls, Shosen Fuda (Healing Seals), and his own special Seal to give a burst of power. Of course, he kept it all secret. However, people realized that Naruto is more than he seems. Iruka and Hiruzen had a feeling Naruto was hiding things as they were talking in his office.

"Hokage-sama, I feel Naruto is more than he seems. He acts the fool, but a fool can't step up such complex and dare I say brilliant pranks." Iruka remarked.

"I feel the same. I can't even watch his home from my crystal ball, and I have a feeling he knows about it." Hiruzen said.

Iruka's eyes widened and so the hidden ANBU watching. Entering through a Konoha Shunshin, was Neko.

"Hokage-sama, I have news about Naruto." She said.

"Go on." Hiruzen said.

He turned to Iruka, who departed quickly. This left Hiruzen and Neko along with the other ANBU in the shadows

"It seems he's learned how to Shunshin." Neko remarked. "And he's given me an offer to stay in one of the apartments in his building."

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow and Neko explained that the offer was a decent price and the apartment was much larger than the one she currently had. Plus, Naruto offered discount if she acted his security for the building.

"So Naruto had become a true ninja." Hiruzen said. "I had a feeling that overly happy tone was a mask for the villagers. But the question is how skilled is he?"

"I might be able to shed some light. Against my judgement, I accepted an offer for tea in his apartment. The place is rather odd with appliances unknown to me. Then again, I don't know he got to paint the building orange with a red swirl by himself but I digress. I noticed he has a small library of books." Neko remarked. "Those books are rather interesting."

Neko took her cat mask before continuing.

"I believe Naruto is aware of his affinity along with studying Sealing Techniques. I think he might even know about his clan status." Neko said. "Along with being a jinchūriki."

"I'm not surprised. If he's studying Sealing Techniques, it's only a matter before he'd figure out those as well." Hiruzen said with a pained sigh. "At this rate, he might discover who his parents are."

"He has." Neko said as Hiruzen face faulted. "He has a picture drawn of them on his wall. And dare I ask, how the village hasn't figured he's the son of the Namikaze. It's really obvious."

Hiruzen wanted to say something, but sadly Neko was right. Hiruzen was wondering Naruto didn't blurt it out or confront it. He seemed eerily calm about it. This frightened the old Kage. He gave permission for Neko to move so she could keep a good eye on Naruto. As Neko slipped back on her mask and took off, Hiruzen was tempted to use the crystal ball. However, a stack of paperwork crashed down on his desk from his assistant. Then he realized most of it from was the civilian council.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiruzen screamed out.

Neko, or Yūgao Uzuki for those who don't know, had left the Hokage Tower for her old apartment to get her things. The thing is she didn't mention the fact that Naruto somehow figured out her name because that was something she wanted to figure out herself.

Naruto had planned to be a bit more social. Of course, over the year, he had gotten his canon friends of Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba came along as well. The lazy Nara, unlike the others, had caught on to Naruto's mask and had confronted him one on one. Earnestly, he did spill that he was hiding his strength to lull the ignorant that he was a joke. This only strengthen the friendship that Shikamaru had with him. However, Shikamaru had gotten Naruto to promise he'd let Choji and Kiba in on it sooner.

Ino was someone Naruto had planned for meticulously. He even had the words to break her away from Sasuke and Sakura in one false swoop.

* * *

 _Yamanaka Flowers_

Ino was bored out of her skull behind the counter of her parent's flower shop. She'd rather be hanging out her crush, Sasuke. She idly flipped through her magazine, "Kunochi Fashion Monthly", when Naruto entered the shop. Ino put down her book to see Ino holding something his back.

"Hey Ino-chan, I figured I'd bring you something." He said before presenting her a bouquet of yellow roses.

Ino was rather pleasantly surprised. Ino knew the flowers represented Friendship or I Care' in Hanakatoba, the language of flowers. It was then Ino felt bad. Ino wasn't exactly the nicest person to him, and admittedly was one of the crowd on treating Naruto like an outcast. And here he was offering flowers.

"I don't know what to say…" Ino said softly. "I'd figured you'd rather prank me for the way I treated you."

"I could do, but I think I'd rather shed the mask and do things the mature way." Naruto said as Ino took up the flowers.

That got Ino surprised.

"I wanted to prove a point. Show you that you got people who value your friendship. And that Sasuke and Sakura are pretty much poison. Sakura did toss you aside to pursue the emo. And Sasuke pretty much dismisses everyone around him who isn't a tool to get him stronger. Looks ain't worth shit if your personality is complete garbage. The reason why I stop fawning for Sakura." Naruto said making his case.

His speech had the intended effect as Ino shedding a few tears wanting to make it up to Naruto.

"On a second note, you need to quit dieting. If you keep that up, you'll stunt your growth. You don't want to end up like Sakura in lacking womanly attributes." Naruto said bluntly. "Do you?"

Naruto's words again had the desired effect. Ino grew fearful and the urge to diet was quashed. Ino even accepted to go to Ichikaru with him this evening.

* * *

Plans to interact with Tenten would be held off until the last year in the academy, and so the last one was Hinata. It was rather easy as all he really had to do was confront her and offer to come with him and Ino for ramen. Hinata had to use all her willpower not to faint that he called her, "Hinata-chan". Overall, Naruto had done well befriending the Rookie Nine except Sakura (Useless Meat Toliet) and Sasuke (Emo McBroodyPants). Naruto was now peacefully eating miso ramen with Ino and Hinata at Ichikaru's.

"I'm impressed Naruto. You got two lovely ladies to accompany you to dinner." Teuchi said to him.

"What can I say? I go for the most interesting of people." Naruto said slurping up the broth.

"Ayame, I'll have another bowl of beef ramen." Ino asked kindly.

Ayame put down another bowl. Teuchi was glad all three were pretty heavy eaters. However, everyone was shocked to see Naruto eat twenty bowls before getting full.

"That's a lot more than usual. You stop at six." Ayame said taking up the empty bowls.

"I'm a growing boy…plus I can convert all that food into chakra for me to do all kinds of awesome jutsu." Naruto said cheerfully. "Besides the villages thinks I'm some idiot, but they no idea of what I'm wielding."

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Teuchi said. "Keep your training up, and the foods on the house this time."

Naruto did put some ryo on the table asking for two to-go bowls of miso ramen for Virgo and Lea. With the bags, Naruto left with Ino and Hinata. Being that it was nighttime, Naruto offered to walk them home which they accepted.

"Hey Ino, except me not to wear this hideous jumpsuit by our last year in the academy. Only wearing it for the mask you know." Naruto said to her.

"So you do some fashion sense?" Ino asked.

"Train with me, and I could get you clothes you can't in the Land of Fire. I have connections." Naruto said proudly. "The offer to train with me extended to you too, Hinata."

"That would be nice, Naruto-kun." Hinata said without a stutter.

"Great, you stopped stuttering." Naruto said to her encouragingly.

This perked a smile out of the Hyūga heiress.

"So, tomorrow's my birthday and they're holding the festival as usual. So, I was thinking for my birthday, all of us could come over to my place." Naruto said. "I could finally show you the hole in the wall I own now."

"You mean that tiny apartment in the slums?" Ino asked.

"No, I moved. I now own a place big enough to be considered a clan district." Naruto said. "Which is fitting considering the Uzumaki is a clan."

"It is?" Ino/Hinata asked.

"Of course, Konoha owes it's asses to my clan. So much so that my clan symbol is on the back of all chunin and jonin in this village. My mother was feared by this village as well…a shame she's dead." Naruto said with a hint of sadness.

"Who was she?" Hinata asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki. She was the jinchūriki before me." Naruto mused.

"Jinchūriki?" Ino/Hinata asked in confusion.

"It annoys me how little the KSA teaches us. Simply put, I am a container. The villagers don't hate me, but they hate what's sealed inside." Naruto said hands in his pocket.

"I get it now. So that's why everyone calls you the Kyubi." Ino mused. "I feel bad for you calling you one back then."

"Don't be, you didn't know. Of course, the Hokage thought it was a brilliant not to explain this." Naruto said with sarcasm. "When I become Hokage, I'm making public knowledge."

Through his crystal ball, the old Kage was watching. Naruto basically spilled the beans to two prominent heiresses. He groaned.

They came up to Ino's place and Naruto and Hinata bid her goodnight. Walking down the street, the two were silent for the most part. Appearing in Shunshin was Hinata's bodyguard and caretaker, Kō Hyūga.

"Hinata-sama, there you are. I've been looking for you." Kō stated looking over to see Naruto.

"Hello Kō, I was about walk Hinata home. However, you obviously don't want to, considering I'm a good for nothing container in your eyes. So, I'll let her go to you. On that note, remember that my clan, the Uzumaki clan, saved this village and everyone's asses." Naruto said with a smirk. "That included your clan too."

Kō was flabbergasted and the Hokage watching had to chuckle. Kō couldn't believe the mouth on Naruto and the worst part of it was that Naruto was completely right. The look on Hinata was rather saddened and Kō didn't want her to be so glum. Kō realized that Naruto basically was twisting his arm to accept him and Kō had to admit that Naruto had a way with his wording.

"Hinata-sama, I see that Naruto is already walking you home, so I will wait there. Have a good night, Uzumaki-san." Kō said vanishing in a Shunsuin.

Hinata's smile was never better and Naruto dropped her off before taking off for his own home. Hinata had asked her father, Hiashi, about Kushina. When Hinata explained that Kushina was Naruto's mother, Hiashi blacked out. He sent Hinata to bed and spent the next hour banging his head on the wall repeating, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!", over and over. Hiashi was going to a long talk with a Hokage about this. Inochi wasn't too better when Ino told him. Hiruzen realized it was only a matter of time before Naruto found out about his father.

"Shit…when did Naruto become so sharp?" Hiruzen said to himself.

Hiruzen had no idea Naruto was actively trying to figure out the Hirashin formula in his apartment either. The fact that Naruto became such an unknown was scary to the old Kage. Naruto was hiding his abilities and he had no idea what to think. Naruto still wanted to be Hokage and the loyalty was there…

* * *

Naruto's birthday marked a celebration, but for the Nine Tails being defeated. Naruto would have pranked, but he preferred to stay home. Today, he was going to celebrate with friends. So, he set up his home for a party using Shadow Clones. His Hirashin studies were shoved under his bed along with his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He cleaned up the place, gotten the food prepared, and a cake from Yugao. Yugao had started living the apartment with her lover Hayato to which Naruto gave them seals he made to make the place soundproof. By noon, Naruto was waiting for his friends to show up. Naruto had dispelled all his clones except for one to go down and fed Virgo and Lea. Moment the clone was done, it dispelled.

"Well they seem to be taking their sweet time. Might as well, play some video games." Naruto said taking on his TV.

Video games did exist in this version of Konoha was they were mostly 8-bit consoles. Naruto was glad he jacked Madam Shijimi's underwear. Apparently, a perv hired Merch to collect the panties of all of the obscure women in the Naruto verse. So, Merch paid big bucks to which Naruto used some for a plethora of video games. Naruto was playing "Mortal Kombat – Battle of the Universe" when his friends arrived. Before they could say anything, Naruto was glued to his game and about to perform the fatality after putting in the correct input.

 _Scorpion summons a pillar behind him and throws his spear into Liu Kang's head. He then pulls out Liu's head, throws it against the pillar and impales it there with a short sword._

 _"Scorpion wins. Fatality!" The announcer said._

"Victory is mine!" Naruto cheered.

"That was so cool!" Kiba said spooking Naruto who dropped his controller.

"Oh…you're here, and I bet you an explanation to how I have this advanced game console." Naruto said nervously.

"Who cares? Just tell me know to play and let me in on it!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Boys." Ino said coming in along with Hinata.

"You invited women? Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Women are a joy to have around, plus they need us and we need them." Naruto defended. "Plus, Hinata's nice enough and Ino can be fun."

So the party started with playing Mortal Kombat with Naruto and Kiba on multiplayer.

"This game actually allows you to beam a projection of yourself as a fighter with a custom moveset and finishing move." Naruto said taking one of the peripherals one.

Said peripherals was a handheld scanner to which Naruto "scanned" Ino. Ino watched as "she" was now a playable character.

"Scan me!" Kiba begged.

"Nah, I'll scan Hinata instead." Naruto said "scanning" Hinata. "We'll have a catfight."

Naruto selected Hinata leaving Kiba to take Ino. Everyone gathered around wondering what they're in for. Naruto selected the Street stage having a plan in mind.

 _The virtual Ino and Hinata made their entrance appearing from a Shunshin. Ino cracked her knuckles and saying, "Your mind isn't safe form me." Hinata tensed her Byakugan and responded with, "I won't run away. Never again."_

 _"FIGHT!" The announcer said._

Naruto and Kiba got to played with everyone cheering for their respective candidate to win. The match was pretty even.

"Time for the X-Ray-tayebayo." Naruto said.

"X-Ray?" Kiba said quizzically.

Naruto made a rapid input to activate "Hinata's" X-Ray combo.

 _Hinata suddenly bludgeons the opponent twice with a tonfa, and then performs a cartwheel kick on Ino which connects. Using Jūken, she jabbed Ino between the eyes blinding her. Hinata performed the splits, and delivers a Jūken barrage to Ino's groin making her genitals strain in unbelievable pain._

Even Naruto was shocked and everyone held their groin. Shikamaru and Choji inched away from Hinata. Bizarrely, Hinata was intrigued.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said heated.

 _Hinata rises and deliver a double palmed strike to Ino's chest which was so hard, it shattered her ribcage and sent her flying forward._

 _"Hinata wins!" The announcer said as Ino got back up, "Round 2, Fight!"_

"Hey, snacks are on the kitchen table. I found a Western food store in town apparently, a new opener in town. So, I figured I'd go foreign for the occasion." Naruto said. "Pizza, burgers, and flavors of chips not seen in the Elemental Continents."

Choji bolted for the snack table and Shikamaru was close behind. They spotted a bag of chips called, "Doritos". One bite was enough for Choji almost consider stealing it.

By a stroke of luck, Kiba inputted the right combination for Ino's X-Ray combo.

 _Pulling a tanto out of nowhere, Ino stabs Hinata's gut slashing her stomach before shoving an explosive tag in the world. The explosion sent Hinata to her knees before she got up to fight._

Kiba thought he'd won, but he was wrong. Naruto beat him down and now he was readying the Fatality. Everyone decided to watch what finishing move Hinata would get.

 _Hinata struck a battle pose saying, "I'm holding out for backup!" Out from the opposite side of the screen, came an airborne Hanabi in a black gi with the Hyūga symbol on her chest landing a kick on Ino._

"Hanabi?!" Naruto/Hinata said in surprise.

 _"Big sis, let's wrap this up already." Hanabi said._

 _The two let loose a barrage of Jūken strikes pelting Ino with blow after blow in perfect sync. Ino staggers as Hinata and Hanabi to walk away only to both toss a kunai piercing Ino's eyes before falling to the ground. Hinata and Hanabi kept walking away._

 _"Sisters by chance." Hanabi said before Hinata finished with, "Friends by choice."_

 _"Hinata Wins! Fatality!" The announcer said._

"Well that was nice…the game tossed a bonus." Naruto said putting down the controller.

"Yeesh, a bit overkill much?" Ino said.

"I lost…" Kiba said sadly.

"These Doritos are awesome!" Choji said munching on the Nacho Cheese-y goodness.

"I got other flavors of Doritos, but save some for us." Naruto said taking the game console off.

* * *

The Sandamie was walking up the stairs of the Uzukage Apartments to pay Naruto a visit with a gift. He figured he'd give Naruto some high-quality Sealing materials. He knocked the door to which Ino answered. A wry smile to face to see he had guests for a party.

"Jiji, you came to see me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes. I can't stay long, but I brought a present for your 11th birthday. Some supplies to help with your Sealing studies." Hiruzen said.

"Awesome. I've been working on a special seal of my own creation, and the paper you brought will be perfect." Naruto said shoving the rest of the burger out down his throat to examine the paper. "I'll show you the prototype in due time."

"Wait, you study Sealing?" Kiba said as Akamaru snagged Kiba's slice of pizza out his hand.

"Yup. It's my pastime. So far, I've been Type 1 Storage Scrolls and some Shosen Fuda to heal up minor wounds." Naruto said coolly. "I'm close to getting Kibaku Fuda down."

"So he's gotten that far, not bad." Hiruzen thought.

Hiruzen bid goodbye leaving wondering how far Naruto could get. He was glad he had friends to back him off, but wondering why wasn't Sasuke and Sakura there.

"Either way, let's see if I can find something on TV. Considering I have a special kind of cable, it'll be easy." Naruto said taking up a remote.

"Special kind? From the look of that freaky looking cable box, it's something we don't have." Shikamaru said.

"Yup. My cable has infinite channels because it connects to the multiverse. Meaning anything could be a television show." Naruto said.

"Surely, you must be joking." Shino said putting down his soda.

Naruto didn't know Shino had come, but appreciated it anyway.

"Nope." Naruto said turning it on.

Naruto plopped on the couch next to Hinata and idly flipped through channels. Several times, the others found a show with one of them on it. Naruto ultimately settled on a channel playing, _Anime Confessions_.

"Love this show. It's about a bartender talking to the world's greatest warriors!" Naruto mused.

"This could be interesting." Shikamaru said taking a seat.

Kiba was jealous that Naruto sat with Hinata on his left and right with his arms wrapped around both.

 ** _[Oscar Peterson's Hymn to Freedom starts to play as a photo of a young man with dark skin, black hair, and wearing a suit of a bartender.]_**

"Hunk alert!" Ino called out.

"Give me 6 years and I'll be a hunk." Naruto muttered.

 ** _NARRATOR: This is Ryo Nazo. Ryo works in the seven star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

 ** _[Images of the Tori Dragon Palace along with images of Ryo serving drinks to several "celebrates" including an adult Naruto and Gaara. Then the title, "Anime Confessions" shows up with "Guts" underneath.]_**

"Oh come on, you're there and not me." Kiba whined.

"Aw, look at the beta male." Naruto teased.

Kiba huffed, but Hinata was inwardly drooling at the hunky adult Naruto. Ino wasn't too far off.

"Who's the redhead?" Shikamaru said.

"We haven't met him yet." Naruto said sagely.

Shikamaru had a feeling something was up.

 ** _[The scenes cuts to Ryo sitting on a chair ready to speak.]_**

 ** _RYO: So I'm sitting here late at night at the bar, and it walks the toughest iron woobie I know, Guts. This guy's story is so fucked up, I dare not repeat. Everyone keeps their distance from the guy. The only people willing to socialize with him is the likes of Goku and Luffy. Well he comes in alone, sit downs, and I serve him the heavy stuff, Barcadi._**

"It can't be that bad." Kiba boasted.

"Apparently, he was born from the corpse of his mother, raised by a thoroughly abusive mercenary leader, and forced to watch his friends slaughtered and his girlfriend raped by demons his former best friend summoned have made him into a monster of unparalleled might at the cost of his mental well-being." Naruto said getting a morbid reaction out of everyone in the room. "I had the misfortune of watching the show he's from. And I left out a rather dark thing I rather not say."

"I take it back." Kiba said quietly.

 ** _RYO: "Hey Nazo, you know what I hate more than Griffith?" He asked me. I shook my head no in confusion. "I. hate. Emos." He said in a low tone. "And I also detest emo fangirls. I'm stuck with so many painting me as some emo bitch. Those fangirls did that to Griffith and he's somehow seen as above good or evil!"_**

"Sums up Sasuke and Suckura." Naruto said which got a laugh out of Ino.

Ino was glad to not really being a Uchiha fangirl anymore.

 ** _RYO: "Fandoms can a total pain in the ass, Guts." I said bemoaning the amount the crap art I had seen on the likes of deviantART._**

 ** _"I get hooked with backstabbing asshole, and there's plenty doujins of us. There's only about 2 doujins of me and Casca!" Guts fumed. I actually looked it up on my phone, there really are only two. Then he explained how he felt his story was endless as he just kept losing people. "Casca doesn't want to talk to anyone and Griffith's an evil bastard. Even my new crewmates, I feel distant from. Are they going to ignore me or turn on me? I can't trust anyone even less then when I was a…child." Guts said before cutting himself off. "I…don't know what to say, expect buck up. I truly suggest taking a break from the series for a bit. Go on vacation for your health. You're badass, yes, but you need your sanity. For my sake and for your fans' sake, take a long breather." I insisted._**

"Poor Guts." Everyone thought.

 ** _RYO: "Maybe your ri—" was what Guts was about to say before somebody smashed open the door to the bar. Ugh! It was Sasuke Uchiha and he was a bit drunk._**

"Well I'm not really into Sasuke, but he's pretty hot as an adult." Ino remarked.

"Troublesome." Choji and Shikamaru said in unison.

 ** _RYO: He was screaming about the election and how Trump'll kick Naruto's ass. He reminded of that freaking election that I was trying to forget! Seeing me, Sasuke comes up here to kill me apparently. He's pissed I banned him and his brethren from coming here._**

"I don't know who this "Trump" is, but it sounds unpleasant." Shikamaru said sagely.

"You're not wrong." Naruto said knowingly. "But I wonder what Sasuke did to get his duck butt banned?"

 ** _RYO: "You will lift that ban, Nazo." Sasuke said with his Sharingan eye swirling at me. Now I was ready to throw down and kick his ass when Guts gut in the way of us. "Back off, Prince Emo. We were talking." Guts said crossing his arms. Sasuke shoved Guts to the ground and said, "Don't talk to me, you low-class fifth. I am a Uchiha Elite!"_**

Everyone was cheering for Sasuke to get this ass handed to him.

 ** _[While Ryo was speaking, this played in flashback showing the effects as rather well-done manga drawings.]_**

 ** _RYO: Big mistake. Guts gets up and slams the duck butt into the counter where I give him a good Solar Flare to blind his eyes. Sasuke screamed for his eyes as Gut threw him out with the window. Guts picked up Dragonslayer and Sasuke came in running with a Chidori in hand. Guts slices Sasuke's arm off which leaves him without arms at all considering Naruto ruined his other arm. For me, I was smiling and I took the initiative to call the cops. As he was being led away, Guts was prepping to leave._**

"Serves the teme right." Naruto said darkly.

Hinata was thinking the same thing.

 ** _RYO: "About that vacation? Know a good place to visit." He asked me. "I'd recommend Cyllage City, Cerulean City, and Conton City. The last one's got a battle zone for you to spar, but I recommend not using that OP sword of yours. You might kill them." I say sheepishly. He gives me a wink and he left. He's actually on vacation right now as we speak. He's probably having a blast and getting into fights. Heh. As for Sasuke, Trump pardoned him. And they said Hilary could beat him….should have been Sanders._**

"Can't believe he got pardoned." Ino said.

"Trust me, the civilian council loves the Uchiha. They treat me like a prince, but I get no discounts or anything or the sort." Naruto said. "But that's ok, let them spoil the brat. I'll kick his ass soon."

 ** _RYO: You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

 ** _[The camera pans out to show the complete set of drawings Ryo relaying Gut's confession, before the episode ends.]_**

"Not a bad show at all." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

After an hour, the group was up on roof devouring the chips and soaking in the moment.

"Naruto, you are so lucky. You own this building." Kiba said.

"Yup, and I have tenants from the ANBU. Neko-chan lives here with her lover and they have to pay me rent every month." Naruto said ecstatic.

"So does anyone else live here?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. The other eighteen apartments here are vacant." Naruto said.

"Are they as nice as yours?" Ino asked.

"Yup." Naruto said. "I spent the year working on the apartments and they are all pretty nice. I just haven't put out offers yet. Rent would be about 800 flat. 1000 if you want the cleaning service."

"Cleaning service?" Choji asked curiously.

"Keep this a secret, but as an Uzumaki, I have too much chakra. So I learned the Kage Bushin which I have actively abused. I did have to sneak into the Hokage's secret library and learn it and the Kage Buki no Jutsu, but it was totally worth it. Clones can send memory back…" Naruto said.

"You clever bastard. You've been using clones to secretly train, haven't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Got me there. And don't worry, the rooms aren't painted orange. Only the building to show my respect for my clan and my mother." Naruto said.

The Hokage was surprised Naruto was able to sneak in Hokage Tower to get to the Scroll of Seals, but he decided not to press Naruto on it. If anything, this was a good thing because Naruto could pass the final exam of the Academy.

The idea of having their own idea resonated in Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru's heads. For Ino, it was a good location and if the apartment was that big she'd have more closet space. For Hinata, it was a sanctuary away from her clan and to be closer to Naruto. For Shikamaru, it'd be a place away from his mom. Sadly, Shikamaru knew his mother wouldn't let him move out until he graduated from the Academy. However, Ino and Hinata could. Before Naruto knew it, Ino handed 2000 ryo to him and a whooping 10,000 ryo from Hinata.

"I'll take the apartment next to yours if you don't mind." Hinata said to him.

"I'll take the apartment on the right of yours, Naruto." Ino said. "And I'm paying for the cleaning service."

Hiruzen was impressed with the boy, and an idea formed in his head. Hiruzen knew Danzo would be after the boy. Maybe putting his friends in those apartments would be a good idea. He called for an ANBU to fetch the Yamanaka and the Hyūga clan heads. Hiruzen had to convince them.

Back to Naruto and his friends, Naruto was ecstatic for having tenants and showed Ino and Hinata their new apartments.

"I have the appliances all brand new. And I have a guy that can import rare furnishings. All you have to do is ask." Naruto said coolly. "Since you two are newest tenants. You'll get freebies, just one."

"Maybe a dark purple leather couch." Ino said.

"I'll put it the order. And you, hime?" Naruto said referring to Hinata.

"I'll let you know when I think of something." Hinata said. "Right now, I need to grab my things."

"Same here." Ino said as the two left the apartment.

"Lucky bastard, you have two chicks living here with you!" Kiba fumed.

"Guess life wants to make up for the fact I'm a jinchūriki." Naruto said before realizing he hadn't told them about that.

He had to explain exactly what that meant and Shikamaru gave him a "Troublesome." Naruto nodded in agreement. It was then that Neko came up.

"Hello, Naruto. I wanted to give you a gift. I know you're only an academy student, but I did some digging around the Library and found this scroll." Neko said giving it to Naruto. "It's Uzuken Taijutsu."

"Cool. Think you can get me Kageken Taijutsu?" Naruto asked taking up the scroll.

"Naruto, that's for people who can make…." Neko said before realizing exactly how Naruto was able to fix up the building so quickly. "Of course…I'll do some looking around."

"That great-dattebayo!" Naruto cheered before making a Shadow Clone.

He handed it the scroll and told it to start learning to which the clone went downstairs to do.

"On the other hand, Hayato has something you as well. An offer to study kenjutsu." Neko said.

"That's cool…I've been dabbling with swords for a bit. It'll help to learn." Naruto remarked. "I'll take him up on it."

Neko took off with a Shunshin.

"Either way, thanks for coming to celebrate my birthday. Usually, I'm be alone or being mauled by villagers." Naruto remarked.

"That's what friends are for. Allies of Konoha stick together." Shikamaru remarked. "And I'll be taking my leave. I left a quality shogi set. Happy birthday."

Shikamaru was about to leave, but he asked Naruto for a favor. Save him an apartment on the bottom floor.

Shikamaru took off and so did the others. From Kiba, Naruto got a wolf themed pendant. From Shino, a pair of sunglasses. From Choji, a box of meat buns. Naruto realized Choji stole his Doritos (both Cool Ranch and Sour Cream & Onion). Naruto took to Ino and Hinata's apartment slapping on the device to ensure Jiji would be peeping on with the crystal ball. Using his phone, he called Merch to ask for a luxurious couch for his new tenant. Thankfully, the price was only 5,000 because Merch could easily spawn one. Back at the Hokage Town, Hiruzen had managed to convince the clan heads to let the daughters move in. Of course, he had to explain that Naruto owns a building with him and he wasn't having him move in his own apartment. The old kage had to lie that he could keep an eye on them through his crystal ball. Hiruzen hoped Naruto wouldn't take advantage that he had two pretty girls in his building.

Night came and Naruto had the new couch in Ino's apartment. Merch had given Naruto a pretty cool birthday gift, supplies to work using one of Oorochimaru's underground labs. Ino had given Naruto a genjutsu scroll to use before skipping off to her apartment to lounge on her new couch. Hinata's gift…well let's just say Naruto was glad the Hokage couldn't see in his apartment.

* * *

Within Yūgao and Hayato's apartment, the couple were in the midst of having dinner. Hayato was geeked up to teach Naruto kenjutsu.

"Hayato, do you think it's a good idea to have girls move into Naruto's apartment building?" Yūgao asked chomping on a rice ball.

"Isn't the kid only 11?" Hayato said with a cough.

"He's a precocious one. I caught him staring at my backside I couple of times." Yūgao said getting a scroll. "And he drew this."

She unrolled it to reveal it was a poster of Yūgao in a black bikini with her mask tied to her side posing seductively. Naruto's insignia was scribbled on the bottom. Hayato gulped.

"Got to give it to the kid, he could be an artist." Hayato said. "Could I hang that up someplace?"

Yūgao rolled up the scroll blushing in embarrassment whacking Hayato lightly with it. Yūgao had a feeling Naruto could corrupt those girls and she was partly right.

* * *

Naruto leaned back on his bed believing this was the best birthday of his young life.

 **"Kit, I must say. The Hyūga heiress must really like you if she was willing to do Nyotaimori."** Kurama said through Naruto's thoughts.

"Hinata does have a bit of a crush on me, but I was surprised she went that far! So glad, it was her and not Suckura." Naruto said.

 **"The banshee's way too skinny!"** Kurama said with a laugh.

"You and me. We'll kill Obito for harming you, ruining your rep, and killing my parents. Next Madara, because fuck him. Maybe we'll even get Sasuke if he steps out of line." Naruto said.

 **"I like your way of thinking, brat. I'll help you every step of the way."** Kurama said.

"You and me will take on the world." Naruto thought. "I'll become Hokage…girls…respect…zzz"

For now, sleep caught him and dreams of what next filled his head.

* * *

(A/N: And that's the end of this chapter, and I had fun making it. Next up is the Final Academy Days when Naruto can drop the dumbass act and wear some real clothes! So, will this be a NaruHina fic? Well, I'm thinking of having Naruto's options open. He'll fool around for now…trust me.)

Possible Girls He Could Fool Around With:

Hinata

Ino

Tenten


	4. Of Trios and Tenten

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Of Trios and Tenten**

Another year had swung by and Naruto was improving himself. He was no longer the shrimp of the class, as he grew in height to around a respectable five foot two. Helps that the Saiyan genetic gave him a bit of a growth spurt. However, Naruto kept up a Henge to keep the shrimp appearance. Why? To screw with people. Other than that, he kept up with training. He had learned how to use the Hirashin, but never found it useful. He had Instant Tranimission to move around…

Naruto had ensured that Ino would be a lot tougher to fight as she joined him and Hinata to train occasionally. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji would join sometimes as well. Naruto hadn't divulged about his ki, but had passed on pieces of the fighting style he put together. Shikamaru was an exception. On the night after Naruto's 12th birthday, Shikamaru and Naruto were up on the roof. Naruto had spilled the details of his entire origin.

"Troublesome. So let me get this straight? You are a composite fusion of the Naruto of this world and another person who's an alien. Because of this, you're half human and half alien. And you know what's going to happen down the wire because of this reality warping powers of yours." Shikamaru recapped. "That explains the change in attitude."

"Yeah, I won't lie. It's weird as hell being a mix." Naruto remarked. "But the benefits are worth it."

"I don't even want to know about the reality warping shit…at least not yet. Something tells it's much too troublesome." Shikamaru said to me.

"In all due time." Naruto said.

"Also, I'm impressed you've been under a Henge all this time. Do you even look the same?" The lazy Nara asked.

"Please, I'm just taller and more intimidating now. I'm not even wearing the jumpsuit under the Henge. I have new outfits…in orange." Naruto remarked.

"You know, Naruto. You're a true ninja…you've been screwing with everyone and you're preparing right under their noses. Scary, what you can do now." Shikamaru said as the two shared a fist bump.

"Well then, I should go." Shikamaru said taking off in a Shunshin.

Yes, Naruto taught all his friends how to Shunshin. He had gotten along with Ino in particular, and it helped to treat her shopping for her birthday. Ino had grown rather fond of him. Naruto had come down from the roof to run into Shino. Shino was his "odd friend". Despite having little in common, they were friends. Shino and Naruto did have a common interest in experimentation. They liked to create new techniques and modify old ones. Shino had an apartment in the building on the third floor which doubled as an entomology lab. An experiment in particular they worked on was enhancing bugs with Kyubi chakra within seal. Naruto was glad for the improvements he made this year. He could now make Type 3 Storage Scrolls, Type 2 Shosen Fuda (Healing Tag), and Type 3 Kibaku Fuda (Explosive Tag). He had successfully created his own seal which he had the Fox Fury Tag which can give a person a Kyubi chakra fueled power boost for about twenty minutes. In fact, the first testers were Virgo and Lea along with the bugs.

"Naruto, tonight was another great party. You certainly can throw one." Shino remarked. "Either way, the bugs had grown a bit and shown a reddish tint. They also reek of the fox's chakra."

"Perfect. The intimidation alone will be a nice bonus." Naruto said as the two entered Shino's apartment.

The bugs were in terrariums and well-cared for. Naruto examined their chakra carefully.

"Ok, they are ready to go. But I need to paint a seal on you as a control seal for all the new reserves you'll get. Where do you there?" Naruto asked.

"Right shoulder." Shino said stoically.

Naruto took off his one strap backpack and got out his bottle of chakra ink and a thin brush. Shino tossed off the jacket revealing the rumor about the Aburame clan was true. Aburame men were toned. Naruto got to painting the mark on the shoulder. This was a meticulous task, but Naruto didn't mind. The quiet of work on sealing techniques was fine with him. The design of it was actually similar to Naruto's own seal. In the center of it was a kanji (制御 – Seigyo) meaning control. Kurama subtly passed on chakra to finalize the seal. In about a minute, the seal was dry and ready to go. Shino got the heavy jacket back on before opening the terrariums to take in the new bugs. The effect seemed to be a bit a bit more pronounced when a cowlick shot out looking a burnt red.

"Well Shino, how do you feel?" Naruto said.

"A bit more wild." Shino remarked. "Thanks for all of this."

"No prob, bro." Naruto said leaving Shino's apartment.

Naruto headed up to his apartment door to find Ino there waiting for him. Ino was blushing holding a present in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

Naruto opened ithis up to reveal it was gardening tools.

"Thanks, Ino-chan. I really did need some new gardening tools." Naruto said a sigh. "Admittingly, with all the Shadow Clones, I should be on top of things-tayebayo."

Naruto and Ino went down to the ground level to and begin tending the garden together. It was only really a brief touch up before the two where back up on the fourth floor.

"Well Ino-chan, I was going to show everyone this early. However, might as well show you now." Naruto said breaking the Henge to show his true self.

The red tips were still on his blonde hair which that grow out. His hairdo was a bit closer to looking like his father. Ino's jaw dropped seeing Naruto was taller and built for battle. His outfit to Ino was…much more fashionable. He now wore an unzipped, black jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side. On the right shoulder was the Uzumaki clan symbol and the left side was a kanji (第九 – Daiku) for ninth. On the back on the jacket was an orange swirl with (風 – Kaze) in center. He also had black trousers tucked with black boots with orange accents. Naruto wore a bright orange mesh wifebeater underneath which only showed his toned body.

"Naruto…you're….so.." Ino stammered.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a blush. "I was hoping to surprise you all."

"Well I think anyone will think twice before messing with you." Ino mused.

Naruto was noting Ino's blush and wondered how Hinata would react to the new look.

"Well good night, Ino. It's been a long day." Naruto said opening his apartment door.

"Night." Ino said leaving for her own apartment.

The new tougher Naruto was now in her thoughts. Naruto entered his apartment and prepared to dispel his Kage Bushin. Naruto got into the habit of making Bushins to go spy on certain places. The first one was in ROOT's headquarters and Naruto learned Danzo still thought of Naruto as a potential weapon. The second one was in ANBU Headquarters and Naruto learned for some interesting news. There was going to be a poker game on Sunday night. A twisted smile was on Naruto's face, the kind of a smile that Anko would love, hearing this news.

"Well I need to prepare for seals and Hirashin kunais for betting. Along with money." Naruto said to himself. "Well, it's time to go on a panty raid."

Naruto had to once again go stealing underwear. The target, Tsume Inuzuka. It was rather uneventful, but couldn't help but chuckle. The roughest bitch of Konoha had a thing for frilly panties. Naruto sold one off to Merch to gain a sizeable amount of ryo. Using a pittance of it to buy a replacement, he left the replacement to return home for bed. The next day, the Inuzuka clan head would awake and didn't notice the difference.

Naruto would awake to use a Iwa Bushin to go make breakfast because he was feeling lazy. The clone Naruto rushed to make enough rice and miso soup for a half-Saiyan. Once the clone was done, it dispelled. Naruto took a shower and got dressed. He wasn't going to keep up the Henge today, and so he could go all out on the outfit. He got on an opened, black shirt decorated with light orange whirlpools along with an orange mesh tank top underneath. For pants, he took up a pair of black trousers. Slipping on his black ninja sandals, he got to eating his breakfast. Strangely, Ino and Hinata didn't come over for breakfast. Either way, he had a plan on what he would do today. He planned to go to Higurashi Weapons and Ninja Apparels today to make some purchases and doing some business. Putting about 30 Shosen Fuda and 30 Kibaku Fuda into a Storage Scroll to go in his pocket, Naruto finished breakfast and took up his smartphone. With his one strap backpack on him, he left the apartment building. He came down to Virgo and Lea and put out breakfast for them. Naruto took off for the rooftops on route for a store out of the way. The building was one of the few buildings surviving the Kyubi Attack years ago, and Naruto noted the claw mark on the roof. Naruto entered the store to find Tenten at the counter.

"Well hello, Tenten." Naruto said. "Isn't today a fine morning?"

"Say waking up to your jonin sensei at your window every morning screaming about, "Youth!"" Tenten groaned. "I can't sleep the way I want."

Naruto had an idea.

"Sounds like you could use a place to live away from that." Naruto mused.

"I wish." Tenten said. "But I shouldn't be bemoaning to you, Naruto was it? How can I help?"

"I need materials for my genin outfit." Naruto said confidently.

"Didn't you fail the exam twice?" Tenten pointed out.

"You do know that the exam is completely retarded. Nobody even uses the Bushin. Besides, I know way more dangerous jutsu than that." Naruto said.

"How many?" Tenten asked curiously.

"As of now, four Doton techniques, three Katon techniques, one Raiton technique, five Fūton techniques, and two Suiton techniques. Along with the Kage Bushin and jutsu I'm inventing." Naruto said. "Along with some Taijutsu, Henge, and Kaiwarmi."

Tenten couldn't believe it. Naruto certainly looked the part of someone who was clearly training. Tenten also noticed how toned he was.

"Not bad, he's matching up to Lee." Tenten thought. "Almost."

"I'm actually kind of jealous. I'm only stuck with the Academy Three." Tenten said. "My sensei's a bit focused on Lee and Neji's off doing his own thing. But how did you gain the Kage Bushin, but not the regular one?"

"Ten, I can't do the Bushin because I have bucket loads of chakra. The Bushin takes too little to perform. Besides, it's a useless technique." Naruto admitted. "But if you're looking for aid in gaining jutsu, I can aid you."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the offer. Naruto told her about how he owned an apartment building and he was taking tenants.

"I'll make you a deal. Rent's 800, but first month's free if you agree to be my sparring partner." Naruto offered.

"You got a deal." Tenten said taking a handshake with Naruto.

Tenten really wanted to see if he'd back up his claims and Tenten was excited to see what he was made of.

"Certainly, he grew from being a little shrimp." Tenten thought.

Tenten's father, Tatsuhiko came down ready for work. He was a mountain of a man, but a real gentle giant.

"Good morning and how can I help, gaki?" Tatsuhiko remarked.

"I got some seals, I want to sell. Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said taking out the Storage Scroll. "Type 2 Shosen Fuda and Type 3 Kikabu Fuda. I got 30 each."

"So you study sealing, eh? That's a notable feat for a young one." Tatsuhiko remarked. "Not bad at all."

Tenten's mother, Kanae, had come down and they were all properly introduced. Tatsuhiko offered to take it all for a solid 50,000 ryo for Shosen Fudas and 60,000 ryo for Kikabu Fudas.

"Thanks for your business. I also came here to buy a pair of bracers for my genin outfit." Naruto remarked. "I have a sketch of how I'd like it to look like."

Naruto took out a drawing out of his backpack to give to him.

"Well kid, it's basic. And you have a design for me already. I can make this and be done before you graduate. It'll cost 3,000." Tatsuhiko remarked.

Naruto handed the money over.

"Tatsuhiko-san, I'll need to borrow Tenten for a bit." Naruto said sheepishly.

Tenten had to explain that the whole moving out dealing. Tatsuhiko had an eye on Naruto, but Naruto decided to say something.

"Trust me. Tenten would probably break my balls with a three-section crane if I tried to be fresh with her." Naruto said sheepishly. "Or chase me across the Elemental Nations with nunchucks."

This got laughter out of the family and in a few minutes, Naruto was walking with Tenten who had her suitcase back to Uzukage Apartments.

"Your kaa-san and tou-san are real cool. Sucks to be an orphan, don't it?" Naruto mused.

Naruto was getting looks from the villagers over his new appearance. Most were shock.

"I hear you. I can't help but wonder about my birth parents." Tenten remarked.

"I managed to discover the origins of my birth parents. At least I'm now the head of Konoha's Uzumaki Clan." Naruto said.

"There's an Uzumaki Clan?" Tenten asked confused.

Naruto groaned and pointed out that his clan symbol was all over the chunin and jonin vests. He went on how important the clan was and into their history.

"I didn't know your clan was that ingrained. I wonder why textbooks in the Academy never mention it." Tenten said.

"I blame the Uchiha clan and the civilian council. They won't admit the Uzumaki clan was the reason Konoha's ass isn't a freaking crater." Naruto spat. "Those civ bastards care for the precious Uchiha prince as breeding stock."

"Sorry, you got it so rough." Tenten said empathically.

"It's all right, Tenten. I've got friends and people who have my back. When I become Hokage, I'm making the Uzumaki history public knowledge." Naruto said. "Believe it!"

Tenten stifled a laugh as they arrived at Uzukage Apartments and Naruto opened the cage.

"Oh, a warning. I got pets. Pet Lions to be exact. Virgo and Lea won't maul you. They prefer to maul douchebags." Naruto said. "And they're my summons."

"You summon lions? That's actually kind of badass." Tenten admitted as Virgo and Lea leapt over the fences to go for a Training Ground to wander.

"Thanks. Now we can pick your apartment. I got four floors each with five apartments each. The top floor has one apartment available, the third floor has four, the second is empty, and so is the first one which one reserved." Naruto explained. "I got an ANBU living here doubling as security."

"How did you even get an ANBU to stay here?" Tenten asked.

"I convinced her. Hokage-Jiji thought it was a good idea." Naruto remarked. "So what floor will you be taking?"

"Top floor." Tenten mused.

"Well that would be the one between Neko and Hinata." Naruto said as he shunshined up to the fourth floor.

"Oh come on! You know how to shunshin too?!" Tenten said leaping up on the staircase to catch up.

"Considering most people hated me, I hid my skills. Besides, a ninja's best weapon is what the opponent doesn't know about him." Naruto said sagely.

"Fair point." Tenten confessed.

Naruto opened up the empty apartment. The apartment really did look it would be the kind in the magazine. Modern and sleek furnishings were abundant. Tenten was wondering where did get half this stuff.

"Naruto, you sure you want to charge me 800. This place looks way above it." Tenten said looking around.

Naruto nodded.

"You'll have closet space for a plethora of outfits, bathroom's a good shower, and all the appliances are models you can't get in the Land of Fire." Naruto said giving her a tour of the apartment.

Soon, Tenten was unpacked and Naruto scooted off to his apartment. He decided to spend the day training and thus got up his own sword. While it appeared to be your ordinary katana, it was imbued with seals. He got his training outfit on: black trousers, black ninja sandals, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his orange haramaki where he tucked his sword. Said plain shirt had the Uzumaki spiral pattern in orange. He was leaving the building, but he decided why not go ask Tenten to come with him. The weapons mistress happily agreed to come along. So the two were off to the training fields and picked Training Ground 13 unaware they were walking into a trap.

Many people hated Naruto due to the ignorance of thinking he's the Fox. Three of the most vocal were now former ninja due to the Hokage claiming it was stress and PTSD. Now they had spent the last three weeks readying for revenge. Shen Kagami was a former genin, Ryouga Masa was a former ANBU, and Yukina Izune was a former kunochi chunin. Despite being out of practice, they thought they could take down Naruto. Of course, they had no idea of Naruto's real training and his scrawny body was a Henge. So they lay in wait hidden in Training Ground 13 knowing he comes here with his lions to let them play. They were caught off-guard to see the new Naruto come along with Tenten. They considered backing off, but stupidly decided that they could just murder the genin and blame Naruto for it.

Naruto and Tenten were about to start sparring when Naruto sensed three more people. Ki sensing was a lot more effective than being a chakra sensor. This allowed Naruto to sense their power, know their genders, and sense their evil intent.

"Something wrong?" Tenten asked concerned seeing the serious look on Naruto's face.

"There's three people here. I sense them and smell them. The first guy's power is shite, the woman's only slightly better, but the third guy's a problem." Naruto said in a low tone for her. "I need you to get to safety. These three are probably here to kill me."

Tenten refused whispering as a genin, she couldn't leave him here to fight on his own. Naruto had no choice but to accept.

"All right, I sense three people here wanting to kill me. Mad at me? Or are you all on your period? I can smell the blood on the woman." Naruto said out load.

One woman came out down from hiding wearing a black spandex suit that was way too tight for her. She was a slender woman with features close to Kurneai's. She had wild yellow eyes and faded black hair. This was Yukina Inuze and she had a ninjato in her hand. She didn't take being calling out on her period very well. Even Tenten found that was a bit far…almost.

"Damn demon!" She spat at Naruto.

The two men were snickering, and Yukina yelled for them to come down. First came down Shen face first on the ground. His spandex suit was just as tight. Unlike Gai and Lee, who you could argue has a fantastic physique, Shen wasn't like this. Being a drunkard ruined his physique along with lack of exercise until three weeks ago to train. His dull brown hair didn't match has angry hazel ones. Last came down, Ryouga Masa, who unlike the other two, never really stopped training. His spandex suit flattered him well and he wore his old ANBU animal mask. Ironically, he was formerly known as Kitsune.

"I'd say that we could all talk this out and we could all be friends." Naruto said mockingly. "But it'd be easier to maul you."

"That won't be easy, demon." Ryouga remarked.

"You're right. It won't easy. Neither will be easy for you to kill me." Naruto said rapidly making his hand signs. " **Summoning Jutsu: Tiger Barrage**!"

Slamming his hands on the ground, out of the smoke came Virgo and Lea. Both were pissed off, and Naruto pointed at the fat one.

"There's your lunch!" Naruto said.

Shen paled, but stood firm. Then, the lions glowed red with a familiar foul chakra. On their collars were the Kyubi Seals Naruto made, and the lions could tap into it whenever they wanted. The three had no idea about this though. The lions seems to double in size, their eyes were red with slits, and their fangs grew. They chased after Shen leaving it a mostly even fight now.

"Tenten, listen to me. You take on the kunochi….I want him for myself." Naruto unsheathing his sword. "Besides, Raijin needs a test run."

"Fine." Tenten said unloading a scroll to unveil two twin sabers.

"And Tenten, when we win, I'll make it up to you." Naruto said. "I promise."

"Don't think that you and this genin can survive!" Yukina spat.

Ryouga wasted no time preparing to using preparing hand signs for a jutsu to paralyze Tenten and Naruto.

"Hey wait, you going to paralyze us with **_Suiton Ninpō: Mizuame Bakujō_**? You look to be a former ANBU…and yet you have to use a jutsu to paralyze me. You are a real pussy!" Naruto taunted. "Right behind Ms. Split Ends."

Ryouga charged at Naruto and they took off leaving Yukina and Tenten. Tenten had the advantage due to Yukina being out of practice, but didn't know so. Which resulted in a fierce swordfight. As for Ryouga and Naruto, Naruto wanted distance first. Why? Naruto had all the intention to use some ki attacks as well.

The two got to a clearing in the training ground.

" **Kage Bushin Jutsu!** " Naruto said producing fifty clones which all took to the trees.

"I'll hand to you that you know such powerful justu, but it won't be enough." Ryouga said. " **Kage Bushin Jutsu!** "

Ryouga spawned five clones. It was a miracle he could even summon five. In his heyday, he would have had twenty clones to fight.

"Just five? What, low on stamina and chakra? Is that why that woman's such a high-strung bitch?" Naruto mused.

This got Ryouga angry as he and his clones shot out **Katon: Gōkakyū** in the most used fire ball form all at the original Naruto. Big mistake.

All of Naruto clones made it rain shuriken screaming, " **Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken no Jutsu!** " infusing all of them with wind chakra. The real Ryouga got away in time only getting a shuriken to the side, but his clones were taken out. Naruto leapt over the fire balls letting them crash and burn into several trees. Using ki sensing, Naruto vanished and reappeared right in front of Ryouga. Naruto slugged the former ANBU knocking his mask off revealing his face. Ryouga was what you'd describe as a pretty boy…only second place to Itachi but above Saskue. His hair was a slicked back black and his eyes were red.

"I'm going to have to bust up that face of yours." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Ya think so, gaki?" Ryouga said doing the same.

It was an all-out brawl between 51 Narutos vs 1 Ryouga. As for Tenten and Yukina, Tenten was on a losing bout for a bit. Yukina promptly kicked Tenten's face in sending her into a tree.

"The look of despair on your face…nothing turns me on more." Yukina said with a leer.

The thing with Yukina was she had a few issues even before the Nine Tails Attack. She used to be a Jonin sensei, but was demoted due to rumors that surfaced that she was actively molesting her genin team. Of course, they were never able to prove it due to two of her genin dying and one went MIA. She was demoted to chunin for her genin teammates dying and the other becoming a nukenin. The rest were considered rumors, but there was a grain of truth. Yukina was a real ephebophiliac/hebephiliac and she had Tenten in her sights.

"You remind of my own genin. So feisty." Yukina said lustfully. "A shame she was killed…"

"Ugh, you creep!" Tenten said kneeing Yukina between the legs before bolting to gain distance.

"Cute, you resisted just like her." Yukina said with a twisted smile.

Yukina gave chase and Tenten was readying a three section cane only to found early by Yukina.

"Don't make it any harder, brat. Sumbit, and I won't hurt you…much." Yukina said with sadistic glee.

At best, Yukina could best be described as a lot like Anko. Except unlike Anko, Yukina was a complete scum bag and pretty much a rapist at that. If the gender was reversed, kunochi would have wanted Yukina hanged. A shame, she slipped under most people's noses. Before Yukina could take a step forward, a Naruto clone crash landed on her before dispelling. Naruto and Ryouga were in a heated fistfight and Ryouga had caused most of Naruto's clones to dispel. Both were bruised up, but Ryouga had a broken nose.

"Not bad, demon." Ryouga said panting. "But this ends now!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Naruto said.

One clone tackled Ryouga and the former ANBU had struggled to get him off unaware the clone had explosive tags in his clothes. The real Naruto raised two fingertips to his forehead and began charging ki into them. A few more clones charged Ryouga holding him in place.

"I didn't think of all the ki attacks I'd go with first on this world, it'd be this one. I would have preferred a Kamehameha." Naruto thought.

Kurama decided to throw in some his chakra into the attack causing it to glow red.

" **Makankōsappō**!" Naruto said aiming at Ryouga and the clones with his fingertips.

Out came two thin reddish-yellow energy beams are unleashed from his fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The attack tore through the clone in front of Ryouga and Ryouga's torso. This kickstarted the exploding tags causing an explosion completely incinerating Ryouga leaving a brunt corpse. Funny enough, the Hokage saw the explosion from the roof of Hokage Tower, but assumed Naruto was fighting chakra mutations again. With Ryouga now dead, Naruto went up to check on Virgo and Lea. As for Tenten, the situation only got more uncomforting when she found herself trapped in a barrier ninjutsu with Yukina. Alone with the psycho.

"Ok, this can't get any worse." Tenten said to herself.

" **Iwa Bushin Jutsu!** " Yukina said as ten clones form rocks.

"Well, shit." Tenten said with a sigh.

Tenten knew she was running low on weapons and was secretly cursing her lack of jutsu.

"Now I like you and I want you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Yukina said licking her lips. "The choice is yours."

"How about no way in hell?" Tenten said with a smirk.

Tenten slapped down a large circular pad with a kanji on it.

"Whatever you do, do not step on it." Tenten said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Yukina yelling walking to stand on it.

Said pad was a trap. Tenten had to thank Naruto because she had witnessed a prank of his in the past and made a trap inspired by this. The pad dispel and flurry of kunai rose up from under Yukina slashing her and the spandex suit. Yukina was hurt but she slapped some several Shosen Fuda on herself to her injuries. Her Iwa clones jumped Tenten. Tenten fought valiantly taking down all of her clones, but was completely exhausted against the real one.

"You could done it the easy way and sumbit." Yukina said about to unzip her spandex suit. "But you go and make it hard for yourself."

Then a familiar voice not too far away spoke up.

"Then how about my way? **Makankōsappō!** " Naruto said firing another spiraling beam.

Tenten dropped to the ground as the beam tore through Yukina's stomach sending her into the dirt. Yukina was still alive, but was in no state to fight. Naruto came out of the bushes.

"Tenten, are you all right?" Naruto asked concerned. "I was watching you fight and I wanted to jump in when you needed me."

"Well thanks for that." Tenten said panting. "Fired just on time."

Naruto got out his Shosen Fuda to put Tenten's wound to patch her up. Once done, the two broke Yukina's arms and legs to completely immobilize her.

"What about the fat one?" Tenten asked.

"Virgo's eating the left leg and Lea's eating the stomach. Had to slash the fat man's throat because he kept screaming." Naruto said. "But let's just go get an ANBU."

Tenten nodded and the two left the training ground with Virgo and Lea left around to eat Shen. Naruto had Ryouga's ANBU mask in one hand and Tenten's hand in the other.

"Despite that creepy bitch, some day that was. And you need to deal with that, every day?" Tenten asked him. "No wonder you're skilled."

"You're not too shabby yourself, Ten-chan." Naruto said smoothly.

As the pair were back at the entrance to TG13, a small squad of ANBU arrived lead by a frantic Neko. They had discovered that a former colleague was attempting to kill Naruto. They had come to take Naruto home, only to be shocked to see Naruto holding Ryouga's mask.

"Yeah, that ANBU was tough, but I killed him. He had two people with it. Fat ass's corpse is being eaten by Virgo and Lea. As for the woman, she tried to molest Tenten, but Tenten and I stomped her too. She's alive, but unable to move." Naruto explained.

One ANBU stayed with the two there as the rest of the ANBU went to the check. When they found Ryouga's smoldering corpse, they were in shock that Naruto defeated him. While Ryouga would have been out of practice for some time, it was still some feat. They also found Shen or at least his head. The lions ate everything else and disappeared in smoke back to where they were before Naruto summoned them. Lastly, they collected Yukina who was trying to blame Naruto for this. Neko promptly punched the bitch out cold. With the three criminals collected, Tenten and Naruto were taken to the Hokage. Hiruzen was upset by the news of this, but was still immensely proud of Naruto of sticking to Tenten's side instead of fleeing. Naruto was still an Academy Student after all.

"Well that's some adventure you two had. Tenten, considering the circumstances, you will receive A-ranked mission pay for fighting and protecting Naruto." Hiruzen remarked. "And as for you Naruto, while I can't pay you mission pay, I can get you a new jutsu scroll to study."

"Hey Jiji, can I keep the mask? Makes for a kickass trophy!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I suppose so." Hiruzen said with a smile. "And don't worry about Yukina, we're got Ibiki and Anko giving her the special treatment."

Ibiki and Anko didn't take well to Yukina attempting to molest fellow kunochi. Currently, Ibiki was snapping each finger of Yukina's which got her to talk.

Tenten and Naruto had left Hokage Tower hand to hand to Naruto's favorite Western grocery and deli, **Misty Sapphire Grocery and Deli**. The place was ran by the Sapphire clan and like Naruto, they were warpers. They knew him as Satoshi back then and came here after finding he was alive. They weren't one of the major warping clans like the Tenins, Blackthorns, and Frosts. The Sapphire clan and Blackthorn clan did have one thing in common was it's small amount of people. They weren't really the combatting type, but they were the family that ran a catering service serving the larger clans. However, like many warpers, they got screwed by the council. And so when they discovered Satoshi was living out in one of Naruto worlds under the council's noses, they jumped for the chance. Naruto had simply sow the seeds for them to stay a year and change back by "convincing" the Hokage to let them work for Konoha. Now they were Naruto's to-go place for groceries and deli food. Naruto had stopped going to other groceries due to the glares and he found sending the lions after the hateful people, too troublesome. Plus, he had a grudge with the Harunos. Seems in this universe, they really disliked Naruto and they also ran the Mercantile Guild. Thus, Naruto only went to Merch, the Sapphires, and Hiragushi's to shop.

Coming in the lone shop with Tenten, they walked in on an argument.

"Asana, I've seen what your guild does. Your skimming profits and you have the ovaries to try and threaten me to join." Trevor Sapphire said with a heated glare.

"Every business in Konoha except that bastard Hiragushi is apart of the guild. I don't give a damn what backwater swamp you and your family come from, but I will have you apart of the guild." Asana said demanding.

It didn't help that the Sapphire clan were half black and Trevor wanted to deck Asana.

This was Asana Haruno, Sakura's aunt. She had the running Haruno pink hair and green eyes. She was rather thick and a bit on the chubby side due to her eating habits and laziness. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Ugh, it's the demon brat." Asana said rolling her eyes.

"Shut the hell up, thine royal pain in my ass." Naruto said in disgust. "I'm here to shop."

Asana huffed and left.

"Naruto, welcome back. Sorry about her, but it's persistent." Tervor remarked. "Heard about your clash with those former ninja."

Naruto had introduced Tenten to the Sapphire family. Marie, Trevor's wife, raised eyebrows at Tenten. You'd assume Marie was Kanae's twin sister. Only difference was her eyes were slate-gray. She was the family's account and business manager being a wiz with accounting. Her reasoning for being wary over Tenten was because of Naruto who was somewhat semi-corrupted by Jiraya's books. She hoped he was still a gentleman. Naruto had summoned up a horde of Iwa Bushin and Kage Bushin to get groceries for himself and Tenten. The real Naruto led Tenten over to the deli area of the shop where twins Trish and Terra got behind the counter.

"What will be this time, Naruto-kun?" Trish said cheerfully. "Plate, platter, or pizza?"

"I'll have three large pepperoni pizzas." Naruto said excitedly. "And for Tenten, your best Chinese plate with fried rice and Szechuan coated chicken."

"How did you know Chinese was my favorite food?" Tenten said as the twins got to making their orders.

"One must know their allies and enemies well. Plus, Kage Bushin was originally a recon jutsu used to gather information." Naruto remarked. "Combine that with Tonton Jutsu, and you have true unseen ninja."

"I hope you don't go peeping!" Marie said from a distance.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment before yelling back he never do that. It wasn't really a full truth, though. Naruto had just completely forgotten that he could do it. He wouldn't though. He was better than all those perverts! He was a gentlemen…with a bit of pervert in the closet. Naruto would pay for the orders and the two along with the clones headed home to Uzukage Apartments. Naruto would find all his friends waiting for him at his apartment door all worried about him. Hinata and Ino were looking over at Tenten. Hinata was hoping she wasn't another rival for Naruto's affection.

"Hey guys, sorry for worrying you all. This is Hiragushi Tenten, a new tenant here. She's next door to Hinata and Neko." Naruto said calmly. "Now, Ino, could you help lighten the load off my clones. I think they might dispel."

As soon as groceries were put away, Naruto plopped down on his couch putting down the boxes of pizza. Cracking opening one, he devoured the first slice.

"Damn Naruto, you got four girls living here and on your floor too." Kiba said a bit jealous.

"Trust me, if you were in my place, Tenten would have cut your balls off." Naruto said jokingly.

"Either way, congrats on beating those thugs." Shikamaru remarked. "Bet it was real troublesome."

"You know it, brother. But I got something to fight for." Naurto said.

"Being Hokage?" Choji piqued.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew being Hokage was a thankless, and he had all intentions to rope Tsunade into the job for a good thirty before coming into the picture. He had a to-do list before coming Hokage, and one of them was making Iwa his bitch.

"Either way, who's up for a movie?" Naruto remarked getting his remote in hand.

The gang would spend the afternoon watching actions movies just glad to be in each others company. By the time night came, the gang split up for home. Naruto was alone having clones to make seals when he got a knock at the home. The real Naruto came to the door to see it was just Iruka.

"I heard about what happened and I wanted to see if you were all right." Iruka said concerned.

"No need sensei, it's fine. Those guys were for the most part out of practice. Besides, as you can see, I can hold my own." Naruto remarked.

Iruka did notice his changed appearance.

"Besides, only few people knew I was under a henge for an entire year." Naruto said with a smirk. "I only appeared to be a shrimp to have everyone think I wasn't a threat."

Iruka had to admit he had no idea Naruto had been under a Henge for a year and was impressed. He was also shocked to see Naruto using Shadow Clones. Of course, the explanations of how and why had Iruka feeling like a complete moron. Naruto had told Iruka not to worry and that it was all right for the most part.

"It all worked in my favor, didn't it?" Naruto remarked. "I'm just full of surprises."

"It's almost scary to know that." Iruka said sheepishly.

Iruka would soon leave and Naruto would keep making seals for another hour before preparing for bed. Only he got a knock at the door again. This time, Naruto opened it to find Tenten at the door wanting to thank him personally.

"Ten-chan, it's just my nindo." Naruto said unabashed.

"Well keep that nindo because you'll become a great ninja someday." Tenten remarked before she left.

Naruto closed the door and didn't see the small blush on Tenten's cheeks.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this took a while, but this was a fun one to make. The fight scene was my personal favorite. Tenten is just such an underused character in the source material. The woman got shafted. Heck, she lives alone in the finale with a weapons shop that's failing. Are you kidding me? Well next one is the poker game? Any suggestions on what should happen? Leave it in a review.)

(Edit Note: 9/28/17 - Fixing older stuff for now)


	5. Unfair Advantages

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Unfair Advantages, the Birth of the Storm Strikers**

Today was Saturday, and Naruto had finally created enough seals and formed enough Hirashin kunais to use for wagering at tomorrow's poker game. Now there was the matter of having cash for betting as well, but he would take care of it later on. The morning was bright and he figured he'd go out. Naruto got on a pair of brunt orange hakama, black ninja sandals, a fishnet shirt under a black kimono top tattered at the sides, and an orange sash around the waist. He left his apartment with his gear and backpack before trudging downstairs to his tigers. They were eating another civilian who was attempting to break in last night. The civ had screamed, but Naruto didn't care. He didn't have to feed the tigers today.

The civilians of the village still disliked Naruto, but they knew better than to be blatant about it. Those who were blatant met Naruto's fist and/or Virgo and Lea. However, people never learn. Naruto was walking throughout when one hangover man got in way.

"Damn demon, why don't you die?!" He screamed at Naruto.

Said drunkard met Naruto's fist in his face breaking the teeth in his jaw. Naruto kept punching until Naruto's hands were soaked in the drunk's blood. The civilians and ninja were treated to the sounds of flesh on flesh impact and the drunk screaming for help. Naruto got up and left the now unconscious drunk in the street a bloody mess. Naruto decided to hang out with Shikamaru, Choji, and maybe Ino today and heading for the Nara clan distract with a Shunshin. The Nara compound was a pleasant place in a shady part of Konoha for people to cloud watch and be rather laid back. Naruto had appeared right at the doorstep and knocked on the door to have it appeared by Yoshino Nara.

"Oh good morning, Naru…why are your hands covered in blood?" She asked.

"No worry, Yoshino-baachan. Some idiot tried to harm me and I introduced him to my fist. It was troublesome." Naruto said giving his best Nara impression.

This got a laugh out of her, and Naruto asked where Shikamaru was. To which Yoshino explained, he was out with his father at their clan's forest hard at work. Naruto thanked her for the information and got his hands cleaned of blood. Rushing over to the Uzukage Apartment's roof, he readied himself. He closed his eyes and raised two fingers to his forehead. He tried to sense out Shikamaru or Shikaku which was easier said than done.

"Damn chakra, it's like trying to sense ants." Naruto muttered to himself.

He did catch on Shikaku's energy and used Instant Transmission. He vanished much to the shock of the ANBU members and the ROOT member watching him.

"Was that a shunshin?!" The ROOT operative asked herself.

* * *

Shikamaru and Shikaku weren't really tending the deer, but lazing off by cloud watching in the middle of the forest where there was a clearing.

"Naruto's gotten more troublesome, dad." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"How so?" Shikaku asked.

"He's apparently got new powers. Can't really go into detail, but he's pretty much a lot stronger than he was before. Apparently uses this thing call ki." Shikamaru said lazily. "Ki's a lot like chakra but simplified and on crack."

"How so?" Shikaku asked.

"I tried to use ki once after he showed a basic ki attack. The first time using it, I nearly collapsed. Took up too much energy." Shikamaru explained. "Of course, I had to convert chakra to ki. Let's just the process was…"

Then Naruto appeared right in front of them.

"Troublesome. Your mother thinks you and Shikaku-san are hard at work." Naruto said.

Shikaku's eyes bulged out for a moment before calming down.

"I assume this is a ki technique." Shikamaru said. "And good morning."

"Yup. The Instant Transmission. Just lock on one's energy signature and blip to them. Makes the Hirashin a complete joke." Naruto said jokingly. "I only use the Hirashin for kicks."

In the afterlife, Minato had the sudden urge to discipline his son.

"Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to hang out, but I realize that you and I need to talk." Naruto said a bit serious.

Naruto sensed something in Shikamaru and Shikamaru gazed at Naruto. Naruto had Instant Tranmissioned himself and Shikamaru back to Uzukage Apartments. The two strode inside Naruto's apartment.

"So, Shikamaru? I assume you discovered the warper secret. How?" Naruto said sensing the warping energy within him.

"On my own. I merely put it together. Apparently, when that rep came to register me, she explained that most warpers from our "Naruto-verse" are usually from the Nara clan." Shikamaru said.

"What are your plans, now then?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, aid you in your insane plans." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "You need a wingman."

Naruto was excited for this.

"So you're planning on perusing your canon path?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Too troublesome. I might try a different path." Shikamaru said.

The two would leave the apartment.

"Well then, since you're got the ability. Time I took you down to the lab." Naruto said.

"The lab?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto led Shikamaru down to the basement of the apartment building opening a hidden hatch. Naruto had discovered Oorchimaru's old underground corridors in the past, and after gathering all of the Snake Sanin's findings, started using the place to building inventions and study.

"Snake bastard used this place before and I figured I'd do the same except with no human experimentation." Naruto said. "I've working on something special for all of us."

Naruto pointed to something that covered by a worn sheet and to which he pulled off. What was under the tarp? Motorcycles of different kinds and designs. There are five of them. The one in the center was rather futuristic bearing a resemblance to the bike featured in the Akira movie. It is a high-performance orange racing bike of unspecified make and model (among warpers it's called the Akira Model). A badge bearing the Uzumaki spiral in black is visible on its left hand side. The bike also bears the logo of Konoha, black streaks, and a small Kyubi decal. It even had a reverse function, as well as a "ceramic double-rotor two-wheel disk drive.".

"The one in the center is all mine. I call her Kurumi." Naruto said with a confident smirk.

"I would be mad that you named this thing, a feminine play on my name, but that decal is changing my mind." Kurama spoke within Naruto's mind.

"Knew it." Naruto thought.

"So what are these and which one's mine?" Shikamaru asked.

"The sportsbike with a leaf green paint job, your clan's emblem is on the left side and Konoha's on the right." Naruto said pointing to the second job. "I kept it simple, decals would be troublesome. But you do have the black Uzumaki spiral on the right side in the upper part." Naruto said. "I was thinking of having the black spiral make us all a team. What do you think of Strom Strikers? Always wanted to start a Bōsōzoku."

"A biker gang? Why not? It would be exciting." Shikamaru said with a mischievous smirk.

Naruto was already scary, but having Shikamaru on his side made for an even more unpredictable team.

"Well then, I guess I need to teach you how to ride, but I'll do it the easy way." Naruto said putting a hand on Shikamaru.

Using a bit of ki and telepathy, he was able to transfer knowledge to Shikamaru's brain.

"Wait, you can do that? Wicked." Shikamaru said.

"Oh shit, seems I transferred some of my slang." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Now, if we going to ride. We'll do it in style." Naruto said opening a chest revealing black leather jackets.

The black leather jackets were stylized and each had an orange spiral in the back. However, each one had a different design. Naruto's had the patches for the Senju, Namikaze, and Uzumaki clans on the left arm. On the right side was a graphic of the Kyubi coiling around the arm. Shikamaru's jacket had his clan patch on the left arm. Shikamaru had a bit a leaf green tint to it and the spiral on the back was a shade of green. Shikamaru tried it on.

"Not bad." Shikamaru said.

Naruto stored the other jackets in a storage scroll and had the other bikers put back in capsules.

"Gotta love capsule tech. Makes storage scrolls a thing of the past somewhat." Naruto said putting on his jacket.

He also packed in the fingerless gloves before putting his own on. He gave Shikamaru a pair of his own.

He put those capsules cases in his bag before getting on Kurumi.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that your bike's name is Terra." Naruto said turning on Kurumi.

"Terra? My bike is a chick….troublesome." Shikamaru said turning on Terra.

"We'll drive out this path." Naruto said pointing a pathway on their right. "Leads right out to the surface."

The two rocketed off leaving trails of light in the cave.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were quiet as people went about their business. The Third Hokage sat up on the roof of the Hokage Tower enjoying the pleasant day. All and all quiet, until the rumbling of engines filled the air. To everyone, they were odd and the old Kage had a feeling Naruto was up to something. Then, Naruto and Shikamaru made their debut riding on Kurumi and Terra. One of the ANBU came up to the old Kage.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto and Shikamaru seem to be riding on metal dragons." Boar reported.

They watch as Naruto pulled out a baseball bat, whack a civilian with it, seal it back in into a scroll all while Naruto was riding Kurumi.

"Keep an eye on them." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Boar took off in a Shunshin, and Hiruzen descended for his office for his crystal ball. Naruto and Shikamaru rode through the streets coming across Hinata who was just buying cinnamon buns. Naruto casually came to a stop as did Shikamaru.

"Hey Hinata-hime." Naruto said coolly tossing up the kickstand.

Hinata was eyeing Naruto's choice of wardrobe drooling inwardly at the fact he was in a fishnet shirt.

"Naruto-kun, what are you two doing to this time?" Hinata said pointing out Kurumi along with Shikmaru and Terra.

"I'm forming a Bōsōzoku, and I want you to be a part of it." Naruto said kindly. "I even got you some gifts."

Hinata perked at this as Naruto slid off Kurumi. He put the scroll containing the chest with the jackets and unsealed them before opening the chest.

"I had used Shadow Clones to learn some skills. One being how to tailor clothes. And I made these. Here's yours." Naruto said giving her one. "Made to fit and with tender hands."

Hinata blushed as she took hers up. Her jacket was similar in design but with a female edge to it. The jacket was still black, but with a lavender tint to it. On the left side had the patch of the Hyuga clan. The right side had kanji going up to down (運命を無視する ) which translates to "Defying fate". The back still had the spiral in a light purple.

Hinata realized wearing this would be rebelling against her clan. Joining Naruto's group would get them talking. However, she could care less. Naruto offered what she wanted. Friendship and a possible relationship in the future. Before Neji could say fate again, Hinata tossed Naruto her old puffy jacket. Naruto (and a few other guys) eyes bulged right of their skulls.

"Thank you kami!" Naruto thought.

Hinata was rather developed having a rather svelte figure. Her new jacket over her black t-shirt would do nothing to hide it. Naruto handed her the fingerless gloves to complete the look.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"I feel intimidating." Hinata said with a smirk.

"Well here comes the second part!" Naruto said resealing the chest and putting the scroll back in his jacket. "Can't be a biker gang without a bike?"

Naruto got out the capsule he marked with Hinata's name on it. He clicked it and toss a foot away before it exploded in yellow gas revealing Hinata's bike.

"Introducing Ericka!" Naruto said as the smoke clear to reveal the bike in full. "Like it?"

Ericka was basically Kurumi's "twin" being the same make and model. The bike was a similar shade of lavender. A badge bearing the Uzumaki spiral in black is visible on its left-hand side. The bike also bears the logo of Konoha, black streaks, and a small flower pattern on the right side.

"It's something." Hinata said before Naruto used that "memory transfer" technique on her. "Naruto?! Next time, tell me before you send information in my head."

"Sorry, but either way, we must go. We need to get Choji and Ino. I sense them over at her family Flower Shop." Naruto said getting back on Kurumi kicking off the kickstand. "Let's ride."

Hinata wrapped her old jacket around her waist, stuffed one bun down her mouth to swallow, shoved her bag of cinnabons in her new jacket, and slipped on Ericka. Despite her never riding one, it felt natural to her somehow. She found herself riding after Naruto and Shikamaru. Hiruzen watched the ordeal and had so many questions. ROOT had questions too, and Danzo gave the order for them to bring Naruto to him. Inochi was enjoying his morning working with her daughter at the family flower shop. Ino and Choji were having an intense debate over which plant made good herbs to add into food. It was then the rumbling of motorcycle interrupted the thought patterns of everyone. Ino's mother, Benten, came downstairs. She was where Ino got her good looks from. Only difference is Benten's a brunette. Inochi had the sudden urge to hide his wife and daughter and it intensified when Naruto rolled up with his squad.

Ino blushed seeing Naruto in his clothes and undressing him with his eyes. She thought of him shirtless except for the jacket.

"So hot." Ino thought.

She always did enjoy training with him. He always did work up a sweat much to her joy.

"Yo Choji, Ino-hime, I formed a Bōsōzoku! Want in? There's jackets and bikes for you." Naruto said excitedly.

"Choji, you have to ride one of these. Feels awesome." Shikamaru remarked.

Ino rocketed out of the store as if her heels were on fire and Choji followed along. Naruto tossed Ino and Choji their jackets and gloves. Ino's jacket had her clan patch on the left as the others, but the studs on the ends were stylized. The spiral on the back of her jacket was her favorite shade of purple along with her gloves. Choji's jacket was a bit short-sleeved, and the spiral on of the back of his was red. His clan patch was on the left sleeve as well. The gloves were special with the word "Big" on the left, and "Boned" on the right.

"Choji, you rock that leather." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Next up is the bikes!" Naruto said releasing the last two capsules. "Introducing Snapdragon and Worldbreaker."

Snapdragon was a Vespa specifically modeled on the famed one driven by that madwoman from Gainax. The paint job was a dark purple with being having a motif of a dragon on the left side. The sticker in the front was of her clan symbol. It had an elegant feel with an added black sprial.

Worldbreaker was a big chopper with being dark green with red flame patterns on the sides. It even had attachments on the side to store items (food). Of course, Naruto rushed the memory transfer ki skill, and the Storm Strikers were off. Inochi was weeping for her daughter saying she was growing up too fast. The team was at last complete for now and for the people of Konoha this meant a problem. For those who still hated the "demon brat", he now formed this rag-tag team. Shikamaru had little mercy for those who hated Naruto, and neither did their friends.

Saskue was enjoying lunch, except for the fact he was surrounded by his fangirls. They were at least useful for giving free food except for Sakura whose food would work as a means of torture. Saskue thought she should stick to sandwiches. So Saskue being broody, when he heard the rumbling of engines, he turned his head.

"Look, it's that demon tra-gyahh!" One of the fangirls before Hinata ran her down with her bike.

Naruto came to a stop.

"Hello, Emo McBroodypants. How goes being little boy blue?" Naruto said with a cruel grin.

"What do you want, Naruto-baka?" Sakura said.

Naruto almost wanted to hit her with his bat.

"Nothing with you, Succubus. But, I think I'll just go. I can't stand you anyway." Naruto said turning to his team. "Strom Strikers, let us leave. We'll go get lunch."

The five drove off but Naruto made sure to a turn on his bike that would chuck rocks at Saskue's face. The day was rather eventful with Naruto and crew causing pranks and mischief. The crew would split for home (well Shikamaru and Choji did). Naruto, Hinata, and Ino rode back to Uzukage Apartments parking the bikes on the side inside the gated yards.

"Night ladies." Naruto said.

"Night Naruto." Ino and Hinata said as the three went to their apartments.

Come the next night, Naruto was ready to go play poker night. Instead of the ninja garb, he decked out in a fancy brunt orange haori decorated with little black whirlpools under a black kimono. He also wore orange sandals. Rajin at his side and his bag on his back, he left to play some poker. He found the place where the Hokage was gathering the clan heads and rich people for poker. Among the new players were Anko, Kurenai, and Naruto.

"Hello jiji, I heard you play poker here and I want in." Naruto said. "I got money and items to wager."

"How did you get pass the ANBU at the door?" Danzo asked.

"I told I was clan head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. He couldn't argue with that and had to let me in. Plus, I threatened to prank him." Naruto said calmly.

"Damn, gaki. You don't play." Anko said proud of him. "And you clean up nice."

"I intend to walk out of here a winner. And Danzo, I better not see your men around my home. I might be Konoha's secret weapon, but I don't take kindly to your shit. Next time, I'll arrange a personal meeting between you and the Nine Tails. Let's just the chakra beast wants his claws on your neck." Naruto said turning to Danzo and giving him a Namikaze glare.

Hiruzen turned to Danzo who was sweating bullets. Soon after, the card of poker started. Naruto played sly fooling all of them that he had bad luck the first four rounds not making heavy bets. On round five, he started winning a storm. By round ten, he had amassed notes of ryo. He was watching them pass the bottle of firewater around, but he passed on drinking. Alcohol dulls the senses.

"Gentlemen and ladies, how about we raise the stakes?" Naruto said being encouraging. "Or is the only one willing is me and Anko?"

Deeds to property were betted and Naruto went to bet high quality seals. He won himself the Akimichi's top five restaurants. Choza had four eateries left. Naruto now had six titles to properties in the Konoha's market.

Everyone pushed chips in except Anko who's low on chips.

"I'll throw in... me and Kurenai-chan as personal servants to the winner." Anko said with a wink.

"Anko!" Kurenai said glaring at her.

"That is acceptable." Danzo said lustfully.

"Danzo, you can't even get it up anymore." Naruto remarked getting a rise out of Danzo.

"Well I have the winning hand, four spades and one king, Flush of Spades." Danzo said putting down his cards.

"Shit…" Anko said dropping hers.

"Anko, I am going to put you in the worst genjutsu imaginable!" Kurenai threatened.

Everyone else had to admit defeat except for Naruto.

"Danzo, how about we raise the bet higher? I believe I'm going to win. And I'll wager…" Naruto said taking several Hirashin kunai. "My dad's trademark…"

Hiruzen nearly had a heart attack (the others dropped jaws) at the fact Naruto was betting his father's prized technique!

"What do you want if you win?" Danzo said smugly.

"ROOT. Your private little army." Naruto said flatly.

The room grew quiet. The one hidden ROOT operative watching hoped Danzo wouldn't bet his own army only to get his heart torn out to see Danzo agree.

"Danzo, you old fool." Naruto said turning to Anko. "You two should get used to not wearing panties. Why you ask?"

Naruto put down his hands where it revealed two pairs of threes beating Danzo's high hand.

"Because I'm the master now. And Danzo, your ROOT is now mine." Naruto said.

"Congrats, Naruto. You crippled Danzo." Hiruzen said impressed.

Secretly, he was glad Naruto screwed Danzo over.

"No, wait! I'll raise…." Danzo said before Naruto cut him off.

"You got nothing left to bet. And you're out of chips. And to the ROOT agent in the room, please get Danzo out of here." Naruto said snapping his fingers.

The ROOT agent came down and dragged Danzo out, and Danzo was going to be on the end of a beating.

"Kurenai, I want you to get me a drink. Something non-alcholic. Anko, I want you to sit on this chair." Naruto said getting up. "I'm going to use your lap as a cushion. After the game, we'll see about the collars, whips, and costumes."

Kurenai balked, but Anko broke out in laughter.

"Alright, Master." Anko purred.

Much to the envy of some of the men there, Naruto was sitting on Anko's lap clearly enjoying it. Kurenai brought Naruto a glass of milk to which he drank.

"Shall we continue? Jiji, how many hands do I need to win for you to give me Genin rank?" Naruto said. "I can Henge perfectly, Kaiwarmi well above my peers, and I have Shadow Clones. I doubt I need Bushin if I got Kage Bushin. Plus, I have jutsu under my belt."

Hiruzen thought about it and had an idea.

"How about this? If you can win the next five-no ten hands. I'll bestow Genin rank on you." Hiruzen said. "Sounds fair?"

"I accept your challenge, and I want my hitai-ite in black." Naruto said determined. "And I won't be betting ROOT or my nee-chans."

Kurenai sighed with relief.

Nine hands and wins later, Hiruzen was nervous. All Naruto needed to do was win one more hand and Hiruzen had to promote him.

"Last hand, what will you all bet?" Naruto said being confident. "Or are you too scared?"

Tsume and Shikaku promptly folded. So far, Naruto had won off more money, a set of Icha Icha books, three more of Choza's eateries and a set of a full field kit of Tastuhiko's best kunai, shuriken and senbon.

Inochi eyed his own cards, for he had little to bet. Impulsively, he wagered his own daughter. Didn't help that Tatsuhiko did the same. Naruto was glad he didn't drink for he'd be as foolish as them. The civilians who were at the poker game were all out of money to bet and didn't want to bet property. Choza bet the last restaurant.

Hisahi pushed in all his remaining chips.

"I'll bet you this, and two Hyuuga maidens to balance out those commoners." Hisahi said drunkenly. "I'll even let you choose."

Hiruzen found his too high a bet for him and backed out. Hisahi didn't look at his cards not realized he had a bad hand. And the cards were put down. Hisahi was beat by Choza, and Choza was beat Inochi.

"Well Inochi, I'm sorry, but your luck is another castle." Naruto said putting down his winning cards.

Hiruzen sighed and ANBU gave him the hitai-ite. Hiruzen asked for it after the eighth hand. Hiruzen reluctantly gave him the hitai-ite and Naruto tied it on his hand.

"Now Hisahi, I'll take your daughter. I'll marry Hinata. Woman had a big crush on me. Marry Ino and Tenten too. Hanabi, I'll make a member of my clan so yours can't seal her." Naruto said proudly. "Now if you excuse me, I'll seal up the millions I made and the deeds."

Naruto sealed it all up and left with his servants leaving grown men to cry except Hiruzen who feared what Naruto would do now as a full-fledged ninja.

"Now Anko, Kurenai, we're going to make a stop in Training Field 7. I got a meet up with a friend." Naruto said. "So, keep it cool."

Naruto got out his phone and called up Merch.

"Merch, it's Naruto. That Naruto, you know the geist! Yeah, I have to schedule a meet. Won a shitton of ryo, I want to spend. Plus, I have servants now." Naruto said. "Yeah, Anko and Kurenai. I'll need supplies. We'll meet in Training Field 7 in three minutes. Cool. Later."

Naruto hung up and put the phone away.

"Hope you ladies can shunshin to catch up with me." Naruto said taking off in a Shunshin.

Kurenai and Anko followed along and they arrived at Training Ground 7 where Merch await.

"Good, you're here." Merch said. "Satoshi, you crazy bastard. How did you do it?"

"Well, Merch. I have real good luck." Naruto said. "And please call me Naruto, Satoshi's my middle name now."

"So this is Merch?" Anko said. "Haven't seen him in Konoha?"

"Cuz' he's not from here or the Elemental Nations. Let's just say, I have dangerous and helpful friends." Naruto said to her.

"So what will it be?" Merch remarked.

"I need collars, whips, and lots of costumes for them. For me, I need stock to start some businesses. I'm going to a start a clothing store, nail salon, hair salon, and maybe some office buildings. Also going to materials for a mansion. I need pools, "play room", lots of bedrooms, and the works." Naruto listed off.

"That will amount to about 15 million ryo." Merch pointed out.

Naruto looked to Anko and Kurenai and turned back.

"What if I hand over Anko and Kurenai's panties?" Naruto asked shocking Anko and Kurenai.

"Lucky for you, Anko's underwear in high demand. Slash about 9 mil if it's worn. Kurneai's goes for about 5 mil." Merch explained checking his BlackTab.

Naruto turned to Kurenai and Anko.

"Are you serious? I am not taking off my panties to sell to some perverts!" Kurenai said with a reddened face.

"You act like you have a choice." Naruto said calmly.

Anko already was taking her's off and handed it to Merch. Kurenai was still being defiant, but she was promptly overpowered. Naruto paid his million and the exchange was made. Naruto was walking away with a pocket full of capsules. Anko and Kurenai now wore collars.

"Well ladies, I'll see you two tomorrow." Naruto said. "Be ready to visit me at noon."

Naruto took off.

"Anko, because of you, some kid owns me and I had to give up my favorite pair of panties." Kurenai said angrily.

"Come on, Nai-chan. Look on the bright edge, we're going to living in a mansion and pampered beyond belief." Anko said. "Plus, Naruto's studying Sealing and he could get this seal off me."

Kurenai walked away blank inside and outside. She was too pissed to say a word and she wasn't the only one pissed. ROOT weren't too happy to hear Danzo betted them like they were filthy ryou. Naruto returned back to the apartments, and knocked on Hinata's door. Hinata answered wearing a robe over her nightgown.

"Naruto-kun? It's rather late…and…" Hinata said stuttering when she saw Naruto in his formal wear.

"Hinata, I got news. I won big at a poker game. Real big." Naruto said pointing up to his hitai-ite. "Now a full blown genin."

"Congrats. You deserve it." Hinata said with a small smile.

"And another thing. I didn't win only money and property. Your father bet two maidens of my choice." Naruto said shocking Hinata.

"What?! Tou-san actually…." Hinata said as a loss for words.

"Don't worry. I picked you and Hanabi. Hanabi will became a member of my clan which will shield her from being sealed. And as for you…" Naruto said leaning in closer. "…I think you can figure this out."

Before Hinata could answer, he kissed her rather lightly. Hinata's brain was on overdrive trying to compute this. Of course, she returned it before they broke for air.

"Hinata, there's one thing I need to tell you. I didn't only just win you. I also won Ino and Tenten. I even got Anko and Kurenai as servants. I hope you don't mind it all." Naruto said sleepishly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm Mrs. Uzumaki now." Hinata said with a small smile. "And considering everything, I could live with multiple sister-wives."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I want one thing from you." Hinata said with sudden boost of confidence. "I want to be your first."

Naruto would be grabbed by the collar and dragged to his apartment by Hinata. Neither were going to get any sleep that night. Not that Naruto was complaining. It was a good chance to use his Shadow Clones and test his endurance.

* * *

(A/N: With Naruto now a Genin early before canon, there's potential for so many storylines. I have several ideas. No, Naruto would be assigned a team yet. He'll be a freelance genin until the rest graduate. Any ideas of what should happen next? What will be of Kurenai? Should Hanabi be a part of the harem? Find out next time.)

Current Harem:

Hinata

Ino

Tenten

Anko (slave)

Kurenai (slave)


	6. Updated Author's Note (poll)

**A Small Author's Note:**

Many of you delivered reviews, and I thank you all. As for the harem, I'll put a poll. Let us vote to see what option is popular. The majority does rule! And if by some chance, anyone can contact some doing a "Naruto reads fanfic" type of story, please pass this to them. It would make my day if I could see a reaction to this!

* * *

 **Poll's Over**

Next to be added is **Hanabi** and **Kin (Of course, I'll get to Kin when I get to the Chunin Exam**.

Since Kin beat out Tayuya, I won't be added the flute girl into the harem. I have other plans for her now. Temari, I'll consider. Yugito, I've changed my mind on. Look forward to the next chapter!


	7. Consquences

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Consequences of Having Real Good Luck**

Naruto awoke sore and he had good reason. He just had his wedding night with Hinata. He lay there in the head in thought realizing Tenten is probably going to tear his balls off (or kill her father, whichever comes first) for the poker game. Ino would be mad too…but he knew she wouldn't kill her or at least he hoped he did. He gazed over at the sleeping Hinata holding him.

"Well time to start up business." Naruto said.

Spawning a Shadow Clone to leave with Hinata to cuddle, Naruto quickly showered.

" **Kit, you were all over that pale vixen last night. You were merciless.** " Kurama said with a laugh.

"I know. But I will say this. I didn't think Hinata was into…that fox form you got me in." Naruto said to the tenant.

" **Ladies love the ears.** " Kurama said confidently. " **Anyway, ready to start our plan?** "

Naruto smirked and finished his shower. He dried off, and got some clothes on. This time, this would be his Genin outfit. Naruto now wore a black gi with orange undershirt and sash. He had the black ninja sandals on his feet, and the hitai-ite in black tied on his head. He had the standard ninja pouches on his sides, and the phone clipped to his left. Throwing on his Storm Strikers jacket, he got ready to leave for the day. He had to pick up those bracers from Tenten's dad.

"Oh dear kami, that's going to be awkward." Naruto said to himself. "Maybe I should assume leadership of ROOT first. But how am I going to do that?"

In front of Naruto, arrived a ROOT nin. She had long smooth black-bluish hair that she keeps held in a ponytail and she wears the typical attire of the Anbu along with a sword strapped to her shoulder and a cat-like mask with purple markings. She also has red pearl earrings.

"Agent 3, Hinoto reporting Naruto-sama." Agent 3 said.

"Well Miss. I assume you're one of the leaders." Naruto remarked sternly.

Hinoto nodded, and Naruto relayed the first order of business.

"Status of the all ROOT nin willing to work for me and all of those turds still loyal to Danzō." Naruto asked.

"ROOT consisted about 1200. Many members are willing to accept the change in leadership. 1180 are ready to serve you, my lord." Hinoto said with a bow. "10 have stayed with Danzō after he's had a mental breakdown, and 10 are gunning to kill you."

Naruto was sadly used to people trying to kill him. Oh well, Naruto was just going to have to kill him as painfully as possible, and train his allies.

"Hinoto, call up an emergency meeting for all ROOT to move to the Uzumaki clan district. ASAP." Naruto told her. "I need to establish myself properly as leader and lay some rules down."

"Hai." Hinoto said with a stiff nod before taking off in a Shunshin.

Naruto got to work summoning about 20 Shadow Clones. It was time to set up shop. Using basic ki blasts, he blew up the abandoned buildings around the apartments to clear the way. Once done, Ace started releasing capsules. Up came his new home, a modest but fancy mansion right next to the Uzukage Apartments.

"Kiba's going to be so jealous…oh wait, I need to make his jacket. I can't believe I forgot about him." Naruto thought before a Shadow Clone to deal with that.

Naruto had the area further down cleared up to make a "strip mall" in the sense. The apartments and the mansion were gated well enough. And so up came the stores. Naruto smiled at the names Merch had for those stores. Kushina Hair & Nails and Whirlpool Fashions. The office building weren't too shabby either, all he needed was people to rent space there. With the stores set up, Naruto took to having a clone get the power and water lines connected for each building. The real Naruto took to gazing through the clothing store first.

"Merch gave me a lot of stock to work out. Thankfully, no clothing from this universe." Naruto said. "I'll need to start making clothes of my own line to sell."

Naruto delegated that task to five clones to that, before moving the nail and hair salon.

"Kaa-san would have loved the design of the place." Naruto thought.

Naruto stepped out only to find himself surrounded by the ROOT nin.

"Naruto-sama." They all said uniformly.

"Good, you're all here. Someone get me the time." Naruto asked.

"It's 6 a.m." One ROOT nin said.

"6 a.m?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto shrugged it off.

"All right, ROOT. Today, we plan. I have plans to set up business to bring the Haruno clan to ruin. They rule as the leading merchant family with the Haruno Merchant Guild. This must be crushed for the betterment of Konoha." Naruto remarked. "And as you noticed, I have shops set up. Before I officially open them within two or three days, I need workers. So those who are skilled in hair and nails design, care, and maintenance can take to the left. Those can mend and make clothes to the right. I'll have a clone spend time with you to brush up those skills."

Twenty ROOT nin took to the left and ten to the right.

"Huh…I expected more women for the left." Naruto thought before he shrugged.

The two group took off with a clone each for training.

"As for the rest of you, I will be doing things very differently from your old leader. One, I encourage your emotions. You need it to say sane or supersane in my case. So I'm going to let all of you…have a vacation from active duty for about two days. I need you all to find yourselves, have a bit of leisure to find your hobbies, and get some freaking sun. That pale skin some of you have is almost white as snow." Naruto remarked. "But one thing, I need someone to be my assistant. Someone I can mentor in my ways of supersanity. One preferably good with accounting." Naruto said.

The ROOT nin were nervous. Admittedly, they were already apprehensive due to Naruto's sudden burst in skill and complete change in behavior. And he wanted one to make his personal assistant. Which would imply spending much more time with him then needed. One ROOT nin was shoved out of the crowd. If anything, you'd assume this man was Kabuto's twin. Only difference was the hair was the shade of Hinoto's.

"He's an accountant…." One ROOT nin among the crowd said.

"He'll do. Rest of you are dismissed. Go have fun!" Naruto said as the ROOT nin couldn't shunshin any faster.

Danzō never gave them vacations, and they weren't going to pass it up. That one ROOT nin was hoping Hinoto didn't find him for pushing her brother into Naruto's clutches. He liked his balls where they were.

"My name is Hiro, Agent 3.5. Hinoto's brother." Hiro said nervously adjusting his glasses.

"Buck up, Hiro. You've got potential. I feel you got the right stuff." Naruto said. "I'll had a clone set up office space in the one of the office building for you to work. I'll need your account genius to cook those books."

"Hai." Hiro said.

"But you can start later. By noon, at least." Naruto said tossing him a key to his new office. "For now, you may go and relax. You're a bit jumpy."

Hiro nodded before Naruto left in a shunshin leaving Hiro to sigh in relief. Within the hour, the clones training and discussing with the two groups dismissed him for the moment and dispelled. Within the same hour, the SS jacket for Kiba were done and that clone dispelled after bringing it to the real Naruto. One by one, the clones dispelled and there was only one Naruto once again. Naruto returned to his apartment to awake his sleeping princess.

Hinata awoke to see Naruto waiting for her.

"Morning hime, I got breakfast on the table. I already got a lot to do, today." Naruto said gleefully.

Hinata got to showering and hastily got dressed joining Naruto at the kitchen table.

"Finally a ninja at last, Naruto. Congrats." Hinata said eyeing his new outfit.

"Thanks, Hinata-hime. Today's the start of a lot of changes. With all the money I got, I made some investments. We'll be moving over there to the mansion next door." Naruto remarked.

Hinata sped out of the door looking over the top floor to see that there was a mansion right next to the apartments. Naruto stepped out and slid his hands around her waist.

"Like it, Hinata?" Naruto remarked.

Hinata nodded. She really felt that Naruto didn't need to buy the mansion. She was just fine with him in his cozy apartment. However, the realization of her sister-wives made her realize why it was built. That and the fact Naruto needed a clan compound.

"You'll be late for the academy, Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata snapped out of her thought, got downstairs, and took off on Ericka for the KSA. Naruto was worried about her and his friends. He had ten people wanting him dead, and he had no idea if they would use his friends as leverage. He decided to at least talk to Tenten first, but not before hitting up the owners of the business he now had control off. Taking Rajin over his back, Naruto fed Virgo and Lea. He was about to get on Kurumi when Hayate stopped.

"Naruto, I see the rumors are true. But care to tell me why there's a mansion and new buildings there…" Hayate asked.

"Sorry man, trade secret. I must be going." Naruto said taking off on Kurumi.

Hiruzen was watching all this on his crystal ball and sighed. The Sandiame called up an ANBU to keep on eye on Naruto from a distance. Naruto was proving be getting sharp.

* * *

Tenten had spent her time over at her parent's place that Sunday due to her father needing help in the shop. Thus, she was peacefully asleep in her old bedroom. Her father awoke with a nasty hangover and his wife looking down on him and she wasn't happy. Tastuhiko was sweating.

"Explain to me why the deed to our shop was in your wallet." Kanae asked.

"I may have betted the shop." Tastuhiko said nervously.

"Tell me exactly how much you lost." Kanae demanded.

Tatsuhiko opened a window and returned to sit on their bed.

"A full field kit of my best kunai, shuriken and senbon, about 200 grand in ryou, and…." Tastuhiko said as started to sweat. "And…"

"And what, husband?" Kanae asked.

"I bet our daughter." Tastuhiko squeaked.

It's a good thing he opened the window, but before he could even run Kanae dragged the man back in. She loved her daughter fiercely, and this suddenly gave her the strength to toss him back on the bed.

"You what?! I can't believe you!" Kanae said harshly.

Tatsuhiko didn't want to admit, he was drunk making the bet. Kanae asked who is Tenten chained to, and Tatsuhiko answered.

"Naruto? He was at the poker game?" Kanae asked.

"He was, and the little guy won us out. He nearly got the shop, but I lucked out. Either way, he's basically walked in with little and left with nearly everything. He won not only Tenten, but the Hyuga heiresses, and the Yamanaka heiress." Tastuhiko said to her. "And enough money to live off of for 10 good years."

Kanae gasped.

"You have to tell Tenten." She said. "If I have to, you're sleeping on the couch for a year."

Tastuhiko gulped and dragged himself to Tenten's room. This was going to suck and it did. Tenten wasn't happy to be betted, but went ballistic when she heard the shop was nearly lost. A beaten Tastuhiko was tossed down the stairs before she stormed downstairs. In a rare bit of bad luck, Naruto walked on in this. Seeing the angry Tenten, Naruto wanted to run. However, he owed her an explanation and stood his ground. Tenten walked over to Naruto and wanted an explaination.

"Tenten, I know you're mad. But if I wasn't there…you would have the slave to the Hyuga or any of the other clans. I know it doesn't truly excuse it, but if it helps, I refused to wager you when everyone went all in. Please calm down and let's talk this out." Naruto said trying to calm her down.

Tenten looked into Naruto's eyes and took a sigh.

"Fine…we'll talk in private. Over at the apartments." Tenten said putting down the crane stiff she beat her father with.

"Take care of our daughter." Kanae said sweetly.

"No worries. I promise you'll get a grandchild in the future." Naruto said with a wink.

Everyone was stunned at that before Naruto took up Tenten's hand using "Kai Kai" to zap back to his apartment with her.

"So…we're married, now?" Tenten said awkwardly.

"Seems so. I really wasn't thinking of the consequences, Ten-chan. I was just really lucky." Naruto admitted.

Tenten sniffed the air.

"This bed smells of…." Tenten said before noticing a small bloodstain on the head.

"Oh right…when I told Hinata what happened. She really wanted to have the wedding night with me…" Naruto said bashfully.

Tenten put her hands on her hips.

"I hope you didn't bring me to consummate the marriage." Tenten said.

"Not yet. We should get better acquainted." Naruto said nervously. "We can wait. No need to rush."

"And you'd shown a little merit." Tenten said with a relaxed smile.

"I'll have wedding rings coming in soon. While I was checking out the business I now own, I called a friend to help on the rings. They'll be here at noon." Naruto said.

"I'm surprised you're taking this all so seriously." Tenten said.

"Ten-chan, I have to." Naruto said. "You'd kill me if I didn't."

Tenten blushed.

"Oh…and by the way, we have slaves." Naruto said. "Anko and Kurenai are now my slaves. Hope you're not pissed."

Tenten's jaw hung low, but Naruto explained how that happened. Tenten realized being married to Naruto meant he could pass on techniques to her.

"So I guess this means you'll be teaching me about the clan I'm now a part of." Tenten remarked.

"Of course, darling." Naruto remarked.

Tenten didn't expect Naruto to sweep her off feet to kiss her, but she wouldn't complain of the gesture. Naruto had to cook for Tenten while he explained his plans for business.

"With the clothing store and the salon, I'll have civilians eating out of my hands." Naruto said serving her breakfast.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You eat up. I have to pay Hiashi a visit." Naruto said heading to the door. "I have some claims to make. You eat up."

Naruto left, got on Kurumi, and sped off for the Hyuga Compound. Hyuga Aramaki stood at the gates to the compound only to see Naruto coming on Kurumi.

"Halt!" Aramaki said only for Naruto to stop.

He got off Kurumi and walked past the guard ignoring him. Naruto found Hiashi waiting for him.

"You've come at last." Hiashi said.

"To claim what I won." Naruto said. "And a few other things. But you and I must talk in private."

Hiashi relocated him to the study where Naruto slapped soundproofing seals on the walls.

"First things first, I believe you're familiar with clan law. Because of my marriage to your daughters, it gives me access to your clan's jutsu archive. I'm going to be blunt, I want the…" Naruto said before Hiashi cut him off.

"You want all the material on the Caged Bird Seal. It will be done." Hiashi said with a smirk. "Anything to piss off the Elders. Study hard and good to disable it."

Hiashi revealed there was a woman he was seeing, Mafuyuu. She was a member of the Cadet Branch and had the seal. Hiashi badly wanted to marry, and his daughters knew full well. However, the seal was in the way. So, he happily handed over the scrolls to Naruto lying to the Elders' face that he was passing a copy of Juken techniques to Hinata. Once in his possession, Naruto had the twisted Satoshi grin. He secretly planned to make a seal just like the Caged Bird Seal and slap it on Oorchimaru and/or Madara. Naruto could image it and gleefully was ready to study it later on.

"Naruto, if it's not too much of a request. Please don't consummate your marriage to Hinata and Hanabi just yet…" Hiashi asked.

"Oh…I can promise that for Hanabi…not for Hinata." Naruto said. "Hinata was a bit too eager to consummate once I told her all that went down last night."

Hiashi sighed. He knew Hinata was fawning for the Uzumaki. Along with the new confidence, she was a powder keg ready to blow. Hiashi and Naruto shook on it before Naruto removed the seals in the room. As Naruto was leaving, he was greeted by Hanabi with her bags packed.

"So you're my new husband?" Hanabi asked. "I best keep an eye on you…for Hinata's sake."

"YOU!" Neji screamed with his Byakugan in full force. "I'm going to tear your balls off if you touch Hinata or Hanabi!"

"Too late, Neji. Hinata was a bit eager last night. She likes being on top." Naruto mused.

Hiashi was secretly proud Hinata took the lead at least and Hanabi had a raised eyebrow.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Neji screamed charging like a madman.

Naruto raised a hand aimed right at him, tensed, and released a kiai. The force of it knocked Neji off his feet and sent the fate spewer into a wall.

"Neji, don't screw with me. That was a kiai. I could've blasted, but I'm too nice to hurt you. Get used to me, because I'm married to Tenten too." Naruto said. "Oh, and try to justify that with fate, pompous ass."

Naruto left with Hanabi, both riding off on Kurumi. Neji still wanted to chase down Naruto, but Hiashi stopped him.

"Let him go, if it's anyone to blame, it's me for losing the poker game." Hiashi said.

Hiashi would regret saying that when Neji chased after him. Juken strikes to the groin really hurt!

* * *

Ino was already at the Academy completely unaware of the events at hand, until Hianta moved next to her. Let's just say, Ino was livid at her dad for not telling her. However, Ino was on cloud nine to hear Naruto was opening a clothing store and a salon.

"So I'm now married to Naruto…jeez. I almost want to thank daddy." Ino said quietly to Hinata. "So how's he in bed?"

Hinata blushed, and Ino's jaw dropped.

Iruka was wondering where Naruto was wanting to check on those crazy rumors Mizuki told him. Mizuki was looking over at Hinata and Ino.

"Damn demon bastard, he gets money, girls, and all from a shitty poker game." Mizuki thought.

Speaking of the "demon", Naruto kicked open the door to the classroom and strode in.

"Naruto, you're two hours late!" Iruka yelled using Big Head no Jutsu.

"Nope. I no longer go to the Academy because of this!" Naruto said pointing to his hitai-ite on his head.

Iruka looked at Naruto noting the new look on him, and all the others students bar Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata were shocked to see Naruto was now a Genin.

"How?!" Iruka asked. "You can't do the Bushin."

To that, Naruto preformed the Kage Bushin to which Iruka smiled being rather impressed.

"That's not the reason I got the rank though." Naruto said calmly.

"He got the rank because of that poker game." Mizuki spat with venom. "Damn demon…"

Naruto nodded and Saskue glared at Naruto.

"And now I'm rookie of the year." Naruto said pointing out the fact he graduated early.

"Ironically, he's right." Shikamaru said.

"Bullshit!" Saskue raged.

"Well I came to thank you, Iruka, for being there. Expect the Umino clan to get a half-off discount on my clan's new shops." Naruto said with a wink. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your boring lessons. I'm off to discipline my sex slaves."

The males in the room (sans Shikamaru) were stunned stupid.

"Oh right, apparently, he got Anko and Kurenai as his slaves for life in the poker game." Mizuki said. "Lucky dick!"

Naruto left and Saskue was ragging on how all Naruto's stuff should be his.

"I'll be your slave, Saskue." Sakura said trying to be seductive.

Saskue was too busy muttering to himself and being emo to hear her.

* * *

At noon, Kurenai and Anko arrived at the apartments per Naruto's request. They found clones and ROOT nin moving stuff out of the upper apartments (namely Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten's) into the mansion next door.

"Kurenai, I told you this could be a good thing! We're rich and living in a mansion!" Anko said.

"We're still slaves." Kurenai said only to receive a hard slap on her rear.

"Damn right." Naruto said being the one to smack her behind.

Kurenai's eye twitched wanting to wring his neck. Too bad, Hiruzen would kill her faster than she could escape Hi no Kuni.

"I see you notice the mansion. Well, I'll be living in it with my wives and you two. I have a special room set up for you." Naruto said leading him inside.

On the basement floor was the door to the "play room" and it was any kinky person's wet dream. Kurenai balked at the whips and chains.

"Here, we'll have fun." Naruto said.

Kurenai gulped and then Naruto showed them their room for Anko and Kurenai to share.

"You two settle in, I have business to attend to." Naruto said leaving.

"Check out the bed, it's huge." Anko said plopping down on it.

Soon enough, a business meeting was held and ROOT nin, the business owners under Naruto, the Sapphire clan, Ayame, Teuchi, Naruto's wives, Anko, Kurenai, and Naruto were all gathered in the mansion's grand hall. Shikamaru was a bit late, but sat next to Naruto.

"I call to order this business of the Pekara Mercantile Guild of Konoha. I thank you all for showing up. Now, by tomorrow, the Uzumaki Mall will be opening. However, I need suggestions for more shops to be opened up there. Any suggestions? Remember, there's no stupid ideas." Naruto asked as a clone brought a drink.

"Could I move my ramen stand there?" Teuchi asked.

"No. I'll give you a full restaurant with some ROOT nin for you to train to cook!" Naruto said excited at the thought of ramen a shorter walk away. "Anyone else?"

"Brothel?" One ROOT nin suggested.

"Too much money. Plus, where am I going to get women to work there? I can't dive into the sex trade unless I have insurance, and Merch can't assure me it." Naruto said. "I could do a strip club…but Tsume would kill me. Going to have to say no."

"A fight club." One suggested.

"That could have merit. People would pay to beat the shit out each other." Naruto thought before saying, "Approved."

Plans were thrown about. In the end, a bookstore, a fight club, and an herb store were approved. It was then, they would a guest. Merch would appear in the center of the room on the table. However, the waprer was garbed in darker shinobi wear.

"I have your rings and something for Shikamaru." Merch said. "I can't stay long. Warper war is going on."

This got Naruto to spit out his drink terrified.

"Don't worry, it's not too major. The Frost are merely getting gutted by the Blackthorn heir." Merch remarked. "I'm watching the battle with my girlfriend and her family."

"Oh…congrats." Naruto said taking the box. "I need materials for a bookstore, a fight club, and an herb store. Also something for a ramen restaurant."

"Ok, one bookstore, a Club 357, and an herb store. That will be 150,000 zeni." Merch said. "And the ramen setup is on free."

"Hiro, pay the man." Naruto said snapping his finger.

Hiro came with the money and the exchange for capsules were made. The item was Shikamaru was revealed to be a letter. Shikamaru revealed he was making deals. He managed to convince a group of fox people to come to Konoha to work with Kurama.

"They needed a new boss, and I took them about you and Kurama. I made a good deal." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "But now I'm married to a fox noblewoman."

"Good job, my man!" Naruto said victorious.

"They'll be here in about three days." Shikamaru said. "I'll tell the Hokage to prepare once we're done."

"Hiro, I need you to set up our books. So you may go." Naruto said as Hiro scurried to the office. "As for anyone else, any questions?"

"Who will be working in those shops?" Hinoto asked.

"I've have Hiro decide. Hinoto, go to him and tell him he picks." Naruto said as Hinoto left. "Any other questions?"

Silence.

"Good, meeting dismissed." Naruto said as everyone left except himself, his wives, his slaves, and Shikamaru.

Merch bowed before vanishing.

"Should we be concerned of the warper war?" Tenten asked.

"Nah." Naruto remarked.

"I'll take my leave. I have paperwork for the Hokage." Shikamaru said leaving.

"Later, Shika." Naruto said.

"So what now?" Hanabi said.

"We set up the new buildings, and then I'll treat you all to lunch." Naruto said spawning clones.

Three rushed out to deal with opening the capsules and two brought the costumes Kurenai and Anko would be wearing.

"You're kidding, me?" Kurenai asked looking at the outfit.

"No. Wear it, that's an order." Naruto said.

"No way!" Kurenai exclaimed.

Two minutes later, Naruto was dragging Kurenai by a leash. She was wearing Leia's slave wear while Anko got to wear a stylish suit. (Think Mature from KOF) Naruto and his wives all wore the wedding rings. The ring was silver with a red Nine-Tailed Fox coiled around it. The ring was laced with seals, but Naruto wanted to explain it after lunch.

"Why am I in this outfit? Anko has a suit!" Kurenai whined.

"I was testing your obedience. Anko passed and she got the suit. You failed and got the leash." Naruto said.

"Hinata, help!" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry Kurenai, I can't get involved." Hinata said as they arrived at the Sankyu.

They had walked over from the Uzumaki compound. Owning the place, Naruto waltzed in and got the best table for him and his "family". Kurenai was humiliated over being in a metal bikini.

"This couldn't get any worse." Kurenai said.

Three rouge ROOT nin came out from hiding.

"Prepare for trouble!" One said.

"And make it triple!" The second one said.

Naruto glared at Kurenai.

"You had to say that, Kurenai." Naruto said sourly.

* * *

 **(A/N: Naruto is going to have his hands full. Next time, We're All Out of Food, How About Some Violence?)**

 **Current Harem: Hinata/Tenten/Hanabi/Ino**

 **Current Slaves: Kurenai/Anko**


	8. Days in the Life

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Days in the Life**

The trio who sang a theme song claimed they were here for the head of "Satoshi". This got Naruto on edge. Immediately, he let out a strong kiai to send the trio tumbling to the ground.

"Anko, get everyone out of here. Right now. Including the wives." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto, I-" Tenten said.

"No buts. Trust me on this. They have a power similar to my own. If you fought them, you wouldn't stand a chance because you're not "awakened"." Naruto said being rather vague.

Naruto's evident concern and panicked tone lead Tenten to accept it for now. Right then and there, Shikamaru arrived crashing into one with his motorcycle, Terra.

"Good, I've got backup." Naruto said relived.

"Troublesome. I got here late. I was going to warn you there some people here who got "warper blood" like us." Shikamaru said readying himself.

"Either way, we'll have to off them." Naruto said taking a fighting stance.

The trio got up touted it wouldn't be easy to kill them. Of course, that was before they started to try to level the place with a barrage of ki blasts. Anko and Kurenai did manage to get everyone to safety. Naruto and Shikamaru did their best to deflect or absorb them, but there were too many. Thus, they took some damage. The Sankyu was absolutely wrecked and Naruto wasn't too happy.

"Enough games!" Naruto screamed out.

Naruto was readying to summon the "big guy" and the trio promptly fled once they felt the red chakra. The restaurant was standing but damaged. Naruto was infuriated by all this, but calmed down when Shikamaru pointed out he could sell it back to Choza to make a profit.

"A bit dickish, but all right!" Naruto said excited once again.

A STORM/Former ROOT-nin was called and send off to pass the offer to Choza. Shikamaru mentioned to Naruto that he was training his own warper abilities and insisted they'd train together.

"Shika, I'll do it. I might as well do it today." Naruto remarked.

Naruto came up to his leading women telling them he had to go with Shikamaru to deal with something important. A smooch from each one, and Naruto took off on Kurumi following Shikamaru on Terra.

"When do I get one of those?" Hanabi asked.

"Join the Storm Strikers." Hinata shot out.

* * *

"This is bullshit! More warpers! I didn't sense them earlier. Guess my powers are still adjusting." Naruto remarked as they rode through the streets.

"That's one theory. I've been sensing the energy all over. Figured that meant there's more warpers aside from us. By the way, when are you going to break the news to your wives and slaves?" Shikamaru asked.

"When the wives are fully genin. No need to traumatize them now." Naruto said as they arrived at Training Ground 13.

The two returned their bikes into capsules before entering. They got to training right away with intense meditation and world bending. Shikamaru used his Warper's Will to make Yoshino less willing to use the whip on him. Naruto was trying to locate the trio who attacked him earlier to no avail. They were slippery ones. By night, Shikamaru and Naruto returned to their homes.

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his bed exhausted and tired after raiding the fridge before drifting off to slumber. The next morning, Naruto was still out like a light. His door open and a figure moved for his bed. She crawled on the bed to him.

"Naruto looks so peaceful." She said to herself. "And from what I read in this, my husband will wake up perfectly if I do this."

The book she was referring to was Icha Icha. Naruto had plans to corrupt her, but she was already doing it herself. Hiashi would be livid. A little while later, Naruto stir feeling something warm around his groin. Something was licking him. Naruto's eyes creaked open.

"Oh man….a bj before breakfast. Freakin' A. Hinata, I didn't think…." Naruto said lifting the sheet.

It wasn't Hinata…it was Hanabi. Their energies were rather similar. Naruto was wide-eyed only to come to climax down her throat and he was writhing with relief. Naruto was panting, but only to freeze to see Hinata in the doorway in a robe tapping her foot.

"Hanabi, did you sneak in here?" Hinata asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted a taste of what's to come soon." Hanabi said after swallowing.

Hinata facepalmed before telling her to get out. Naruto was confused but relived Hinata wasn't cutting his balls off.

"Morning…." Naruto stammered.

"Morning dear." Hinata chirped.

Naruto scrambled to shower, dress, and make breakfast. The group were all having breakfast when Shikamaru came in escorted by Hinoto.

"Put on the TV, now. Warper news, and it's big!" Shikamaru said frantic.

Naruto got to the TV and flicked it onto a warper news station. Naruto was shocked.

"So the Blackthorn heir killed off the Frost Clan head. With Kenji killing off the other one, there's only one left. This is good for business." Naruto mused to himself.

Then the big one hit. Rebecca Dill was dead. Naruto cheered and whooped.

"Goodbye, annoying pain in my memory. I won't miss you and I'll be celebrating!" Naruto thought.

"So glad that prick's dead. Maybe the Order won't be so corrupt." Naruto remarked.

 _"Apparently, Dill's death has exposed her crimes under the table. Involvement in sex trafficking from worlds specifically forbidden by the Order to go so on. Involved in jacking up the bounties of the Blackthorn children by putting an automatic 100,000 on their heads for being born. Spying on CherieRoseLoveless and Desmond Bishops. Funding wars, terrorism, and having a collection of "illicit" photo of young man ages 12-17….ugh. Oh…and attempted murdering her ex-boyfriend, Satoshi Shadows." The news caster said before Naruto flipped off the TV._

"Well that's that." Naruto remarked. "Think I'll spend today with Tenten. Considering, the rest of you got KSA."

Ino and Hinata finished eating before leaving on their bikes with Shikamaru for the academy leaving Naruto, Hanabi, and Tenten. Hanabi left for the compound to train. Naruto and Tenten both donned their gear. Naruto wore an opened black shirt adorned with a red whirpool on the back over a fishnet shirt, black trousers with a dark red stripe, and black ninja sandals. With his ninja tools in his pockets on his shirt and pants, Naruto got his phone in his pocket. With Rajin sealed with his necklace, he waited for Tenten. Naruto had given Tenten some new clothes for battle as a gift. Tenten came out in them. She wore a dark grey sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and an orange flame pattern on the left, tied with a red obi. Underneath, she had fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. Her hitai-ite on her head, and her scrolls in place. Naruto whistled in approval to which Tenten blushed.

"I only put it on because it came with this katana." Tenten said pouting sealing the new katana Naruto had given her.

"Whatever, you say." Naruto said using Kage Bushin.

Four clones came to me. One was assigned to study the Cage Bird Seal to decode, the second was sent to do D-ranks, the third was sent off to help with the shops, and the last one transformed into Tenten.

"My clone will take your place with your team because I want to train with you one and one. Show you some Uzumaki techniques." Naruto said coolly. "You game?"

"Why not? Anything to get away from Gai-sensei." Tenten said.

The clone was set off and Naruto and Tenten got on Kurumi.

"I need to drop off something for Kiba real quick. After, we'll go training." Naruto said as they took to the Academy.

Tenten nodded. Iruka and Mizuki were doing their usual, teaching. Naruto promptly waltzed into the classroom.

"Morning, everyone. Don't mind me, I'm just delivering something for Kiba." Naruto remarked.

"What? Breath mints for dog breath?" Saskue asked being sarcastic.

This got a laugh from Sakura only for Ino to glare at her to shut up. Naruto walked up to Saskue and smashed his head on the desk hard enough to break his nose and render him unconscious.

"You'd think he'd learn by now." Naruto said dropping Saskue's head. "I got something for Kiba."

Naruto tossed Kiba a storage scroll and explained it was his Storm Strikers jacket. Kiba was excited to open it, but Iruka told him to wait for lunch. Naruto was leaving only to turn and glare at Mizuki. Naruto left.

"Something should help Saskue, I'll give him mouth-to-mouth." Sakura said excitedly.

Shikamaru had an idea.

"Look, it's Itachi!" Shikamaru yelled.

Saskue shot up like a rocket looking for his brother ruining Sakura's chance.

* * *

Hiruzen was watching Naruto and his clones through his crystal ball and sighed. Naruto was getting more and more crafty. The Sandiame already sent an ANBU to inform Gai that the Tenten with him was really a clone. Now Gai was here watching with him as he was curious as to what Naruto teaches.

Naruto and Tenten arrived at Training Ground 14, the training ground that were full of boars. Out of it came one STORM nin who was walking Virgo and Lea. The STORM nin looked rather tried. Naruto and Tenten headed into the area.

"First lesson is going to be on tapping into ki. Ki is a lot more expansive then chakra. Simply put, compare chakra to stream and ki to a rushing river." Naruto explained. "First step is this seal."

Naruto got out a paper and inked up a seal using ki to fuel. Sticking it to Tenten's head, he gestured for her to hone her chakra into it. Tenten tried and the result was…shocking. Tenten felt electrocuted and yet invigorated. The process hurt, but the payoff had Tenten feeling pumped. The seal on her head turned to ash. Naruto then taught her how to lace objects with ki, namely weapons. Then, ki attacks.

"Masenko HA!" Tenten said firing the yellow ki wave out her hands which blew up several trees. "Okay, now teach me that jutsu. The rock crane one."

"Oh fine, Ten-chan." Naruto said. "It's Monkey, Rat, Crane."

He made the handsigns and said, " **Doton: Gansetsukon no Jutsu**!"

Naruto took up a stone and it turned into a rock stave. Naruto used the mind technique to merely transfer the knowledge to her and she was able to perform it with ease.

"Beats the Sharingan any day…if you don't mind the headache." Naruto remarked. "Now, I should help you discover your elemental affinity."

Handing her chakra paper would be expected, but Naruto lived the unexpected. Getting his phone, he merely got an app for it. With a mere scan, he was able to find she had a Primary Katon Affinity, with a Secondary Raiton Affinity. Thus, Naruto taught Tenten at least two Katon and Raiton techniques before they got into swordfighting. Their clashes filled the Tenten. Naruto opted for a more defensive stance while Tenten opted for speed.

"Their skill is quite something to watch." Hiruzen said noting their technique. "I see Naruto is picking up some samurai techniques. Odd, but considering his struggles on learning the conventional way, understandable."

"I think they are using their sword techniques to flirt with each other. How youthful!" Gai remarked.

Hiruzen thought Gai was looking into it too deep only to see Tenten and Naruto soon in the midst of a really heated make out sessions. Naruto had his sword knocked out of his hands only for Tenten to drop hers and grab him by the collar into this intense moment.

"I feel bad for watching this…." Hiruzen said softly.

Naruto broke the kiss to have a rather panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"We need to run. Neji's coming and he's pissed. That clone I transformed into Tenten dispelled, and I know he's coming fast." Naruto said getting Rajin into his sheath. "We need to move."

"Wait, Kage Bushin transfer memory. That's so kick ass!" Tenten said getting her blade in her sheath.

"I can teach you later. Your ki reserves will allow you to use it easily." Naruto remarked as the couple ran for Kurumi.

They got the bike only for a handful of shuriken to hammer the side damaging it. Naruto turned to see Neji with his dojutsu active and flaring.

"That was too close to the gas tank. I'll have to capsulize it and fix it later." Naruto thought swiftly putting it into its capsule. "Good thing, I'm not wearing the SS jacket."

"Neji, what the heck?" Tenten asked a bit peeved.

"YOU!" Neji said pointed at Naruto. "You dare corrupt Hanabi!"

Naruto looked spooked. What Naruto was unaware of was that Hanabi had mentioned the incident, and Neji didn't take it well. Naruto wanted to run, but that another of his clones dispelled. The D ranks were done, money stored in the bank, and the clone had checked on the other clone studying.

"Great! The seal remover is done. Now all my clone needs to do is bring it here. In the meanwhile, I'll have to distract Neji." Naruto thought. "Kurama, get ready. We have a fight on our asses."

 **"Kit, let's do this."** Kurama responded with a mirthful grin.

Tenten got in between them calmly insisting they don't come to blows.

"Get out of my way, Tenten." Neji remarked. "You're no match for me."

Naruto got in front of Tenten and glared at Neji.

"Did you just threaten Ten-chan?" Naruto said dangerously.

"And what if I did?" Neji remarked. "It is fate."

Naruto grabbed Neji and used Instantaneous Movement causing both to vanish. Hiruzen and Gai were moving to the village to find them. Tenten sensed the two ended up and moved on get there herself.

* * *

In the middle of the village, Iruka and Mizuki had taken the academy students out for lunch to celebrate a civilian student's birthday. Nori Azuma came from a family of cooks who were fighters not necessarily shinobi. Azuma was the first in the family to go for being a shinobi and he did fairly well. The Nori clan were a rather neutral group not being supportive of Naruto, but not being hateful of him. Thus, they were never the target of pranks neither did Naruto knew they existed. Until now…

Naruto and Neji appeared in the middle of street next to the restaurant with Neji confused to what just happened only to get shoved by Naruto.

"Fate is bullshit, Neji. There's only choice! Right now, it's my choice to kick the shit out of you for threatening Tenten." Naruto said venomously.

The people watching were shocked to see Naruto picking a fight with Neji who essentially was the Saskue of last year. Many shinobi were curious for most had never see Naruto fight. With all the rumors swirling around and only the higher ups knowing anything, they wanted to see this. Right then, the clone set to studying arrived with Tenten.

"Yo. I got the special stuff ready and it's good to go for Anko too. I also studied some things on Gentle Fist. Figured you need it. The last clone is about to dispel as soon I do." The clone said giving Naruto the seal before dispelling.

The last clone dispelled as well. Naruto mentally noted to commend the STORM workers there later. Naruto tossed off the jacket right as Hiruzen and Gai arrived. Lee even showed up along with Kurenai and Anko.

"Jiji, Gai, don't interfere. It's for Neji's own good." Naruto said cracking his knuckles. "It's time to go wild!"

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors - "No Longer Human" (Theme of Dr. Gero and Android 18))**

Before Neji could spew anything about fate, Naruto came in punching Neji square in the jaw. Neji's response was a quick, precise thrust of the user's palm to the opponent's body. The attack sends chakra into Naruto causing severe internal damage in one blow. Naruto coughed up a bit of blood clearly in pain, but gave Neji a twisted smirk.

"That the best you got, Neji. I've seen housewives break my ribs harder than you." Naruto said.

While this got a laugh out of some people, others found it rather sad considering Naruto's upbringing. Naruto headbutted Neji to have stagger back. Naruto took his combative stance. It focused on speed yet had an aggressive feel to it.

"Since I am about to fight and show everyone here the skills I've been honing, I will tell you a bit about this stance. This stance is inspired by my mother's side of the family but a bit altered to my taste." Naruto remarked. "Unlike you, I need not worry about defense."

"Shut up!" Neji said annoyed with Naruto.

Neji let loose several kunai to which Naruto had a gleeful look at his face. Focusing his energy, he released a huge amount of ki from his body forming a blue dome around him deflected the kunai. To everyone else unaware of ki, it appeared Naruto preform a Kaiten standing still. Neji was floored as the dome faded.

"No, it's not a Kaiten. Think of this technique as it's son. I call it the "Ninpo: Uzu Henkōdōmu or Ninja Art: Whirpool Deflection Dome.". I'd explain how it works, but Saskue doesn't deserve to know. It's too bad, he's got no Sharnigan." Naruto remarked.

Ko was among the shinobi watching, and he silently made plans to see Naruto about this new move. Saskue was steaming, while Ino and Hinata were cheering Naruto on. Hiruzen had to give it to Naruto for reverse engineering a Hyūga clan technique. When world hit Hiashi, he rocketed out to see this fight. The three elders also rushed there.

"How? That was a Hyūga technique!" Neji remarked.

"You don't get it, Neji. I can't learn the Bushin, so I learned other Bushins. Iwa, Mizu, and Kage. Working on another clone jutsu as well. As for your clan techniques, you forgot I have ties to your clan through the marriage. Thus, I got rights to look into all the goodies." Naruto remarked. "I haven't learned them all yet, but I'm getting there."

Neji was ready to attack again, but Naruto had enough. Using rapid movement, he appeared right behind Neji and slapped a seal tag on his neck.

"Fūinjutsu: Noroiburēka! (Sealing Art: Curse Breaker)" Naruto said rising his ki and warper energy.

The paper burst into blue flames coating him, but not burning him. Neji felt a tingling sensation on his hand and he fell on his knees. Then, he realized exactly what it did. He could feel it go and the flames died down.

"I wonder if it worked." Naruto said shifting Neji's headgear up. "A bit of brunt skin, but nothing a Shoshen Fuda can't fix. Other than that, I cracked the code."

 **(*Music Ends*)**

The three Hyūga elders fainted and Hiashi had a smug grin on his face. Naruto had been building up on it even before he married Hinata and Hanabi. Marrying them allowed Hiashi to essentially put rocket fuel to accelerate his plans. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face despite the bruises on him.

"You…you…defied fate." Neji said faintly.

"Easy. That seal I made is a prototype. In fact, you tested the first one of ten my clone made. It works which is a good thing. I made have poured a bit too into it which is why you're in a lot of pain. I'll have to work on it. Other than that, let's fix you up." Naruto said slapping Shoshen Fuda on him to heal.

"Congrats on your success." Hiashi said coming up to Naruto.

"I'll be mass producing soon." Naruto remarked. "But the elders will be an issue. Unless, the Sandiame arrested them."

Hiruzen was confused as they began to wake. The elders promptly scolded Naruto for breaking the seal and threatened him, Hinata, and Hanabi if he tried it again. Hiruzen realized what Naruto was playing them and Hiashi called for ANBU to arrest the elders for threatening his son-in-law. The elders made the idiotic mistake of threatening Naruto in front of people. The elders were dragged away and Naruto was doing a victory dance. Anko tackle hugged Naruto.

"So Gaki, those things work for little ole me?" Anko asked.

"They do. I'll adjust one for you and we can extract it, tonight." Naruto remarked.

Anko's response was squish Naruto in between her chest much to the envy of most men there. Mizuki was boiling red. Naruto could her a mumur of "The Demon Brat and the Snake Whore", but ignored it for now. He'd get Mizuki in due time. The crowd began to disperse.

"YOSH! You have freed Neji from his cage. How youthful!" Lee mused.

"Oh thanks, Lee. I almost forgot about you. I have some things I need to pass off to you." Naruto remarked remembering the Kotes.

Neji was helped up by Hiashi.

"Naruto, I don't know what to say. You broke my seal despite everything." Neji said.

"Because I wanted to. And I wanted to flip off your clan and make Hizashi's sacrifice not in vain. Hiashi's the one to give me the materials to accelerate my plan." Naruto remarked. "Now, I'll leave you to think on that. I need to go hang with Lee."

"YOSH!" Lee whooped.

"Oh, and you owe me 150,000 ryo for my bike. And if you ever threaten Tenten or any of my ladies again, I'll go get the my fellow other eight "cans" and I will have deal with all nine of what's in it." Naruto remarked. "And don't think I can't get in contact with them. I can most certainly can try."

Those who knew of Naruto's burden balked at the threat. Hiruzen sweated at the thought of Neji being chased by all nine Tailed Beasts through Konoha. Hiashi offered to have Neji work off the debt to which Naruto accepted. Neji had a choice, the clothing store, the fight club, or the herb store. He picked the fight club.

"You start tomorrow. I'll have a STORM nin to escort you." Naruto said. "Now I bid you goodbye and some parting words. "Choose your destiny.""

Naruto left with Lee and Tenten. A curious Gai decided to follow along. Naruto had escorted the three down to his underground lab.

"Welcome to my lab. This is where I work on my gear and inventions." Naruto remarked.

"So, you're using Oorchimaru's old underground tunnels, how resourceful." Gai remarked. "A bit creepy, but you've managed."

Naruto produced two clones whom he gave Kurumi's capsule to work on repairing the damage in the garage area.

"Oorchimaru left a lot of crap here, but it's useful. Bastard knew some sealing, and I'm been studying. As for why I brought Lee down here, I got my hands on a tool that could allow you to use jutsu." Naruto said escorting the three to the weapons cache.

In there was a stockade of ninja tools that Naruto "found", got from Merch, or built from broken ones. Tenten was salivating at all the weapons. There were also firearms, laser weaponry, and armor. Naruto stopped in front of the seventh shelf and took down the case with the Kotes.

"Tenten, remind me to get you and the girls a key so you can get in by yourselves. This weapon cache is also yours to use." Naruto said.

Tenten wasn't going to forgot that.

"Moving on, this is a Kote. It's a device that lets you use ninjutsu. It's powered by its own source, so no using chakra of your own. All you need to these mini scrolls as ammo. Just do the handsigns and you're be able to fire them off. This thing will enable you to do hiden jutsu and even jutsu requiring a kekkai genkai." Naruto remarked.

Lee, Tenten, and Gai had jaws on the ground.

"Did you build that?" Gai asked.

"Nope. I can't say where I got it. That's a trade secret for the Uzumaki clan and it's close allies." Naruto said with a wink. "I've got four here. This one is more of an emergency weapon. I've been clones working to make another version."

Naruto tossed Gai the kote, and got two more Kotes. These were black in color and took a more gauntlet appearance.

"These I call Chakra Gauntlets. I made them especially for you. Since your chakra coils don't allow to produce chakra naturally. These cybernetic gauntlets will allow you to do so by "connecting" through your skin." Naruto remarked. "These are the real deal."

"Naruto! You did this all for me…thank you!" Lee said taking the gauntlets to put that on.

"So how do these work?" Gai remarked.

"The gauntlets are a bit more natural. If Lee knows the jutsu, he does the handsigns. The gauntlets glow and out comes said jutsu. Just don't try genjutsu. It only does ninjutsu. Even I have limits." Naruto remarked.

Lee didn't care too much about genjutsu. Lee immediately tried a jutsu. A basic katon jutsu and it worked. Of course, it wore Lee out, but it worked.

"Lee, I've been thinking. Your taijutsu is formidable. Enough if I train you in my fighting style, you'd be even more dangerous. Gai, you can get in on it too. You might be able to kick Kakashi's ass." Naruto remarked.

And that's how Naruto, Gai, and Lee were in Training Ground 9. Naruto passed on the method of ki and aided in the conservation. This had an effect on the two. They bounced around like they drank 100 cups of coffee. Naruto had to take off his weights to keep up with them despite the two still having their weights. The ANBU watching Naruto was a bit a terrified and Hiruzen was not too far off. The idea of those two being any crazier was unnerving. When they calmed down, Naruto got into the usuage of ki attacks. Naruto had no idea how Lee and Gai were essentially going to get this down easily. Ki was metaphysical and those two trained heavily in the physical aspect.

"Here's a full power ki wave, the Kamehameha." Naruto remarked.

Naruto demonstrated one firing it into the sky.

"Now you won't get it in your first try…" Naruto remarked. "Takes a good while."

Lee wasn't listening but focusing his ki.

"YOUTHFUL KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Lee said.

The beam that fired out Lee's hands was massive. Naruto's jaw dropped at last to see that on Lee's first try, he performed a Super Kamehameha. Gai was even more scary as he did a Max Power Kamehameha that was even larger. As those green beams went into the sky, Naruto felt bad for the poor saps who got hit by it.

"Impressive…" Naruto mused.

Lee and Gai were learned at a rather scary rate. They had ki down pat even able to fly with it. Naruto was in the air watching these two flying around like lunatics. Tenten and some other shinobi were watching this.

"Well you've got it down well. I can past on a few more techniques, but you got it. The last one I'll show you for today is a technique similar to the Eight Gates." Naruto said landing on the ground.

Lee and Gai descended for the ground.

"Similar to the Eight Gates? How so?" Gai asked.

"It'll boost your power at a cost if you're not careful. It's called the Kaio-ken. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them with the use of the "godly ki". However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks." Naruto explained. "And it'll kill you if you don't have control or go overboard. The good news is if you train with weights, the multiplier for how you could use them goes up higher."

Naruto demonstrated it gaining the crimson aura over himself. His limit was up to at least x10. It used to be 20 before becoming a "Geist". To Naruto's horror, Lee's limit was x20 and Gai's was at x40. If anything, Gai could stomp a mudhole in Kakashi with a couple blows and Lee could smash Neji up something fierce.

Tenten decided not to spar with Lee until she had more training. Naruto ended training for today, and the two green beasts took to the skies. Lee wanted to fight Neji, and Gai wanted to fight Kakashi. Those poor souls. Naruto felt sorry for Neji…. not so much for Kakashi. Naruto's clone dispeled which alerted him that Kurumi was fixed. Naruto spent some more time with Tenten working on her SS jacket and her bike. Her jacket came out to be rather plain with a pale pink tint. It was more suit for holding weapons and had the Uzumaki clan patch on the left. Her bike was another story as he'd needed to call Merch. Speaking of Merch, Naruto found he was in a good mood. Merch offered a discount on the bikes. KSA was about to be let out, and Naruto and Tenten arrived on Kurumi. Naruto casually strode in to Mizuki glaring at him.

 **(Cues: Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha)**

"Hello all. Figured I'd come before class lets out. I heard that a student's birthday is today." Naruto said.

Azuma nervously raised his hand and Naruto tossed a roll of ryo bills to him.

"Happy birthday. I've already given the word to my workers. Half-off ninja wear at my shop. You'll need something when you graduate." Naruto said assuring.

"Thanks, Naruto-san." Azuma said counting the roll. "100,000?!"

That surprised Iruka and shocked Mizuki that Naruto could toss money like that. Just like that, the bell rang signaled the end of class. Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Choji all left with Naruto. Tossing out their capsules to bring their bikes, they were all ready to ride out.

"Wait, Naruto." Saskue said coming out with Sakura, Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi trailing behind. "I want a spar."

Katsuragi Ami, Toji Fuki, and Katon Kasumi were fellow fangirls of Saskue and Sakura's bullies. Ami was the leader of Saskue's fangirls being "the popular girl". Originally, that honor was to Ino being the leader. Ami has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. She wore a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals. Ami had a bit of chest over Sakura, but was beat by Ino. Kasumi had ginger hair that was done in an afro style with a shuriken-like mark on the front left side of her haircut. She wore a purple dress with mesh underneath and long light pink sleeves along with two sets of belt-like fixtures to it. She had chest over the others, but it was mostly due to being chubby (but not Akimichi large). Fuki had short, spiky red hair and big brown eyes. She wore a blouse that was half green and half yellow along with a grey scarf. She also wore a pair of light-coloured pants and sandals. She was the shortest of the bunch and about Sakura's size. She had a more punkish look.

"Hmm…let me think. No." Naruto said.

"Can't handle the Uchiha clan, Uzumaki? Guess your talk is all bark and no bite." Ami said smugly.

 **(Music Abruptly Stops)**

 **(Cues: One Piece Soundtrack- Angry)**

Everything froze and Iruka facepalmed. Naruto slowly turned to face the group, and could see Naruto's glare.

"I'd educate you how wrong you are, but it would be a waste. Instead, I'll just bring some friends." Naruto said rapidly making the handsigns. " **Summoning Jutsu: Tiger Terrors**!"

Naruto slammed his hand down and out of smoke came Virgo and Lea. Mizuki got in the way not wanting his niece to get mauled. The fangirls promptly backed up. Saskue sidestepped.

"Virgo, Lea. Deal with Mizuki. He must pay for calling my darling Anko, a snake whore. Don't kill him though." Naruto ordered.

Virgo and Lea tensed with their seals kicking in. Their red aura enveloped them as they bulked up. Their eyes turned red.

"That's the chakra of the…" Mizuki said before Naruto cut him off.

"Oh yes it is. They can use it, and they are about to make an example out of you." Naruto said. "Attack!"

Mizuki had to bolt as the tigers gave chase. Naruto turned to the fangirls and cracked his knuckles.

"Since my battle partners are busy, I'll teach a very painful lesson." Naruto said.

"We can take you." Fuki said foolishly.

Iruka promptly told them not to go through with this citing Naruto clearly had skills and rank over him. Sakura, in another moment of incompetence, boasted it'd be easy.

"Solar Flare!" Naruto said positioning his hands near his hand to emit a blinding light.

Saskue was screaming for his eyes and Hinata was as well. Having dojutsu eyes only made it worse.

"Damn it Naruto, warn me next time!" Hinata said rubbing her hands.

While Sakura, Fuki, Kasumi, and Ami were blinded, Naruto quietly walked up to each one karate chopping them on the neck to render them unconscious. After a few moments, everyone got their sight back to see the unconscious fangirls.

"Bye Iruka. I'm off to hang with the Strikers." Naruto said getting on Kurumi with Tenten.

The Storm Strikers made their exit riding away on their bikes. Kiba had to ride backseat on Hinata's and Shino had to ride backseat on Ino's.

They all drove to the Uzukage Apartments.

"So, who's up for some training? Figured I'd give you all the rundown on some new techniques." Naruto remarked. "And Shino, I'll get to work on your jacket and your bike. Tenten was on the mind….sorry."

"It's all right. Your wives are priority." Shino said calmly.

"Well, I can make it up for you. On top of teaching more on ki, I'll be teaching the Six Powers as well." Naruto remarked.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 1)**

After ki training, the group were in TG 13 where Naruto was readying himself. His SS jacket being worn by Hanabi leaving him in a mesh windbreaker.

"The Six Powers or the Rokushiki is a special superhuman marital arts style. The stronger your reserves, the more potent your attacks will be." Naruto remarked,

Naruto preformed all six and training soon began. Naruto found that they had specialized in one in despite learning the six. Naruto was the exception as he was decent in all six. Kiba and Hinata found an affinity for Shigan/Finger Pistol. (Kiba had claws to add more damage, and Hinata's Gentle Fist made this easy for her). Ino found her calling in Kami-e/Iron Body making into a dance. Tenten and Shino found Tekkai/Iron Body easiest. (Shino's bugs made it more effective.) Lastly, Hanabi and Shikamaru preferred Shave/Geppo. As they were going to leave to go out for dinner, they all sensed a surge in energy.

"Seems Gai is fighting Kakashi…and kicking his ass." Naruto said.

They all shrugged. Kakashi would find himself in a hospital.

 **(Music Ends)**

After dinner, the crew all took to their homes. Naruto was in his room working on the Cruse Breaker seals when Ino came in.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you think you can take a little break to focus on your queen?" Ino said sweetly having her arms around him.

"I want to, but I promised Anko I'd have this done by tonight. I'd rather do it myself than make a clone for it. Sweetheart, I can't just now." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Oh all right…I'll be waiting in your bed." Ino said getting on the bed. "And Hinoto wanted to let you know that Azuma used this discount."

Naruto nodded and after ten minutes, he had the final build of the seal. Now it was painless and only left increased skin sensitivity for an hour. Naruto wiped the sweat off his head.

"Finally, it's all done." Naruto said with a yawn.

Naruto was a bit tired and Ino insisted he should rest.

"Well, I have been getting up early and training to extremes most ninja find inside." Naruto said. "And you and that bed look real good right now."

Naruto was considering sleep when in came Hiro without knocking. Ino tightened her robe and Naruto was annoyed.

"Hiro, please knock next time. And good night, how can I help?" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru wanted to alert you that the fox clan will be arriving later than expected. By Saturday." Hiro said. "And Merch is in your living room awaiting your presence."

Naruto shot up and sensed out Hiro. Warper energy.

"Who told you the "secret"?" Naruto said a low tone.

"Shikamaru. I am to be your assistant, and plus these new abilities will allow to help crush Danzo and any of his remnants." Hiro said promptly with a mischievous smirk.

Naruto sighed dismissing him, and Ino was about ask about said secret.

"Not until you graduate. And yes, this goes for Hinata and Tenten too." Naruto said. "Now I got to deal with Merch."

Naruto walked out his room to his living room to see Merch on the couch but not alone. A relatively attractive woman with blonde hair with familiar head shape sat with him. She wore a wine red tracksuit and white boots having a device clipped to her side.

"Merch, who's the chick?" Naruto asked.

"Meet my protégé and my girlfriend, Beth Smith. Well at this point, Beth Sanchez." Merch said.

"A protégé? That's a shocker. As for a girlfriend, weren't you dating that ninja mom?" Naruto said.

"No, that was more of a friendly business relationship." Merch said clearing his throat. "Either way, I got your bikes for Tenten, Kiba, and Shino. I know you'd forget about Shino."

Beth handed the suitcase to Naruto and he exchanged the cash.

"Oh yeah, and I haven't heard from you in the last few days. What the heck?" Naruto asked.

"I had to watch my godson slay Elvin and see my goddaughter kill Rebecca." Merch remarked.

"Katsumi killed Rebecca. I knew it!" Naruto remarked.

"No, it was the other one. Evie, I believe." Beth corrected.

"The youngest of the main line? Didn't know she started her warping career." Naruto remarked.

"Well, you got your gear and I should go. But, you should check your new bounty." Merch said.

"And what about the Frost clan?" Naruto asked.

"In pieces. Most have fled to join the Tōrukōri clan, and the others are fighting the Kage clan. Apparently, they are trying to replace their numbers. But they're losing and badly too. The last heir to the throne is out of reach and has no idea her brothers are dead. Hell, Leiko's a dead woman soon either way." Merch remarked.

"Well we must be going." Beth said as the two vanished.

Naruto got out his laptop and pulled up the Order database to check his bounty. Naruto was green in the face.

 **"Geist Fox" Naruto Satoshi Uzumaki / Satoshi Shadows – 650,000 – 6th Rank (Geist) – Active**

 **"Shadow Man" Shikamaru Nara – 500,000 – 6th Rank – Active**

"Damn it!" Naruto remarked. "I guess Rebecca had one last middle finger for me."

Naruto shut off his laptop and went down to Anko and Kurenai's room. Kurenai was reading and Anko was sitting around perking at Naruto's enterance.

"Is it done?" Anko asked.

"Yup." Naruto said producing the seal. "Slap on the cursed area, and it'll go."

Anko did so and Naruto lazily made the handsigns to break the seal. Anko felt so relived to not have that "hickey" on her neck.

"Your skin will leave a bit more sensitive for an hour. I'm going to bed…tired." Naruto said with a yawn.

He made an Iwa Bushin to carry him to his bedroom with the mouthy clone whining all the way. At the door, the Bushin crumbled into rocks causing Naruto to fall on it. Getting up, he walked into his room tossing her his shirt and shoes.

"Bed." Naruto said crashing on it.

His eyes bulged out of his bed to Ino's nightwear. She slipped out of her robe to reveal a silk nightgown. It wasn't transparent, but it looked lithe against her body.

"Night, husband." Ino said cuddling up on him.

If he wasn't so tired, he get that nightgown off her. Too bad, sleep came over him. As they were both deep in their sleep, their door was open by Hanabi to see Ino sleeping with him. She decided to leave them be for now.

* * *

(A/N: I had fun doing this chapter and connecting the other fanfictions to it. Either way, next up is Naruto going on a mission outside the village with Team Guy. What's the mission? Well, tell me in the comment what kind of mission you think it should be?)


	9. First Mission Arc 1

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: First Mission – The Set Up**

Asuka Yoshinari was one of the best in the movie business being a skilled director and writer. Being a rather shrewd man, he had convinced the lead actress to be in his movie by his words alone. Sure, she was a bit snobbish, but she could act. Now there was a problem. Yoshinari needed bodyguards to protect Miu Misa for a trip. So the solution? Go get Konoha ninja. There was one problem, though.

He stood in the mission office in Hokage Tower with Misa and Team Gai. Yoshinari was so disturbed by Gai and his mini-me that he pleaded for another Genin to balance it out. While Hiruzen and Yoshinari were talking, Misa had picked up some dropped papers that fell. Said papers were a set of active genin and guess who Misa picked up first. Before the men could start an argument, Misa piqued up.

"This one looks like the Yonidame…is he his son or something?" Misa said holding up Naruto's registration form.

Hiruzen facepalmed that the ANBU didn't swoop in to pick up those dropped papers, and Yoshinari's jaw hung. Now Yoshinari was a big fan of Namikaze and poured one out when he heard he died. Now this boy on the paper looked like a mirror to him.

"I want him." Yoshinari said to Hiruzen. "I'll pay double for him to come with me. Please!"

Hiruzen was hesitant, but the idea of double pay was tempting. Plus, if Naruto found out, he'd want the mission in a heartbeat. Hiruzen groaned and told the ANBU to go get Naruto. Being this a Tuesday morning, Naruto was awoken by Ino before she departed for the academy. Today marked the opening of his business, and he was using a shadow clone to do the opening ceremony. Why? Anko wanted to give Naruto a "special breakfast". Yugao arrived in Naruto's home to deliver the message that Hokage wanted to see him only to walk in on the scene. Anko was up on the kitchen counter with a face of pure ecstasy, with her skirt down, and Naruto's face between her legs. Yugao didn't flinch, but noted Kurenai was at the table having coffee dryly watching the scene unfold.

"Genin Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Hokage requests your presence for a mission." Yugao said stoically.

Naruto stopped licking and turned to Yugao excitedly with his mouth covered in Anko's juices. A mission before the canon ones? Hell yeah. Naruto wiped his mouth and turned to his slaves.

"Anko, since you got T&I duties to attend to soon, Kurenai can handle the task of monitoring Neji's shift at the herb store. Then again, most likely I'll be leaving with him on a mission, so you have day off to relax for now." Naruto said coolly.

Naruto left with a Shunshin alongside Yugao. Anko had fixed herself up and had to stagger to work today. Kurenai sighed glad she had a break from her master. Naruto and Yugao arrived in the mission office. Iruka had also arrived for his shift on working with the Hokage.

"Naruto, you're here. I want you to meet Asuka Yoshinari and Miu Misa. They do television shows and so forth." Hiruzen said to him.

"He's a splitting image of him. No doubt he's skilled, I can feel it." Yoshinari said.

"Wait, are you sending Naruto on a mission outside the village? But he's only recently became Genin." Iruka said with concern.

"Iruka, I got this. Besides, I have the required 15 D-Ranks done yesterday to request a C-Rank or higher." Naruto said. "Shadow Clones are real useful."

The shadow clone from earlier came into the office stating he just did 10 more D-Ranks and gave Hiruzen the complete forms before dispelling. Iruka's eye twitched and Neji was wishing he thought of that.

"This mission will be a C-Rank. Your job will be help Team Gai escort these two." Hiruzen said.

"We'll be going to Kusa to pick up a revised script and a town near Kumo is where we'll be shooting our trailer." Yoshinari explained.

Naruto's smile curled as he had business with Kusa. Neji frowned hearing they be going near Kumo, but Naruto, Lee, and Tenten gave him reassurance. Naruto accepted the mission and returned home to prepare for the journey. He called up Shikamaru and Hiro to inform them of what's going on. Shikamaru would be placed in charge of things while Naruto was out of town. Hiro would keep an eye on Danzo. Naruto had a backpack packed with capsules and supplies. Now there was what he was going to wear. He settled on wearing his SS jacket under a dark crimson gi with the sleeves torn, black sash, an orange undershirt, and black ninja sandals. He had stocked up on kunai and the works before slinging his backpack over his shoulder. It was a modest one strap backpack and he got on his hitai-ite. He called up Virgo and Lea to hug them before saying goodbye despite the fact he would be summoning them whenever he needed them. Lastly, there was the matter of bidding goodbye to his wives. He drove up to the academy by crashing through the window scaring the crap out of Mizuki.

"Ino, Hinata! I got my first mission outside of the village with Tenten. Wanted to let you know before I leave." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"So, you drove your drive through the window. That's rich. We'll be waiting when you get back." Ino said with a laugh.

"Good luck. Keep each other safe." Hinata said kindly.

Choji and Kiba offered encouragement before Naruto left. Lastly, there was Hanabi. He found her at the village gate waiting for him. Yoshinari, Tenten, Misa, Neji, Lee, and Gai were also waiting for him.

"I heard you're leaving the village. I wanted to wish you the best and give you these." Hanabi said giving Naruto a bag with some deluxe cup ramen.

"Thanks darling. I'll return the favor once I come back." Naruto said.

Several villagers were giving him looks and Ayame face palmed knowing Naruto didn't mean it like that. Naruto sighed and muttered about filthy-minded villagers. Tenten wore her SS jacket as well under a pale pink cheongsam (think Chi-Chi's version from late Dragon Ball) with armor plating around the arms and blue ninja sandals. Her hitai-ite on her head as usual. Neji, Lee, and Gai wore their usual clothes.

"You look good in that, Tenten." Naruto said satisfied. "I see you modified the design a bit."

On the front of the cheongsam on the chest was a spiral pattern. Tenten laughed it off before Naruto unveiled Tenten's bike.

"Introducing the Spear." Naruto said.

Spear was basically Kurumi and Ericka's "twin" being of the same make and model. The bike was a shade of grey giving a steel look. A badge bearing the Uzumaki spiral in black is visible on its left-hand side. The bike also bears the logo of Konoha, black streaks, and a pattern of weapon graphics on the right side.

"It's also loaded with weapons for my sweet and explosives." Naruto said quickly using the memory transfer technique on Tenten.

Tenten got on and revved it up having a satisfied look on her face. Kotesu and Izumo watched with amused looks. And so the plan was set, Miu and Yoshinari would ride with Tenten and Naruto. Neji would have ride on Gai's back as he flew.

"Well Konoha, I'll be back. Maybe I'll have a bounty in the bingo book when I return." Naruto said revving his bike.

Team Gai plus Naruto were off. Hiruzen prayed to Kami that nothing will go wrong, but alas Murphy's Law decided to act up. Somewhere not too far away, a bounty hunter was preparing for a hunt. The targets? Miu Misa and Asuka Yoshinari.

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

(A/N: A bit short, but it's a set up for my new arc, the First Mission Arc. I bet you are wondering who the bounty hunter is. Yes, the hunter will be a warper. But who will stay a good mystery? Don't guess in the reviews for there's no need to spoil it. All will be revealed soon.)


	10. First Mission Arc 2

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: First Mission – The Birth of the Kusa Killers**

Normally, most missions take a long while due to moving on foot. However with Team Gai plus one, they moved much faster. In fact, they were flying away from Kusagakure via **a large jet copter** while the village was on fire.

"Well, that was a good day." Naruto said calmly.

"Explain to me again why most Kusa's on fire!" Neji said.

"They wronged my clan." Naruto said darkly.

-A Few Hours Back-

Naruto was strolling through the village looking about. Kusa was rather boring. While the client dealt with business with Gai, the genin were left with little to do. Misa had dragged Neji and Tenten to get their hair done as she mistook Neji for a girl. Lee was running laps around the village whooping about youth. Thus, Naruto was all alone. What's a warper to do?

"Might as well see if this hole got a ramen stand." Naruto muttered.

He found one and entered in one. There was another girl there eating a pork bowl of ramen. She had crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses, a mesh shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown short sleeved jacket with an orange stripe going across the chest, and black sandals. She also had the Kusagakure forehead protector loosely on her forehead. If anything, she was the "Naruto" of Kusa. Naruto looked over at her.

"Karin?" He asked.

She turned to face Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin asked looking him over.

"Naruto Uzu-." Naruto said before Karin put her head on her mouth to shush him.

The ramen chef nearly heard it, but didn't. Karin dragged him to her apartment which was a rundown dump. Naruto couldn't believe he was saying this, but his apartment looked like a luxury hotel. Naruto was tossed into the girl's bedroom and she closed all the bedroom.

"Are you really an Uzumaki? From the hitai-ite, you're from Konoha, right?" Karin asked sensing out his chakra.

"Yes. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto explained.

Karin's eye bulged nearly going through her glasses. She was speaking to who was essentially a prince and bowed respectfully. Naruto chuckled.

"Trust me. If anything, I was treated just as bad back in the day." Naruto said. "My parents are dead, and I assume yours too."

Karin began to explain her backstory of how she and her mother escaped Uzu and got to Kusa. Her mother made a deal with the village was overworked and denied rest. When she died, Karin took up the healer role against her will.

"They treat me like dirt and expect me to bleed for this village." Karin said tearing up a bit.

"It's ok. My village used to treat me like dirt because my father sealed the Kyubi in me." Naruto said calmly. "Now they fear and respect me…mostly."

"That explains the red layer of chakra over your massive reserves. Seriously, your levels are inhuman by Uzumaki standards." Karin said to him.

"Long story, but for now, I want to help you. For once, I know that your healing works through biting, right?" Naruto asked.

Karin nodded and Naruto offered to heal the bite marks.

"You heal?" Karin said surprised. "You look like the attacking type."

"I am, but I dabble." Naruto said. "And I teach you this technique for you to avoid having your skin bitten."

Karin perked up. As Karin checked her traps, she and Naruto had a conversation about their lives and so forth. They had found they had a lot in common in taste in pranks and reading Icha Icha. They were back in her bedroom as Karin got off the jacket and mesh shirt leaving her torso in a plain white bra. There was bite marks on her back, shoulders, arms, and a few near her breasts.

"Someone's been invading your space." Naruto observed.

"My fucking teammate, Bun. The little shit is already feeling me up and my douchebag sensei does absolutely nothing to stop him. Pervert, I may be, but I have standards. He keeps trying to break it here, and he only fails because I trap the place." Karin said bitterly.

"Ugh, I hate horndogs. A woman is be treated with some semblance of dignity." Naruto remarked honing his ki into his hands. "Now I…will need to take the bra off. I might burn the bra off doing this."

Karin sighed unclipping the bra to toss it aside while Naruto got behind her respectfully. Laying her hands on her back, he pulsed his ki through her back massaging it. This process was slow in healing her bite marks, but Karin melted. Karin was on her stomach while Naruto was on top massaging her back.

"Dear kami, your fingers feel so good…" Karin squealed. "You going to do the front next?"

"Depends if you don't mind getting felt up." Naruto mused.

"Just be gentle and take your time." Karin said as she turned over.

Karin had a rather modest bust and pink buds. Naruto wasted no time massaging them, but he may had done too good of a job. Lee was looking for Naruto because they were all meeting at the hotel to discuss plans for travel.

"Now where is here? It's been two hours. Guess, I'll have to sense him out." Lee said searching through the alleys.

Naruto rolled over on Karin's bed sweating in exhaustion. Karin was wrapped around his arm with the same exhaustions. Their clothes strewn on the floor, and the room was a mess. Karin's virgin blood was among the stains on that bed.

"Damn, I think I met my match." Naruto said jokingly.

"Oh man….you were a beast." Karin said with a small laugh.

"Thank the fox for the increased size and stamina." Naruto said before sensing they had company. "I sense something at your window."

Karin sensed out the chakra and sighed.

"It's Bun." Karin said dryly.

Naruto got dressed quickly, and went over to the window. As it was smashed open, Bun came in only to get slugged by the strawberry blonde into the wall. Naruto emptied Bun's bag to find rope, gloves, a mask, chloroform, aphrodisiac, and a ball gag. Karin even looked mortified.

"Karin, pack your stuff. I'm taking you to Konoha." Naruto said. "That's if you want to go."

"Fine with me. I got no loyalty to this shithole." Karin said going back into her room to get dressed and pack her things.

"Now to deal with you." Naruto said.

Naruto shot a finger beam through Bun's vitals to prevent the bastard from moving before kicking him in the face. Karin came out with her meager bag of possession which was mostly clothes, Icha Icha, and essentials. Karin tossed her old Hitai-ite in the trash, and the two left the apartment into the night. However, Naruto had left some seals alongside Karin's trap. Bun would try to escape only to trigger the explosive tag blowing up the apartment. At the hotel, the group was shocked to see a pissed off Naruto kick the door open with Karin in tow.

"We need to leave this place…now." Naruto said trying to contain this anger.

"Why?" Misa foolishly asked.

"Because I'm close to burning this village down!" Naruto raged with his eye flaring red. "This place has been treating a member of my clan like garbage. They. Must. Pay!"

"Naruto, calm down. Even if you want to, how are going to do that?" Neji said trying to be the logical one.

-Now-

Neji wished he hadn't said those words back then. Naruto piled them all onto this flying machine, and got them the air before using making it rain exploding clones alongside Karin. The explosions were all over the place. By the time they were done, Kusa's ninja forces were reduced to an eighth of what they had and the village was burning with the smell of human corpses. All done in a spiral pattern to show the world a lesson, "Don't fuck with an Uzumaki." The next day, it was all over the news. Karin and Naruto Uzumaki were slapped with a C-rank bounty despite the fact they burned a village down. Kusa made the fatal mistake of not admitting that Karin and Naruto were monsters in combat, and thus the world would repeat the same stupid mistake of underestimating them. Neji hoped they didn't burn the next town they ended up in. He needed a drink to make sense of all this.

* * *

(A/N: Short, sweet, and sharp! Props to anyone who gets the exploding clone reference. I had an idea realizing that Naruto is a bundle of chaos. Secondly, nobody likes Kusa. The next chapter will probably be a lot longer. No bounty hunter for now, but you'll see him soon. :3)


	11. First Mission Arc Finale(Another Geist?)

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Mission Completed! Another Geist Revealed?!**

 **(A/N: 10 chapters! I want to thank all who followed, reviewed, and favorite this crack-ish fanfic. Thanks to you all, this fanfiction is now the fourth most reviewed fanfiction)**

Our "heroes" had arrived in the ghost town near Kumo to shoot the trailer. It was there, our ninja learned that the movie was a horror movie about slaying a Youkai. Neji was on edge the entire time, and Naruto was on lookout with Tenten.

"So, Naruto? About Karin? You plan to marry her?" Tenten asked.

"Karin's a member of the Uzumaki clan on her own right. So there's no need for me to marry her." Naruto said to her. "But considering Uzumaki stamina, she'll be a hard one to please."

"Oh." Tenten said quietly.

"Something wrong, Ten-chan?" Naruto piqued.

"It's just I've been thinking about us. The thing is there's something I need to confess. Something that will make or break this marriage." Tenten said nervously.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Naruto said with a smile. "Who am I to judge?"

Tenten held back a snort. She had confessed to have a kink to which Naruto asked which one. Tenten blushed and the moment tensed.

"I like…being licked down there!" Tenten said almost yelling.

Naruto fell over looking not too shocked at all.

"Seriously? Tenten, that's rather vanilla. There's a lot of worse things you could be into." Naruto said. "Besides, I licked Hinata when we had our first time."

"Wait, what?" Tenten remarked blankly.

Hinata was not one to talk about her exploits with Naruto as a bit of the shy maiden lived into the confident woman she was now. If Tenten had known earlier about this, she would have long since come to Naruto. Tenten looked over at the cheery Naruto.

"Honey, I need Icha Icha. I'm not saying I'm full of kinks, but I'm not going to back off because you want to be licked." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tenten's face reddened as the thought of her little fantasy being able to come true flooded her mind. As much as she wanted to right now, they had a job to do. Only for an explosion nearby to get their attention. They rushed over to see Neji, Lee, Gai, and Karin ushering all of crew to safety. Standing in the middle of it all was a man that didn't really scream hunter. He had the armor of one, but he was short. Heck, he was what Naruto would be in canon. However, Naruto noticed the gauntlets with seals on them. Naruto immediately sensed him out and see that the newcomer had a pretty average chakra signature barring the seals on him.

"Who the hell are you? I like to know the name of the assclowns I kill." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Yuki Oorchi, pleased to meet you." Yuki said eerily polite. "I'm here for the director and that whore actress. Hand them over and I'll let you live."

Yuki had dark green hair and an almost snake-like appearance. You'd like he was an Oorchimaru cosplayer and all he was missing was the moon white skin. He had piercing gray eyes that seemed hypnotic in nature.

"Not happening, shrimp." Naruto said taking a battle stance.

"Guess we're doing it the hard way! I'll have my daughters kill you!" He said as his gauntlet glowed blood red.

Surrounding Naruto and Tenten were four girls to which Naruto recognized as mirror counterparts to the Daughters of Aku. Only this time, Naruto was sure they wore body suits. Ashi, Atsuko, Ani, and Ai wore black bodysuits and white masks similar to their counterparts. However, Naruto could sense the seals on them.

"Must to controlling them, and their chakra levels are easily jonin/ANBU levels tops." Naruto remarked before turning to Tenten. "And this asshole has more."

Coming upon were a group of clearly hypnotized bandits, and Naruto spat in disgust noticing the control seal on all of them.

"Gai! Listen, this short snake-boy is controlling them all with the gauntlets on his arm. I can disable it, but I'll need you, Neji, and Lee to take on the bandits. I'll handle those four with Tenten!" Naruto said telepathically to Gai.

"How youthful, young Naruto! We'll take care of things! Alright, Neji and Lee, we're be taking on a small army. Let's do it!" Gai said as he, Neji, and Lee rushed into battle.

Karin produced **Kage Bushin** to guard the movie crew. Naruto and Tenten readied their weapons as this was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

 **-Tenten and Naruto vs Ashi, Atsuko, Ani, and Ai/Neji, Lee, and Gai vs the Bandits-**

 _(Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Hidden Leaf Village Night Last Half Theme)_

Lee and Gai wasted no time pounding away at the bandits. Their ki training gave him a lot more stamina to unleash more physical blows. However, Lee had a bit of trouble controlling his ki as he kicked hard enough to tear heads off. Neji stabbed one bandit with a kunai before using **Kaiten** to send ten more flying.

Ai was armed with Steel Claws on the back on her hands and was trying to slash away on Tenten only barely catching the ends of her dress. Naruto wanted to aid, but had his hands full with Ani and her broadsword. Ani was coming down with the ax for Tenten to which Naruto had to act fast. Kneeing Ani in the groin, he got in Ai's trajectory.

"Iron Body!" Naruto shouted.

Ani's ax shattered hitting Naruto's head to the muted shock of Yuki. The black metallic look on his head faded as Naruto had a bit of a headache considering the ax was chakra laced. Taking one of sharp shards, he drove it in Ai's neck getting a bit of blood to trickle down.

Ani struggled to breathe but was still aiming to attack. Tenten used her naigata to hack off Ani's head while Naruto covered her back by blasting Ai who aimed to strike from behind. Ashi aimed with her chain and sickle caught Tenten with her chain and Astuko managed to get a lucky shot stabbing Naruto with her sama dug into his side.

"Shit!" Naruto spat as Ashi squeezed Tenten tighter.

This kept Tenten's arms apart causing her to drop the pole and wince as the chain tore into her skin.

"Tenten!" Naruto shouted trying to force Astuko off her.

" **Oi, kit. Need help?** " Kurama asked his "landlord".

"I'll need a burst of KI from you, and I'll mix it with my Warper's Will!" Naruto thought. "I would not use your chakra to get out of a scrap, but my team's needs."

Kurama did and Naruto glared at Astuko.

" **Back off, now!"** Naruto/Kurama roared sending a burst of KI at her.

This overrode her seal leading to convulsion before fainting. Tearing the kama out of his side, he hacked the chain to free Tenten. Ashi was about preform a jutsu but Tenten cracked her head a blow with the blunt head of the staff.

"Tenten, I'll take care of Yuki." Naruto remarked.

"Gotcha, I'll take the rest of the bandits. I can still fight." Tenten said valiantly.

Naruto summoned Virgo and Lea and told them to assist Tenten. Good thing, the tigers were hungry. They bolted to aid Tenten and the others. Karin was firing away with **Suidan no Jutsu** to ward Yuki off, but seemed to have a chakra shield around him. Naruto knew this was his chance, and got it Yuki's way.

"Don't worry. I have a shield that's impenetrable and any attack will fail." Yuki said arrogantly.

"Ok, answer me this. Who sent you?" Naruto asked.

"The Nekohan clan. They are basically the Inuzuka clan but with cats. They were based in Kusa." Yuki explained.

"Oh…shit, I think I may have killed them. I brunt down Kusa yesterday." Naruto said sheepishly.

The shock got Yuki's shield to drop.

"What? But my mon-" Yuki said before Naruto fired a Death Beam through Yuki's heart killing him instantly.

 _(Music Abruptly Ends)_

His corpse hit the dirt and Naruto got to work on disabling the seals alongside Karin. They succeeded, but it was only Ashi and Atsuko who were alive. The rest were dead as doorknobs from injuries ranging from impalement to broken necks. However, there was a defect in the seals on Ashi and Atsuko which caused them to obey Naruto and Karin as their masters. Tenten really wanted to kill them, but Gai pointed out they could be useful for getting information on Yuki. That and the fact that they were not the enemy anymore. So Naruto and Karin now had new slaves much to Tenten's annoyance. At Tenten's request, Naruto modified the seal on them to at least give them a bit more free will.

"I must say this is one hell of an adventure." Naruto said painting over the seal on Atsuko's neck before starting on Ashi. "I got to beat up some guys."

"I'm surprised you of all people is ok with murder." Neji remarked.

"I lived in the red-light district having to sleep with one eye open…" Naruto said darkly.

"Fair point." Neji said curtly.

The movie shoot went on and was soon complete. However, the team would face another problem. One Naruto could not solve with violence. Yuki happened to be a Kumo ninja…a valuable Kumo ninja. When they discovered him dead, they herded the group and brought Naruto, Gai, Tenten, Lee, and Neji to the Raikage, A.

"A, allow me to say this firstly, I had no choice but to kill Yuki." Naruto said. "Honestly, if you're okay with having a ninja use seals to hypnotize and control people, that's fine with me if you want to admit you're an asshole."

Gai nearly flinched at Naruto's brazen attitude and A glared at the genin.

"You're only a mere genin yet you to speak to me so crudely." A remarked.

"Naruto, you should really…" Gai said before Naruto stopped.

"I can't help but be blunt. For one, his ANBU have choloform on them to which I assume is to kidnap my cousin-in-law here." Naruto said gesturing to Neji getting A to sweat.

Gai, Lee, and Neji glared at the Raikage.

"Secondly, I fucking hate this asshole for his country trying to kidnap my wife and my mother!" Naruto roared.

"And who were they?" A asked.

Naruto dropped those names, one Kumo ANBU jumped down impaling Naruto with her sword wanting revenge for Kushina killing her husband long ago. Naruto was impaled through the shoulder and his eyes went crimson. It was at that moment where A realized Naruto was a jinchūriki. Naruto grabbed the blade and snapped it in two. That Kumo ANBU stared into the eyes of a person who wanted nothing more than to tear her head off her shoulder.

"A, let us make a deal. Because I'm two seconds away but from my fox buddy tear your country a new asshole." Naruto said fuming with rage.

"Hmph, you're the jonin aren't you, Gai? Control your village's tool!" A roared at Gai.

Gai, himself, was twenty seconds was hurting A for insulting Naruto. However, Tenten flipped out faster. In a burst of strength, Tenten lifted the Raikage's desk and tossed it out of the window. The three ANBU rushed in only to get knocked out by Kurama's Killing Intent. Tenten grabbed A by his collar and the Raikage was slowly getting more and more scared of her.

"My husband is not a tool, he's a person!" Tenten seethed. "Now apologize or else!"

A decided to ask the stupid question. Gai, Neji, and Lee had to hold her back from trying to castrate the Raikage.

"So the Raikage thinks all jinchūrikis are tools for the village, eh? What's to say if B and Yugito hear these words?" Naruto threatened.

A smirked only for it to fell when Naruto played back their conversation using his phone.

"Now I could go to the news or air it on your soundwaves." Naruto said. "I know politics are messy. And if your jinchūrikis refuse to aid you, you're shit out of luck."

A was white in the face.

"Here's my demands. We get to leave peacefully and you gave your jinchūrikis a vacation. A nice one." Naruto said.

A nodded and Naruto got this all in writing. Thus, Naruto was able to leave Kumo for the team to complete the mission. However, they had to make a few more stops.

* * *

 **Days Later…(Thursday)**

Hiruzen's jaw could not stay up when he read the news. Naruto's bounty was now given a B-rank bounty in Kumo, Tenten's was now an A-rank with a kill on sight order in Kumo, and Gai's big bounty soared to double SS status. When he read that Tenten assaulted the Raikage, he promptly called for Neko to fetch him sake. He was too old for this crap, and Naruto outing his container status only added the problem of a new rights group arising demanding jinchūriki get rights.

"It's only been about three days and Naruto has bounties in Kusa and Kumo! A rights group even formed in his honor! What's next?" Hiruzen remarked.

He had to give it to Naruto for sticking up for his fellow "brothers and sisters-in arms". Sadly, Hiruzen could understand the reason for Naruto attacking Kusa. Naruto had sent a message back to the old Hokage explain that Kusa had their hands on an Uzumaki. An ANBU came down in front of the Hokage's desk saying that Naruto and Team Gai have returned. Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief to see Naruto come in with the others. Gai gave the mission report and their mission was bumped from C-rank to A-rank due to Yuki. Karin was given Genin rank in Konoha receiving a hitai-ite, while Atsuko and Ashi received jonin rank.

"I still can't believe you got more women to come to the village." Hiruzen said with a sigh. "You're just like your father except not as ignorant."

"Oh, I should probably tell you that Gai's engaged." Naruto said.

Hiruzen and the ANBU in room fall over/down in shock. Gai showed them the ring on his finger explained that he and Misa got along so well that she asked him to marry her. Hiruzen got up.

"That's it! I need a drink! Take your pay and go home!" Hiruzen said shoving them their pay and storming out.

The idea of a woman wanting to marry Gai was too much, and shuddered at the thought. The ANBU guarding him had joined him.

"Thank you for your help, young Naruto. You came through in a pinch for us." Gai said before taking off to tell Kakashi the news of his fiancée.

"Well, I should go see the other wives. Bet, they'll be missing me." Naruto said releasing Krurumi out of its capsule. "C'mon Astuko."

Karin sent out her capsule containing her bike (Naruto put a custom order down for her.), Uzushio. The bike was essentially a clone of Kurumi but with a turquoise color scheme. It wasn't as decaled as Naruto's due to Karin wanted to decide on those later. Astuko took the backseat behind Naruto and Ashi took Karin's. Tenten rode off for to see her parents saying she'd meet them back at the house. Once Naruto arrived at the mansion, he kicked the door open after unlocking it.

"I'm home!" Naruto said tossing his backpack on the couch.

Kurenai sighed with relief to see her master come back safe only to see three more girls tailing him. Anko snickered at this.

"Allow me to introduce one of my clanswomen, Karin Uzumaki." Naruto said surprising Kurenai that he brought home a full-blooded Uzumaki.

"So you're not marrying her?" Anko asked.

"No. But we'll be plowing each other's brains out." Naruto said calmly. "Also meet my new slave, Astuko. Ashi's is Karin."

"Hear that, Nai-chan, we get seniority." Anko said perking a smile.

"Don't encourage him!" Kurenai said with a frown. "Do you know how demeaning it is wearing this collar?"

"It could be worse. I would bend over the kitchen table and paint a seal on your ass for the world to see." Naruto said. "But I'm too nice to be that cruel. Plus, you do realize that you're getting money in your pocket to spend."

"I do?" Kurenai remarked.

"Yeah. It's called my slave care fund. I put Anko in charge of it." Naruto said.

Kurenai wanted to strangle Anko, but Astuko stopped her.

"Either way, what's the status on my businesses?" Naruto asked.

Naruto wanted to check on his businesses. Kushina Fashions, Whirlpool Hair & Nails, Club-357-X, Namikaze Herbs and Spices, and Forested Books were his investments.

"Oh. The clothing store's fine, but two women wanted to ask you about custom orders. That hair and nails place is ok, the herb stores has been slow, the bookstore brings perverts, and the fight club is pulling in many people. Apparently, there's a circuit for ninja and one for civilians." Anko remarked.

"At least it's business." Naruto said before looking over at Astuko. "Anko, please show Astuko where she'll be staying. Kurneai, I want you to get to those two women wanting a custom job and take down their requests to report to me. I need to deal with Karin."

Naruto left with Karin over to the Uzukage Apartments and set her up in his old apartment. Ashi took the one next door which was Hinata's old one.

"So what do you think of it?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you spoil me." Karin remarked. "And it's way better than my two-bit apartment back in Kusa."

Karin slid her arms around Naruto with a bit of teasing smile.

"Think we can break the bed in?" Karin said breathing into his ear.

"Well we have time…the rest of wives could get out of the academy until the afternoon." Naruto remarked.

Karin responded by tossing her off clothes.

"By the way, think you could give me a discount for me to get some new threads?" Karin said bare except her hitai-ite.

"I'll take you shopping afterwards. You can just Henge some clothes on." Naruto said in a hurry to get his pants off.

"Oh dear kami, that's rather kinky." Karin said as the two Uzumaki took to the bed.

While they were engaged in rather kink-filled fun, they had no idea that Hanabi was hiding and watching the entire fling. She used her Byakugan to spy on entire thing. She was shocked to see them spawn Shadow Clones left and right. Hanabi was not really obsessed, but more curious to see how Uzumaki go at it. Hanabi felt sorry for any guy who thought they could handle Karin without not being drained dry. Naruto and Karin had rushed into it and did not put up the privacy seals. When Hiruzen saw what came up on his crystal ball when he choose to check on Naruto, he promptly put the crystal ball away.

"I need more booze." He said. "'Cause I'm too old for this shit."

-An Hour and a Shower Later-

Naruto and Karin walked out the apartment looking rather wrecked. Naruto's clothes ruffled and unkempt along with Karin's. Hickeys were on their necks still there after they showered. The two were on their bikes heading for Kushina Fashions. When they parked and waltzed in, they were greeted with fitting music.

 _(Cues: Apparel Shop - Pokemon Sun & Pokemon Moon)_

"I need to get Sun and Moon. Too bad, it's rare and expensive now." Naruto thought as his STORM-nin/employees greeted their boss.

"Naruto-sama, I hope the design and interior are too your liking. Ino aided in it." Hinoto said having two clones stock the shelves. "And we have two custom orders…"

"I sent Kurenai to get the information, and speaking of her. She's here." Naruto said as the genjutsu mistress came in.

She handed off the papers to Naruto.

"Hinoto. Please assist Karin in shopping for essentials. She is an Uzumaki by blood and a fellow clanswoman. So I'll foot the bill for her clothes provided the bill is under 500,000 ryo." Naruto said. "I'll be in the back starting on these orders."

"500,000 for me to use on clothes…." Karin remarked numbly.

She was not the type to geek on fashion like Ino, but the idea of being given a lot of money to buy clothes was so empowering. Naruto went to the back room workstation to start tailoring.

"Let's see what we got. Okay, seems I have two orders from Hyuga Tomo. One for a kimono, preferably ocean blue with a flower like motif. It has be to very daring. The second one is for lingerie…something seductive. Now the measurements…B 91, W 56, H 86." Naruto read off before jaw dropping. "Holy shit, this woman's stacked!"

Naruto wasted no time getting to work and summoned clones to aid him. Naruto had to draw it up with a clone before coloring it. Then came getting the fabric and making the chenogasm. He set five clones for the "lingerie". The process was insane, and Hinoto had to bring food for him not to break down. In about three hours, Naruto had it done. Now it was a simple matter of having a clone use Sexy Jutsu and Henge to match Tomo's size to try the outfit.

The outfit was rather beautiful mirror a revealing kimono. It consisted of a short sleeveless ocean blue tunic decorated with many flower motifs in lighter colors, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of the chest. There was a zipper to adjust how much a person wanted to show. These openings were held closed by a large, dark blue obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this outfit is a lighter and smaller black belt, which is wrapped around a sky blue, flower-patterned cloth circling her waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another cloth hangs down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. This cloth has a light pink border and is folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from her body. Lastly, there was the light blue stockings with flat sandals to complete it.

"I call it the Kazehana." Naruto said appreciatively.

Then he turned to the other clones dealing with the lingerie and nearly collapsed. The model wore a long light pink apron, tied behind her neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with purple-colored panties with the Hyuga crest on it, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and a maid hat adorned her head. The clone stuck a pose and, with a bloody nose, Naruto had thumbs up for them.

"It's done!" Naruto cried out as most of the clones dispelled.

Naruto made sure to carefully fold the clothes after the clones handed them to him and have one of the clones write up the bill. Naruto had them packed into a package ready to deliver them and the last of the clones dispelled. Naruto took up the bill and looked it over.

"Okay, for a woman her size, I should charge more, but she is my first customer. I guess this is a fair price." Naruto said putting the bill in the bag with the clothes. "I doubt 75,000 ryo would put a dent in the Hyuga clan."

Naruto left the back room with the package in hand telling Hinoto that he would deliver it himself. Getting out to his time, Hiro came up to him.

"Naruto-sama, welcome back. I have a report and information from Shikamaru to pass on." Hiro said.

"Get on the bike, you can tell me telepathically." Naruto said putting the package in a side pouch on Kurumi. "I got a delivery."

Hiro got on with Naruto as they sped off into the streets.

"I wanted to let you know that Danzo's dead. He and his remaining loyal toads drank poisoned drinks. Apparently a mix-up." Hiro said telepathically.

"I see." Naruto said telepathically. "Go on."

"I made sure that his body was raided for the Sharingan and Mokotun." Hiro said telepathically. "What are your plans for them?"

"Have the Mokotun cells stabilized. I can give those to Tsunade when we met in the future." Naruto remarked telepathically. "The Sharingan eyes you obtained are to be sealed. I'll handle them personally tonight."

"As you wish. I also want to inform you that business is slow but gaining steam. We have a few incidents with Asana "throwing her weight around", but we kept her away." Hiro said to him.

"Freaking Harunos. Sakura could easily be a decent person if it wasn't for her mother and that stain of an aunt poisoning her mindset. Hell, at the rate, Sakura's going; she'll most likely get her pink behind killed in the Chunin Exams." Naruto said to Hiro as they arrived.

"So what are we doing to do about it?" Hiro asked.

"Be a better business. With that alone, we'll draw people from her guild who are sick of Asana. Then, I slowly crush them through legal means." Naruto said. "I'll consider it a challenge."

Hiro nodded and vanished in a Shunshin as Naruto parked his bike to enter the Hyuga compound. Asking around the compound, he found Tomo. She had shoulder length dark blue hair and Hyuga white eyes with a bit of a crimson tint. She had a large bust size that is pretty close to Tsunade's size, but appeared to be rather weak physically in her soft lavender kimono.

"Oh, you must be Naruto." Tomo said kindly. "Care for some tea?"

"Pass. I'm here with your order. Bill's 75,000 ryo. 50 thousand for the dress and 25k for the lingerie. Considering your size, that's why they are a bit pricey." Naruto said presenting the box to her.

"Oh great. It's done so quickly too. I'm only put out the order just yesterday." Tomo said innocently. "I must try them on first."

Tomo opened the package and tossed off her kimono despite Naruto being in the room. Naruto got an eyeful. Naruto was wrong to think she appeared physically weak as her arms and legs were revealed solid and jacked.

"Hell, she makes Tsunade look soft by comparsion!" Naruto thought.

 _At a random gambling hall's roulette table, Tsunade sneezed. She felt the itch to actually go to Konoha, but she won the next hand getting her a huge cash prize. This was due to her sneeze sending the ball into the right slot._

 _"You won?" Shizune asked in shock._

Tomo tried on the Kazehana armor first and Naruto's blood dribbled out his nose in approval.

"You look so strong…" Naruto stammered.

"Appearances can be deceiving….young warper." Tomo said spooking Naruto.

It was then Naruto sensed her out to realize she was a warper like him. Tomo revealed that like him, she was a geist.

"I had done transfer about twice over unlike you. First to Tomo Yamanobe of the The Qwaser of Stigmata universe and now to the Hyuga you see now." Tomo mused.

"Interesting. So, you're a Saiyan too?" Naruto asked.

"No. Majin. In terms of age, if we were in our original bodies, you'd be about 20 years older than me. Thanks to you, you'd made living here easier. I wanted to rid the seal myself. However, I completely suck at sealing aside from the basics. At best, I was only able to barely null the effects of the Caged Bird Seal on myself." Tomo said. "You have my gratitude and my eternal debt to you."

Tomo had paid Naruto and Naruto was readying to leave.

"Oi, one last thing, what was your real name?" Naruto asked.

"Well Satoshi, my old name used to Kareia. Like you, it's my middle name now." Tomo said dropping her innocent facade. "And before you go, I want to take you up on your offer on those apartments."

"Top floor, the second one. It used to be Ino's so you'll be a purple tint on the door." Naruto remarked.

"Good, then I'll come tonight with my things and the rent." Tomo remarked as Naruto left.

Naruto was at least glad to have a powerful ally alongside him. He sensed Tomo out and realized she was one he was going to have trouble fighting even if he went all out.

"I need to keep up my training. If she's able to tap into her Majin abilities like Pure Form, I'm screwed." Naruto thought as he returned home.

As he walked in, he was tackle-hugged by a worried Ino. Naruto returned that hug glad to see her and Hinata.

"We were worried about you, but you're back. You have to give details on the mission you went on." Ino asked. "And if anything happened with you and Tenten."

With Tenten coming back from her parents, they gathered around the table where Naruto and Tenten explained what happened.

"What, there's more Uzumaki?" Hinata asked.

"You brunt down Kusa!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm amazed you went up to the Raikage like that, Tenten." Hanabi said to Tenten.

Tenten was sheepish about that and Naruto dropped the big one about Gai getting married to an actress. Ino looked mortified that someone actually wanted to marry Gai. Funny, that Kakashi had the same reaction when Gai showed him his engagement ring.

"Either way, I'm home for now. Anything interesting happened while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. Forehead's getting on my nerves, but that's normal. We rode around claiming turf as usual." Ino said coolly.

"If that's the case, I need Naruto to come with me to train." Tenten said dragging Naruto outside. "We'll be back in a bit."

"But…" Ino said before Tenten cut her off saying. "I need some pointers. One on one."

Tenten got on the Spear and told Naruto to follow on Kurumi. He did and ended up at Uzukage Apartment.

"Naruto, quick question. Anyone in my old apartment?" Tenten asked.

"No." Naruto said. "Why?"

"Just follow me." Tenten said as they went up to the top floor.

Naruto caught on to the sounds of moaning from Karin's apartment.

"Probably putting Ashi to work." Naruto thought before they came at her former apartment.

Naruto opened and Tenten threw him inside before entering herself. She locked the door behind her.

"Tenten, is this a booty call?" Naruto said.

Tenten blushed bright red.

"It's more "glad to be alive sex"." Tenten said undoing buttons. "And you're using your tongue."

"Oh fine. After this, I'm going to be teaching you a jutsu. I'll teach you, the Ninja Art: Chakra Strength Enhancement Jutsu. It's a watered down version of the Adamantine Power Jutsu. Figured you'd be interested in Tsunade's handiwork."

Tenten let out a fangirl squeal and blushed again for doing that.

"Please don't tell anyone I did that." Tenten asked.

"If anyone asks, it was me who made you squeal." Naruto said tossing off his jacket. "I'll make sure to be gentle."

Tenten's figure was something Naruto had admired. She was, at best, the most toned and the way she lets her hair down was so cute. In terms of her chest, Tenten was in second place behind Hinata. Naruto would find out as she undid her sarashi chest wrapping.

"Don't. I broke my hymen a long ago while training. So, go all out." Tenten said slipping off her striped panties. "Just one, I'm a bit bushy down there."

Tenten did not shave it mostly due to feeling mature having it and felt leaving it bald was childish. Naruto's response was merely to dig in and make more squeal some more.

* * *

(A/N: Ten chapters! Woo-hoo! I admit this was the most fun I had writing. In terms of lemons, you will not be getting any with the main wives until they become Genin. All you'll be getting so far is (and was) limes. Karin's fair game now though. Next chapter, we bring you the fox people!)

 **Current Harem: Hinata/Tenten/Hanabi/Ino**

 **Current Slaves: Kurenai/Anko/Astuko**

 **Karin's Slaves: Ashi**


	12. Fox People Cometh! Konoha's Expansion

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Fox People Cometh! Konoha's Expansion**

 **(A/N: I have come to a bit of a decision. I am going to do something with Sakura. I do not expect for her to really follow her canon path. Hear me out for a moment. Sakura at best is inconsistent as in her strengths. Kishimoto also cannot write relationships or women well either. But enough of that. Sakura will not become Tsunade's apprentice as per canon. I had something else in mind for her instead. However, one thing I am leaving up to the readers is her relationship opportunity. By the time, this chapter is posted, I will have a poll up for you all to vote on. As for Saskue, I have plans for him especially. I won't reveal anything yet for him.)**

Most would think Naruto would be asleep in his bed surrounded by his wives cuddling him, but most would not know Naruto left a shadow clone for them to snuggle. It was a mere four a.m. this Friday morning, and Naruto was hard at training. Or, more or less, getting his ass handed to him. Tomo had insisted on training with him. In actuality, she wanted to give him a painful reminder that the young geist had a lot to learn.

Naruto found Tomo too fast for him to land many hits on. She could abuse Shave much better than him, and her giggling was taunting him. He had only managed the Hyuga three times compare to Tomo's 105 blows on him. The two were fighting it out in one of many underground training arenas the ROOT compound had. With Danzo dead, Naruto had split the scrolls gathered and tools found here with the Hokage in exchange for some of the areas of ROOT's old base being under Naruto's ownership. Naruto was bruised and ragged having a few ki burn that Kurama was slowly.

" **Kit, she's coming!"** Kurama warned.

Naruto sensed her and threw a punch only to hit wood.

"Damn it!" Naruto cried out.

Tomo had reappeared to deliver a rising kick to Naruto's jaw bruising it for the fifth time. Kurama growled from within seal as he had just healed that jaw. Naruto's rebuttal was a surprise ki blast to Tomo's face knocking her back. Naruto fall on his back while Tomo's staggered back.

"Looks like you got me. That's four hits. But I have 106 now." Tomo said teasingly looking down at Naruto. "A reminder you've got a lot to learn before you can even be on par with me."

"Ow…" Naruto moaned out.

"Look at you, all beaten up and sweaty." Tomo said with a hint of lust.

Naruto gulped inwardly squirm. The two were dominating forces and Naruto could feel he was about to be dominated. Naruto's mind debating between running and staying. Too bad, Tomo pounced on him.

"Such a cutie." Tomo purred cradling Naruto.

"Got a shotacon fetish, you kinky…*cough*" Naruto said before coughing for a bit.

"You're one to talk considering you have Hanabi in your harem." Tomo said circling his chest with her finger. "Besides, you could easy teleport out of here. But you're not leaving me."

Inwardly, he was begging for sweet release…preferably on Tomo's soft face.

"Wait. Why did you get that lingerie? I only see you wearing the Kazehana getup." Naruto asked.

"Well, during my geist transfer, I had gotten a twin sister." Tomo said. "And she's got my powers as well."

Naruto bemoaned having to deal with another geist, but Tomo explained that her twin was not necessarily a geist.

"Mafuyu is an odd case. She had my mutations as well. Nobody among warper kind knows what to call her. Some say she's my clone, some say she's my daughter. Ever since our parents passed when we were young, I've been basically being the mother figure to her." Tomo explained.

"So, she's a warper?" Naruto asked.

"Recently. I awakened her warper powers right after you strolled into town. She's at 5th rank now. Still, she's a bit too impulsive. She asked me for the lingerie because she has a huge crush on Hiashi." Tomo said with a chuckle.

"How did that go?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hiashi found her in his bed in the lingerie, and they had been at it all last night. I think he's going to announce they're a thing today. Nobody in the clan is going to protest." Tomo said with a shrug.

Tomo looked over at the tent forming and giggled again. She dropped Naruto on his "tent". The howls of pain revertated through the halls.

"You jerk!" Naruto spat.

"Sorry baka, you won't be using that thing on me yet. You still have not beaten me." Tomo said. "I bid you goodbye for now."

Tomo disappeared in a plume of smoke in a Shunshin leaving Naruto to get up holding his crotch in pain. Naruto was muttering under his breath as he dragged his behind back home. A Kaiwarmi with his clone later, and Naruto was back in his bed, still sore.

"At least I got Zenkai. Even though, it's going to be a long time before I could even beat Tomo." Naruto thought.

He looked over at the sleeping Tenten and chuckled to himself. Tenten always slept in her hitai-ite. He was rather proud of her for be able to get her chakra control up to use Ninja Art: Chakra Strength Enhancement Jutsu. Naruto had learned the technique as well, but it presented a new problem for him. He could use the technique, but because he had ki (and add to the fact he was naturally strong due to be a Saiyan), he had trouble controlling his strength when the jutsu was active. Flicking a boulder with it on sent it flying into the air at such a speed that genin or even chunin could barely see. So, Naruto resolved to work on trying to perfect his control but wished he had tried that stunt on Tomo. Tomo was every part a troll as Naruto and he was not arrogant think any less. He had managed to nod off for sleep for an hour before being woken up by Ino. The rest had taken off for their usual morning routines. Hinata had discovered she had a secondary fire and primary lighting affinity and was working to adjust her Gentle Fist (which is traditionally based in Doton/Earth style) to suit her better. Tenten was practicing her chakra-enhanced strength along with the Six Powers. Hanabi was dragged out by Hinata to prevent a repeat of an earlier "noodle" incident.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." Ino said glad to see her husband wake up.

"Ino-chan. Where's everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Morning training. I'd be doing so, but I figured you'd want to wake up to see me." Ino said sweetly.

"I'm not complaining." Naruto said with a relived sigh. "I was thinking of taking it easy this morning as I was up earlier with my own training."

"Do you have energy to spare to teach me telepathy like I asked?" Ino asked.

"Of course, Ino-chan." Naruto said warmly.

He was glad Tomo had given him one of those pills that gives you eight hours sleep instantly before their sparring. At this point, he was merely napping to make up for the exhaustion of the fight.

"That's great, but first, I need to care of you." Ino purred out.

Naruto was confused until Ino grabbed his morning wood standing tall in his boxers. Naruto let out a small moan. The memories of Tomo came back making it strain much to Naruto's dismay.

"Someone's eager." Ino said.

"Ino, as much as I want to. I can't. I really want to wait until we're both genin to consummate our marriage. That way, I can make you from daddy's little princess to my queen without your father protesting it." Naruto said earnestly. "I admit that what happened between me and Hinata was spur of the moment, but you know. I do not want to piss off the clans I'm working with."

"Such a gentleman, you are." Ino said stroking the shaft slowly. "But nobody will know of us fooling around a little."

Naruto would not argue being he was rather wound up. Better her than Hanabi, he thought.

"Besides after Hinata told us about Hanabi did you, I've be curious." Ino said pulling down Naruto's boxers. "About the taste."

Ino was a bit sheepish being this was her first exposure to a guy's junk. However, Hanabi had given Ino pointers. Of course, Ino would never admit that to anyone as she gives him a lick before going down. Naruto let out a breath of relief. She was running her lips on it boldly and Naruto was merely glad she had stayed behind.

* * *

Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku were having breakfast together at what used to be an Akimichi restaurant now under Naruto's control, the Little Dragon.

"He even changed the name." Choza said saddened. "At least, he kept most of the menu items. The new chefs are pretty nice."

"It's still disturbing to me that Naruto now owns ROOT." Shikaku admitted. "We're giving a kid who's barely genin a private army and Danzo's tools."

"It's STORM now." One of the waiters (who was also a STORM-nin) said walking past.

"To think he won the rank in a poker game." Chouza said.

Inoichi groaned at the mention of the infamous poker game. Shikaku sniggered at this and asked how Inoichi's wife took to the fact he bet his daughter's hand in marriage. Inoichi was tight-lipped. He would never admit that his wife did things to make him squeal when she found out. That would go to the grave with his shame and bruises.

"I do not want to talk about it." Inoichi said.

"Man am I glad I had a son. Thanks to you, I got out of trouble with Yoshino for playing poker with the kid. I merely told her you bet your daughter." Shikaku said.

"Dick." Inoichi seethed.

"I wonder how the married life is going for them. Naruto does have his hands full with four wives." Chouza said.

Inoichi was crying and asked the waiter for sake. He could not get it because Naruto made it a rule not to serve liquor before twelve.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Inochi screamed. "What else can you take from me?"

Inoichi felt a twitch. He felt it. The slow peeling of his beloved princess's innocence.

"OH, SWEET KAMI, NOOOO!" Inoichi raved.

On the table nearby was Tenten's parents, and Tatsuhiko shared his pain. It had become obvious that Tenten had consummated her marriage. When she came by the shop, she had a trial of hickeys leading down her neck. He cried for the losing for her innocence. Tatsuhiko got up and patting Inoichi on the back.

"It gets better." He said. _No, it's all downhill from here._

* * *

Oral from Ino had been a dream come true, and it lead to him getting an early taste of Ino. She was resistant at first but was reeling from pleasure at the shadow clone tasting her from behind.

"Ino-chan, I'm about to…" Naruto said before cut off by Ino taking the entire length out of her mouth.

She attempted a deepthroat and the sensation brought the sweet relief that Naruto wanted. Ino did her best to swallow what had shot out her throat.

*GULP!* Ino had a thin trail of sperm trailing down her mouth as she would squeal out as she came to her own climax thanks to the clone.

"Naruto, I have to give it to you. You really go out of your way." Ino said panting.

Naruto was appreciating the healthy and lithe form of Ino and give a curt nod. The two naked ninjas panted a bit before sharing a shower. Ino was feeling a bit weak in the legs which lead to Naruto carrying her bridal style into the bathroom.

"You know, Ino? Today, something big is going to happen." Naruto said. "Konoha will be visited by a group of travelers from afar. Shikamaru and I had been dealing with them in the past, and they will be arriving today to aid Konoha and the Uzumaki family, of course."

"And you tell me now." Ino said with raised eyebrow as she washed her hair.

"Had to keep it under wraps until now." Naruto said. "You know, I live for being unpredictable."

"That you do." Ino said before Naruto kissed her neck. "And I rather you not leave hickeys on my skin, sweetheart."

It'd be a quick clean up before drying off, getting dressed, and devouring a quick breakfast. Naruto had opted for a regal yet rough look for what was to come. He donned a black gi with the sleeves removed, a brunt orange martial arts belt which had two kanji emblazoned upon the right end: wind (風 Kaze) and fire (火 Hi?), his usual black ninja sandals, and his forehand protector. On the back of the gi was a few kanji with a circle drawn around it (ガイスト狐 Geist Fox). Of course, this was covered by the white haori with a red flame pattern on the ends of it. Naruto looked in the mirror feeling confident in his appearance. Ino approved. Ino had sprung for one of the new outfit she had brought from Kushina Fashions. She had taken to shopping there considering the nice discount she had for being married to the owner. She wore a dark purple battle yukata had a slight slit to show her slender legs. She had arm guards and fingerless light purple gloves and the basic blue ninja sandals. There were light mesh underclothes under her yukata. Ino had been perusing fighting styles using her legs. Ino and Naruto had taken to the roof of Uzukage Apartments.

"Telepathy is the art of using one's mind to speak to others or eavesdrop on another's thoughts. Merely think it and let your energy flow." Naruto said.

"You mean like this?" Ino said through telepathy. "Huh, don't I sound more mature."

"Everyone sounds mature in their mind, Ino." Naruto chided through telepathy. "I'm surprised you caught on so easily. Then again, your clan's powers deal with the mind. Maybe you might be able to pick up on telekinesis."

To Naruto's shock, after he demonstrated it, Ino was able to do it with ease. She was finding herself able to lift lifting objects and people.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Yugao said clad only her bathrobe.

She had come out for fresh air only to get lifted into the air by Ino's telekinesis.

"Aw, you trimmed your pubes into the shape of a heart." Karin said looking up Yugao's robe.

Hayato (Hayate) was also looking up watching this as well. Yugao was glaring a hole at Ino and especially at Naruto. This broke Ino's concertation causing Yugao to fall. Hayato caught her, but Yugao hastily rushed inside coming out in full ANBU gear seething. Even under her mask, Naruto could tell she was scowling and it was quite a sight. Ino and Naruto were running for dear life with Yugao chasing after them with her sword. Hayato had to hold her down for her to calm down, and Naruto had to give Yugao free rent for the next six months. Naruto and Ino had decided to train in a training field, away from people.

* * *

On the route to Konoha were a large group of travelers being led by two women. The first woman had cream skin, long strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, icy blue eyes, and fox ears, and a lone fox tail. She stood at five feet six being at a modest height. She also wore a plum red causal yakama that showed off a deep cleavage, matching geta sandals, a white obi around her waist, ruby red lipstick on her lips, and a duffel bag over her shoulders. This was Haruka Ota, former martial arts teacher to Jerome Jase of the Outsiders. Next to her leading was another woman. She was a fair-skinned woman of five foot five and slender build (with womanly hips) with ocean blue eyes and red hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wore a more traditional ocean blue yakama befitting her bust which were not as large as Haruka's they were certainly well formed and perfect for her frame. Like Haruka's yamaka, there was a slit to show off her long and well-formed legs albeit a bit longer to be diffident. She had a black obi around her waist, blue ninja sandals, a necklace with a Dragon Fang, and her own duffel bag. This was Kasumi Sakurai, former martial arts teacher to Jerome Jase of the Outsiders. In a humorous sense, they were a lot like Tsunade and Shizune that they kept getting mistaken for them. Haruka was a bit of a pervert, but a caring person who wanted to live life to the fullest with sake. Kasumi was the reversed "straight woman" to keep Haruka moved. The two along with a few others in the group were originally serving Kitami Ashikaya, a Kyubi of another universe.

 **((A/N: To get the context of their backstory in full, read _Within the Twilight – Kenji Arc 3_.))**

"We are close to Konoha. We'll need to lay the groundwork. Sun!" Haruka said as Sun came running up.

Sun was a fellow kitsune about Jerome's age. He stood at average height for an anthromorph with brown fur and wear the armor of a samurai. Sun was a bit more foxlike in appearance and had two tails with red ends. Sun bowed asked what was needed of him.

"Go on ahead and find Naruto. The contract must be signed before we arrive." Haruka said.

With his straw samurai hat and his katana equipped, he took off running using ki to make himself run faster. Sun had wound up speeding past the gate blowing the Eternal Chunin pair into the air before they hit the ground. Naruto and Ino in deep in meditation when they sensed Sun and sprang into defensive positions. Sun made his appearance known and Naruto relaxed.

"What's a samurai fox doing here?" Ino asked kunai in her hand.

"He's here for me." Naruto said.

"Naruto-sama, the scroll is ready. Kurama only needs to sign it. The rest are 10 minutes away." Sun said presenting the Summoning Scroll.

Naruto wasted no time taking and making the hand off to Kurama who gleefully signed it. Being a summon boss give him special privileges in Konoha. The idea of walking down the street scaring the shit out of people was appealing. Once the scroll was finalized and Naruto had in it back in his hands. Sun nodded before teleporting using Instant Transmission. Naruto had no time to waste and sent out about ten Shadow Clones to get the wives, Karin, STORM, Shikamaru, Tomo, and the Hokage ready.

 **(Cues: Terra's Theme - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)**

"Today's the day, Ino. There's going to be a big change." Naruto said with a grin. "We need to get to the gate."

Naruto and Ino sped off on their respective bikes for the gates. They were joined by Shikamaru catching up on his bike with SS jacket fluttering in the wind.

"You nervous?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wasn't nervous when I married 4 women." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Troublesome." The Nara said as they arrived by the gate.

One by one, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Karin, Ashi, Kurenai, and Anko showed up at the gate. Hinoto and a group on STORM-nin were in position to defend. Lastly, Hiruzen arrived with two ANBU (one of them being Neko).

"So, let me get this straight, Naruto. You and Shikamaru made negotiations. With a group of Fox Warriors to join Konoha under my nose." Hiruzen said giving Naruto an incredulous look.

Hiruzen was not sure to be angry at Naruto as he showed promise in his shrewdness but the old Hokage asked for a bit of details.

"Essentially, they needed a boss as 3 are Summon Warriors and the rest summons are sentry foxes. The others are clans of anthro people who need a place to call home. The fox summons only accepts one as their boss and leader, and I happen to know him personally." Naruto explained in a whisper.

Hiruzen paled a bit realized that Naruto was speaking of the Nine Tails. He knew that Naruto had culled the fox, so they could work together, but he was still wary of Kurama. Although, having the fox as a summon animal would be sidesplitting to spring on the civilian council.

"Naruto, next time inform me." Hiruzen said firmly. "And I need you to show up at the next council meeting. You do represent the Uzumaki now. You bringing Karin sealed the deal for me to declare that you have clan privileges."

"Hai." Naruto said with a nod. "I have the summon scroll between them done already. I just need…"

"The approval. Consider it done, my boy." Hiruzen said with a smirk. "You're turning down much more versatile by the day. Just keep building your strength."

It was then, they had arrived. The wanderers made it to the gates arriving home at last. Naruto made his way up front where she was greeted by Haruka and Kasumi.

"Naruto. We meet in the flesh at time. I see our journey was not in vain." Haruka said.

"The scroll is signed. Our deal is set. Shikamaru is here with me as well." Naruto said gesturing to Shikamaru who cleared his throat.

"As head advisor of UzuCorp and to the Uzumaki clan, I bet you a warm welcome to Konoha." Shikamaru said making the bow.

Hiruzen stepped in to make the introduction and Kasumi was the one to explain they had ninjas and samurai that could integrate into the ranks. Hiruzen was bemoaning about the paperwork when one of the fox handed the papers needed. All they needed was a look over and a signature much the old kage's relief. A copy on a flash drive was slipped over to Naruto for him to look over on his own time. Naruto and a few others that among the fox people where other anthromorphs of different species (Naruto noticed a few Faunus.).

"How are they going to set up and get them living space?" Hiruzen asked Naruto.

"They came prepared. TG13. They can clear it and form something there. I hope you can deal with having 5 new major clans and a few more minor clans." Naruto remarked.

"Crap." Hiruzen muttered under his breath.

- **(An Hour Later – (Cue: Ecruteak City - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver))-**

Hiruzen's eye was twitching in disbelief. Seems Foxes can use Kage Bushin too, and they had a new section of Konoha built in the old training field. Stores were opened, a new ninja academy set up, and the works all there. Of course, the clones were only for clearing the land and the buildings were in capsules and scrolls to unseal. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face over this. Shikamaru was dealing with a new issue, his new fiancée. It was all set up before Shikamaru would meet her. He learned a bit about the Azealia clan he was dealing with. The Azealia was what you could call an antithesis to the Nara. Instead of shadows, they dealt with light. Most would think they were not just as lazy, but most would think wrong. Instead of the men being the lazy ones, it was the women. It was the men who had to get their women to do anything. Ironically, the men in that clan were usually combat cooks or medics. Shikamaru finally meet her when her father and mother. She was about three years older than him at about 139.7 centimeters (4'7") tall. Her skin rather light with her black hair done up in a traditional "ox horns" hairstyle with her bunched up and tied into buns on the top, with the rest let down below shoulder-level. Her eye color was a tawny color and were showing a laid-back seriousness.

"Seems, if I had to guess the measurements, B84/W67/H87." Shikamaru thought being analytical.

She wore a long white trench coat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless dark grey crop top with mesh fishnet covering her toned stomach. The crop top had the Azealia clan insignia in kanji outlined in white. Additionally, she wore a white belt over black fitted pants. On her right leg was a holster for a katana. She had black furred fox ears and a black tail with a white tip making her a neko. This was Mai Azealia, the clan heir that was the smartest but also the laziest.

"Well, this is going to troublesome/pain in the ass." Shikamaru/Mai said almost in unison.

They blinked looking into each other's eyes in disbelief. If times were different, they would have been friends. The rather warm looks they gave each other were saying to maybe give this a shot.

"Oh kami, he's just as lazy as her." Mai's father, Mars, said sadly.

Shikamaru got her mother's approval though. However, when Shikamaru brought Mai home, his mother was livid.

"I can live with her being a fox, but I will not live with a lazy woman!" Yoshino said getting her whip out. "And I will whip it out of you and her!"

Mai and Shikamaru decided to haul ass out of Nara compound, but not before Shikaku gave thumbs up getting Mai.

 **(Music Ends)**

Shikamaru hastily married (Shotgun style!) Mai to justify moving out of the compound and Mai was all for it. They both agreed to hold off the wedding night and let things play out. The two were now unpacking in their new apartment at Uzukage Apartments.

"This village is never going to be the same." Shikamaru said.

"Not at all. Better than my old haunt. I had to deal with crazed firebenders." Mai said. "Besides, you helped me get out of my parent's home. My dad's always nagging at time to get out of bed when I want to sleep in."

"Well, we'll be sleeping in when we're not on duty then." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, you're in the academy, right?" Mai asked.

Shikamaru nodded and Mai sighed.

"I'll have to take up a rank myself." Mai said with a bit of determination. "I can't let you be the only ninja among us."

Shikamaru had a feeling that was the start of something troublesome, but ultimately pleasant. The KSA had went on for the day with Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata showing up late due to earlier events. The integration was swift but left the populace in a bit of a daze. From what they were explained, anthromorphs came in four types. Nekos (Kemonomimi and Gijinka) were the most humanlike in appearance only having animal ears and/or tails depending on what type. Kemono (Demi) were humanoid but had more animal like features. Youkai were chakra beasts in humanoid/human form as they can appear to be either nekos or kemonos. Lastly, there were the half-breeds. For most of civilians, this was rather awkward. Teuchi was not complaining as business was booming for him. Many foxes wanted to eat at the famous ramen stand Naruto ate at. This proved a problem for the Harunos as Asana was livid at the rush of money flowing in the village not going into her pockets. The foxes tended to only shop at places Naruto shopped at and at his stores. Simply put, if you did not like Naruto, you were not worth the fox peoples' money or time. Sakura reacted rather differently seeing the change as a good time that would bring new opportunities for Konoha. Sakura could think for herself when she was not around Saskue or when her mother and aunt were not poisoning her head. Sasuke was more curious of the newcomers and that curiosity would slowly eat at his brooding. And Naruto? He was in a council meeting.

Naruto changed into something formal from combat ready mimicking Hiashi in style of men's kimono except with the coloring of red and orange. Hiashi was secretly proud of his son-in-law for this. Naruto sat between Hiashi and Tsume. The shinobi side would gain four new heads, the Azealia, Ginkeiro, Torikku, and Akaiōkami. The clans head made their entrance. Information about the new clans were rather little.

 **(Cues: Slam Shuffle-FFVI OST)**

First to arrive was the Akaiōkami clan head. Much to Tsume's subtle glee, the clan head was a woman. She had a rather animalistic look being a kemono with crimson fur with three tails. Her black hair done in a spiked tall mohawk that curves forward to hang over the left side of her face. Her golden eyes bear vertical slit-like pupils. Being a kemono, she had elongated canine teeth and nails. She stood at about Tsume's height and had a similar shade of lipstick on. She wore a pair of Potara earrings, a black and red coat (Supreme Kai-styled) with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, white baggy pants, and red boots. One civilian in the civilian council whistled in appreciation of the newcomer's figure only to hear a snarl of a wolf. Behind her came a massive wolf that was about the size to match Tsume's own fully grown ninken.

The wolf's fur was mostly short and crimson, but there is shaggy black fur on its lower legs, tail, and in one think strip from behind its neck and running the length of its body. She has dark, fang marking patterns below its eyes, which are red with white sclerae. Her ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, her nose is brown, and she has black paw pads. This was the debut for Yin Akaiōkami and her wolf partner, Ravager Rose.

"So that's the Akaiōkami clan head. From what I got, they are basically the Inuzunka clan but with actual wolves." Hiruzen said.

"Greetings. I am Yin, and this is Slade." Yin said taking a set on the shinobi side.

 **(Cues: Edgar and Sabin's Theme-FFVI OST)**

Next to come in was the Ginkeiro clan head having a regal air to him standing at six feet tall. He had dark hair with silver tips done long and straight. His silver eyes could burn a hole in the wall with its fierceness and stern look alone. He wore a regal white men's kimono with a dark grey cape. He had silver armbands and matching necklace. This is Kaisha Genkeiro and the odd thing that made him stood out was that he appeared to fully human.

"Kaisha Ginkeiro. A pleasure." Kaisha said seriously.

A flash of silver shone showing Kaisha was in a seat already.

"You'd think he was Hiashi's long lost brother. According to the file, his clan has a kekkai genkai. One that allows them to transmute things into different types of metal, preferably silver. Their silver eyes are said to hold mysterious powers." Hiruzen thought.

 **-(Cues: TMNT IV – Turtles in Time – Big Apple, 3AM)-**

The next clan head appeared seemingly out of thin air, a male who bore an uncanny resemblance to Itachi if he had black cat ears and a tail. His choice of clothing was maybe the oddest for the shinobi so far. A fishnet shirt under a badass colorful long coat with many pockets, black baggy shinobi pants, and blue shinobi sandals. His slate grayish-golden eyes bear vertical slit-like pupils. He had a smirk on his face as from out of his cloak, he threw a banana cream pie which hit one of the hidden ANBU in the room, ironically Neko. Neko came down from her hiding place with her mask covered in pie.

"First prank of the month." He said with a small laugh.

Many groaned.

"Oh kami, not another prankster!" Neko thought.

"Name's Tetsuo Torikku, the prank-happy leader of the Torikku." Tetsuo said happily waltzing over to his set.

"The Torikku clan. Despite their fun-loving natures, they have specialties in infiltration and seals. They have a penchant for pranking everyone as training being dangerously unpredictable." Hiruzen thought. "Oh kami, it's a clan full of Narutos."

 **-(Cues: Pokémon Sun and Moon - Hau'oli City (Day))-**

Last and late to the meet was the Azealia clan head. Mai's mother essentially looked quite like her daughter without her father's small touches. Her hair was done in the odango style. She stood a few centimeters below Kaisha. She wore the standard black shinobi pants and sandals. On her torso was a yellow Hawaiian shirt untucked with a collar raised up. She also had yellow wristbands, piercings on her fox ears, and a band on her black fox tail with the white tip. What annoyed the council (mostly the civilians) was she was carrying two pillows. She did not wear makeup as she felt it was troublesome to bother.

"Marla Azealia, reporting in." Marla said floating over to Shikaku before sitting next to him.

"What's the pillow for?" One civilain councilman stupidly asked.

Marla put the pillow on the desk and her head fall on it immediately going to sleep. Shikaku realized the second pillow was for him and did the same thing.

"Lazy bitch." The same councilman muttered.

Marla woke up with a glare at the councilman. She used the light around him to make him combust into flames and went back to sleep in a span of three seconds.

"Azealia clan. The Naras but with light and women being the lazy ones. I pity the men in that clan." Hiruzen thought.

 **(Music Ends)**

The new members of the civilian trailed in amounting to at least four new ones. They took their seats, and the meeting began.

"First rule of business. I want to grant the Uzumaki clan its rightful clan status. Anyone got a problem with that?" Hiruzen asked.

Mebuki and a few civilian members raised their hand. Naruto spoke up.

"Doesn't the Uchiha clan have clan status? Last time I checked there is one of them left in the village. I have myself, Karin, and the wives. I believe six is more than one, Mebuki, unless you suck at math." Naruto chided.

"Fuck you!" Mebuki hissed.

"Ain't that your husband's job?" Naruto snarked. "Oh right, your voice is boner killer."

Mebuki was fuming as a few snickered. Even the old crone duo was sniggering like idiots at this. Hiruzen rolled his eyes and continued. It was then one of the civilian fox councilman requested to it. This fox neko screamed shifty and shrewd. Smooth brown eyes, neat combed blonde hair, and blonde fox ears. He was among the Nekos who did not have tails which worked for his western-styled three-piece suit This was Terry Fluff, head of his household and his small businesses.

"I am Terry Fluff, head of several businesses within Konoha. Now I've noticed that is a mercantile guild in Konoha. I was told by my advisor that while there are two here. One is officially recognized which is the Haruno guild." Terry said adjusting his tie.

Mebuki had smug grin on her face.

"However, Asana's price was completely outrageous. The Pekara Merchant Guild offered a better price, but my advisors warned they are not Konoha's "official" guild. Thus, there is an added risk." Terry said calmly taking in his eyes. "My question for you, Hokage-sama, is it possible for Konoha to have two official guilds?"

"Oh, come on, Asana's price cannot be outrageous." Mebuki defended.

"Do you take me for a fool, Miss Haruno?" Terry asked sharply.

"No." Mebuki said flatly.

"Then justify charging me 750,000 ryo a month for each business I have!" Terry said slamming his fist on the desk. "Every month. Your sister thought I was an idiot!"

Even a few of the other civilian councilmembers looked pale at that amount. Naruto rolled his eyes hearing this. Naruto felt it was really Mebuki who was the semi-rational brains of the Haruno guild. Mebuki even paled as that was 10 times the amount they normally charged, and promptly facepalmed.

"So, Asana thinks she had an edge over you and the people? Well she's wrong. I declare the Pekara Merchant House an official Konoha guild open to outside trading and the works. It's only fair." Hiruzen said.

Mebuki said nothing knowing she was barely lucky that Hiruzen did not order an investigation. This now put Naruto and her on even footing. She was thinking of scolding Asana after the meeting. Her ignorance cost them their advantage. The meeting went on with a few things discussed here and there. In the end, some progress was made, and the meeting was dismissed.

"Hiashi-san, congrats again on your marriage to Mafuyu." Naruto remarked to his father-in-law.

"Just make sure that one of these days, you, Hinata, and Hanabi come for a family dinner." Hiashi said as they were leaving.

Naruto sealed up his haori and tossed on his SS Jacket. Getting to Kurumi, he spat off on it racing for the office. He and Hiro had a lot of work to do.

* * *

The new area of Konoha was called the Kitsune 13 District. Among the new populaces were drifters and refugees from shattered worlds. Velvet Scarlatina was one of them. The rabbit faunus came from one of the worlds of the RWBY where a pair of warpers ravaged it. It was only through becoming one, she was able to at least fend them off. It was a hollow victory as they had managed to off nearly 95% percent of the population. Thus, she and her follow survivor meet the tribe and hastily joined. Velvet was looking out the window of her apartment within the district. She was still shaken just wondering what she was going to do with her life now. Of course, she was one of many refugees with new possiblites.

* * *

It was rather late in the afternoon when Naruto left the office after setting up deals for trading outside Konoha. Naruto made sure to avoid GatoCorp. He had plans for it, soon. Naruto returned home to plop down on the couch and watch some Interdimensional Cable when Tomo made her presence.

"Training." She said.

"No." Naruto groaned.

"It's either your or I will take one of the wives for training." Tomo said darkly.

Naruto got up. His wives' bodies were not ready. Neither was his, but he already dealt with her one. Tomo dragged Naruto off for another training session (translation: ass kicking).

* * *

 **(A/N: This one was rather long mostly due to me introducing the new characters. Why all this? Simply put, potential for future team. I intended not to exactly do canon teams later down the time. To put it simply, at least only canon Team 9 and 10 would be formed. I have plans. So much plans. But what does that mean for you? You get to create a fox citizen! Left your suggestions in a PM after I respond to your review. Most interesting might get a shot to appear. Just pick one of the four types of anthromorph (neko, kemono, youkai, or half-breed), give a decent backstory, and a good description. Just two small rules, if are combatants, they can't be a member of any of the fox clans. Two, if they are warpers, sixth ranks only. Have fun! Edit 6/11/18: This one needed a lot of editing. I shudder at the bad writing. Thankfully, it's all fixed up.)**


	13. Fast Times at Konoha Academy

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Fast Times at Konoha Academy**

 **(A/N: We have a winner in "The Slave Route". Well, this means things get a bit harsher for the Harunos. Sakura won't be harmed, but this means the Haruno are going down in flames. Also there are going to be a minor timeskip. As of this chapter, it'll be a month before the graduation and canon rear its end)**

Things with the immigrants were growing from awkward to tolerable among the people of Konoha. Naruto was acting as the middle man to it to play peacemaker being the "consort" for the fox people which was a rather demanding task. With the guild authorized at last, Naruto was able to expand to give his businesses the added boost they craved. Fox people poured in for work to which Naruto had plenty for willing employees to fill up slots. Ichiraku's now had two foxes working there to help, and apparently one of them was romancing Ayame. Naruto had worked hard within those few months in his tasks and training. Hiruzen wanted him to stay in the village for local missions though after the madness of his first mission outside of the village leaving the old Hokage with a pile of paperwork and angry death threats from Kumo. Naruto did find some time to write a letter to Temari in help offering a bit of help with a jutsu scroll for Mud Dome Jutsu to keep her safe from Gaara's sand. Training with Tomo was still a nightmare, but it became a bit normalized for him that Friday morning.

"So, your wives are close to graduating in one month." Tomo said wiping some sweat away.

Naruto was on his butt panting in exhaustion. He looked up at Tomo not wanting to show the fellow Geist he was drained.

"Hinata and Ino are dead tied for kunochi of the year. Sasuke's actually fending for his position as Rookie of the Year due to Shikamaru putting effort for once." Naruto said spooking Tomo.

"A Nara not being lazy! What happened?" Tomo asked.

"His wife. They have been getting along. Well enough that she can drive him to work. She is rather pretty and endearing. Plus, I've seen her open up and she's no slacker herself. Ever since, the Kitsune 13 District set up the Academy, Mai's their kunochi of the year. I think it's cute they are competing." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well, you're been steadily improving. For one, you'd completely fixed your body's lousy chakra control so your ki flows like it in your old body." Tomo said impressed. "As you are, you won't beat me. When you get older, that could change. I've taught you well."

Thanks to Tomo, Naruto got Gentle Fist down pat leading to Tomo patting Naruto's head.

"I don't think I have much more training to give you. You're on your own." Tomo remarked.

"Fine, but I have a favor to ask. Canon's to start in a month and I need you." Naruto said pulling her close to whisper his future plans into her ears.

"Naruto, consider it done." Tomo said using **Kai Kai** to teleport out of the training arena.

Naruto left the arena and trudged over to the lone locker on the side of the arena that stuck out due to his orange flavor and the painted picture of Madara being nailed to it. Deftly, he changed out of his training clothes switching for wore black pants, his usual black ninja sandals, a mesh fishnet shirt, and his SS jacket. His hitai-ite still had the black cloth, but the cloth had an orange spiral marked on the left side as per his customization. Naruto sealed the locker shut and left the underground hideout having enough training for the day. Konoha had seen many changes since the months the immigrants moved in. For one, technology made a jump with cars and motorcycles being available to civilians and ninjas easily. Many ninjas found traveling by motorcycle much easier to complete missions then on foot. Those bikes were one usually armored and came with weapons. So, Naruto was no longer the odd one out with his bike. Naruto got on his bike and revved off into the village with biker gangs were now a thing with more relevance. While the Storm Strikers were still "king" of Konoha, they now had to contend with three new gangs, the Konoha's Angels, the Daughters of Silence, and the Fire Rats. Turf war was a minor price to pay considering most of them were civilians acting tough. Naruto was on his way to back home, but had decided to see the Sapphires at their grocery store. Much to his annoyance, this area was Silence territory. Stopping his bike near the store, three bikers arrived to approach him. The Daughters of Silence was an all-girl group, and few knew it was being funded by Asana as her "enforcers".

Most would think Asana would tell them not to antagonize the Storm Strikers or Naruto, right? But that would infer that Asana made a smart decision, but that likelihood is lower than Hidan renouncing Jashin.

"Hey, Demon Stain!" The blonde short haired one called out.

Naruto ignored her and capsulized Kurumi. He headed in to do some shopping leaving the three outside. The trio were the second (Sidra), third (Tera), and fourth-in command (Farah) of the Daughters of Silence and had a bit of a reputation.

"Yo, Trevor? What's with the butch brigade?" Naruto asked sourly.

"Those three punks. Laughable bunch. Came here demanding protection money. Chased them out." Trevor said annoyed.

Naruto made a Shadow Clone to get the groceries while the real Naruto put a small roll of ryo on the counter for Trevor.

"That should cover the groceries. I'm going to teach these shits a lesson." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

He would have used Rajin, but the katana ended up shattered in a training accident with Tomo. Thus, he went without a real sword for a while. Training only with bokkens until his new sabers were ready. He walked outside to confront the three leading him to an alley behind the shop.

"I'm curious. None of the other gangs antagonize us frequently like you guys. What's your deal?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have to tell you shit." Farah said before Naruto fired a ki blast through her stomach. "AAAHHH!"

She fell to the ground bleeding all over it to the horror of her two cohorts.

"From what I sense, the lot of you are below genin in chakra, so you are all most likely genin dropouts or former genin. I doubt you three can take me. Now I'll ask again, what's your deal?" Naruto asked harshly with his eyes darkening.

"Ok…we work as Haruno's enforcers." Sidra said nervously. "Asana. Our gang helps with the Mercantile Guild as guards. We were supposed to intimidate businesses to return to her."

"That explains a lot." Naruto remarked dryly.

He knew the Haruno would still worm her way in despite the advantages he had now. This also annoyed him that the loss of two stores he had won over from Haruno months ago were forced back due to Haruno playing dirty. Naruto felt that using the Storm Strikers to force others to join him was not the right way to do business, and ,seeing that Haruno was pulling a low move like him, Naruto wanted to fix that. Naruto glared Sidra and Tera.

"I want your leader's name." Naruto said. "Now."

"Tia Lao. Please don't kill us!" Sidra pleaded. "You can find our boss at her home. It's nearby the Haruno place!"

"Quit the gang life, and don't tell a word of what occurred to anyone. Or else I won't be merciful." Naruto said as he healed Farah as an act of mercy.

The three ran away speeding off on their bikes merely glad they were alive. Naruto returned to dispel the clone, get the groceries, and sped off for home. Once home, he found Hinoto at the door. She informed Naruto that Asana had Silence bikers on employ, but Naruto informed her that he found out about it already.

"I need Tina Lao dead or at least out of the way. She's the boss of the group. Do what you must, and discretely. If she can't be convinced, make it look like an accident. If Asana wants to play dirty, so be it. Have some STORM nin speak to those two storeowners that jumped ship, and let them know I am aware of the gang problem. Tell them, I will fix this and I bear no ill will for them leaving me." Naruto said telepathically to her.

"Hai." Hinoto said before taking off.

Naruto entered his home to find it empty save for Hanabi who was devouring a banana split for breakfast. Hanabi had changed over the months as she had gotten to Naruto's collection of Icha Icha developing a dirty sense of humor. Naruto would wake up a few times with Hanabi cuddling him much to his dismay. He was glad that the "morning wake up calls" did not come from her, as Hinata put a stop to that. Those came from Ino, Anko, or both of them together. Speaking of the blonde wife of his, she was making great stride in her training efforts. She was a lot more leaner and tougher than her canon counterpart yet still had a sense of style. He loved sparring with her and did not mind spoiling her with shopping afterward. All worth it to see her smile. Tenten was a blooming relationship as their shared love of swords brought them closer. She even held a funeral for Rajin when it was shattered in that training accident with him. Hinata was surprisingly mellowed out over the months. She was not as extreme as she was months ago, but not the shy maiden she was originally. Naruto was merely glad they were all in his life which only made it worry on breaking the secret to them soon. He was packing the fridge when Kurenai came up.

"Please tell me you bought coffee." Kurneai asked. "The kind the Sapphires' sell?"

Naruto tossed the bag to her to which she started making some right away. It was her way of coping being a slave to him. Naruto had not done anything perverse to her at all, but she still thought of him rather lowly. This was mostly due to Anko and him going all out on the master/slave relationship. Kurenai thought Naruto had something to do with Anko "training" Astuko despite it being Anko's idea. Naruto ate his breakfast consisting of a few rice balls, hash browns, lots of bacon, carrots, and more bacon. He had business to do this morning at the office, and dreaded the paperwork. Yes, it was nowhere near the Hokage's paperwork, but it was still annoying.

"Thank kami, I use a computer system." Naruto thought as he left the mansion for the office.

Arriving at a brisk pace, he found Karin was already there waiting for him. She wore similar clothes to him, but in crimson red. Ashi was next to her wearing a trenchcoat, sandals, and a slave collar around her neck.

"Karin." Naruto said hugging his fellow clanmate.

"Naruto. I figured you'd be coming. We need to talk." Karin remarked returning the hug.

"If it's about the Haruno biker mess, I know about it." Naruto said. "Hinoto's dealing with it."

"Well then, that's good to hear. Hiro wants to talk to you too. Discovering some interesting stuff." Karin said.

With Karin around, Naruto had given her a stake in the clan business which made handling it a bit easier.

"What's with the trenchcoat on Ashi?" Naruto said to which Ashi opened it.

She was not wearing a thing under it and had an Uzumaki clan tattoo on her lower stomach. Ashi was also biting her lip doing this.

"I broke her." Karin said coolly. "She's quite obedient. Her idiotic mother made her too moldable."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Ashi readjusted her trenchcoat. Karin grew into a major deviant over the months. She and Naruto walked into Hiro's office where Hiro was waiting for them.

"Boss-sama, Lady Boss-sama, welcome. I have drinks for you if you want." Hiro said humbly.

Karin and Naruto took up a cup of sweetened tea before taking a sip.

"Give it to me straight." Naruto said to him.

"Firstly, the old crones are willing to work with you now. With Danzo dead, and ROOT under you as as STORM, they are feeling exposed." Hiro remarked.

"Heh, those old fossils think I will yield. Those two have their hands coated in dirt." Naruto said. "Their days are numbered. I won't kill them. I'll let nature do that for me, but I will keep neutral with them."

"Moving on, Haruka and Kasumi had adopted Sai. They have watching over the kid for a few months and had been him full time." Hiro said. "We regret that we did not inform when it happened earlier, but Karin was handling it."

"I had most of those younger kids that were apart of ROOT shifted to places for them to be adopted. Figured you would not want child soldiers. Except for your minions." Karin said.

"Konohamaru and his two buddies are friends of mine that I mentor." Naruto corrected. "They call me Boss out of respect."

"Either way, we have news concerning the Land of Waves. GatouCorp has asked for…" Hiro said before the sound of Naruto's tightening grip on the cup became evident. "I see you are not interested in his proposal. I'll tell him you passed."

Karin looked to Naruto and he said he'd explained later.

"Next up is our competitor, the Haruno clan. I want to bring to your concern that Asana had employed several dirty tactics to undermine your business. She's tried to bribe the Sapphire for secrets to the meetings, tried to sabotage our deliveries, and had the Daughters of Silence as her enforcers to intimidate our allies." Hiro said.

*CRACK!* The cup Naruto had was slowly breaking. He was unaware of the extent of damage and now he was rather steamed.

"Thankfully, we managed to neutralize most of them. In fact, Hinoto just reported that the leader of the biker group is dead. She thought she could fight Hinoto." Hiro said with shrug.

Naruto slyly laughed at the stupidity of people sometimes.

"However, STORM has put together a task force on Asana. Let's just say, we found a lot of blood under the water." Hiro said.

"How bad?" Karin said.

Hiro produced a binder that was four inches wide and stuffed with information. Naruto leafed through it horrified to find Asana was pretty neck deep in connections to the underworld. She even had a stake with Gato.

"Mebuki's not as dirty as her, but she equally guilty in a few minor things." Hiro said.

"Seems Asana has a gambling issue as well. Hell, she's worse than Tsunade!" Naruto remarked looking at the 1,800,000 ryo debt she had. "How is still acting she has money to toss around is beyond me."

"So, what is the plan?" Hiro asked.

"It'll only be a matter of time before Asana gets desperate. She'd probably marry off Sakura to save her ass." Naruto said coldly.

Sakura. The Haruno girl was not on Naruto's mind much at all. Due to the rising standards of the KSA and the second Academy run by the immigrants, Sakura was basically the Dead Last. Her grades in book-related courses were high, yes, but they were treated as a lesser deal. Book smarts were not treated as important as before. Thus, when the grades were re-calculated, Sakura was screwed over by her less-than-stellar grades on the other areas. Of course, this would not matter in the long run as Sakura withdrew from the KSA. It was partly her choice, but was influenced by her aunt to do so. Naruto had no idea that Asana and Mebuki were grooming her for her for a potential marriage. They decided that her being a ninja was too risky and Sakura's self-esteem was taking a beating due to being the new dead last.

"And then there's the Uchiha. He's surprisingly different. Our sources report he's been hanging in the Kitsune 13 District very often." Hiro said.

"Sasuke." Naruto thought.

He had not thought on Sasuke much either as Sasuke was at the back of his mind as well. He did not realize that Sasuke was slowly changing due to the influences of a few people he met in the district.

"Well then, the Harunos need to be dealt with. I will not put up with this crap any longer." Naruto said closing the binder.

"Glad, you said that. I was about one phone call away from our operative in Tanzaku Gai." Hiro said holding a phone in his hand. "We're preparing to buy the debt."

"Really?" Naruto said with a smirk. "Do it."

Hiro made the order and the debt was bought. The operative used Instant Transmission zip back into the room with the paperwork to validate it.

"Tell me, does Mebuki know about the gambling debts?" Naruto asked.

"No, she does not, it seems. Her hands are filthy in lieu of tax evasion. She's been rather crafty in using her councilor positions to skim funds for herself. We also have proof of this. Enough to put her in prison. Although, you might want to kill her yourself." Hiro explained. "She tried to get her mitts on your inheritance from your parents. She did not succeed, but she did siphon about 500,000 ryo from your accounts set by your parents when you were about six. It all went to her house's upgrading and new furnishing."

The cup shattered in Naruto's hand the moment he read the documents with the leftover tea scalding his hands and the shards digging into his flesh. Naruto's eyes flashed crimson as Kurama was not happy with this either. Naruto was tempted to ride on the Harunos with a show of force, but Karin expounded her Warper's Will to calm Naruto down.

"Calm down, Naruto. That's your anger talking." Karin warned.

Naruto took a breath as his hand was healing slowly from the light burns from the tea.

"Besides, violence will make this messier than it already is. Remember, Naruto, use your brain." Karin reminded.

"You're right, and I have an idea. Let's inform the Harunos of the situation." Naruto said. "And let them self-destruct."

Naruto and Karin darkly chuckled. Kurama was satisfied by Naruto either way. He loved when Naruto got to extremes.

* * *

Asana and Mebuki could not believe their eyes at what they were handed. In their hands seemed to be a letter from Naruto, but it might as well be their death warrants. It was a funny thing that Kizashi warned Mebuki on keeping Asana as second-in-command of the guild to which she laughed him off. As Asana's decisions went on, Kizashi was debating to get out while he still could, daughter, be damned. It was when he discovered Mebuki had skimmed funds from Naruto's inheritance in the past that his limit was pushed. He had discovered this while going over their taxes last week, and he realized that the moment Naruto found out, it was curtains for the Haruno clan. Ironically, he assumed that Naruto would kill them all once he found out. He packed his things and promptly fled the village with a sizeable amount of money to start over somewhere that same day last week. The Land of Waves looked good for him. Had Mebuki had brains, she would heed her husband's warnings.

"This is bad! He knows I skimmed taxes and some of his inheritance!" Mebuki said panicked.

"So?" Asana said indifferent.

"You do realize that if he goes to the Hokage, it's game over for us!" Mebuki screamed.

"The bastard dealt with Lao too. The new leader refuses to work for us." Asana said stuffing another piece of cake down her mouth. "We need to do something."

The letter did not include anything about Asana's gambling debt as Naruto wanted to hold on to that card.

"We can't, Asana. He has all the cards. Plus, Naruto had no dirt on him that's damaging enough for him to bend over for us. He's basically flipping us off and watching us flounder for amusement!" Mebuki raged crushing the letter in her hands. "That lowlife demon is probably laughing at us right now!"

"I can't afford to pay off any debts. It would cut into my lifestyle!" Asana said. "These clothes are imported and are not cheap!"

Coming from the one with gambling debts, that was rich. In another room, Sakura was listening in completely worried about her family yet upset at Naruto. She seemed to not realize that Naruto had every right to be mad at her mother and aunt. Sakura went back up to her room to read her trashy teen magazine.

"I have an idea. Let me talk to him." Asana remarked. "I'm sure I could convince him."

"Doubt it." A new voice said.

Another Haruno made her presence known, Asatsuyu Haruno. She had the trademark Haruno pink hair and stood at about Mebuki's height. She was Asana and Mebuki's youngest sister and was close to disowning the family name. Asatsuyu was basically the "white sheep" of the family. She could not tolerate the pettiness of her older sisters, but her mistake was not doing enough to stop them. Her biggest regret was Sakura.

"I can only blame myself. If I had not been so aloof and got more involved, I could have nipped this in the bud!" Asatsuyu thought. "I did not realize how bad it really was…until now!"

"My first mistake was not paying more attention to the family business! How the fuck did you think skimming taxes was a good idea?" Asatsuyu said scolding Mebuki.

"Humph, don't question me, Asatsuyu-baka. You could not even run a business to save your life!" Mebuki shot back.

"Only because I was fair and honest! Playing dirty may get your gains but the risk is too high! Look at you two now, Naruto has the rope for you two bakas to hang yourselves!" Asatsuyu roared.

"Oh please, the demon is no problem. I will personally arrange an assassination for him. Maybe get one of those desperate immigrants to do it." Asana said darkly with Mebuki agreeing with her.

Asatsuyu had enough of this shaking.

"You know what? Fuck it! Do what you want, you idiots! I'm done!" Asatsuyu said storming up to her bedroom.

She began packing her things into sealing scrolls. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she did this. As foolish as her older sisters was, she was also to blame for not taking control of the clan. Her aloofness only made things worse. She could have stepped in and lessened the poisonous influence Mebuki and Asana had on Sakura. Too late for it, now. Asatsuyu would leave the compound and not look back. The first thing she made sure to do was remove her name from the clan roster. She was not surprised to see that Kizashi's name was no longer on it which confirmed her theory. Asatsuyu would make sure to disappear into the Kitsune 13 District hoping not to repeat the same mistakes. Mebuki and Asana on the other hand would bear witness to the end of a once rich clan.

* * *

It was sparring day at the Academy where the two Academies pitted their students against each other. It was supposed to be healthy competition. However, it was pure madness. Kiba had a bitter rivalry against the Akaiōkami clan heiress. Kimi Akaiōkami was a fierce fighter. Unlike her mother, she was a neko hybird being that her father was a neko. She had her mother's crimson fox ears and tail (Kimi's had a blue tip inherited by her father.). Her skin was lightly tanned having a tribal style tattoo pattern on her arms. Her dark hair was done in a similar mohawk like her mother had except her ends were ocean blue. She wore a pair of Potara earrings on her ears, a low-cut gold colored top, an Egyptian styled headdress, a dark turquoise sash, gold colored boots, and a white skirt which had a loincloth on top bearing the family kanji. She wore black spandex shorts underneath the skirt, had purple eyeshadow over her green eyes with a slit. Her wolf partner was a smaller Ravager Rose but with gold shaggy fur, short metallic gold fur, blue nose. The wolf had similar dark, fang marking patterns below its eyes, but the eyes were blue with white sclerae. The ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, her nose is brown, and she has black paw pads. This was Kintaro, Ravager Rose's son and Kimi's partner. Kiba could not stand the girl due to the path she kicked his ass in taijutsu spars. Not today, he thought, he'd beat her. She was talking with her friends, the Ginkeiro clan heir and the Torriku clan heiress.

"All right, classes." Iruka said. "Today, we'll be beginning the sparring you all crave so much. First match will be Kiba vs Kimi! Remember Taijutsu techniques only."

"Ya-hoo!" Kiba said leaping into the arena.

"Let us not tarry." Kimi said waltzing into the arena.

They made the seal and Iruka called the match.

-Kiba vs Kimi-

 **(Cues: Ken Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U)**

"Half-Moon Finger Pistol!" Kiba said readying his fingers to strike.

He was not going to waste time taunting her as they were fully aware of each other's combat capabilities. Kimi instinctively blocked his back with a spin kick before elbowing his neck getting a wince of pain out of dog boy. Kiba drove a haymaker into wolf girl's unprotected stomach getting her to cough up a bit of blood and leave a bruise on her toned stomach.

"First blood!" One civilian cried out.

Kiba leapt to land a flying kick only to hit an afterimage thanks to Kimi's Rapid Movement. Kiba cursed as Kimi grabbed his hand slamming him into the dirt. Kiba made a sweep kick on the ground tripping Kimi and Kiba got on top of her.

"Say it! Say I'm the alpha!" Kiba roared.

"Filthy mutt! If you think I'll heel because you're on top, then you're on a fast trip back on the bottom where you belong, bitch!" Kimi roared back.

"I think they're flirting instead of fighting." Ino said to himself.

Kimi spat in Kiba's left eye getting him to try and rub it out. Using her head, she headbutted Kiba right in the chest, knocking him off of her.

"Cheap shot!" Kiba said annoyed.

"You grabbed me by the pussy, yesterday!" Kimi argued with a blush.

"Only because you kicked me in the dick, yesterday!" Kiba said with a mild blush.

They kept arguing while pummeling each other with blows pounding at their faces and bodies. In twenty minutes, both looked worse for wear. Both would not give up, only for them to get bored with fighting evident in the look in her face.

"Can we both be alpha?" Kimi said. "I can be the alpha female."

"Yeah, I guess." Kiba said panting.

"You want to go out after the academy lets out? We could grab a pizza." Kimi asked.

"On a date? Sure." Kiba said.

 **(Music Ends)**

Mizuki can only look on with hatred. He was pissed to see where ended up due to Naruto bringing newcomers to Konoha. Firstly, the rising standards were mucking up his plans to sabotage the academy. Secondly, his niece was now dead last thanks to Sakura withdrawing. Thirdly, it was only a matter of time before he was figured out to be a spy. The instructor from the fox academy was a lot of Iruka, but sterner. Said instructor hated Mizuki and was even onto him.

"Fucking fox." Mizuki said under his breath.

SHING! A kunai grazed his cheek and hit the wall next to him. The neko instructor glared at him saying wordlessly that he heard that.

"One more month. Then, I can leave this shithole." Mizuki thought.

* * *

-(Training Field 15)-

"So, what made you think you could take us on?" Karin said holding a man by the neck.

Said man was Gen Kagami, younger brother of the dead Shen Kagami. Naruto held a woman by the collar, Ten Kagami, the younger sister. Both were genin washouts like their older brother and were desperate for revenge. However, both were beaten harshly by Karin and Naruto who were in the midst of training.

"But I must ask why hunt us down? I thought the Hokage warned you two that if your family sought vengeance, you'd be punished." Naruto said.

"Fuck you! I ain't telling you shit, demon!" Gen said before spitting on Naruto's face.

Naruto's response was throwing Ten into the air and using **Katon: Gōkakyū** to send up a stream of flames to incinerate her into ashes.

"If you think that's bad. I can do worse." Karin said as her glasses gave a shiny glow covering her eyes.

"Ok, I'll talk! It was Asana and Mebuki! Asana paid us to off the demon brat! Please don't kil…" Gen said before Karin snapped his neck.

"Seriously? They could not even get actual threats." Naruto remarked as Karin vaporized the body with a ki blast.

"So, what now?" Karin remarked.

"We go for a drive by the Harunos." Naruto said getting on Kurumi.

Karin nodded and got on Uzushio.

The two revved their bikes and sped off on route for the Haruno clan compound with their SS jackets fluttering in the wind.

* * *

Sakura was having her usual diet meal when she heard the roar of motorcycles. Naruto's bike, Kurumi, sounded much like a dragon. Sakura looked out the window to see Naruto and Karin. Asana "greeted" them.

"What are you two hellspawns doing here?" Asana said. "Shoo!"

"Stuff it, Asana. I know you and your mom sent some "insurance" for us. Just wanted to let you go that they're dealt with already. My patience wears thin, Asana." Naruto said glaring at her.

"And what are you doing to do about it?" Asana taunted.

Naruto wheeled closer and whispered in her ear.

"I can call you up on your gambling debt. 1.8 million ryo is a lot of money. I bought that debt so that it's me you owe. I can call that debt anytime whether by taking your assets now or killing you and your clan. Don't fucking test me, Asana. You're no chess master. You've merely been throwing your pieces at me and you're out of them. And tell Mebuki, she's done for." Naruto said in a low tone before riding away with Karin.

The look on Asana was completely terrified with her smug grin effectively wiped. She had managed to put up legal blockades to skimp out on her debt with that casino, but it no longer mattered. Naruto had won and barely needed to play dirty at all. He had the kunai to her neck now. She trudged inside and opened up a bottle of sake. Mebuki saw the defeated look on Asana's face and asked what was wrong.

"Naruto…he's got me by the neck. He's completely surrounded us from all sides." Asana said defeated in her tone as she downed some of the sake right out of the bottle. "We'll be ruined and all he has to do is pull the plug. Hell, he can kill us all and he'd be able to walk away from it clean."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Sakura said. "You're a businesswoman. One of the fiercest in Konoha!"

"Sakura, there's nothing I can do. Naruto's not looking for anything logical, like money. He has more than enough. He just can't be bought and bullied. It's too late to reason with. He wants to watch us suffer and stew." Asana remarked. "Or maybe he'll just kill us for shits and giggles."

Mebuki immediately joined Asana in drinking. Sakura was trying to think of something to save their skins. At the moment, the academy let out of the dayas Naruto came by to pick up Hinata. It was her turn for an afternoon date and Naruto was happy to take her on top of Hokage Monument for a picnic. The two were having a light meal overlooking the village.

"What a sight." Naruto mused. "So, how was the academy?"

"Just fine, the competition was fierce. However, Kiba and Kimi caused it to be a draw this time. At least, they ended up going on a date." Hinata said with a warm smile. "What about your day?"

"Tomo tortured me for training. Business as usual. Karin's broke Ashi, and the Haruno drama is about to end." Naruto said calmly.

"Do tell." Hinata implored.

Naruto explained what occurred and Hinata was laughing.

"Of all the people they hired, they hired the siblings of a man you already killed. That's rich!" Hinata said with a mirthful chuckle.

"I'm just glad they weren't a major threat." Naruto remarked. "They caught me and Karin off-guard."

"You two weren't…" Hinata asked darkly.

"What? No, we were training in a training field." Naruto pointed. "I'm not dumb enough to do it in a training field without insuring it's secure."

"Thought so." Hinata said giving Naruto a light peck. "Because I thought you better than that."

"You did." Naruto said with a mild blush.

"Am I interrupting?" Hiruzen said making his appearance known in a Shunshin.

"Ah, not really." Naruto said cracking open a soda to drink. "What's up, jiji?"

"I just wanted to let you know Tomo showed up at the jonin wanting to be a team leader despite being only a chunin." Hiruzen said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"She fought Gai to prove her worth. The woman's nuts, but she's got the skill. So, I made her jonin. I assume this is your doing." Hiruzen said.

"I asked her, yes, but she's not going to be my sensei. I have someone in mind for my sensei. A certain ANBU-nin." Naruto said giving Hiruzen a devious look.

Hiruzen broke out a fit of hearty laughter. Naruto's seals had improved over the months and aided in invigorating the old kage. He was not back at his prime's strength, but he was much stronger than his old self.

"By the way, one of the Torriku clan members pranked the Akinmichi clan. Apparently, they dangled cooked meat in the air that they could not reach." Hiruzen said.

Naruto broke out in laughter thinking of how that would look. Speaking of, Naruto realized he had not really pranked a soul in months.

"Damn it, Jiji. Now, I need to prank someone." Naruto said jokingly.

"Just make sure it's not me or the Daimyo." Hiruzen said before leaving via Shunshin.

"I'll sure you'll plan something big." Hinata said.

"Oh, I will, Hinata-hime!" Naruto said excitedly.

A collective shiver ran down the spines of many in Konoha. The prank king was awake and ready!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata would return to join the rest in watching Interdimensional Cable. Kurneai was outside reading a book, while Anko was dealing with Astuko and Ashi.

"What's on?" Naruto asked getting in between everyone.

"Jared's Diary. Some show where RWBY characters come to the "real world"." Karin said. "This one actually has a damn good story without going all out in harsh realism."

"Thank kami. This one is fun." Naruto remarked.

" _Wouldn't it be funny if somehow Jared saw this?_ " Karin said to Naruto telepathically.

" _And let him realize his world isn't even Earth Prime. That would be interesting. Most likely his Earth is a sub-Earth. One similar to the real deal, but bendable for those kinds of scenarios. He's lucky Remnant and his Earth don't up and merge."_ Naruto telepathically said back to Karin.

 _"Pfft….if Salem's on Earth. Where would be she be?"_ Karin asked telepathically.

 _"North Korea. It's a toxic wasteland due to a person's experiment and people worship their leader like a god. Perfect for her and Cinder. Imagine if they took over!"_ Naruto said telepathically.

This got Karin chortling with the wives wondering what were they missing out on. Naruto changed the channel to a political news channel of an alternate Earth. Instead of talking things out, politicians fought with violence. The Republicans were using gold plated guns while the Democrats were using all kinds of different weapons!

"Now this is entertainment!" Naruto said leaning in.

"Who are we rooting for?" Hanabi asked.

"Neither of them." Karin and Naruto said.

This would continue into the night.

* * *

Sakura Haruno walked the lone streets of Konoha at night with a goal in mind. She walked up the Uzumaki clan's office building and entered steeling herself. A rabbit neko was at the desk as a secretary idly reading Icha Icha when Sakura got her attention.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Naruto in?" Sakura asked.

"I'll check." She said. "I'll need your name."

Sakura gave it and the secretary called on intercom for Naruto. The secretary got the ok and Sakura was sent up to Naruto's office. As Sakura came up to the door, every step felt heavier. She knocked on the door and she was told to come in. She entered to see that Naruto's office was both informal and former at the same time. There was your modern office equipment and then there a watercooler filled with fruit punch soda. There were posters littering the walls and a small weapons rack. Naruto was sitting at his desk putting away a bit of paperwork. Naruto was wear a western two-piece suit with a white haori over it. His hitai-ite was on his desk as he looked up at Sakura with a bit of contempt.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Naruto said.

"It's about my mom and aunt. Don't you think you can forget about the debt?" Sakura said humbly. "For me…please."

Naruto smashed his fist on the desk and glared at Sakura.

"Do you take me for a fucking moron, Sakura? What the fuck have you done for me other than mock me and beat me all through my childhood? If I hadn't changed, you'd still be wailing on me and your mother would be sucking out of my inheritance until it was dry!" Naruto ranted.

"Please! I'll marry you!" Sakura offered hoping to use Naruto's crush on her to sway him.

"Not happening." Naruto said. "Your mother and your aunt would take advantage. And I have no intention of making them my in-laws."

Sakura was low on options, grasping at the straws having to go for broke.

"How about I be your slave instead?" Sakura asked. "I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't kill my mother and aunt."

Naruto was in thought about this as a vein pulsated on his head. He was annoyed by this desperation and did not trust her.

 **"Oi, kit? I think she's practically offering surrender."** Kurama said to Naruto's mind.

The thought got an underlying idea to test if this theory was true. One to put her word to the test as he was expecting her to fail.

"If you're serious, lock the door, and prove to me you're serious. Otherwise, you can go." Naruto said leaning back on his chair.

He closed his eyes thinking on other things, mainly on when Merch would get back to him on his, Karin, and Tenten's new blades. He did not catch the sound of Sakura walking up to the door to lock or coming back over to his side.

"Then again, I did hear he got into some trouble." Naruto thought before the sound of zipper broke his thought.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down to see Sakura gently stoking his length. Naruto had a bit of mild surprise at the fact that Sakura locked the door and was not intending on leaving. Sakura took the length down in her mouth slowly licking it. Naruto would have stopped her, but something a bit demure in mind told him not He laid a hand on her easing her down on his shaft having a short moan of pleasure. Sakura merely closed her eyes and started swirling her tongue around the base of his shaft. Naruto gently pulled her head off him, and he was panting lightly in a heated haze.

"I suppose that's enough of that. Let's get more comfortable." Naruto said heatedly.

Sakura obliged him.

* * *

 **(Cues: Nujabes - Perfect Circle)**

Elsewhere, someone else was dealing with their own issues ironically better than Naruto at the moment. Sasuke was sitting up on a small hill with a lone tree that overlooked the Kitsune 13 District late that night. Sasuke, with all his issues, had a hobby to take the edge off which was going on walks. That was rather hard considering the fangirls and people throwing themselves at him. The district was the exception. There, he was treated normally, and it felt great to the last Uchiha. It was his escape…his oasis. He remembered the day he ended up in the district the day after it was built. Sakura chased him for a date and he ended up in the district to hide. It was then he discovered living as a "normal person". It truly gave Sasuke the humbling he realized he needed. The fox people proved their mettle to him as he learned more in here that what most others were offering. He was feeling more at peace lately despite the desire for revenge gnawing at the mind. Sasuke was not alone. Coming up to the hill was a friend he had meet that first day he ran in here. A biracial girl who who had her innocence shattered.

 **(Cues: Emma's Theme - Pokémon X & Y)**

Jasmine Dubois was one of the unexpected newcomers among the immigrants. She did not have any real connection to the fox people and was taken in by a stroke of luck. Her world was a victim of Pinkamena like a few others. The fox people found her barely breathing and clinging to life after it was all over. They took her in. That was only a mere four years ago, and the now fourteen-year-old had a personal goal to get revenge for her family. The innocent "cutie-pie" was now a cynical person like her old friend, Huey. She towered over Sasuke being at five feet two. Her light brown skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and she still wore her strawberry blonde hair in two afro-puffs. Despite the serious look on her face, she still had had youthful glow in her green eyes. She had grown to slowly resemble her mother in figure. She wore a dark grey tracksuit with white boots.

 **(Music End)**

"Hey Sasuke." Jasmine said plopping down next to him.

"Jasmine." Sasuke remarked.

"You bought the sandwiches?" Sasuke asked.

Jasmine unsealed a scroll revealing a bag of sandwiches for them to share.

"Your sandwiches have extra tomatoes." Jasmine said taking her grilled chicken sandwich to eat.

"Thanks, Jas." Sasuke said taking his roast beef sandwich out.

The two ate in relative silence. Jasmine and Sasuke had so little yet so much in common. Jasmine looked at Sasuke. She wanted to tell him…and unlike the last time, she was not going to screw this up.

"Sasuke, I have a confession to make." Jasmine said putting down her half-eaten sandwich.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"The thing is I really like you. More than a friend…" Jasmine said trying to be blunt.

"How long?" Sasuke asked taking another bite.

"A month that I've realized. I know your dead set on going after Itachi, and I did not want to be seen like a fangirl for being attracted to you." Jasmine admitted. "Plus, you don't know the **secret**."

"Secret?" Sasuke asked.

"It's sometime that's a blessing and a curse. It can destroy you or it can build you. It's both horrible and amazing. It's a hard truth. Once you learn of it, you break your old limits and go further beyond. You fully control your reality." Jasmine said. "Naruto knows this secret. That's why he's so different."

That got Sasuke's interest peaked. Naruto had drastically changed yet stayed the same in goals. Could a secret really hold that much power? Jasmine looked at Sasuke and he looked back into her green sphere. He would not deny that he thought that Jasmine was cute. She was not like the fangirls who wanted him for his looks alone or his rep. She wanted him for him.

"Jasmine, you're different from all the rest. And I'll be damned if Naruto scooped you up." Sasuke admitted.

Jasmine chuckled.

"But about that secret?" Sasuke said.

"I warn you. You will not be the same." Jasmine said worriedly.

"I trust you." Sasuke said. "Do it."

Jasmine wolfed down the last half of her sandwich and took a breath. Letting her Flames of Creation flow over her, she outstretched her hand telling Sasuke to take it.

"There's no turning back from becoming like us…." Jasmine said. "This power is a bitter pill to swallow."

Sasuke nodded. If Naruto…If Jasmine could handle it, so could he! He took her hand and the Warper's Secret was passed on telepathically. This truth was a sledgehammer to everything the lone Uchiha thought. The fact he was one of many in a multiverse was something that he could tolerate. But, the fact he was created to suffer for people's entertainment was the tipping point. Sasuke had a bit of a mini-breakdown over the "truth" he learned, great enough that it awoken his Sharingan with all three tomoe swirling around rapidly. Jasmine had to use her Warper's Will to calm down him as the Order representative came to register him and leave just as quickly.

"This feels so messed up. I feel unrestrained…like I don't even want to hunt down my brother for revenge. Or at least, I don't feel I have to. I don't even feel like brooding all the time." Sasuke said. "Wait, if I'm fictional, doesn't that means I can find out my story in full?"

"Trust me. You do not want to see your canon future, you'd puke. But I can tell you the real story behind the Uchiha Massacre." Jasmine said telling him the real story behind it.

Sasuke was quiet before he spoke up.

"I'm going to hunt down Itachi and drag him back to Konoha, then I will kill Danzo!" Sasuke said determined in his new goal.

"One problem. Danzo's already dead. Rumor is after Naruto took his army and his base, he poisoned himself with laced Kool-Aid." Jasmine said. "Sorry about that."

"Is he buried?" Sasuke asked.

"That I don't know." Jasmine said. "Naruto may know something."

"Guess, I'll need to talk to Naruto. But not tomorrow, Naruto's gotten ahead of me and I want to even the playing field." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Jasmine asked.

Sasuke turned to Jasmine.

"I need to give him a good fight on the last day of the Academy." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll help starting tomorrow." Jasmine said warmly.

"No. Not tomorrow, we have a date tomorrow." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone. "You did confess to me, and I want to see where this goes."

Jasmine was left blushing and stammering as Sasuke went back to eating his sandwiches. He was feeling pretty good about himself at the moment.

* * *

Naruto felt…mixed. He leaned back in his chair panting and looking at his desk at what he did only wearing the inner part of his three-piece suit. Rational thought hit like a hammer after the haze he had felt from earlier faded. On the desk was a panting Sakura completely naked and bare to the cold air of the office. Her red dress was on the floor along with her sandals. Her white panties were hanging off her right leg. Sakura laid her back on the desk with a mildly pleasured look to her exhausted and drained face. Semen was splattered all over face with some getting on her hair and torso. She would complain of the mess, but she was only glad he wanted he did not finish inside her. That session, Naruto had been rather rough with Sakura. After he had come to a climax, he plopped back in chair contemplating on his action. Despite the roughness, Naruto ended up doing tender things out of impulse. She had stroked her hair, nipped at her neck, and even went to have a make-out session with her longer than he should have.

"Damn it. I did not realize that old feelings from the old Naruto would arise. This is going to be troublesome…if I don't deal with it." Naruto thought. "Plus, I'm going to need a new desk. Virgin blood and sex juices are all over this one."

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said weakly.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks for sparing for my family…" Sakura said getting up.

Her collarbone had a few hickeys on it and her behind was slightly red was the slaps Naruto gave it.

"A deal's a deal's, but I warn you. If they pull anything, I will have no choice." Naruto said cleaning himself. "See me tomorrow morning about a collar and new living arrangements."

Sakura nodded and picked up her clothes to get dressed. Naruto had taken her panties saying she would have to go without them. He was not going to make things easy for Sakura even with conflicted feelings. As she unlocked the door, bowed, and left, Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura had called out Sasuke's name during that session, and it irked him.

"Well, I better break the news." Naruto said dressed and leaving the office.

He headed home closing up for the night and bidding good night to his employees who were also going home. Entering the mansion, he found his wives up eating cinnamon buns. Naruto came up for one and took a deep bite into one savoring the gooey glaze of the pastry treat before swallowing it.

"You're not going to believe this." Naruto said. "Something interesting occurred."

"Go on." Hanabi asked.

"Sakura came to my office wanting me not to kill her parents. She was worried that I was planning on doing so after what I found out." Naruto said eating another bun.

"Were you?" Ino asked. "I was betting you would."

"I'm still undecided on that." Naruto remarked.

Ino sighed taking a handful of ryo to give to Hinata as it seems they had a side bet about that.

"So, she offered herself to marry me, but I refused. She only wanted to save her and family's own collective asses and there was no way I was going to give her an inkling of money. I told her to go." Naruto said shoving two more in his mouth.

"She did not leave without a fight, didn't she?" Ino said recalling Sakura's temper.

"Not exactly. She then offered to be my slave. I didn't believe her…and she proved to me she was serious." Naruto said getting a look of surprise from Ino. "It was fucked up, and I may think I got issues to resolve. But man, it was cathartic."

Naruto went into a bit of detail about what happened with Sakura in detail only being vague of his tender impulses. Reactions were mixed. Tenten sighed in annoyance shaking her head. Hanabi was giggling over this as the scenario reminded her of a scene in her new book he read. Ino was laughing at the fact that Sakura cried out Sasuke's name. Hinata had a blank look, but was inwardly satisfied.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Ino/Hinata thought.

"Are you going to train her by yourself?" Hanabi asked Naruto.

"I don't know. I was thinking of having Karin help." Naruto said with his hand under his chin in thought.

"Well as your wife, I think we should help as well." Hanabi stated.

Naruto actually had no problem with this and told them if they wanted they could.

"Either way, I need to speak to Anko." Naruto remarked. "How about I make us all some tea when I'm done?"

"No need, I'll make it." Tenten said going other to the cabinet.

Naruto nodded and went downstairs to the lower areas of the mansion. Over the months, he upgraded downstairs to give Anko and Kurenai their own bedrooms. He was guilty of spoiling Anko a bit as they got along really well. Anko had felt indebted to Naruto and wanted to serve him well. As he walked up Anko's door, he could hear voices.

"Anko, please don't Naruto about this, please." Kurenai pleaded.

Naruto immediately used Henge to turn into a spider to crawl under the door and hid to listen in. He found Anko and Kurenai in their sleepwear sitting on their bed. Kurenai had a frightened look on her face as Anko had a book in her hand.

"It's Naruto-sama, Nai-chan. Plus, I think you owe him an apology. You call him a pervert and you're a hypocrite by reading this." Anko said teasingly waggling the book. "I did not think of you as a Ninjas of Love fan."

"It has a plot! It's not pointless smut!" Kurenai defended.

"It's still smut. Only slightly better written smut." Anko pointed out.

"Please don't tell him…this can stay between us." Kurenai said sweetly.

"Doubt it." Naruto said spooking Kurenai.

Breaking the Henge, Naruto came down from the ceiling.

"Naruto-sama, I…" Kurenai said before Naruto shushed her.

"I will deal with this later. For now, go to your room." Naruto said calmly.

Kurenai snatched the book and left for her room. Naruto put up the privacy seals once she did.

"So, Master? Did you come for some fun from lil' ole for me or for some training?" Anko said sweeting wrapping her arms around him.

"Not tonight, Anko. I got some news. You remember Sakura Haruno, right?" Naruto said.

"Please don't tell me you married her." Anko said dully.

Naruto explained what happened and Anko broke out into laughter over the whole thing. Tears of laughter rolled down her face.

"Naruto, you evil bastard, you. So, what are you going to do with Mebuki and Asana?" Anko remarked.

"I'll make their lives hell. Asana, especially." Naruto said. "As for Sakura, I'll be training her to be a proper slave. I'll need your help."

Naruto nipped at her neck kissing it eliciting a moan out of the snake woman. Despite being a slave, Naruto was rather intimate with her wanting to ravish her a little.

"Something tells me she's going to be on the bottom of the food chain. Considering, she's no longer a kunochi." Anko said.

"Yes, and I'll be training Sakura like Karin did Ashi." Naruto said grabbing Anko's rear. "I do want you to help."

"Anything for the master." Anko said as they shared a brief kiss.

"Great. Now to deal with Kurenai…depending on how she responds, you may be administering punishment." Naruto said before leaving.

He entered Kurenai's room finding the Genjutsu mistress nervous.

"I am not upset at you….but I will have to punish you." Naruto said with a mischievous smirk.

Kurenai gulped only to realized Naruto has not done anything.

"You're not going to do anything to me?" Kurenai asked.

"No. I will handle things a bit differently. You called me a pervert and, yet I did not make you do anything." Naruto said as Kurenai began to sweat. "I'll have to change that, and get Anko involved. So good night, Kurenai."

Naruto left and so did the color on Kurenai's face.

"I'm screwed." She muttered to herself.

Naruto ran into Astuko and asked her where she had been. She stated she was training under Karin to be a better slave to him. She was wearing a similar trenchcoat to Ashi and was probably wearing nothing underneath.

"Well then, Astuko. Go pay Anko a visit, and relive her stress." Naruto said. "And leave the trenchcoat here."

"Yes, Master." Astuko said slipping off the coat.

Like Ashi, she had the Uzumaki tattoo on her lower stomach and showed obvious signs of arousal. She waltzed off to Anko as Naruto went upstairs. He was tired and dragged himself to his room to find Tenten on his bed. She was in her usual sleepwear, a sleeveless white T-shirt and gym shorts with her hair down. Naruto crawled into his bed drained.

"What a long day…" Naruto said.

"I can't wait to get our new weapons." Tenten said excitedly.

"I can't wait for Ino and Hinata to graduate at the end of the month." Naruto said.

"So, then you'll tell us this secret you've been holding onto?" Tenten said with raised eyebrow.

Naruto nodded.

"Well either way, I hope Sakura did not leave you tapped out." Tenten said with a blush. "Because if she did…"

"I always got energy for you, Ten-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "Plus, Kurama will be happy to back me up."

The two were entwined in a kiss which got more heated by the passing seconds. Naruto was enjoying the moment because he knew things were only going to get harder down the road. Life was never easy for a warper…and Sasuke would soon learn this as well.

* * *

(A/N: Quite the long chapter for a crack-ish story, but I wanted to build up for canon to start. After this chapter, there's one more pre-canon chapter before the story begins. It was needed to build up for this long, look at **Ninja Gamer** by DragonKnightRyu for example. We're around the same number of chapters and neither of us have gotten to main canon yet. By the way, check Ninja Gamer out, as I highly recommend it. Either way, Sakura's now a slave, but what will happen to Mebuki and Asana? Karma will do everything but kill them. As for Asatsuyu and Kizashi, you'll be seeing them again soon as well. Lastly, Sasuke. Didn't see that coming, did you? I did say there were many possibilities for refugees among the immigrants. The choice of Jasmine was inspired by the dark Boondocks fanfic, " **Sanctuary** ". I want to thank all my viewers of backing this tale of mine and ask you to stay tuned for the next edition! Edit: 4/30/18 – Yes, this chapter was a mess and needed heavy editing. Thankfully, I had the time to fix this.)


	14. Flashpoints

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Flashpoints**

 **This chapter will be handled a bit different as it will be split between two points. The day after the events of chapter 12, and a small timeskip to graduation. Considering this Pre-Canon Season Finale, which is a good way to end the year. Also, I want to thank DSX64215 for actually forming a brand-new character when I asked for suggestions for the immigrants. You'll be seeing her in this chapter. A fair warning, you will need to read a few of the Project Blackthorn works to get her backstory.**

 **Part 1: Flashpoint of the Past – The Fall of the Haruno Clan**

Naruto awoke rather at peace with Tenten snuggled up next to him, and he had to slowly wake her up. She groggily asking for the time to which Naruto checked his phone.

"6 a.m." Naruto remarked. "I need to get up."

"I'm sleeping in…I'm a bit exhausted from last night's workout." Tenten said a yawn.

She rolled up and fell back asleep as Naruto went to clean himself up for the day. Today was the day, he put the kabosh on the Haruno family. Thus, he dressed accordingly for it with a dark orange shirt with a light red tie, as well a black suit jacket and trousers, and black boots. Putting on his hitai-ite, he went out to eat for breakfast this time before swinging by to get Karin and Ashi. The three were casually walking down the street. Karin was wearing a simiar suit to Naruto except she had a skirt, mesh stockings, and heels to boot. Ashi was in the standard uniform for STORM-nin.

"Today is doomsday for Haruno, eh?" Karin said as they arrived at the clan district.

"Undoubtedly, Karin." Naruto said knocking on the door.

It would be a hangover Asana who answered the door, and her mood soured to see the Uzumakis at the door to which she tried to slam the door on their faces.

Ashi caught the door and kicked it back open as Naruto and Karin walked inside. Naruto was disappointed.

"How rude." Naruto remarked pulling out some documents. "I was going to waiting until afternoon, but you've changed my mind. As of now, I'll laying seize on your assets. Your first mistake was putting the house as collateral for your gambling debt. Ironic, Mebuki used my inheritance to upgrade it."

Asana said nothing and could only glare.

"So, as of now, I own your home, I'll be taking the rest of the assets of your clan's guild, and Haruno clan is basically under my heel." Naruto said as Hinoto made her presence known. "And Hinoto will inform the rest of your clan to allow them to leave the clan to avoid your debts. You, Mebuki, and Sakura will not be spared."

Hinoto made her leave through the front door this time as Asana bitterly went upstairs to pack her things too hungover to raise a stink. Mebuki would come down shortly after just waking up. She was shocked to see Naruto, Karin, and Ashi here in her living room.

"Ashi, be a dear and get the necessary documents from Mebuki." Karin said.

"Yes, Karin-sama." Ashi said producing a dagger.

Mebuki looked to Asana who breathed a heavy sigh. The glance Asana gave back to her sister was a defeated one.

"He's taking the house and the rest of the guild, Mebuki. Just hand over the documents and pack our things." Asana said bitterly. "It's over."

"But where are we going to live?" Mebuki asked indignantly.

Naruto scribbled down an address on a scrap of paper to give it to Asana saying that's a place that is available.

"I guess I'll wake Sakura up." Mebuki said about to go upstairs.

Naruto had made sure Mebuki did not wake up and Ashi got the documents off Mebuki. It would be the liberating moment when Naruto tossed Asana and Mebuki out of their home flat on their asses. Karin even tossed their luggage at their faces. Naruto looked down at the two Harunos.

"You could have helped me when this village treated me like shit. You did not. Instead, you profited off my misery, and caused me more suffering. You screwed over this village just to line your pockets. You two are lucky, **circumstances** lead me to sparing your pathetic lives." Naruto said thinking on Sakura. "Now get the hell out of my face."

Naruto closed the door and turned to Ashi.

"Have those documents taken to Hiro and have some STORM-nin inform the last of Haruno's allies." Naruto said sternly.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Ashi said vanishing via Instant Transmission.

Hinoto would arrive to let them out her task was done and that most, if not all, of the Harunos quickly take their names off the roster. Naruto was not surprised looking not too torn up about it.

"None of them did not even bother to come to their aid." Naruto remarked shaking his head in disappointment.

"Maybe they were afraid of you or maybe they were all sick of Asana. Either one would not surprise me." Karin said with a sigh. "The rats are scattering."

She turned to Hinoto.

"Inform the Hokage that we laid seize to debts owed and that the Haruno's guild has been disbanded." Karin said to her.

Hinoto nodded and said to Naruto, "If I may ask, where did you send Mebuki and Asana to?"

"My old shitty apartment building." Naruto said coldly. "It's fitting that those two be stuck in the squalor I was stuck in."

Hinoto left soon after feeling little pity for Asana and Mebuki being tossed out. Karin and Naruto were alone in the former Haruno home with Sakura still upstairs.

"So, what are you going to do with this home?" Karin asked.

"Sakura can keep it. I don't really need it." Naruto said dismissively. "I merely wanted to separate the family as it will help with me training her. Plus, those two were a toxic influence. The less they are around, the better."

"Shall we give her a wake up call?" Karin said to Naruto.

"No, let her sleep. It's a mercy I want to grant." Naruto remarked as the two sat at the kitchen table.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was up early as well "jogging" through the Kitsune 13 District. Instead of the normal clothes he wore, he donned a blue tracksuit with weighted armbands and ninja sandals. He had purchased this stuff last night as Jasmine pointed out that they aid in training. Sasuke was trying to be jogging, but he was struggling. He recalled that Rock Lee was using weights before Naruto and chided himself for not doing this in beginning.

"This is brutal! I have to pump chakra in my body just to move faster." Sasuke said as he kept up his pace.

The weights Sasuke wore was about 100 lbs. total. Much to the former avenger's shock, he learned from Jasmine that's Naruto's possible amount of weights he wears could be 1000 times more than his. Even his wives were carrying heavier weights than Sasuke (not to the extreme like Naruto, but still rather insane numbers). Add to the fact that Rock Lee was upping his weights and Sasuke was steadfast to catch up. It took him a while, but got to Jasmine's house. Jasmine lived in a modest and comfy two-story home like her old home in her home universe. Sasuke arrived at the front door ready to ask Jasmine to go out for a jog and grab breakfast. He knocked on the door and he could hear the shuffle of steps. However, his ki sense told him that was not Jasmine as it was clearly different in nature. When the door opened, poor innocent Sasuke was caught off-guard by who he saw.

Among the immigrants, there were victims of the likes of psychotic warpers that even other warpers cannot stand like Pinkamena. Samantha was one of those victims. Originally, Samantha was another Samey in the Total Drama multiverse. A viewing party that went straight to hell when Pinkamena arrived. Samantha had to watch Pinkamena slaughter her friends and sister. She with three others were captured to be lab rats for Pinkamena to practice her sealing and juinjutsu. The trauma had given her warper powers to which she was able to successfully escape Pinkamena's clutches in a dramatic escape. Sealed into her were the powers of the Makai Knight of Gold, Garo, and along with several other unknowns drastically changed her appearance. She had spent her time travel the multiverse to hone her skills for the day she can kill the monster responsible for her curse as slowly and painfully as possible. She had faced Pinkie again within a few months after her travels, but had lost horribly to her. She barely escaped with her life before Pinkamena could make her "smile". Her escape had her end up crossing with Kasumi and Haruka who were traveling the immigrants and refugees who either lost their homeworlds or wanting to start anew elsewhere. She had decided to join them on their travels finding better training there. That was a mere year ago.

Now at seventeen, she took up the moniker of Samantha Seijima, being known around the warper world as the Golden Luna. She had racked up a hefty bounty of 10,650,000 million. She stood at five feet and eight and a half inches, with long blonde hair that descended to her shoulder, and teal eyes that used to carry innocence. Due to the curse, she had a pair of wolfen ears and a visible tail. Similar to faunus, she also has her human ears as well. The wolfen ears and tail's fur were blonde to show she was a natural blonde. She wore ruby red lipstick on her mouth, and a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets that was unzipped showing a grey tube top. Being this was early in the morning, she was not wearing footwear, exposing her gold painted nails, or pants, which left her in only having on a pair of black panties with a white stripe. Her Konoha hitai-ite was tried around her head and she had a mug of coffee in her head.

"You going to stare all morning or are you going to speak?" Samantha said snapping Sasuke out of his stupor.

"Yes…I'm here for Jasmine." Sasuke said trying to avert his gaze off her.

Coming down the stairs was Jasmine clad only a towel was about to see Sasuke at the door with Samantha.

"Big sis, what the hell are you doing?" Jasmine said fuming. "Put some clothes on!"

Samantha rolled her eyes as Jasmine animatedly ranted her. Her flailing led to her towel dropping and Sasuke would discover a secret of the Sharingan. It could burn moments in your memory. It flared on when gawking at Samantha, but the sight of Jasmine naked was about for it to go nuts. Jasmine stormed into her room humiliated, and Samantha could only snicker. Jasmine would come in her usual tracksuit, ninja sandals, and weighted wear before dragging Sasuke.

"Don't beat him up too bad, Jasmine." Samantha said closing the door.

Sasuke gulped glad he immediately offered to buy her breakfast and get her some of her favorite pastries. At least the training will be worth it. He was glad that it seemed Jasmine was madder at her sister than him. He could relate.

* * *

Sakura awoke having a bit of heated dream. It would be normal for her to have perverted dreams with her crush Sasuke, but this time it was different. She sat up not sure if hearing Naruto's voice is said dream was a good thing or not. She got up and walked downstairs to give Naruto and Karin watching something on Naruto's phone to which he locked when she arrived.

"So, sleeping slave has awoken." Naruto said. "Don't worry about your parents. I merely kicked him out of the house which I claimed as collateral."

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"You can live here. That I do not mind at all, but I want to introduce you to my partner. Karin Uzumaki, a fellow member of my clan." Naruto said gesturing to her.

"You will call me Mistress." Karin said with an ounce of authority.

"Of course, Mistress." Sakura said with a bow.

Naruto was in thought of how to mark her as one of his as he did not want to use a collar or a tattoo as they could be seen. Karin was eyeing Sakura intently.

"Naruto, I want to properly examine your slave." Karin said with a mischievous smirk. "Alone."

Sakura sweated a bit not liking the look on Karin's face and looked to Naruto.

"Fine with me, Karin. I need to go deal with the remnants of the Haruno guild either way." Naruto said ready to leave. "Inspect away, cousin."

Sakura inwardly was shaken at this "mistress" as she had the confidence and skill to back up that smirk off. He left and Sakura gulped nervously as Karin turned over to face her.

"Now don't you worry, I won't hurt you. That is if you'll obey." Karin said coolly.

"Of course, Mistress. How may I help?" Sakura said.

"Make yourself something to eat real quick for now." Karin said checking her own warper smartphone. "Devious, I may be, but I won't start until you've eaten."

After eating a quick meal, Karin had Sakura take her up to Sakura's bedroom.

"I don't have experiences dealing with girls like this…" Sakura said nervously.

Karin laughed at it showing a perverse grin.

"I would be asking you for that. I just need you to undress so I can see what we'll be working with." Karin explained.

Karin was hoping she was not as skinny as she appeared to be in her sleepwear. Sakura hesitantly slipped off her sleepwear and Karin had a blank look looking over Sakura's features.

"How can I say this? You're not attractive, but you look a bit underweight. What's your diet like?" Karin asked.

Sakura had explained her "diet" and Karin was not surprised. Back in Kusa, she knew a kunochi who did the same stupid "diet" who Karin always found annoying.

"It's no wonder you'll lacking in development. Your diet barely gives you enough to function, but not to grow. I don't even see why you bother considering you're no longer a kunochi candidate. From now on, no more dieting." Karin advised. "That's an order."

Sakura nodded and squeaked as Karin cupped her behind as the redhead insisted Sakura relax. Sakura was wondering what her mother and aunt were and what they were doing.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Asana said looking at the apartment building they ended up at.

The address Naruto give them was to…Naruto's original apartment in the Red Light District. Mebuki recognized the place and sighed at the painful irony. The two met the "landlord" and were given the key to the apartment. The two entered it and cringed at the sight of it.

"800 a month for this?" Mebuki said seeing the cracks in the walls. "No wonder Naruto had that mansion made. If I was stuck in a shithole like this, I'd never want to see another apartment again."

Asana checked out the bathroom and Mebuki could hear her dry heaving. Asana came out moritified not about the state of the room, but the size of it.

"I can't store all my luxury bath products." She whined to Mebuki's shock.

"Seriously? That's the least of our problems. How are we going to pay the apartment considering the fact we don't have jobs?" Mebuki asked.

"I don't work, I manage." Asana said proudly.

"Well for a manager, you're a pretty shitty one." Mebuki said coldly.

"Bah, the hell with you then. I'm sure we can get a job in some store." Asana remarked. "What's the worse that could happen?"

It would forty-five minutes and rejections at a few stores before Mebuki punched Asana upside her face for saying that.

"We can try the Sapphire." Asana suggested.

"Family owned. Plus, you pissed them off, remember?" Mebuki reminded. "Maybe we should try a bar for work?"

What made it hard for them was the fact that many people who were screwed by the Harunos were using this as a chance for payback. Asana stupidly tried to weasel in on clan businesses for work only to get punted out. The two were back at the apartment both disappointed.

"We tried fifteen places and all of them did not want to hire us…at least the bar was considering hiring me." Mebuki said. "At this rate, we'll have to prostitute ourselves."

"That's not a terrible idea, Mebuki. We'd be in charge and we'd set the prices. Sakura can even join in to help in it." Asana said seeing ryo bills in her eyes. "We can get more girls and pimp them out."

Mebuki seemed revolted at the idea of going down that route as she wanted to cling to her ideals of being a socialite and a woman of class (despite having no money for the lifestyle).

"Speaking of Sakura, what about her?" Mebuki asked. "How are we even going to provide for her?"

At that moment, a STORM-nin came in through the window to deliver an envelope for them before leaving. Asana tore open to find a check and her face lit up along with an employment letter.

"Seems Sakura got herself a job working as a paid intern for one of the Uzumaki's shops." Asana said looking over the letter. "And her needs are covered due to the job, so we get checks."

"I wonder what Sakura's doing right now." Mebuki said in thought.

"She better brownnosing the boss. This check only covers rent…." Asana said sourly.

 _What Asana said was a bit ironic, as Sakura was asskissing literally with Karin while in the shower of the former Haruno home. Karin was massaging soap on Ashi from behind of her._

 _"_ _Ashi, I'll give you credit. Making her mother and aunt think she's an intern was brilliantly devious." Karin said with a pleased tone._

 _"_ _I figured it would be funnier for it to be all under their noses." Ashi said letting out a small moan as Ashi squeezed her. "Naruto was a bit apprehensive to the idea at first. But in the end, he agreed to it."_

 _"_ _You see, Sakura. You obeyed, and I had mercy on them." Karin said as Sakura stopped her licking. "Don't forget you got Ashi's to eat out. Hop to it."_

"You can't be serious about prostitution!" Mebuki remarked. "It's indecent."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're low on money! And besides, we can afford to open an actual business. So, quit your bitching and swallow your pride." Asana roared.

Mebuki had a feeling it really was all downhill from here.

* * *

Sasuke was hard at work training with Jasmine and several others. They were joined by the Ginkeiro clan heir, Kaiser. Like his father, Kaiser had He had dark hair with silver tips, but short and spiky. Due to the strong hereditary traits from his mother, he had inherited her heterochromia iridium giving him one eye ocean blue and the other silver. He had his mother's light brown skin yet his father's pale glow. His choice of choices was contrasting to the traditional styles of the clan opting for a modern crimson hoodie, faded jeans, and ninja-sandals. The Torriku clan heiress also joined them. Mika Torriku was an avid prank lover just like her father, but leaned through more to using them for combat. She was a fair-skinned young woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and slate gray eyes. Like her father, she had the black cat ears and tail. She wore an elaborate, high-collared colorful kimono with her clan's symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist.

 **((A/N: To cover the ages for the rest Fox Clan heirs: Kimi and Mika are both about 13 and Kaiser's 14.))**

"Mika, please up slapping we with a rubber chicken." Sasuke asked panting. "I doubt a ninja will try that in battle."

"To a ninja, anything can be a weapon. Anything." Mika insisted.

Sasuke swears that Mika is messing with him.

"What kind of ninja pra-Never mind." Sasuke thought.

Jasmine felt his pain as she was covered in pies thanks to Mika. Kaiser was laughing his ass off at the two, and Sasuke wanted to shove a gold brick up the heir's ass to see if he'd be laughing still. The group were in the field outside the District that many of the immigrants used to train. Samantha had made her appearance known to the group and Sasuke was glad she was fully dressed.

She still wore form fitting flak jacket, but it was zipped up to only show cleavage. She had now black pants with wraps around the bottom right leg, gold ninja sandals, the standard ninja pouches, and two golden hilted katanas. Under the jacket was a standard mesh top with gold lining and she still wore her forehand protector.

"I see you all are hard at training. So, I figured I'd give you a lesson." Samantha said with a smirk.

Jasmine started running for her life determined to get away from her. Sasuke and the others did not realize it at first until Samantha's smirk grew devious.

"DODGE!" Samantha said firing a Full Power Energy Ball after them.

Mika was sent flying due to getting him, and Sasuke was not sticking around.

"Jasmine, wait for me!" Sasuke screeched dodging another Energy Ball.

And this was Samantha's way of training them, the hard way.

* * *

Night would fall upon Konoha as Naruto was once again in his office dealing with paperwork. However, he would get visitors. The first to come was Fuki Toji who Naruto was surprised to see her.

"Hey Naruto, I wanted to ask for a favor." Fuki asked modestly. "Could you please request the Hokage to meet Miyabi my sensei? She's one of your Storm nin."

Naruto put down the paperwork to looking in her brown sphere noticing the look of someone who's been training. Naruto inquired on why she wanted Miyabi, and Fuki explained she's been training at his fight club with her. She explained how Miyabi aided her where she needed it and how she was a role model.

"Well I can't say no to that." Naruto said with a smirk. "Consider it done. I'll talk to the Hokage."

Fuki bowed thanking Naruto for granting her request before leaving. Naruto's second would be Kasumi Katon who merely wanted a job to work for him wanting to find a way to support herself. Naruto had the idea of sending her to work with Miyabi as her assistant in dealing with Club-357X. The last visitor was Ami Katsuragi who was poorly trying to seduce Naruto only for him to roll her eyes.

"You suck as seduction." Naruto said looking back to his paperwork.

Humiliated, Ami stomped out determined to get better at seducing men.

* * *

-(A Month Later)-

 **Part 2: Flashpoint to the Present: Rise of the Next Generation**

The month was rather uneventful as Naruto did several more missions as usual and made sure that Mizuki was killed a bit earlier then intended. The day before graduation, Naruto broke the Warper's Secret to the wives along with his origins. They had mixed reactions. Hinata lost all will to be shy, Ino wanted to meet her alternate counterparts, Tenten wanted more weapons from outside her world, and Hanabi had taken it in stride to Naruto's surprise. The day of graduation for the next generation of ninja had come with the graduating class being high for the KSA and the Fox Academy. The two graduating groups were brought in one classroom for team assignments, and Naruto was also there wearing his SS jacket under a dark crimson gi with the sleeves torn, black sash, an orange undershirt, and black ninja sandals. Karin was in a matching outfit except her gi showed off her toned midriff. In fact, all of the Storm Strikers were wearing their jackets with pride. Iruka had given the speech before getting to the nitty gritty of the teams. Skipping past Teams 1 through 4, the important teams were announced.

 _Team 5: Ami Katsuragi, Fuki Toji, and Kasumi Katon (Sensei: Miyabi Nazo)_

 _Team 6: Hinata Hyuga, Kaiser Genkeiro, and Mika Torriku (Sensei: Tomo Hyuga)_

 _Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Jasmine DuBois, and Sai (Sensei: Kakashi Hatake)_

 _Team 8: Kiba Inuzunka, Kimi Akaiōkami, Shino Aburame (Sensei: Samantha Seijima)_

 _Team 9 (same as canon)_

 _Team 10 was still in rotation._

 _Team 11: Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, and Mai Azelia (Sensei: Yugao Uzuki)_

Fuki and Kasumi were excited to have Miyabi as their leader. Hinata was glad she was not getting her canon team at the very least. Sasuke was smiling at the fact he and Jasmine were on the same team. Mai and Shikamaru were asleep in each other's arms with their heads on the desk. Kiba and Kimi were busy all over each other much to Shino's disgust. Ino was bemoaning the fact she could not escape her canon team. Yugao wanted to strangle the Hokage as she did not want to be the Uzumaki's sensei. She liked the kid, but she feared his "madness". She realized the Hokage knew of this and had it to. Naruto was happy with his team and was glad the Hokage listened to his suggestions on the teams. He had to screw over Kurenai in her getting a team, but he knew it was the right choice. Originally, he was hoping to have Tomo spring for Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. But, Samantha had to make him improvise. Kurenai did not take it well she lost her bid for a team as she could have gotten Team 5 had Fuki not asked for Miyabi. With the teams, the senseis would come for their teams leaving Team 7 and 11 still in the room.

"Yugao's probably drinking herself drunk to prepare for us." Karin said.

"Wouldn't surprise me?" Naruto remarked.

"Naruto." Sasuke said getting up. "I want to challenge you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow noting the different energy within Sasuke as he felt much stronger this time around. Sasuke was not Naruto's mind a past month and with him not causing issues for Naruto, there was not any hate for him at all at the moment. Naruto shrugged and accepted the match considering Kakashi's lateness leaving them with about three hours. Sai was excited to see "Naruto-sama" in action and had woke up Mai. The pale kid was punched through the desk for doing that as Jasmine watched rather amused. The six were outside the KSA in its outdoor arena with Naruto and Sasuke taking their positions. Naruto could feel that this Sasuke was much different.

"So, you have warper blood like me?" Naruto said taking a Uzumaki stance.

"That I do, **Geist Fox**." Sasuke said taking his Interceptor stance.

"Then I guess, I can't hold back." Naruto said releasing the weights seals on him as Sasuke did the same.

This was a battle written by destiny as it is in most universes of Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are always bound…to fight each other.

* * *

(A/N: And cut! Don't worry, the fight for Naruto and Sasuke is next chapter, and will be the start of the Canon stories to come. I had fun doing these chapters, and I hope to do more. The next chapter will also expound on the teams as well. Here's to the last Geist chapter of 2017, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you!)


	15. Clash of RivalsTeam Intros

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows, but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Clash of Rivals/Team Introductions/Yugao's Breakdown**

The tension boiled over at Naruto and Sasuke took their stances. Naruto admitted he was surprised that Sasuke did not completely snap under the Warper's Secret.

"I could have, but I realized I had better things to do. Like rebuilding my clan, and I extend the same sentiment to you." Sasuke said. "All considering the village hated you."

"Smart rebuttal. I'm liking you more already." Naruto said. "After this, how about we share a drink at the bar someday? My treat."

"I'll do it, but only if you fight me without your sword. Might as well make it even." Sasuke requested.

Naruto tossed his sword, Rajin, into Karin's hands and cracked his knuckles. This was going to get wild as Naruto had developed a few new jutsu in his arsenal. Little did Naruto knew, one of STORM nin thought it was a bright idea to broadcast the fight across the village.

 **[Cues: One Piece - Can't Escape, Fight! (Straw Hat Pirates Mix)]**

Naruto and Sasuke did not waste time to start off round with taijutsu. Sasuke would have casted a genjutsu first, but Jasmine warned him against pulling that stunt on other warpers of higher rank.

"Uzumaki Taijutsu: Concentration Crush!" Naruto said catching Sasuke's punch.

Concentrating his ki into his palm for a split second, Naruto's free hand glowed bright blue before he slammed down his fist on Sasuke. Swiftly, Sasuke used Kaiwarmi to switch himself with log. This didn't stop Naruto from smashing through it and hitting the ground causing evident cracks in the arena with a bit of shaking.

"Whoa. Not bad." Sasuke said.

"Training with Lee and Gai has it perks. I want to be more than just Rasengans and Shadow Clones. Spice things up y'know?" Naruto said.

"Same here." Sasuke said nailing Naruto with a surprise sky kick.

Naruto had a bruise, but it did not stop him from grabbing Sasuke's leg to slam him to the ground. Sasuke used a breakdance sweep to knock Naruto to the ground and leap up to get on top only to get double kicked in the jaw.

"Well then, time I busted out a Kinjutsu." Naruto said cracking his neck. "It's one I've actually made myself in my down times. Clones are helpful for experimenting."

This got everybody's attention. Hiruzen started intently into his crystal ball as it was not every day someone invents Kinjutsu. Going through the handsigns, Naruto steeled himself.

 **[Cues: Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Academy – Schoolyard]**

" **Kinjutsu Art: Battle Soul Jutsu**!" Naruto said he glowed with a white aura.

Naruto's body took an aggressive stance as the kanji for "Battle" formed above him briefly out of the white aura with a reddish tint darkening the kanji. It faded leaving Sasuke confused, but glad his Sharingan copied it.

"You're wondering what it does." Naruto said. "Simply put, take your body on it's undamaged state ready to fight as 100%. My jutsu uses Genjutsu to amp up my fighting spirit. So, I'm operating on 105% percent for about a good fourteen minutes. Downside is, I can't use it again for fourteen minutes after it expires."

Sasuke paled and used a smoke bomb to distract Naruto long enough for Sasuke to use the Kinjutsu himself. He knew damn well Naruto planned for him to do this as he made no effort to hide the handsigns. Naruto appeared up one on the roof of the Academy slamming Sasuke with a Dynamic Entry. Sasuke had a small trail of blood on the side of mouth matching Naruto's.

"Damn, you don't half-ass anything." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I try not to." Naruto said as they clashed blows.

 **[Cues: Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Academy – Rooftop ~Clash of Ninja 2 Ver.~]**

As they threw punches and kicks causing mini shockwaves, Hiruzen made a mental note to ask Naruto about that jutsu. A jutsu that could push a shinobi to above normal limits could do wonders. Naruto and Saskue's next punch caused a parry that blew them both back.

"Futon: Gust Gale." Naruto said running through the handsigns.

Wind circled around Naruto's left arm before he shoots out a powerful gust of wind out his left hand directly at Sasuke who narrowly dodged it firing back with a Fire Ball Jutsu in flamethrower form nailing Naruto.

" **Kinjutsu Art: Ignition Point**!" Naruto said running through the seals.

Using the flames from Saskue which did some damage, Naruto used the flames to surround before letting that out a kiai.

"Oh, he's using one of the Elemental Boost Kinjutsu." Karin said sparking their teammate's interest. "Simply put, Naruto formed kinjutsu that strengthen one's use in elemental jutsu. It increases your damage output by 20%. However, if it's your natural affinity, it's increased to 40%. It only lasts for 10 minutes, but Naruto could roast Sasuke if wanted to."

Hiruzen was seriously wondering if Naruto wrote this stuff down.

"How many jutsu has he made? I wonder if he pulled some of them from other worlds. Naruto's truly using everything at his disposal. With that jutsu alone and seeing most of Konoha has a fire affinity, that is truly a destructive jutsu." Hiruzen thought.

Before Sasuke could copy that as well, Naruto released **Fire Style: Fire Wave** sending a wave of fire hurdling down at Sasuke to which he had to jump out of the war. Naruto vanished only to reappear in the air in front of Sasuke. Grabbing him by the collar, Naruto decided to show him another jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Starfire Explosion**!" Naruto said as his body was coated in flames.

Being that Naruto had the fox in it, the flames took a fox-like appearance. Naruto dived down with Sasuke crashing into the arena causing an explosion that sent their teammates flying. Naruto leapt out the crater as Sasuke crawled out as his track jacket was burnt up.

"You dick. You owe me a new track jacket." Sasuke said crawling up to his feet.

"I'll replace your jacket in due time." Naruto said. "The fact you got up is a testament to your resolve."

 **[Music End]**

Naruto gave Sasuke a warm smile only to suddenly go deathly serious.

"But it won't save you from me." Naruto said quietly vanishing.

Before Sasuke could react, Naruto was behind him and struck him down with a karate chop to neck rendering Sasuke unconscious before hitting the ground. Naruto had to end it as it was the seconds before the kinjutsu expired leaving him panting. If Sasuke was a bit faster, he may have been able to see that and dodge it.

"Sasuke's certainly strong. He's certainly a worthy little prodigy." Naruto muttered. "But I've got more experience. Still too close for comfort though."

Kurama pointed out he could have called up his chakra, but Naruto adamantly told him that would be showing weakness. Naruto gave Sasuke's body to Jasmine.

"When he wakes up, tell him to see me after team meetings. I need to go with my team to find my sensei." Naruto said.

"Yeah, sure." Jasmine said.

Naruto walked up with Karin and Mai only to be stopped by a few ANBU saying that Hokage wants to see them later today before vanishing.

"Well, let's find Yugao." Naruto said getting on Kurumi.

"Mai, you can ride on my sidecar." Karin said releasing a seal on Uzushio to reveal a sidecar.

Mai wordlessly got on as the duo speed off.

* * *

(Team Introductions)

 _Team 6_

Kaiser could not help but feel unnerved by his new sensei. She had a lecherous look in her eyes, and she spoke enough innuendos to make one scream to just be direct. Hinata seemed just fine with her to his confusion. Hinata was inwardly happy with her new Genin outfit.

Hinata wore a lavender cheongsam with aqua blue shinobi pants, weighted arm bands with hidden seals within its small studs, an aqua blue sash around her waist, lavender ninja sandals, her Storm Strikers jacket, her ninja pouch for weapons, and her wedding ring on her right middle finger. Hinata wanted to branch out even going by painting her nails lavender and was currently applying eye shadow over her eyes.

Mika was fluffing her colorful longcoat.

"All right, let's do the introduction. Give me your name, your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams for the future. I'll start." Tomo said. "My name is Tomo Hyuga. I like Icha Icha, reading, fighting, pissing off my clan's elders, and doing the impossible. I dislike limitations, whiners, red hazers like Naru Narusegwa and Akane Tendo, traitors, and arrogance. My dream is keep on warping for as l can."

"Name's Mika Torriku, next in line to inherit the clan head. I like pranks, jokes, and explosions. I dislike Michael Bay movies, the Joker, Seth McFarlane, suicide jokes, and people with no sense of humor. My dream to spread my loves of pranks, and maybe find someone special." Mika said excitedly.

"Kaiser Genkeiro. I like meditation, bojutsu, and playing Minecraft. I dislike bronze, coffee, and pitfall traps. I don't have an aspiration at the moment yet." Kaiser said simply.

Hinata was silent for a moment before saying her name and purposefully being vague with her teammates.

"We only got your name and that you like cinnamon buns." Mika remarked.

"Clever, you kept yourself an unknown." Tomo said. "Well, I can still I got an all-around team here best suited for combat. Normally, I would test you, but that's a waste. Let's just get into the training."

Tomo's grin turned mischievous and Hinata turned to Kaiser telling him he may want to clench his butt. The poor silver boy's screams of pain as Tomo sparred with him sent nearby people to pray for the boy's sanity and get the hell away from there.

 _Team 8_

Kiba had to admit to himself that his sensei was a total babe. He was thanking what lucky stars he had she showed up in her semi-casual wear. Her old red cheerleader skirt, a matching red sports bra, white Whis Gi Goku boots, and a white jacket stylized similar to Kouga Saejima's. She wore aviator glasses as well. Kimi and Shino were quiet as Samantha started to speak.

"Normally, I'd do introductions the normal way. But I have a more fun way!" Samanatha said suggestively.

"Oh, hell yeah." Kiba thought drooling like a dog.

Poor Kiba got blindsided with one kick to the head. Samantha wanted them to introduce themselves while fighting her. Shino had respected her unorthodox methods as it reminded him of Naruto.

"It'll never be boring." Shino said using his bugs to land some blows.

"I will certainty be kicking my boyfriend's balls in. I swear he thinks with them too much." Kimi said as Ravager Rose rushed in to aid her.

 _Team 5_

Miyabi also did not bother with introductions as they all were pretty much familiar with each other. Miyabi was one of the younger STORM nin near Samantha's age. She was also the shortest being about 5'1". Unlike the rest of the STORM, she had to wear a different outfit due to being back on jonin rank. It was a black ragged, shinobi shozoku with long aqua blue fingerless gloves, arm-guards and shin-guards, throwing knives tucked in pockets on her waist, a blue studded choker necklace, and a blue ribbon that holds up her brown hair in a high ponytail. Her hitai-ite around her head with a slight slant.

"All right, since I had a full kunochi team. I'm going to make the lot of you into an efficient team." Miyabi said as her aquamarine eyes shimmered.

"Can we be a seduction team?" Ami asked.

Ami's reason for her request was still rather petty. Out of the team, she was the one who matured the least. She still wanted to get back at Naruto for rejecting her last time. Thus, that event put a goal in her mind to become the ultimate seductress being able to charm everyone into her web. Sadly, her goal would drag the team down with her.

"What? Hell no. I want to be an ANBU! No way, I'll be fucking my way up the ladder." Fuki argued.

Fuki admittingly wanted to save herself for her future marriage, and even then, had issues concerning her body making her weary to show it off.

"I don't know if I'm good enough for that." Kasumi said nervously.

Kasumi was sweating at the thought of it, just praying Miyabi would not say yes. However, it seemed that was one last middle finger for her.

"Well Fuki. If you're an ANBU, you will have to take seduction missions which will entail you sleeping with people when needed." Miyabi explained. "And Ami has raised a good point."

Fuki groaned, and Kasumi was inwardly begging Kami not to let Miyabi say what she thought she was going to say.

"So, I have my decision. I will train the three of you to be a seduction/stealth team!" Miyabi said determined.

Fuki face palmed, Kasumi looked mortified, and Ami cheered. Fuki balled her fist as she wanted nothing more than to punch every tooth out of Ami's mouth.

 _Team 7_

Kakashi got glares all around from Jasmine and Sasuke while Sai was painting. He had a former emo who was not going to take Kakashi's crap, a young woman with guts, and a "dickless" guy. Did not help that Sasuke nailed Kakashi's precious Icha Icha to the wall.

"I hate you guys already." Kakashi said. "Tomorrow, we'll be doing a survival exercise."

"The bell test where the goal is teamwork. Okay, we're game. I think I'll bring out the big guns." Jasmine said darkly.

Normal Jonin would be concerned, but Kakashi shrugged it off which would prove to be his undoing.

* * *

Naruto and his team had found Yugao at her apartment. She was still in her ANBU uniform only with a jonin vest on and a hitai-ite around her neck like a choker. Her mask was clipped to her side and she had a cup of sake in her hand.

"I still can't believe it. We're all fictional." Yugao said as Hayato tried to comfort her.

"I assume Jiji told you the secret." Naruto said with raised eyebrows.

"No. He had Haruka and that other fox lady tell me." Yugao said downing the cup of sake.

Yugao was still wrapping her head about that bitter truth. When those two fox ladies had spilled the truth to her and a few ANBU, reactions were varied. One committed seppuku screaming he's no character for people's amusement. Another quit the ANBU to travel the world to question everything about her life. And the rest, the nearest drink they could get.

"So, no team introductions?" Naruto asked. "Because I had something funny planned."

"No, Naruto. I know you and Karin too well for my own sake. As for the third one, she can introduce herself." Yugao said dryly.

"Mai Azelia." Mai said promptly and bored with this already.

"Good enough for me. You're got the day off today. Go do whatever, just get out." Yugao said. "And Naruto, rent money is on the way out."

Hayato handed over a roll of ryo bills to Naruto as he left. Mai bolted off to find her lover, leaving Naruto and Karin.

"Any plans?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'll have some clones do some D-ranks. I'll go see if I can prank a bitch." Karin said cheerfully. "You?"

"I'll go home and chill." Naruto said getting on his bike. "Later, cuz."

Naruto sped of for home finding Hanabi leaving the mansion.

"Hey Hanabi." Naruto said. "Where you off to?"

"Training. All of you are genin now, and I don't want to be left behind." Hanabi said determined. "So, I'm going to train in the woods for a few days."

"Be safe." Naruto said with a nod as Hanabi ran off.

Hanabi had went to the Kitsune 13 District with a goal in mind. Get older to fight alongside her beloved and her sisters. She was sick of not being treated like the other wives and Hinata treating her like a child. How was she going to speed the hands of time? Simply put, the District had its own Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was a bit of secret though as it was only reserved for those who can afford to survive its harsh conditions. Hanabi was damn well willing to try. How did she hear about it? Being the wife of who was considered the fox people's hero had its perk. Entering what seemed to be an ordinary building, she went downstairs to the real deal.

A lone neko was at the counter at Hanabi came up.

"I'd like to use one of your chambers." Hanabi said firmly.

He glared at Hanabi until she said her name to which he sang a different tune. He explained that chamber had a different effect.

"I'd like to age a bit. Is there any chamber where I could gain some years on me?" Hanabi remarked.

"If you simply want to age your body, you could that the mini chamber. It's only really used by people who want to de-age, but I can set it in reserve. How many years you to add?" He asked as Hanabi started to disrobe.

"Three years." Hanabi said. "Lead the way."

She was shown the chamber as it looked like one of the medical machines used in the Planet Trade Organization. He opened it up and got the breathing mask on her.

"A warning to you. Puberty's going to rough you up a bit yet be delayed in some ways. When your body starts aging naturally, it's going to be a bitch." He said starting it up. "Now rest easy."

As water poured into task and the temporal effect washed over, she fell into a deep sleep. The neko keyed in the right settings and went back to manning the counter.

* * *

Sakura was hard at work cleaning around Naruto's home specifically the junky side of Anko's room. A month had changed Sakura. Ironically, her body was much healthier than if she had remained a ninja on her "canon path". She was still at the same height but gained a healthy bit of weight. She was still rather flat but was slowly developing a bit more. She did not really have no real reason to diet anymore and she needed the energy for Anko and Karin's whim. As she finished, she went up to the living room to relax only to see Naruto arrive.

"Didn't expect you here?" Naruto said flipping channels with the remote.

Sakura had still worn the same clothes as her canon outfit only the white circle on the back on her red outfit was slashed out and she wore normal shoes. She also a black studded choker.

"Naruto-sama, I did not except you home early." Sakura said respectfully.

"My sensei needed some rest. Where's Anko and Kurneai?" Naruto asked.

"Anko's at work, and Kurenai took up a mission outside of the village. She won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Sakura said.

Lately, Naruto did not have much time to interact too much with Sakura having to leaving some of her training to Anko and Karin due to being busy with everything else. However, he had free time now.

"Well then, it's just you and me now." Naruto said turning off the television. "And I think you're in due for some training."

Sakura blushed a bit before lift the flap of her dress reveals her spandex shorts had small tears in it.

"My shorts are a bit sticky from sweat. You'll have to peel them off." Sakura said biting her lips.

Before Naruto could, a knock on the door quashed it. Naruto sensed that that it was Sasuke and Jasmine and answered the door.

"Where's dickless…I mean Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Went home to train with his mother." Sasuke said. "Plus, you owe me a new jacket remember."

"All right, I'll have a clone work on something. I owe you an SS jacket anyway." Naruto said warmly. "I want you to join the Storm Strikers."

Sasuke brought up his warper smartphone showing an image of a motorcycle. A replica of Mike Chilton's Chopper-Mutt on Warpbay.

"Cover the cost, and I'm in." Sasuke said.

Naruto wordlessly got a credit card out of his wallet and the clip to plug into Sasuke's phone. With efficacy, he plugged in the clip to swipe his card through it. Putting in his pin rapidly, he set the order for delivery as fast as possible. By the time he pulled out that clip, a portal was torn open out in the middle of the name out came by a delivery girl.

"Package for Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

"That's me." Naruto said signing for the package as she handed him a capsule.

She left through the closing portal with her paperwork signed. Sasuke was surprised they delivered that fast, as Naruto tossed him the capsule.

"I got your bike. Enjoy." Naruto said.

"Uh thanks." Sasuke said still stunned by this.

He and Jasmine left leaving Naruto free again. Closing the door only for Anko to catch it coming in behind him.

"Afternoon, gaki-sama. Aren't you supposed to be with your sensei?" Anko asked.

"She's coping with the fact she got me and Karin on her team. Yugao's pretty drunk." Naruto explained.

"Ouch. So, it's just you." Anko asked.

"No. Sakura's there. I was about to tear open her spandex shorts when Sasuke passed up with Jasmine. Don't worry, he and I are cool." Naruto said.

The sight of Anko got Sakura to blush as pink as her hair and Naruto took notice of this.

"I notice you trained her well." Naruto remarked.

"Ironed her out well." Anko said with a wink. "Got her to stop dieting too. You should see the effect."

Naruto intended to as Sakura found herself up against the wall.

"I'll have some adjustments to your uniform, Sakura." Naruto said producing a kunai. "But first, get everything off except your shorts."

Sakura slowly took off her dress, bra, and shoes leaving in her in just the shorts. Naruto's hands were on her chest fondling him gently eliciting a moan from her as he flicked one of her nipples.

"They're coming along nicely." Naruto said.

"Ahn…" Sakura moaned out.

Naurto tugged on the other getting Sakura to moan out. Anko took up the kunai to gently to cut a hole in Sakura's shorts out of the tears in the shorts. Naruto noticed Sakura had grown a small tuft of pink hair between her legs.

"Anko, can you leave us? I think I need to deal with Sakura alone." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

Anko rolled her eyes and left for her room.

"Since your dress has long flaps, it'll cover that hole in your shorts." Naruto said. "Or maybe I should spring for a shorter dress?"

Sakura's cheek turned back to pink as she whimpered.

"Please, don't expose me like that, Naruto-sama." Sakura said meekly.

"I don't know, it would be entertained." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sakura's hand moved for Naruto's growing bulge.

"Please." Sakura said with looking up at him with those eyes of her.

Naruto may not have had feelings for her, but those eyes were still teeming in adorability. So, Naruto came to a compromise and tore off the rest of her spandex shorts off her sweaty body.

"I'll get you a better outfit to wear later on." Naruto said. "For now, you need a bath."

Naruto put a hand on Sakura's rear before using **Kai Kai** to teleport her to her old home specifically Mebuki's old room.

"Be a dear and start the shower up. Take a quick bath and come back out here." Naruto said.

Sakura went to do so as Naruto started to disrobe, but not because producing two Shadow Clones.

"Naruto 2, transform into a falcon and keep point guard on the house. Naruto 3, go check on the first clone before dropping off lunch for the wives." Naruto said as the clones went off to do their tasks.

 _"Naruto?" A familiar voice rang in his mind._

 _"Ino?" Naruto thought back._

 _"Cool, my telepathy channel works. Warper powers really help in enhancing my mind. I didn't know Choji knew the secret." Ino said to him._

 _"Shikamaru knew already. Most likely he told him after graduating. So that's nearly everyone aware except Sai and Kiba which won't be long." Naruto thought._

 _"So, what are doing right now?" Ino asked._

 _"About to take a bath with Sakura in her mother's old bathroom." Naruto thought bluntly._

 _"Just save some stamina for me. You owe me a wedding night." Ino thought._

 _"Of course, I don't plan to go all out. By the way, Sasuke and I are cool now." Naruto thought._

 _"That's good. I notice he has a girl following him around, one who nearly broke one of his fangirls' arm when they got too close." Ino thought. "Anywho, later loverboy."_

 _"Later." Naruto thought._

Naruto could hear the shower closing and finished undressing. Sakura came out clad in a pink towel she quickly took off.

"Naruto-sama, if I may ask. Could we not do it in this room?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

She bit her lips and a wetness formed between her hands. In a bit of impulsive, she screamed her desire for Naruto to mount her on her aunt's desk. Naruto could only smirk wide.

"Lead the way." Naruto said.

* * *

(Mebuki and Asana's Apartment / Naruto's Old Crap Apartment)

Asana could wear she felt a phantom pain on her behind, and Mebuki walked in with depression creeping up on her. She got a couple of jobs, but they did not pay well at all. Plus, one of those bosses was a former associate she had crossed.

"Damn it. Work was terrible." Mebuki said.

"We could still pimp out for cash." Asana suggested.

"Hell no!" Mebuki roared. "And secondly, I told you to get a damn job."

"Working for the poor." Asana said confidently. "I manage."

"You. Are. Fucking. Delusional! We are poor! The only reason we're not dead yet is because Naruto spared our asses by not exposing us." Mebuki said flustered.

"You're sounding like our ex-sister." Asana said blankly.

Mebuki went to her room and plopped down on the bed. It was becoming obvious that Asana was losing her mind and going into denial.

* * *

Kakashi had a feeling his team was going to be a bit hard to handle. He originally wanted Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as he planned. However, Sakura dropped out the academy. Kakashi was considering taking Hinata as a third then. However, things change, and Naruto had made sure he wasn't getting Kakashi. Kakashi wanted his perfect team reflecting his own. Just as cheerful, and just as dysfunctional (he didn't realize that part sadly). He had gotten Sasuke, but he wasn't the emo the records had shown in the past. Jasmine was someone who had bark and bite. Kakashi had to admit she was trained quite well. Sai was just so floaty all the time.

"I was so close to getting sensei's son to train." Kakashi said. "He could have been the springboard."

Now this point, as canon's set timeline was being shattered, a new one formed. One that change everything.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry guys, you won't be getting that Ino lime. I needed to end it here at it was a fitting way to close out the chapter. You'll get some of Ino next chapter. Either way, there will be major changes and minor changes. To put it in blunt, you're in for a wild ride. Lately, RWBY's been on the mind. To the point, where I thought of a making a sister fic to this one. Let me know what you think in the comments. **Edit (7/19): I want to apologize for having to edit this again, but I missed a few things. They're all fixed now.)**


	16. Our Canon Begin!

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games. 15 chapters and already 150 favorites and near 100 reviews. I wish my other fanfics were like this.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Our Canon Begins!**

Kakashi had left the training field completely pranked and rather pissed. His genin team had passed the bell test, but Kakashi was tempted to fail them. Apparently, Sasuke had traps for him all over the training field. Then, Jasmine had stolen his Icha Icha. She and Sai led Kakashi on a goose chase through the woods which got him in nearly every trap. After getting egged, stink bombed, paint bombs, lit on fire, pelted with ice, dragged through the mud, he cornered the two of them only to find out they were exploding clones. By the time, he got back, he found all three of the team having a picnic with the bells in the middle of the spread of snacks along with Kakashi's book. Kakashi wanted to scream, but he was silent. He took up the book and the bells, told the team they passed, and went on his way. The moment Kakashi was gone, the team broke out in howling laughter.

"Cost me five thousand ryo, but it was worth it." Sasuke said biting into a tomato. "The look on his face was priceless."

"We owe Naruto for teaching us Exploding Clone Jutsu." Sai said popping a few pieces of sushi in his mouth.

Sasuke thought back to Naruto wonder what his friend was up to.

* * *

Yugao only really had to test Mai, and even then, it was a formality. Her team was more than ready, but she really did not want the team. She really did not have much to even teach him consider he had his own sword style. She mused to herself she could teach Karin or Mai her style if they were interested. Naruto and Karin were testing out their new swords made of kyber crystals. She was given one as a gift as Naruto had order a dozen of them from Merch. She would not admit that it felt cool to swing that sword around.

"So, Yugao? What's the plan for missions? D-ranks?" Naruto asked.

The idea of doing D-ranks was something Yugao did not want to do again after so long and was not mad to hear Naruto and Karin were using Shadow Clones to farm the money off doing them.

"I think you are ready for a bandit extermination mission." Yugao said honestly. "But, we have to do it by the book. So, give it a few days before we can."

Mai decided to take advantage of this to get more sleep. Later on, Naruto and Karin returned home to find Hinata and her team at the kitchen table having sake to bond.

"Hello, Tomo-sensei, Kaiser-san, and Mika-chan." Naruto spouted calmly.

"Ah, Naruto. Done with your sensei for the day?" Tomo asked.

"For now." Naruto remarked before turning to Hinata. "Hime, I'll be down in the lab with Karin."

Hinata nodded as Karin and he left for the underground lab. Naruto got to his "second study" room to which he did his experiments with high-level ticket items like DNA experiments, kekkai genkai, and curse marks. Naruto's original study in his room was still used, but only to make seals to use. Naruto made a Shadow Clone to go up to do that, before taking a seat on the chair. He awoke his computer and got to checking the status of the Mokuton cells he had gotten off Danzo.

"Hmm…so it's stabilized well enough. If I inject the formula into Tsunade, she'd be pulling the Mokuton in spades!" Naruto said with a smirk. "Karin, how's the Sharingans?"

"Stable and ready to be used. The two Mangekyō Sharingan eyes in particular I made sure to stabilize especially due to getting some DNA from Sasuke to use on them. They mutated into the Enternal Mangekyō Sharingan after I isolated them in a separate tube." Karin said monitoring progress.

"Tell me Karin, would you prefer this or the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"Hard choice, cousin." Karin responded. "Rinnegan's nice and all, but nearly impossible to get. Don't you need to mix Indra and Asura's chakra's together."

Naruto facepalmed. How could be forget he and Sasuke were reincarnations of those two chuckleheads?! However, Naruto realized he would be able to get the Rinnegan yet, but first he and Sasuke had to train to actually do so.

"Sasuke's going to flip once he hears this." Naruto thought. "But maybe I'll keep that under wraps for now."

Naruto got up.

"Well, if those two eyes are ready, let's equip them. I'll take the left one, you can have the right one." Naruto said with a mirthful look.

 **"Kit, you're not serious of using Uchiha eyes, are you?" Kurama asked.**

"Yes, Kurama. I am serious. Think of it this way, if Madara came for me, I'll serve up a taste of his own medicine. Plus, you can modify the Sharingan with your chakra on me and Karin. Imagine, what you could do and how you can rub it in Madara's face." Naruto reasoned.

 **"Ok, fine. But if I'm modding it, you won't be able to use it for a long while. You could use the regular Sharingan mode, but not the Mangekyō mode. It will take weeks or months to fully adjust that part."** Kurama said fiercely to both him and Karin.

"Would not have it either way." Naruto said in his mind.

The process was swift and painless thanks to seals and technology making the process smooth. Naruto's original left eye and Karin's original right eye were floating in the second tube. The new eyes were put under Warper Edit to alter the eye color to match their normal color. Vision was fuzzy at first for the first few moments because they could see normally.

"So, what do we do with the rest?" Karin asked.

"I'll have to discuss that with Sasuke. Those eyes do belong to his clan, and I have a deal in mind." Naruto spoke having a cheeky grin. "Now, let's grab some ramen."

Karin and Naruto had left the lab on their way to Ichiraku's unknowingly passing by Ino and her team. Team Asuma was all at Yakiniku Q having a meal after a successful test. Asuma had to admit his team was quite efficient and willing to work together so quickly. Of course, Ino had taken a cue from her husband in unpredictably as Asuma did not expect her to go all out with direct telekinesis and telepathy attacks. Like Hinata, Ino had sprang for a new custom Genin outfit. She now wore a sleeveless dark purple uwagi, a long-sleeved black mesh undershirt with a turtleneck and fishnet sleeves, a purple sash, purple pants and white ninja sandals. She also wore the usual clan earrings along with purple lipstick on her lips, her nails painted purple with hidden seals in him, and a black cape. She wanted to overdo just a bit due to her taste in fashion but made any part of the outfit effective.

"Asuma-sensei, if I may request, could I just make some Shadow Clones to do D-ranks for us so we can focus on training?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru was looking into Asuma hoping he'd say yes and was ready to beg if he had to. Asuma did not what to say, but a woman's arm latched around his shoulder.

"I think it's a splendid idea." She said to him.

Next to Asuma was his chain-smoking girlfriend. She was a woman of average build with medium-sized breasts having slightly tan skin. Her bright blue eyes were hardened showing signs of a rough life with a beauty mark just below her left eye. She has dark brown hair done up into a small ponytail having her bangs are slicked back into a "bump" sporting a blue bandana wrapped up to resemble a hairband. Her makeup consists of brown eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, and French-tipped nails. She always wears thin gold hoop earrings and a nose stud. She also has an elaborate tattoo on her left arm of a heart surrounded by roses and a ribbon that seems to write out "Hope." She wore a pair of white trousers, an opened blue flannel shirt, and white tank top. This was Nora Delrio, one of the human immigrants that came with the fox people. Like Jasmine, she left her old world for a better one. The former camgirl/crack dealer ran a cigar store in the village and wound up meeting Asuma by chance.

"Nora, I don't know. It would lower the appreciation for D-Ranks." Asuma said making a point.

"But Asuma, do you really want to go through them when you could be with me after training your charges?" Nora breathed out into his ear.

Asuma went red-faced and decided to hell with D-Ranks. You could not say the same about Might Gai and his team. Tenten groaned as they shoveled dirt for a nearby farm outside the village. Like Hinata and Ino, she sprang for a new custom Genin outfit. She wore a white cheongsam with crimson linings and the Uzumaki swirl on the back of it, dark green shinobi pants, white Kung Fu shoes and black stockings, crimson fingerless gloves, white socks, a crimson sash around her waist, and a World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar. Under that trenchcoat hid many weapons. Tenten was sour not for the mission, but because she did not have a situation to use her new sword. Naruto had gotten "light sabers", and Tenten was geeked up to use it.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to do this!" Tenten whined only to have a realization.

She facepalmed dropping the shovel in the process. She had a husband who was already had more D-ranks under his belt and he did not have to lift a finger for them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Tenten said producing one clone.

Even with her larger reserves, she had to careful using that jutsu. Tenten sent the clone off to go shovel and went under the shade of a tree for a nap. Neji and Lee saw this and looked to each other.

"Neji, if you're thinking of making a clone to do your work. Go ahead, I won't judge." Lee said as Neji rapidly make the handsigns for a rock clone.

Neji joined Tenten under that tree for a rest. Lee would join them ten minutes later, but only he made sure that Gai and Misa were distracted with each other.

* * *

 **(Timeskip to Evening)**

Naruto was having dinner with his family at home enjoying the simple pleasure of doing so. He was still getting the occasional flashback to his lousy early childhood. Naruto was surprised to see Astuko around having not noticed she has not been around lately. Sakura had already eaten and taking Virgo and Lea out for a walk.

"Wait, where's Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"I went looking for her today. Apparently, I found she shoved herself into something called a Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the Kitsune 13 District.". Hinata said as Naruto nearly choked on a piece of tomato. "Something wrong?'

"Those chambers are used for extensive training in short periods of time. A day out here would equate to a year in there." Naruto said wiping his mouth.

"Let me get this straight. This chamber can do that, and you never thought of using that to train ninja." Kurenai brought up.

"Kurenai, there's a good reason why. It's a last resort as the chamber's conditions are…pretty much a nightmare. Most don't survive…others go mad, and so on." Naruto said lowly.

Hinata was not worried about Hanabi knowing she had the fortitude to handle it. Naruto finished his dinner and stood up.

"Going to see Sasuke?" Karin asked pushing up her glasses with her middle finger.

"Yeah, figure I'd get this done tonight." Naruto said getting on his SS jacket. "I'll be back in a bit."

Naruto got to the door but turned to tell Astuko to go after Sakura to make sure she's all right before leaving.

"So, how's the first day with your teams go?" Kurenai asked. "What were the tests like?"

"Tomo-sensei did not really test, more so got us to training right away. I feel bad for Kaiser, Tomo makes him so flustered." Hinata said. "Other than that, we celebrated the first day as a team with sake."

"Yugao did not even bother with me and Naruto calling us too overcooked to bother testing. We're going on a bandit extermination mission come tomorrow." Karin said downing her drink.

"Lucky you. I was stuck with a month's D-Rank before we could even get that chance." Tenten said with a pout. "Yugao must have a lot of faith in you."

"Or driven mad by the fact she has you and Naruto." Anko alleged with a laugh. "Hokage-sama is got to be paying her a lot."

That and the light saber from Naruto made leading Team 11 worth it a bit more for Yugao.

* * *

Naruto was riding through the streets of Konoha on Kurumi at a modest pace to take in the sights for a bit. An interesting sight came to see a rather intoxicated Ayame and a young fox neko having his around her equally intoxicated. Naruto remembered Grapphite as he was the one working at Ichiraku with his brother and Ayame. The happy couple had a content look on their faces waving to Naruto before going on their way. Naruto called up a STORM nin to keep an eye on them to ensure they got home or at least a hotel safe before heading for the Uchiha District.

 **[Cues: Naruto OST – Evening]**

As Naruto parked the bike, he walked into the empty district. A cold wind had blown getting Naruto to raise his jacket's collar as he slowly moved through. Naruto was sensing out for Sasuke, but noticed he was not here. He turned around to sense Sasuke at the gate.

"Sasuke." Naruto spoke out.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke out with the same emotion. "I did not expect you here."

"I was looking for you. We need to talk, it's important." Naruto said. "Got a place we can talk in private?"

"I got a place in the Kistune 13 District. A nice hideaway from the fangirls." Sasuke said. "We can go there."

Naruto nodded and got on Kurumi activating the sidecar feature for Sasuke to ride shotgun. Sasuke got in and they were off to Sasuke's. When Sasuke learned of capsules, he invested money to getting some for himself. Having a capsule home meant Sasuke could move his home whenever or (mostly) wherever he wanted. Sasuke had directed Naruto to a small empty lot where Jasmine was waiting for him.

"There you are. Big sis wants to invite you over for dinner." Jasmine said.

"I'll come over in a bit. Naruto and I need to talk." Sasuke said clicking the house capsule before dropping in the center of the lot.

Out came the half-spherical capsule home. Sasuke's was painted a mix of black and blues. The Uchiha crest was painted on the door. Sasuke opened the door to let Naruto and Jasmine in before closing it behind them.

 **[Cues: Nujabes - Perfect Circle]**

The inside reminded of Naruto in is brief days in his nicer apartment as Sasuke was just as compact. Naruto noticed Sasuke had an Interdimensional Cable Box as well. Naruto took a seat around the kitchen as Jasmine and Sasuke took their seats.

"Remember Danzo?" Naruto said.

"He's dead, isn't he. I was hoping to spit on his grave." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well. As he died, I managed to get the stolen cells off him. That includes the Sharingans he had in his body." Naruto said bluntly.

"I was aware he had them, but I assumed they were dead along with them." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Seems I was wrong."

"He had more than what was on his body. Hinoto had recently raided his lab and found 30 more Sharingan eyes and a lot more of the First Hokage's DNA." Naruto said. "Bringing the grand total to 50…or 48, considering."

"Let me guess, you've been tinkering with them." Sasuke said with no doubt.

With a small flash, Naruto's left eye had turned into the red eye of the fully matured Sharingan.

"Oh yeah, and I've discovered something very interesting." Naruto said. "For one, I can get you the next evolution in Sharingan without you having to kill your brother."

Sasuke smirked and was even more pleased to hear he would have to train like mad to get there first.

"Once you evolved your Sharingan the way Kakashi did, I can aid you in the next step. But I want to ask on if you want the Sharingan eyes. They do belong to your clan." Naruto said being earnest. "I should have informed you sooner when you got your warper powers."

"Don't worry about it. At the very least, I only need four for Jasmine and Sai. With those eyes, Kakashi will have to actually train them." Sasuke said cleverly.

Naruto had to laugh at Sasuke's idea and cited Sasuke could make for a good trickster.

"Dear brother, consider it done. I can do the transfer now as thanks to the equipment I have, the process is painless and quick." Naruto said as his Sharingan eye returned to normal.

The matter of getting Sai on board was as he too wanted to troll Kakashi. Naruto swiftly had gotten Jasmine and Sai a pair of Sharingan eyes, this time merging them with their normal eyes using seals.

"Your vision will look fuzzy until tomorrow. So, I recommend you and Sai wear these glasses until then. Other than this, converse your chakra and build on your reserves." Naruto said getting up on his chair to wash his hands of the ink he used.

"Got it. C'mon, Sai, I guess you can join Sasuke and I for dinner." Jasmine said dragging Sai along.

"Well there be tofu?" Sai asked as she used Instant Transmission to leave with him and Sasuke.

Naruto had left the lab and walked back home to make sure he had seals for tomorrow's mission. He was about to enter the door when he sensed he had company. He turned to see Kasumi there.

"Naruto, I…I need your help." She said nervously.

* * *

(A/N: What's next for Naruto? What does Kasumi want? Will Yugao stay sane? All will be answered next time! Either way, I got plans now that canon's on. A lot more madness and mischief for all. And for those curious, here's a bonus scene.)

 **Bonus Scene – Drunken Marriage at Your Family House**

Ayame had awoke with a throbbing headache, but she felt at peace. It took her a few seconds to realize she was not at home. She whirled up to realize she had been asleep on Grapphite's chest and they were both stark naked. She felt a piece of metal on her finger and saw it was, in fact, a wedding ring. Grapphite slowly woke up only to realize that this was his room. However, this was in his old room at the family house and that got him terrified.

"Ayame! My parents are sticklers for marriage! They'll skin me if we found out we fornicated!" Grapphite said in a panicked whisper.

"I don't think that's a problem." Ayame said showing her new wedding ring.

"That's my grandmother's ring…" Grapphite said paling.

At that moment, Grapphite knew he was in deep shit. Did not help the fact that Ayame's father would want to castrate him.


	17. Soon,We'll Wave Hello (Wave Arc 0)

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games. How did a fanfic like this wound up getting 31k views so quickly?! This fanfic isn't even a year old as I am writing this! Overall, this fanfic is my most second viewed, most favored, and most followed. -sighs- Thanks for your support…**

A small note, that after I deal with the cliffhanger, there will be a small three day timeskip. Yes, I'm skipping their bandit mission. Simply because I want to get the ball rolling for potential tales down the line. Also, this will get a bit limey.

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 16: Soon, We'll Wave Hello To a New Mission**

Naruto was surprised to see Kasumi, of all people, at his door. She looked nervous, and Naruto used a Hirashin to take her and him to his office. Naruto gripped his face and sighed.

"Kasumi, what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto said sitting in his chair.

"It's about my team. Ami convinced our sensei to make us a seduction team." Kasumi said trying not to stutter like Hinata.

Naruto was tempted to break down laughing at the idea, but Kasumi's expression kept them from that.

"And so, what's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you know what seduction teams do!" Kasumi blurted out.

"Considering you all were wet for Sasuke, aren't you somewhat experienced in knowing about sex?" Naruto asked plainly.

Kasumi had a look of embarrassment and redness on her cheek.

"While, that's true. There's a difference between having it and knowing about it." Kasumi said. "So, could you help by order her to not make us a seduction team?"

"If you want me to force Miyabi to reconsider, the answer is no. She's working directly under Jiji and I'd be impeding him and her right to choose what team she'll make out of her." Naruto said as Kasumi sighed. "But something tells me you need experience."

Kasumi gulps at that look Naruto gives her as he gets up. Kasumi sweated as he paced around her.

"As a seduction team, you'll need to have confidence in your appearance. So, here." Naruto said as he dropped a small stack of ryo notes in her hands. "So, go get a makeover."

Kasumi looked at the money before looking up to him before sighing in relief. She was brought out right outside his home before she ran off. Naruto had considered doing something _else_ , but he needed sleep for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

 _(Three days later…*the bandit was completed swiftly*)_

Kakashi was dreaming of enacting his favorite scenes of Icha Icha when he woken. Kakashi had awoken to find Naruto sitting in a chair backwards with a look of seriousness in his face.

"We need to talk, Kakashi. Don't worry, there's coffee on the kitchen table. I made it." Naruto said quietly.

Kakashi was wondering how the hell a genin broke into a jonin's home without triggering a trap or without a sound. Kakashi shrugged and the two were having coffee.

"I came to you with a warning. Your Sharingan eye is special to you as it's your last link to your friend, Obito. Well, I'm here to tell you there's more you should know." Naruto said with complete seriousness.

Kakashi could note the expression on his face noting the look of contemplativeness and concern. Kakashi made the notion for him to go on, and Naruto dropped the bombshell. Obito was still alive. At least Kakashi did not believe Naruto, at least until he was able to prove it through Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Your Sharingan eye shouldn't even be working properly if Obitio was dead." Naruto explained showing Kakashi the research. "I've been studying them. Unless you had yours altered like Danzo's which I know yours isn't, it proves Obito's alive."

Kakashi paled and asked Naruto if he knew where Obito was. Naruto could not tell him the truth, and vaguely said that he was not in Konoha or anywhere in the Land of Fire. Kakashi looked down.

"Look, Kakashi. I'll keep looking into it, but I suggest you focus on your students. And be glad, you don't have a reflection of your old team. You won't want history to repeat itself." Naruto said before using a Shunshin to vanish leaving an empty mug.

Kakashi had a lot on his mind and decided maybe he should give his Genin the day off.

"Naruto's hiding something. I think he knows more than he let's on." Kakashi thought.

* * *

 **(Cues: Layo - Ramen Beat)**

Naruto reappeared back in his bedroom and went to change out of his work robes. He was glad that he had people aiding in the company. Naruto donned his usual dark crimson gi with the sleeves torn, black sash, an orange undershirt, and black ninja sandals. He left his SS jacket hung on the rack before getting his phone and gear. He came down for breakfast to the usual sight at the table. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Karin gathered around the table eating away.

"I think I need more guys in here." Naruto thought to himself before taking a seat.

Sakura came up to set his plate in front of him piled high before Naruto happily dug in his meal. Tenten looked over noticing Sakura's new "uniform". It was a crimson red qipao dress with short sleeves, with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs having holes to expose more of her skin. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, crimson sandals, and a collar around her neck. She had a bit of pink nail polish and purple eye shadow.

"So, that's a nice uniform." Tenten said as Karin chuckled.

"I designed it to be a bit of a parody of her old outfit and the circles being cutout refers to her clan's fall." Karin explained.

"Well, it looks fine." Ino said. "She may be a servant, but I can't let her walk about in decent clothes."

"Either way, isn't Hanabi supposed to come-" Hinata said as the door opened to reveal Hanabi.

She looked slightly taller, but not much change in appearance other than looking ragged.

"I did it, I survived the time chamber!" Hanabi bellowed.

She sauntered up to the table and Sakura hurriedly put a plate out with food for her as Hanabi explained where she was.

"So, you're saying you're now at least one year younger than Hinata now. Well, you're not a Genin yet, so no nookie for you yet." Naruto said teasingly to Hanabi's annoyance. "Plus, the Time Chamber's delay effect is going to catch up with you soon. Sex is the last thing that should on your mind."

Naruto finished eating as Ashi and Astuko both shunshined into the room bowing in respect.

"Master, Hinoto reports that the bridge builder you asked to keep an eye out for is arriving in Konoha." Ashi said before rising.

"He's early! But better early than never. Karin, get Yugao and Mai. We're going on a mission!" Naruto said excitedly.

"How long will this one be?" Hinata asked concerned.

"A month, but don't worry, I'll be back in a flash considering I can teleport." Naruto said calming his wife's nerves.

Naruto and Karin bolted out of the door leaving Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to chuckle at Naruto's excitement. Naruto made a note to tell Hanabi the warper secret eventually.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

Hiruzen knew exactly what Naruto wanted Team 11 came for a mission, and Hiruzen handed it off to him in a heartbeat introducing them to Tazuna. The drunk came up to assess his team.

"So, this is my team? Doesn't look like much." Tazuna said.

"She's an ANBU, the fox girl controls light, Red here can go for hours, and I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage. If anything, you're paying too little." Naruto said proudly sticking up for his team.

Tazuna changed his tune and they were set to leave tomorrow. Yugao seemed excited about the Wave mission, secretly wanting to fight Zabuza. Naruto wanted to fight him too, unknown to Yugao. Naruto and Karin already have materials packed and planned a day in advance, but both were surprised to see it happen so early. Karin went off on her own with Astuko and Ashi to prep her seals for tomorrow. Mai went home to prepare herself for the long haul. Yugao had spent her days sharpening her swords like a madwoman cackling at the thought of fighting Zabuza. That bandit mission was admittingly boring as Mai lazily killed them by slipping poison in their booze.

Naruto had found Might Gai and Rock Lee training by sparring in the air causing a few shockwaves above the training. Neji was sparring with Tenten on the ground to which the kunochi was trying out her new gadgets and tricks to combat Neji.

"What ninja uses pachinko balls, eggs, and balls of hot sauce to fight?" Neji said rubbing egg out of his eyes.

Tenten swatted Neji's head with the end of a long black polearm that had a slingshot on top on it.

"The kind who will use everything at her disposal." Tenten said as Neji rubbed his head.

"Well spoken, Ten-chan." Naruto said pecking her cheek.

"Come to spar?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"Oh yes." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

He floated up before catching Gai and Lee's fist to stop him being that Naruto was struggling to do that for a bit.

"Oi, Gai-sensei. I'm heading out on a mission tomorrow, and I really want to fight Lee in a quick little spar. If you don't mind, of course." Naruto said with a bit of strain before Lee and Gai broke away.

"Why not, you two youthful ninjas should fight to sharpen your skills to let those leaves burn!" Gai said boldly.

"Even after he learned the secret, he's still the same." Naruto thought with a small smile.

"You ready, Naruto?" Lee said floating down to the ground.

Naruto did the same and subtly powered up to ready himself.

 **(Cues: Metal Mario Fight (Enhanced Remake) - Super Smash Bros.)**

Lee used Shave to vanish to kick Naruto in the back of head. Naruto stumbled but gave Lee a Polish Hammer to his face. Lee flipped back to his feet charging ki into his hands.

"Energy Hammer!" Lee said forcing his arms forward to fire the blast point-blank at Naruto.

Naruto swung his arm to drove the blast into the ground before it exploded sending both back with Naruto have slight burns on his hand for that. Lee tossed several throwing stars nicking Naruto before they exploded in his face.

"Futon: Double Gust Gale!" Naruto said blowing through the needed handsigns.

Wind circled around Naruto's arms before he shoots out a powerful gust of wind out his left hand before leaping into the air to fire the one into the air.

With a kiai, Lee managed to nullify one in front of him, but had to dodge the aerial missile. Naruto had to get in close using Shave to land a few kicks to which Lee matched.

"Damn Lee, I think you may be closer to me in strength." Naruto said impressed.

"With your lessons, Gai and I were able to run to new heights." Lee said with a confident look on his face.

Naruto and Lee broke away before relaxing to bow signaling the end of their spar.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Gai-kun! I brought snacks." Misa said with a bag of treats.

Misa was out on a run to keep herself in shape and wore yoga wear, much to Gai's inner joy. Naruto decided that it was best to bid goodbye and run off before things got weird. In the matter of weird, Hinata, Kaiser, and Misa were doing their training under Tomo by pranking the civilians. In fact, the four were running from a group of them that were covered in silver glittery paint. Of course, the four were henged as random punk kids.

"Kids, today we'll be practicing your shunshin. If you fail, you'll be mauled by angry civilians. And go!" Tomo said before shunshining away.

Everyone was able to get away except poor Kaiser as he was tackled before he completes his. He had gotten away, but he got hit with a few paint cans before getting away.

Naruto returned home to find a note from Hinata and Kurenai, Hinata was off on a bandit extermination mission with her team. Naruto put the note on the fridge for the rest to see when they came home. Kurneai apparently had ended up getting asked to go with them.

"Poor Kurneai, stuck on a mission with Tomo." Naruto said shaking his head. "It's going to suck for her."

She wasn't as she found this awkward and uncomfortable. Tomo gave her looks all the time.

"Damn it, assist with teams he said, it'd be a learning experience he said." Kurneai grumbled to herself.

Naruto hoped for the best at least before getting a text from Karin telling him to ask Sakura to show him a new feature on her uniform. He put his phone away and sought out Sakura. He ran into Anko who mixing paralytics in a small lab Naruto provided next to her room.

"Anko, how goes progress?" Naruto asked.

"Slow, but going. I could use a break, and maybe you should help, Master." Anko said teasingly.

"I need to get to Sakura first, though. Karin told me she added a feature to Sakura's uniform." Naruto said curiously. "I'm itching to find out."

"Pinkie's said she wanted to visit her mother and aunt. So, you'll have to wait." Anko said cleaning up her work desk. "But you keep me entertained."

Naruto walked up, whistling, to her.

"Well then, what will it be?" She said waggling her rear.

"I have some ideas." Naruto said deviously having Shadows Clones on the ready.

When Ino came home after training, she found a clone of Naruto packing some supplies into capsules.

"Hey Ino-hime, done with your sensei for today?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"I got to practice my telepathy." Ino said sympathetically.

Ino had noticed that this Naruto was a clone and she asked where the real was.

"He's with Anko in her room." Naruto said finishing his packing before putting the capsules away on the rack.

"Intimate?" Ino asked.

The clone nodded before going poof and she went downstairs to an interesting scene. Anko and Naruto had henged to "swap ages", and they were engaged what could be described as kinky roleplay. Both were naked with Anko tied up having small bruises on her behind and a bit of drool trailing down her month as Naruto pounded away.

"Oh Sensei, don't stop." Anko mewled out.

"Well I see you've been disciplining this "student", but you should…" Ino said before using a henge to shift to an adult form. "let a woman aid in teaching her."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sakura had been found looking for the apartment where her mother and aunt were living in before ultimately finding it.

 **(Cues: DBZ Attack of the Saiyans OST - Spinach Wastelands)**

Seeing the old building where Naruto once lived was a bit bitter for Sakura. She had made fun of him for living here and now her family lived there. At least, they were alive she had thought. She made her way up slowly looking at the peeling paint and the general crap quality of the place. As Sakura came to the floor where they were staying, she could hear arguing.

The door swung open and out came Asana who looked dispirited at best to the enraged Mebuki.

"I can't believe you wasted our money in a card game and blew nearly all of it. What are we going to do for food?!" Mebuki yelled no longer caring to control her anger.

"Look, we'll throw some money…" Asana said nonchalantly before Mebuki grabbed her sister by the collar of her worn expensive top. "Gurkk…"

"Listen to me! We don't have money to do that anymore! We lost, we're broke, and we're pretty only breathing before Naruto finds it amusing!" Mebuki said bitter tears spilling down.

"Oh please, the demon brat will screw up. We'll get back at him." Asana said determined.

"Bitch, are you daft? First off, Naruto has people on his side and can actually run a business without backdoor deals. Plus, considering his track record, he's not the type to lose at gambling." Mebuki said losing her temper and letting her go. "I need to figure out how we'll pay rent."

Sakura had left deciding it was not best to visit them at the moment. She needed to see Naruto and ask for his help. Mebuki looked up to notice Sakura leaving the area and sighed having a feeling she heard that.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

Sakura came home worried to find Ino sitting on Naruto's lap on the couch both wearing more relaxed wear after the two had to cut short their "lesson" with Anko, who had to go to work.

"They're relaxed. Good." Sakura thought before coming up.

"Ah Sakura, you're here. Karin said there was the new feature to your uniform. Let's see it." Naruto said as Ino chuckled.

Sakura lifted up the flap showing her bike shorts had a hole between her legs.

"The hole is your convenience if you're in a hurry or if you want to tear them off." Sakura said with a blush.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Ino said grabbing a piece of the shorts tearing it off with ease. "Huh. I didn't expect you of all people to not shave."

"Anko ordered me not too." Sakura said looking away.

"Well not bad, now what did you want?" Naruto asked as Sakura explained her plight. "Ugh, look, I said I was not off them, but I will not cover for your aunt's stupidity."

"Sakura, might I remind you that Naruto has no real reason to help Mebuki out of this." Ino said making a valid point. "Plus, if Asana wants to risk her money, I refuse to be the one to cover her."

Sakura wanted to protest, but the two were right in that they were not bound to help them. Sakura bowed her head and thanked them for at least listening to her. Naruto did have a small bit of mercy by giving her the day off to soak in the hot springs. As Sakura scurried to do that, Ino looked over at Naruto.

"You're planning something." Ino said reading his mind.

"Oh yes, my queen, I plan to talk to Mebuki about this tonight." Naruto said rising up. "Let's just say, if she wants me to save her, she'll have to deal with some humiliation."

Later that night, Naruto, who wore black stealth wear, waited at Mebuki's apartment door as she arrived from work. Seeing Naruto, she tensed.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Mebuki said worriedly.

"Calm down, I'm not here to kill you, but I heard from Sakura that Asana caused you rent problems." Naruto said leaning on the edge of the railing.

"So, Sakura asked you to help us? Thank you." Mebuki said relived.

"She asked, but I ask no. I won't help you because she asked." Naruto said tossing Mebuki a glare. "But Sakura will be happy if I did. So, if you want my help, you'll have to work for me for it."

"Are you propositioning me for sex?" Mebuki asked.

"Oh please, if I wanted, I could have Sakura henge into you and fuck her over my desk in my office. No, you're going to be doing real manual labor. A STORM nin will pick you up whenever they have jobs, and they'll pay decent." Naruto said sternly.

"Wait, are you having sex with my daughter?" Mebuki asked meekly unable to gather the strength to be angry.

"Let me put it this way, she's my clan's _convenience store bento for when we don't feel like cooking_." Naruto said coldly walking away to leave Mebuki to her thoughts. "Let that sink in."

Mebuki entered her apartment and got out the last bottle of expensive wine she stashed away. She was going to need the hard way tonight…work be damned.

* * *

(A/N: Wave Arc has finally come and I'm going to be rather fast pace with the arc that's a staple in the verse. Let's just say, they're going to do it rather differently. Even on a cliché of Naruto fandom, I can make some humorous twists and turns. As for the bit with Mebuki, I did say things were going to get worse for the Harunos. The last line Naruto mentioned is a play on a reference to an artist's rather infamous Sonic set. Obscure, but the line fits so well. See all of you, next time!)


	18. They Didn't See the Wave Coming (Wave 1)

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games. How did a fanfic like this wound up getting 31k views so quickly?! This fanfic is a year old, and it's gotten so much support from all of you. Thank you all for it! If only someone could get me a TVTropes of any of my fanfiction, I'd be in your debt.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 17: They Didn't See the Wave Coming**

(Cues: Naruto OST – Morning)

Naruto awoke the day of the mission feeling pumped and with a wicked grin in going all out on the unsuspecting enemies. This time, it was Tenten asleep next to him snuggling him with her hair down. Gently, he brushed her cheek before waking her up.

"Ten, exhausted from your training still?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just want a bit more sleep." Tenten said as she groggily got up. "But that can wait. You're leaving today for your mission, and I want to give you something."

Tenten stretched a bit slipping on a robe before waltzing over to the closest. Naruto got out of bed slipping on a white shirt on first. Tenten was rooting through the closest before setting a box on the bed. Naruto opened it up finding a chang pao that was quite familiar.

"You got the chang pao used for the show's cover?" Naruto said looking it over.

"I thought it look good on you, plus you'd be wearing it eventually." Tenten said as Naruto held it up.

"It's nice and all, but I can't do this color. Warper Edit." Naruto said altering the color from a bright orange to a more subdued brunt orange with outlines being black.

He hung it up heading off to shower only to find Hanabi in said shower. Hanabi had noticed her "beloved" enter and a small grin formed.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." Hanabi said sweetly. "The shower's all yours."

Hanabi casually got out walking past Naruto without a towel, but Naruto could only sigh. Sure, going to the time chamber brought her age closer to his and the wives, but he still did not want to indulge her just yet. Naruto's shower was a rather quick affair before donning that chang pao. He chose to stick with his black ninja sandals instead of the martial arts shoes before heading to the breakfast table.

(Music Ends)

Karin was waiting at the table with Mai both dressed for the mission. Karin wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark reddish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed a bit low, showing a bit of cleavage. For footwear, she had on red gladiator sandals. An ocean blue haori with black lining and the Uzumaki swirl was on the black hang on her chair. Mai wore a moon white gi with a green obi, a pair of gray gauntlets on her hands, the usual ninja sandals, pockets on the gi's pants for ninja tools, and a dark grey cape.

"Well, you guys look great." Naruto said joining the table. "And I see you replicate Tsunade's Yin Seal, Karin."

A purple diamond mark was on Karin's forehead humming with strength.

"I managed to figure it out this morning. Thanks to using Narutopedia, I got the basics down to form it before looking on the Funijutsu Forums this morning." Karin said. "By the way, I'm having Ashi and Astuko cook. Sakura's helping."

Poor Sakura was shaking in what she was wearing which was just an apron and nothing else. She could put up with her uniform with the easy to rip short, but this was a bit much for her. However, Mistress Karin had Ashi and Astuko on her side. Of course, the two somewhat control sisters were both in wearing just aprons as well. Soon enough, Kurenai came up with Anko looking exhausted.

"Kurenai, are you all right? You look winded." Naruto asked with concerned.

"Tomo's nuts. I don't know how Hinata and her students put up with her." Kurneai said sitting down next to Mai.

Hinata was sipping at her tea looking mellowed out as Kurenai glared at her.

"Kurenai, Anko, I will be going out on a mission today. My mission may take a month or less. So, while I am gone, I'm leaving Anko in charge of dealing with Sakura and the bunch of you." Naruto said as Ashi, Astuko, and Sakura laid down breakfast on the table. "And Kurenai, I need to talk to you in private."

(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST –Ivory Fiber)

Kurenai and Naruto were down in the basement where Naruto had a look of contemplation on his face leaving Kurenai to wonder what's he up to.

"Kurenai, I know you had a desire of teaching and lost out on getting a genin team. I've been considering a few things. Namely, the fact that they need an illusionist to assist at the Foxhound Academy. Or maybe you could help with STORM, as they need genjutsu users as well. I didn't really know when it was best to tell you this considering you and I have been busy. But better late than never…" Naruto mused.

Kurenai seemed to warm up to the offers but was wary of Naruto.

"Is there some catch?" She asked.

"You keep assuming there's a catch to anything. Anko doesn't ask." Naruto teased.

"You spoil her." Kurenai muttered under her breath.

"A little, but maybe you want to be spoiled." Naruto said teasing a bit harder.

Red flushed on the jonin's cheeks as Naruto had a bit of a grin. Naruto decided to tell Kurenai that she'll be the first person he will celebrate with after his mission's completion when he returned to the village leaving a stunned Kurenai to stammer realizing what she walked into. Back upstairs, Naruto chowed down on breakfast before packing his bag and needed things for his mission. A one strap blue blackpack was on his back as he tied on his hitai-ite around his head. Karin now wore hear hitai-ite in the form of arm band as Mai had hers lazily around her waist.

"Well, thanks for the meal." Karin said getting up.

"We're off. Love you, ladies." Naruto said bidding goodbye to his wives.

Naruto, Mai, and Karin shunshin-ed their way to the gate where Yugao waited with Tazuna who seemed worried.

"So, we'll be leaving now?" Tazuna asked.

"Not just yet, we won't be walking there." Naruto said getting his phone out. "I got something special."

Naruto opened up his control app and make a recall for his "special" surprise.

(Cues: Sonic OVA – Tornado/I Call It the Hyper Metal Sonic)

The ground within the village shook as out from an "empty" warehouse in the Uzumaki District, an airship rose out of it. The airship was the same aircar capsule Naruto had used in his first mission, but he had upgraded it for future long-term ones. The airship was in the style of the Falcon from Final Fantasy VI thanks to the suggestion of Hiro. Painting on the side was Kurama's face.

"Introducing, the Sky Fox!" Naruto said dramatically. "The most efficient way to travel."

"We're not running you know who over with our bikes." Karin asked.

"They're not worth staining our wheels, so I have a special plan in mind." Naruto said her telepathically.

The Sky Fox floated above them as a circular pad floated down to take them up. However, Naruto got two surprise visitors. Miyabi and Katsumi Katon. Kasumi had on a new outfit consisting a sleeveless grass green kimono, with a net t-shirt under it, a forest green sash tied around her waist, a pair of camo arm warmers, a purple cape, and regular shinobi sandals. She even finally got rid of that afro having her hair done in a neat pixie cut.

"Naruto, I wanted to give you this before you left. My way of saying thank you." Kasumi said giving Naruto a pack of kunai.

"Thanks, Katon. That's nice of you." Naruto said taking the value pack of 25 kunai.

"Seriously? She got him bargain bin brand kunai." Karin thought as Naruto planned to use this kunai for something devious.

"Naruto-sama, I have a request for you. I need to borrow the Haruno girl of yours to assist in a lesson planned for my students." Miyabi asked humbly. "I will be sure to make sure it is worth your while."

"All right, Miyabi. How long do you need her?" Naruto asked.

"The long while." Miyabi said being purposefully vague.

Naruto looked to Karin asking her to summon Ashi to get Sakura. Karin had done so and Ashi had come with Sakura. Ashi was still wearing just an apron much to the perverts' joy and the prudes' scoffing. Sakura was back in her uniform.

"Sakura, I'm leaving you under Miss Nazo here. You are to follow her orders for now. Understood?" Naruto said sternly.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Sakura said bowing.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. I will be sure to pay you back greatly for this." Miyabi said humbly.

"No real need, Miyabi. Just keep training your team." Naruto said. "I'd recommend going to Gai for physical training though. But I must be going."

Naruto got on the pad with his team and Tazuna as it floated up into the ship. The interior of the ship was built up with a bit of a casino-esque feel to it. There was a grand table for cards, a roulette table, and a mini bar to Tazuna's joy.

"This will take us to Wave?" Tazuna asked.

"Yup." Naruto said putting the ship on autopilot.

The ship roared before taking off from Konoha as Hiruzen saw it off.

"Well, I better prepare the paperwork." Hiruzen said smugly. "This time, I won't be caught off guard this time!"

* * *

Naruto sat at a workdesk putting those kunai given to him to use by wrapping them with seals containing Raiton chakra using clones to speed up the process. Yugao was going some yoga to loosen her body for the fight. Karin was combing Mai's hair as the lazy light ninja was talking to Shikamaru on the phone. Tazuna was passed out drunk.

"I'm done." Naruto said getting up with the sets of kunai in hand. "These are a new type of kunai I made. I call them Taser Kunai. When thrown or stabbed into something, they release electricity. I only made five of them for each person. I'll hold on to Tazuna's."

Karin looked to Naruto asking if they were passed by the puddle right, and Naruto walked outside. Down below on the road they would have taken if that walked was the puddle. Naruto rolled his eyes forming a small marble sized ball of ki before lazily dropping it on the puddle. The resulting explosion tore up the road and sent limbs and blood splatter all over the place leaving a giant hole and the heads of the brothers stuck to the ship.

"I took care of them." Naruto said not bothering to clean the blood off the ship.

The explosion did not even wake Tazuna up as the ship kept going under they were over the forest where Zabuza was awaiting them. Yugao got her sword ready and the team was ready. Naruto set the ship to keep going before embedding a Hirashin on the wall as a beacon. Yugao, Naruto, Karin, and Mai leapt off the ship diving into the forest landing in the tree. Naruto took up a rock using warper edit to turn it into a megaphone.

"Well Zabuza Momochi get his ass out here? We really want to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled having fun with himself. "C'mon! We don't have all day."

Of course, the big man made his entrance all the more confused. He noted the odd dress of these ninja and the look Yugao gave me. It was full of bloodlust and was actually kind of hot.

"Where's the old man?" Zabuza asked raising his sword.

"Why are you asking? Do you we would come if we didn't come prepared to kick your face in?" Karin jeered.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this! I only accepted this fucking mission to fight him!" Yugao said with a fanged grin.

"Fiesty. Might I know your name?" Zabuza said raising his sword.

"Yugao Uzuki, former ANBU and current jonin leader of his quirky team." Yugao said readying her lightsaber. "Now shut up and swing your sword!"

(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "Vital Burner")

Zabuza had to duck and saw Yugao slice through a tree clean with her blade. Zabuza did not know what that sword of her was made of, but he had a bad feeling if that touched his skin, it would burn very badly. Kubikiribōchō was thankfully long enough to keep her from getting too close to him, but her strikes were getting faster. The look in her eyes was a person who wanted to inflict as pain as possible. Mai promptly took a nap against a tree watching Karin and Naruo had their Sharingans flicked on to copy jutsu. They had a standard, don't steal from your friends, but anyone else is fair game.

"Water Dragon Jut-What the hell? Sharingan?!" Zabuza said noticing the pair. "I think the Uchiha clan was close to exist."

Elsewhere, Itachi and Sasuke sneezed.

"You're right. I just happen to have Sharingan eyes." Naruto said coolly.

"Damn copycat bullshit eye powers!" Zabuza thought before using Hidden Mist Jutsu to hide himself saying, "Can't see me now?"

Naruto picked up a rock and sensed Zabuza out before nailing him in the balls with that rock.

"Gahhh!" Zabuza screamed. "Cheap shot!"

(Cues: Castlevania II – Bloody Tears (SSF2 Remix))

Yugao came down at Zabuza with wide downwards slash attack coming to another clash as Karin lazily blew away the mist with wind jutsu. Without his trusty mist, Zabuza was on defense and was taking blows from Yugao. Unleashing one of the taser kunai, she stabbed on Zabuza's side electrocuting him and knocking the massive blade out of his hand. That's when Haku came down interrupting the fight.

(Music Ends)

Being in the ANBU, Yugao's instinct told her to stop and let the hunter nin do its job. It was right Haku left with the body that Naruto informed her that was a fake. Yugao promptly nearly took off Naruto's head with her sword.

"So, Haku's a guy in this timeline?" Naruto thought not even concerned that his sensei tried to kill him.

* * *

(A/N: I'm going to blow through Wave rather quick, thus there will be a subplot with Team 5. Something a bit entertaining if you want to gloss over Wave. Thanks for sticking with me through his humorous romp. Let's hope, that we get more!)


	19. Rode the Wave into Town

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

Poll Alert: I'm hosting a poll for deciding the antagonist for the special movie double chapter I'll be doing to replace two episode I can't do due to how I've done my plot. So, vote anyway and break the ties! The poll will end on May 12!

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 18: Rode the Wave into Town/Sakura's Rough Times**

Thanks to the Hirashin left behind on the Sky Fox, our "heroes" were able to return to it in a blur. Tazuna was blissfully asleep and still unaware that they even left. Yugao gently woke him up only to get a belch right in the face as he woke up. ANBU training or not, Yugao was considering strangling Tazuna and her hands were itching to strangle him. Mai actually had to get up to use her light construct to pull the former ANBU back from getting her hands on his neck.

"We're here." Karin said looking out the window to see they were over an island.

(Cues: Naruto Path of the Ninja (OST) - Tazuna theme)

They were over Nami no Kuni and Naruto set a course to land in a nearby field next to the village keeping an eye out. With the Sky Fox on the ground, Naruto saw fit to summon Virgo and Lea for guarding the ship while the team went on their way to escort. Tazuna was completely at ease being that he got to ride in style with that mood soon gone with Yugao telling Tazuna that they knew he lied about the mission description.

"But don't worry, I'll make it my personal duty to kill off Gato and his company." Naruto said fist pumping the air. "That rat bastards been muscling in my business."

"Your business?" Tazuna asked.

"Uzumaki Corporation." Naruto and Karin said in unison.

"You run UzuCorp?!" Tazuna said surprised.

"That we do." Karin said proudly. "We pride ourselves in not being corrupt assholes."

"Well, there's a small shop under your company here. It's a kami-send. The people who run it are rather nice in aiding the villagers. They had to go underground to avoid Gatou." Tazuna explained.

"Wait a second, but I don't have an outpost here." Naruto said confused.

"We should investigate that later." Karin remarked as they arrived at Tazuna's home.

Tazuna waltzed in greeting his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari.

"Thank goodness, you're home safe. And these are the ninja who brought you home?" Tsunami said looking them over.

"Yugao Uzuki, Ieader of Team 11." Yugao said respectfully.

"I'll go dig graves for them." Inari said glumly.

"Inari! Please." Tsunami said worriedly.

"Oh no, he could still dig them because I have two corpses I need to bury anyway. And I'll need one for Gato as well." Naruto said leaving Tazuna's family to drop jaws. "We already took care of the Stupid Brothers."

The family was led back to the ship and Tazuna was agape to see the pair of brothers splattered on the side of the ship. However, with Virgo and Lea feasting on the remains, those graves were going to be easy. Back at the home, Inari had wide eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Inari asked.

"Kid, I'm different from the kind of hero Kaiza was. I'm a different side of hero, the kind who will get messy to get shit done." Naruto said calmly looking over the photo of the departed Kaiza. "Doing the good thing is a messy business. That's why I live with no regrets in what I do. You can be a hero, but you need to have guts, will, and drive. That's all that there is to it."

"How did you know Kaiza?" Tsunami said.

"Intel, Tsunami. I did my homework before coming here." Naruto said as Karin stabbed a Hirashin kunai into the wall.

"And this thing here is a beacon for us to use to teleport here in case of emergencies." Karin said making sure it was embedded properly.

"Then, let me show you around this super town." Tazuna said.

"Just allow us to get those two in disguises." Mai said slipping off her hitai-ite to put it in her pocket. "Naruto and Karin got bounties."

"But you're just kids!" Tsunami said fearfully.

"From the look of the place, you don't have television. Let me just say that Naruto and Karin are wanted for pissing off a major hidden village. These two can handle things." Yugao said doing the same as Mai.

Naruto merely hanged into Naruko sported a white mini dress with a golden belt. Her boots were also white and gold in a matching manner similar to the outfit. Tazuna had blood rushing down his nose and it spewed out when Karin transformed to look like Naruko's twin sister. Karin now wore a purple skirt with a yellow stripe and a dark purple tank top, two golden bracelets on her left arm with white sandals.

"If only the oirans looked as good as you." Tazuna muttered.

A tour of the town was a rather depressing affair as the place was rather impoverished. It always pained Yugao to see suffering children. A few men and women were catcalling the team, but were promptly ignored at first. A drunk had tried to grab Karin's behind, but missed grabbing Yugao's. That poor drunk did not even notice Yugao slashed his arm off the ground was stained with tainted blood.

"Here's the place." Tazuna said bringing them to a seemingly empty warehouse.

Tazuna pushed the doors open and inside revealed a giant hole with makeshift stairs to go down it. Naruto and Karin wasted no time using Warper Edit to alter them into a studier material with handrails. Tazuna had questions going unanswered as they went downstairs. Tazuna showed them the shop and Naruto was on guard as they entered. With who was running it, Naruto and Karin dropped the henges.

"Asatsuyu and Kizashi Haruno. This is a surprise! Although, I should be pissed at you for claiming you two work for me, but from the looks of things, you're legit." Naruto said giving the two a weary look.

"It's Ibara, now. I dropped the Haruno in my name before leaving Konoha." Asatsuyu explained. "As for how we work for you, we ran into one of your agents when he was training outside Konoha's walls. We need a support and he was willing to help us in exchange for a 15% cut of the profits when he visits."

As if on cue, that STORM nin had arrived to collect. She wore off-duty clothes befitting someone on vacation having her black hair in a pink pixie cut. She was carrying a briefcase full of capsules.

"I'm here to…." She said dropping the bag in shock to see Naruto there. "Oh…crap…"

"Good to see you again, Cassidy." Kizashi said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Cassidy did things according to plan. I already planned to go out to Wave, but it seems Cassidy set things up without my knowledge." Naruto said turning to Cassidy. "And making money on the side."

Cassidy was screwed…

* * *

(Music Ends)

Back in Konoha, Sakura was silently following Miyabi. The maid was nervous concerning exactly what she was needed for as Miyabi had a small but noticeable grin. She was led to Fuki's home. Being that her uncle betrayed the village by stealing the Scroll of Sealing and was promptly easily taken out by STORM and ANBU ninja, she had the house to herself giving her independence with no family left. Miyabi huddled Sakura in and right was Fuki, Ami, and Kasumi sitting on the couch watching television showing signs of being through the wringer physically. Miyabi had set them up with a secondary trainer to get them in shape. Kasumi ended up with the Might couple, and one could hear her muscles screaming in agony.

Miyabi turned off the television to get her charges attention.

"Today, we're going to start our seduction training. I'd figured I would covered domination first before submission. Which is why Sakura's here." Miyabi said.

Sakura was sweating, and Ami had a predatory grin on her face with a small bit of jealously that Sakura now had bigger boobs than her.

"So, we'll be learning from her." Fuki asked.

"No, she'll be our "learning aid"" Miyabi said with a grin that only got Sakura more nervous. "As we'll be dominating her."

"Sakura seems nervous." Kasumi pointed.

"Why should we care? If she doesn't want to be here, she would not be here." Ami said coldly.

"Of course…your sensei requested me to help and I will." Sakura said trying to hide her nervousness. "As did Naruto-sama."

"This will also act as a bit of test of your sexual stamina. I need to gauge your level and Sakura will help." Miyabi said grabbing a bit of her uniform.

"Wait, I could just take it off. Please don't tear it off!" Sakura said speaking up.

"Let's leave it to my genin, should I let her take it off or should I tear it off?" Miyabi said deviously.

Kasumi was at least nice enough to vote to let her off, but it fell on deaf ears as Fuki and Ami both voted to tear it off. Fuki just wanted to know if her sensei would actually do it and she got her answer as Sakura squealed as her uniform was effortlessly torn exposing her body to them.

"Now, let's get to the testing." Miyabi said before looking to Sakura telling her in a whisper, "You better ready that mouth of yours."

* * *

"Do I make myself clear, Cassidy?" Naruto said with his arms crossed.

Cassidy considered herself lucky that Naruto was planning on using Nami no Kuni or he would have shoved her into a sealing scroll to toss to the Hokage. Cassidy did have to accept a pay cut, a week's suspension, and control of the Nami store handed over to him. She'd still get her 15% of the profits, but Naruto made sure to get her pay by 15% to ensure she no gains at all. Cassidy was at least she would have her payment about still but bemoaned the lost of her bonus. Naruto sent her home with orders to stay in the village. Naruto had returned to the store apologizing for the loud scolding.

"I do need to show them I am the boss." Naruto mused.

"Seeing you're mostly set up, we'll leave you to it." Karin said as they were about to leave.

"Wait, what about my daughter?" Kizashi asked curiously.

"As your boss, I'd rather not say in lieu you try to strangle me." Naruto spoke out in a calm tone. "Swear on your word, you won't."

Kizashi nodded.

"Sakura essentially sold herself to me as a slave to save her mother and aunt's asses which I exposed Mebuki was snagging money from my inheritance." Naruto said bluntly. "And to cover gambling debts. I agreed only because she was desperate. Basically, she serves me, and I don't lay a finger to harm or help the Harunos."

Kizashi was heartbroken, but Asatsuyu was livid.

"Does Mebuki and Asana know about it?" She asked as Karin nodded. "I can't believe this! They let their daughter sell herself to save their own asses. Did they even protest?"

"Mebuki asked me once but hasn't. I haven't even heard a damn thing from Asana. Just to let you know, they don't live in the Haruno compound any more. I forced them out into my old crap apartment in the slums." Naruto mused.

"While I would like for this continue, we have a mission to do." Yugao said to the team.

"Right, Yugao-sensei. We'll be going." Naruto said as the team left with Tazuna.

"When I get enough money, I'm hiring an assassin for those two asshole relatives of mine!" Asatsuyu said under her breath.

Kizashi was bemoaning himself hoping Sakura did not have it too bad.

* * *

Sakura was finishing up bringing Ami to climax with the bully keeping Sakura's head there to squirt all over her face.

"That's a good look for you. A shame Naruto doesn't use you." Ami jeered panting a bit.

"He does use me…" Sakura said weakly.

Miyabi looked over her students as she took down her findings. Ami had the best stamina out of the three, Fuki was a middleweight merely weary after going to her climax, and Kasumi was a lightweight having passed out getting her climax. Kasumi has started to awake to find her sensei in thought.

"Well, I've had Sakura gauge you, and Kasumi, you're below average. Fuki's average, and Ami's got a bit more stamina than you two. So, we'll have to improve this. We'll be starting with a diet of foods that can aid in it. So, I need you three to go out and get some watermelon, ginger, garlic, tuna fish, bananas, and some wild salmon. I'll be cooking up a nice lunch for you all today." Miyabi explained.

At the mention, Kasumi had her clothes back on and was out the door in a flash. While she was trying to lose weight, she would not say no to a good meal. Fuki and Ami got cleaned up before going after them leaving just Sakura and Miyabi.

"Whew. Ami tasted so bitter….at least Fuki and Kasumi tasted better." Sakura said wiping her mouth.

Miyabi's grin went a rather predatory one. Miyabi actually had a lot in common with the likes of Anko and Yukina in nature. Miyabi sauntered up to Sakura putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Sakura. You'll be have to deal with me until the girls get back." Miyabi said with a giggle.

* * *

Tazuna wasn't sure about having clones to protect him and the works until the team got back from their meeting, but the clones made working a breeze helping and wanting to learn more about bridgebuilding. Nearby, Team 11 was readying for what was to come.

"As most, Zabuza is going to be under the shocks from that kunai. It'll take a few days to a week to fully recover." Naruto said. "So, we got enough time to scour out Gato and account for his army."

"I can do that. I'll go under the henge and head to Gato's base. I'll convince one of the lunkheads to give me a tour of the place." Karin said using the Henge once again.

"Normally, I would do that seeing you and Naruto can teleport with ease with the Hirashin better than me, I'll allow it. I'll take the town, but what about Zabuza and Haku?" Yugao asked looking to Naruto.

"They live. That's cliché, but they are more useful alive than dead." Naruto said getting a groan from his sensei.

"But I wanted his head!" Yugao said flustered.

"Sensei, we need him to help in Kiri. If my plan works, we get Kiri as an ally and a big middle finger to the half-wit who screwed up Kiri in the first place." Naruto countered.

"I'll guard the family." Mai said.

"Ok, break!" Yugao said as the group split up.

The sun had set and the clones on the bridge dispelled. Mai had escorted Tazuna and stayed on guard with them…by sleeping with her eyes open. Yugao had to walk the streets of town keeping track on those working for Gato. Karin had convinced a hapless mook into giving her a tour of Gato's base, and Naruto was back in the Sky Fox writing out plans.

"I need to get the town involved in storming Gatou's, but how? Power boosting seals would help, but a week is too short a time to get them all to fight." Naruto thought before getting to his computer.

He went up on the Warpforums used by warpers to tell of their exploits, adventures, complaints, praises, and so on. Staring a thread, he brought up his question and suggestions piled in.

"No…no…would take too long…too destructive, too Sasuke, too Sakura, too lazy, too Ri-wait a second." Naruto said reading over the latest one.

The suggestion came from _a version of Jaune Arc was essentially Rick Sanchez_ telling to make mech suits for everyone and have them rampage on Gato, and Jaune was offering to sell them at a decent price. Naruto made the order and was told the package would arrive tomorrow. Logging off his computer, he decided to move the Sky Fox a bit closer to Tazuna's home before entering it.

"How's everyone doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just fine, Naruto-san. Mai-chan is keeping a sharp eye out." Tsunami said as Naruto looked over at Mai.

" ** _That lazy woman is sleeping_** " Kurama said telepathically to Naruto.

"They don't need to know. And I'm surprised you're speaking now. It's been like what 5-6 episodes or something." Naurto thought back.

" ** _I've been busy training…and maybe sleeping in the soft grass for a bit too long._** " Kurama said getting defensive.

"Well either way, I'll be heading to sleep after I eat." Naruto thought before asking Tsunami for dinner.

After a simple meal of seafood, Naruto lightly backhanded Mai to wake her up.

"You got your rest, now I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in a few hours before you go back under." Naruto said annoyed.

"Did you have to hit me?" Mai asked glaring at Naruto.

"If you want to sleep on the job, don't do so when lives are at stake." Naruto shot back sternly.

Mai groaned but reluctantly nodded.

"Either way, a good night to the lot of you." Naruto said with a bow. "Thank you for the meal, Tsunami."

Naruto promptly left the house and Mai grumbled under her breath as Yugao entered having scoured the town.

(Cues: Jinsang – Dusk)

Naruto entered the ship as the radio played smooth tunes as he changed into sleepwear and crashing on his bed ready to finally get some sleep. Too bad, Karin came in through the Hirashin frantic.

"Karin, there better be a good reason for this." Naruto said.

"What do you know about Shen Gong Wu?" Karin asked worriedly.

Naruto's eyes went wide with panic before letting out an angry yell of, "OH COME ON!"

"I can't believe this dumbass thought canon would go the same way after he shot it in the foot." Kurama thought before rolling his eyes.

* * *

(A/N: Surprised? Well I live for being unpredictable. However, I'm going to say this now, I am limited the amount of Shen Gong Wu that will appear (no Golden Tiger Claws, and I'm thinking about 20 or less.). As for who will show up? You'll have to wait and see! As for the Sakura subplot, it was in turn to develop other characters. Next chapter, the subplot will show what the wives are up to. I do hope a balanced it out well enough.)


	20. Sowing the Seeds

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 19: Sowing the Seeds**

 ** _(The following morning…)_**

Sakura found herself in utter bliss getting the kinks in her back massaged out.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Ami had muttered that as she rubbed on Sakura's bare back. Sakura had told Ashi and Astuko about Ami's mistreatment and the pair decided to deal with it not wanting to interrupt their masters' mission. Ami was forced to serve Sakura's needs and treat her better with the threat of they'd get Naruto involved over the purplette's head.

"You have a lot of brown-nosing to do before I can call it even." Sakura said in relaxed tone. "But maybe you should give the mistresses of the house a massage too."

"Kuso!" Ami spat at the thought of having to deal with them as well.

* * *

Naruto had awoke early and hastily got himself some coffee to drink while getting to his computer. He started research on his universe to see the details on Shen Gong Wu.

"Ok, so the Xiaolin Warriors are a thing. No Jack Spicer, thank god. Katnappe's here? Weird, but I could deal with her if I come across her. No Chase Young? Good, hated the bastard. No Heylin other than Wuya who's still sealed? Whew. Only 20 Shen Gong Wu activated at the moment? What a relief. Now let's see the list." Naruto said pulling the list up.

Naruto dropped his mug of coffee looking at the screen in horror. The Mantis Flip Coin? Okay. The Changing Chopsticks? Just dandy. But the Sapphire Dragon was a big fat NO. Immediately, he wrote details about this Shen Gong Wu with a warning in a scroll before using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to produce a clone. Naruto gave the clone the scroll and said clone used Instant Transmission to deliver it. Naruto knew Oorchimaru would not be utterly stupid enough to use this one, but the Akatsuki would be. Closing his laptop, he put it away before heading to Tazuna's for breakfast.

"Morning everyone. I got news, and it's not the good kind." Naruto said before explaining the details of Shen Gong Wu.

"So, what are you're saying is pieces from other worlds could end up in our world?" Yugao said exasperated.

"Yup. And four more people have joined the fray against Tazuna." Karin said. "Apparently, they got Shen Gong Wu."

"Shit, it's the Xiaolin Dragons most likely, and I have a rotten feeling they are not going to be easy to take down." Mai said lazily.

"For now, we focus on the mission. I'm still waiting on that package that's coming today." Naruto remarked.

"In that case, Mai and Karin can go with me to the bridge with Tazuna." Yugao said finishing her breakfast. "Naruto, you can guard the family."

"Well do, sensei." Naruto remarked.

Tazuna and his family were lost on their conversation until that part and off was Tazuna to work on the bridge. Inari looked over at Naruto who seemed to be meditating. Within Naruto's mind, he was having a conversation with Kurama.

 _"Naruto, I don't like these Shen Gong Wu. Makes me a bit nervous." Kurama said reluctantly._

 _"Well, tough shit. We'll have to put up with it. I pray Oorchimaru isn't dumb enough to use the Sapphire Dragon." Naruto said nervously._

 _"No, that snake likes living. I'm afraid Madara is going to try it thinking he can control it." Kurama admitted. "Shit, we got company."_

Naruto snapped open his eyes with a serious glint in them.

"Something wrong?" Tsunami asked.

"We're going to have unwanted guests. Four of them." Naruto said summoning Lea and Virgo. "Lea, Virgo, guard them."

Outside, those four were on their way to the house. The Xiaolin Dragons, Omi Shuǐzú, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. While their origins slightly different, they still ended up as Xiaolin warriors. They were chosen to collect and defend the mystical Shen Gong Wu from misuse. They were trained by an ancient master who ultimately had to had to travel to the summoning realm to deal with an issue with the dragons. All four had attained the rank of Shoku Warrior and were all worthy of achieving the final rank. Their master ultimately settled on choosing Kimiko as team leader and made her "Xiaolin Dragon" before leaving for that long journey. That was three years ago. However, the team had their own problems, namely funding. Being they were an independent order away from the ninja villages, getting money to keep themselves clothed and fed was not easy. Thus, they ended up working for Gatou much to Omi's displeasure.

"Kimiko, you know I've rarely questioned your leadership, but must we do this?" Omi said looking up at their leader.

"Omi, I don't like this as much as you do, but he's paying us a small nest egg. Plus, he has his hands on the Emperor Scorpion. I don't think he knows it's a Wu, but I did get him to agree to give it to us in exchange we do this." Kimiko remarked sadly. "So, buck up and let's get this over with."

"I still don't like this, but Kimiko's right." Clay said bitterly. "Nothing to do, but to just do it."

"Besides, we've killed people before." Raimundo said casually. "It's no big deal."

Omi grabbed Raimundo by the collar and slammed him against the wall of a nearby house seething with anger.

"I don't care if you've done in your past in Kumo, but as a Xiaolin Warrior, we're supposed to be protecting the innocent. We've all killed, but we've killed traitors, spies, wanted ninja and the scum of the earth. Don't you even dare call this not a big deal." Omi said before letting him go.

"Either way, this is the place." Kimiko said in a whisper.

Before Kimiko could say anymore, a kunai whizzed up sinking into the ground next up. They looked up on the roof to see Naruto, fully dressed in his mission garb.

"Xiaolin. I'm surprised you're working for a scum-bucket like Gato." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Genin ninja of Konoha. Known as the Kusa Killer for burning down Kusa. You're also wanted in Kumo." Omi said eyeing him carefully. "Have you turned rouge?"

"No. On duty, actually. I'm protecting this family with my team. From the looks on your faces, Gato had neglected to tell you that." Naruto remarked.

They were surprised, but Omi spoke up asking how he knew they were Xiaolin.

"I have my ways of knowing about all of you and Wu you wield. But I ask you, why are you doing this for Gatou? From the looks and feel of her auras, you're not the type to up and murder innocents for money." Naruto said reaching his lightsaber. "But if you are, I will kill you here and now."

Raimundo was ready to fight reaching for his Blade of Nebula only for Omi to stop him.

"Wait. You're right. While we do need the money, we're also doing it because he unknowingly has a Shen Gong Wu in his hands." Omi explained.

"Ok, that makes sense. Look, I was planning on raiding the bastard's place. So, how about a deal? You don't kill my charges, and I'll pay you a cut of the raid and you can take the Wu. All I ask is that I get everything else." Naruto said seriously.

Omi looked to their leader as Kimiko pondered Naruto's offer. She looked him over and sighed.

"Answer me this, why did you burn Kusa to the ground?" Kimiko asked.

"Simple, they held one of my clanswomen as a hostage. They were abusing her and could have used her as breeding stock. They wound up killing her mother before I got there. Nobody messes with the Uzumaki." Naruto said calmly.

"If that's the case, we will accept your offer." Kimiko said with a bow.

"But..." Raimundo said only for Kimiko to shush him.

"Well, I'm much obliged with this arrangement." Clay remarked. "But what do we tell Gato?"

"Tell him the family went into hiding and you're tracking them down." Naruto said lazily. "Or just don't report back from a week."

The Xiaolin four made their leave to ponder much to Naruto's relief as he unsummoned Virgo and Lea. Tsunami and Inari were merely glad for no bloodshed, and they could go on with their lives. Naruto's package finally came in and Naruto gleefully signed for.

"Soon, Gato, soon you will croak." Naruto thought darkly.

Naruto carried the box to the Sky Fox before sensing someone in the nearby woods to which Naruto decided to investigate. Naruto wandered the misty wooded area finding a familiar face picking herbs in a pink yukata.

"Haku." Naruto thought before walking up to him.

"Oh, hello ninja-san." Haku said casually.

"Picking herbs for Zabuza, Haku?" Naruto said not even putting up a façade.

Haku was surprised and reaching for a senbon only to get hit with Naruto's Warper Will getting her to drop it.

"I don't want to fight you but give you a warning. Gato can and will betray you. You think he gives a shit about paying ninja. He just hired four from the Xiaolin order and was probably going to use them to off you two. And even then, you're only doing this for money for your Kiri rebellion." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

"You are not, but how do you know all this?" Haku asked nervously. "About me?"

"Clan secret." Naruto remarked coolly. "Just tell your boss, I have a deal. I'll be killing Gato tonight. You can have a cut of spoils, and I can aid in your rebellion. Let's just say I know what's wrong with Yagura and how to fix it. He is a Jinchūriki like me."

Naruto turned and left leaving a stunned Haku there gaping like a fish.

"Oh right, and the name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto said as he left. "Think on that."

Haku would help that face until he returned to Zabuza at their hideout.

"Boy, what's with that look?" Zabuza said worried.

"One of the Konoha nin recognized me as the same one despite. He even knew we were aiding for a rebellion and even know our leader's name. He knew my name!" Haku said creeped out.

"What, but that's impossible. You weren't on any record." Zabuza said getting up despite his injuries.

"Tell me, does the name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze mean anything?" Haku said as Zabuza.

"Namik-OH SHIT!" Zabuza said getting flashbacks of the Yellow Flash. "He reproduced!"

Zabuza already knew Naruto as the Kusa Killer and there were a few rumors of him having some connection to the Fourth Hokage, but Naruto up and confirmed it in Haku's face. However, when he about the offer of Naruto's help, Zabuza had a smirk.

"Well then, if he's willing to aid us then, let him kill Gato. Never liked the prick anyway." Zabuza said satisfied with himself.

Under nightfall, Naruto had gathered the village to explain his plan and how they were going to take back Wave using the mech suits. The townspeople were hesitant at first, but after Naruto explained the abilities of the suits, some of the more able-bodied stepped up.

"Tonight, we take back Wave from Gato!" Naruto said as the crowd cheered.

Yugao was drooling inwardly at the mech suit thinking of how much carnage she could cause. She could only hope Zabuza was healed up and there. However, the Xiaolin made the mistake of making their way to Gato's base with the intent of giving a false report have no idea that the raid was soon to start.

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a rushed job, but I am doing this late. Either way, this chapter is partly fillerish for setting up the raid on Gato with Naruto being a cheeky bastard. Let's just say I have plans for next time. This was just a set up for the 20th entry and I want it to be special. And as for those who wanted Sakura to get some mercy, I did so. Now next time, the raid! And finally, as for the Xiaolin, I chose Kimiko as she was originally intended to be the leader being they shafted her for Raimundo. As for the Xiaolin origins, I'll be exploring them in future chapters. I can that the origin for Omi in particular is going to quite the surprise or depending if you're sharp, you'll see it coming.)


	21. Corporate Takeovers - Complete Takedowns

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 20: Corporate Takeovers and Complete Takedowns**

-[-]-

"What do you mean they moved?" Gato said smashing his fist on his desk.

In front of him were the Xiaolin warriors, and he was not happy to see they come empty-handed.

"We're sorry, Gato-sama, but our targets were informed of our comings and had fled beforehand." Clay said trying to sound honest.

"Crap! And I heard the bastard hired ninja. Did you at least find anything about that?" Gato asked.

"Yes. Apparently, a genin team lead by a jonin team from Konoha came with." Kimiko said uniformly. "We could not confirm all their identities except for the jonin. Apparently, a former ANBU. "The Crescent Moon Kunochi", Yugao Uzuki."

"Oooh, a kunochi. She pretty?" Gato asked lustfully.

Kimiko had only a nasty glare for him only for Zabuza and Haku to come in looking "frantic".

[Cues: Troops March On - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST]

"Boss, you may want to look out of the window!" Zabuza said as Gato raised an eyebrow.

He got up and was lead to a conference room with a massive window that showed the horizon ahead. On the path to his headquarters were people in what appeared to be crude mech suits baring flags with the Uzumaki symbol and the old Wave insignia. Naruto was leading and whipped out a megaphone.

"Gatou Company! This is a hostile takeover!" Naruto said coolly. "Gato, please take your final drink, have a last screw, and say your prayers because I'll be painting the walls with your blood."

Naruto's eyes flared red as his mech suit glowed as he yelled in a booming voice, "ATTACK!"

[Cues: Black Lagoon Ost 07 – Rock the Carnival]

The mech suits charged and the slaughter was about to begin. Each person gave a different effect to said suit. Some were a bit faster, others a bit stronger. For Yugao, she was laughing mad slicing through canon fodder with her sword.

"Oh…Zabuza, where are you? I have a present for you!" Yugao sang merrily using her kenjutsu to light her katana ablaze.

Zabuza took one look at that sword and then to Gato before running out of the door. He was not going to risk his skin and praying Naruto would reel her in. Omi looked to Haku feeling a familiar energy.

"Your chakra feels similar to my own. Too similar." Omi said shaking a bit. "Are you a Hyōton user?"

Haku took off his mask having a face of shock and a bit of talking led to piece together their familial connections. Apparently, Omi was his older half-brother. While the two were gleefully catching up, body parts slapped against the window along with blood spattering the walls.

"If you two are done, I need protection!" Gato said only for Clay to slam his head on the desk to knock him out.

"Ok, let's just get the Emperor Scorpion and get out of here to let Naruto work!" Clay said as an explosion shook the building.

Downstairs, it was a scene of chaos. Tazuna tore through several mercenaries with a pressurized water cannon while Inari fired a volley of arrows with steel tips.

"This is for Kaiza, you assholes!" Inari said firing several more.

"Inari! Language!" Tsunami said picking up a mook before using the body to break windows and walls. "Kaiza would be proud, but you can't be foul mouthed."

"Yes, mom!" Inari droned before Naruto and his team tore their way upstairs. Yugao had found Zabuza, but a good shot of Warper's Will eased Yugao to back down to kill some more fodder.

[Music Ends]

The Xiaolin Warriors would see Naruto come up covered in blood with red eyes blazing with Mai and Karin behind him. Mai still had the lazy look in her eyes as if she was bored made her appear terrifying to others. Karin appeared normal and unfazed.

"So, where's Gato?" Naruto asked.

"Out cold in the conference room nearby. We got the Scropion Wu, so we'll just let you kill Gato." Raymundo said nervously.

"Smart move." Mai said as the three stormed the room.

Naruto dragged Gato up to the roof calling for the people to Wave to watch as Gato woke up. Seeing the blood soaked and red eyed Naruto leaking off killing intent of himself and Kurama combined, it was a miracle Gato was still awake.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gato shrieked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Kusa Killer and the Fox Ambassador. I'm also a ninja and your executioner!" Naruto said in a chipper tone.

Gato was slowly praying this was a dream as Naruto faced the people below.

"People of Wave! I have in my hand your oppressor and your ruler of your country! He has made your lives miserable! Shall I slay him?" Naruto yelled out.

"Execute! Execute! Execute!" The crowd screamed.

"Make him suffer!" Yugao said stomping down on a merc's head.

"Please! I'll offer you anything!" Gato pleaded.

"Oh really? Well, I want to kill you!" Naruto said in a deeper tone thanks to Kurama. "By making you my meat puppet!"

He telekinetically pushes Gato's ribcage out of his back. Then, he telekinetically moves the ribcage upwards while the veins attached to it are ripped out of his arms and legs as the opponent is being held up by the veins like a marionette puppet as he screamed out obscenities and idle threats. The puppet users in Suna would be proud of Naruto.

" _Kurama, I need you to overshadow a clone! We're going to make us a Rasengan, Tailed Beast style!"_ Naruto said summoning a shadow clone for Kurama to take over.

"With pleasure!" Kurama-Naruto said helping to mold the chakra around Naruto's palm.

The positive and negative chakra formed into the spiral sphere was quite dense as Naruto pumped ki into his arm to lift it up. Gato was wiggling to free himself spotting Waraji and Zōri, and he screamed out to them for help. Of course, the crowd all turned to face them weapons and fists ready to kill them. The pair turned around and walked away citing they have no chance in hell.

"No! Come back, I'll pay you-" Gato said before Naruto and Kurama leapt off the roof with the sphere in hand.

"Tailed Beast Rasengan Hammer!" They shouted.

The sphere tore through the ribcage getting Gato to fall to the ground only for the Rasengan to crash into it using gravity to make its impact all the way harmful. The sphere had basically make Gato's body blow apart into pieces leaving a bloodstained crater with a black smear being Gato's remains. The clone dispersed, and Naruto walked out of there with a wide grin as his eyes returned to normal.

"Now, that's it all over. This country is finally free from Gato's tyranny!" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"But who's going to run the place now?" Mai asked.

"Tazuna will become its new daimyo!" Karin said starting a cheer. "With a bit of help from Uzumaki Corporation."

Naruto had a grin on his face and Kizashi and Asatsuyu joined along. The night would filled with celebrations and plans for the future.

* * *

(Tomorrow Morning)

Sasuke was nothing short of livid with the two old advising crones at the moment. Homura and Koharu were in trouble as the three of them were sitting around the table in Sasuke's capsule home in the fox district. Jasmine was making tea for them.

"So, let me get this straight! You assholes were investing my clan's money into Haruno's Mercantile Guild!" Sasuke said slamming his hands on the table getting it to shake.

"It was profitable at the time-" Homura said only for Sasuke to glare at her with his Sharingan flaring.

"While lining your damn pockets!" Sasuke sniped. "Were you even aware of her illegal actions? Her dealings?"

Homura did not want to answer, but Koharu decided to up and come clean.

"I made a mistake. I let Mebuki and Asana convince me this was best for you and myself, and you have every reason to be mad. I would say you have every right to pick someone else. But I want to right my wrongs and offer to repay any money I skimmed." Koharu said bowing his head.

Sasuke looked over to Homura who was silently admitting defeat and back to him before making a decision.

"Seeing you were willing to admit your mistakes, I suppose I can work with you." Sasuke said calming down before turning to Homura. "So, I have some orders. Pull all money from any stock Haruno has left and put it to Uzumaki Corp. If anything, I can't get any money back from Haruno, but I have a feeling Naruto can aid in that. As for the skimmed money, I can let that go, but don't let it happen again. I'll increase the paycheck if I must."

"That is acceptable." Koharu said with a bow. "Thank you, Uchiha-sama."

"Please, call me Sasuke. I am a ninja of this village. No need for the fancy titles…yet." Sasuke said humbly as tea was served.

The two old crones would leave and Homura would sigh with relief.

"That could have done a lot worse." Homura said in a pained tone. "Sasuke could have killed us or even exposed us to Hiruzen."

Koharu could only groan about being old.

"Maybe Naruto has something to get our youth back." Homura queried. "Never know with sealing."

"Even if that were true, why the hell would he even do that for us? And what would he get for helping us? He pretty much has us on a vice and add Sasuke to the mix. Either way, we need to focus on dealing with the task ahead. Besides, it's clear Mebuki's using that stock to survive." Koharu said disappearing with a Shunshin.

"Damn it. Naruto has grown quite influential in this village and to think he used to be despised. On the bright side, if I play my cards right, I can get exactly what I want." Homura thought following suit.

In the days to come, Homura would realize she would in a position to get an audience. In a week, Wave was slowly reforming as a village and it became quite a shock when it declared itself a hidden village. When the Ninja News Networks announced the kage, ninja across the world were slackjawed.

"NARUTO! I expected you be kage to someday free me from this job, not forming a new hidden village, damn it!" Hiruzen sobbed.

Naruto had taken up the role of the Namikage and made his first decree in allying themselves with Konoha. Of course, this meant that money would be flowing into the village like a waterfall with the bridge completed later down the line. Fox people rushed over to Wave to start businesses in the areas of fishing and tourism. Sasuke was celebrating in the streets of Konoha with the others who invested in Uzumaki Corp finding their investments paid off. Naruto had announced he was stepping down as Namikage citing his tie to Konoha and that he was merely the springboard for Wave to prosper. He declared his successor to be Asatsuyu Ibara.

* * *

"Naruto, you bastard! You left me paperwork!" Asatsuyu screamed as Naruto ran for the Sky Fox.

The Sky Fox blasted off with everyone bidding goodbye to them except for Asatsuyu screaming curses after him. Everyone on board sweatdropped and Haku looked to Naruto.

"Thank you for all that you've done. Thanks to you, I found a piece of my family." Haku said with a bow.

"And offered us some valuable information and materials for the rebellion. I can't believe it's genjutsu making Yagura loopy." Zabuza said with a groan.

"No sweat. I want to get back to Konoha first and report my success. Then, I'll form a crew of my STORM nin to go with her to Kiri to add in the rebellion. And as for the Xiaolin, I hope you can return to your temple from Konoha with ease." Naruto said respectfully.

"It'll be no issue at all." Kimiko said as Karin continued to pilot.

"Naruto, I can't believe you formed a hidden village out of the place. You do realize the implications of that, right?" Yugao said with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly, I have a plan. One that will get some samurai training in due time." Naruto said wistfully.

"Kami, are you always planning?" Raymundo asked.

"One must if he wants to sleep well at night surrounded by the fruits of his labors. Speaking of sleeping, I wonder how my wives are holding up." Naruto said smirking. "It's been three weeks since I left for this mission."

"Wives?!" The Xiaolin and Zabuza said surprised.

"But you had sex with Tsunami!" Haku stammered. "And Karin!"

"Open relationship with all his wives." Karin stated.

The rest of the ride was silent as the guests needed time to process, Yugao nursed his hangover from the drinking the night prior, and Mai napping. Karin had promptly landed right in front of the village to properly check in with the Eternal Chunin. Izumo and Kotetsu came up immediately ready for Yugao as she came out first.

"Jonin Yugao Uzuki of Team 11 reporting back to the village." Yugao said with a bow. "You may want to get the Hokage down here. We got guests with us of the important variety."

"How important?" Izumo asked.

"Important enough to where we can end the Kiri civil war and get us another alliance." Yugao said firmly.

Hiruzen was rather shocked to hear all of this information come on and was getting rather weary from hearing it.

"I sent you to protect a bridge builder and somehow you free a damn nation while making deals to fend off warriors and jonin of other villages. Even got the bridge named in your honor and the ocean under it named after Kurama. Naruto, if it wasn't for the fact that I want your team in the upcoming Chunin Exams, I'd promote you already." Hiruzen said with a groan. "Guess, I'll count this all as A rank mission. Congrats."

"So, can I send the STORM-nin with Zabuza and Haku to deal with Kiri, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked. "I can give Zabuza the means to free them from Kiri. Their leader's under genjutsu despite being a container like me, and this can't go on."

Karin pulled up their "intel" on the main screen of the ship to prove their case.

"I see when you're going, but what do you plan to do with Yagura once he is freed from this." Hiruzen asked.

"I'll have him sent over to Wave to recover. There's already someone there willing to become the Mizukage needs." Naruto stated. "She just needs a push."

"As long as it's not you are not going, it is granted." Hiruzen said getting up. "I'll even send an ANBU to make sure this goes smoothly."

Naruto whooped, and the mission team was quickly sent off with Zabuza and Haku. The Xiaolin Dragons had went off on their own giving Naruto means to contact them.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later." Mai said before breaking out into a mad dash into the village.

She had a husband to reunite with, and Yugao went on ahead for her home leaving Naruto and Karin to park the Sky Fox in the "abandoned" warehouse. The two were merely glad to be home at last and shunshined to the mansion only to find it mostly empty. There were notes on the wall pinned up by kunai.

In a twist of irony, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten's teams all had missions…going to Wave. Hanabi, on the other hand, was spending home back home.

 **[Cues: Joseph Loduca – Going to Kill Me]**

"Naruto-sama, welcome home!" Sakura said with a polite bow.

"Wait, weren't you—actually nevermind…" Naruto said cutting himself off. "What's with the cheery attitude? Something's up?"

Sakura knew she had to play coy for a little while longer.

"I just miss you is all." Sakura said taking Naruto's hand. "And I want to show you how much."

Naruto was seated in comfy sofa as Sakura shyly undid her uniform to let it drop to the ground leaving only rather lacy orange underwear on her body.

"It seems she's gained a bit a bit more meat to her body to not look so skinny." Naruto thought eyeing her carefully.

" _This one's certainly full of desire."_ Kurama cackled in Naruto's mindscape.

"I hope you like the color, master." Sakura cooed only to suddenly yelp feeling Karin's hand slip down to her rosebud.

"Might I remind you that you have not addressed me?" Karin said coldly. "I'll just have to punish you. So, Naruto can take you from behind."

"But I want to taste him." Sakura whined. "I haven't had a real cock in a while."

"Then you should have greeted me properly. I admit that you have grown out a little, even pulled yourself up a cup size." Karin said lustfully.

"Well then, I should see Kurneai then. Sorry Sakura, but you'll have to accept the punishment." Naruto teased. "By the way, where Anko, Kurenai, Ashi, and Astuko?"

"Ashi and Astuko were among the STORM nin sent off to Kiri." Sakura said with a moan as Karin worked her fingers. "Aaannnkoo's working and Kurneai's at a capsule home in the Fox District."

Naruto nodded and left through the door leaving Karin with Sakura. Naruto would not admit it, but he was not feeling the mood for Sakura at the moment.

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura. I'll give you what you want." Karin said using a Henge.

Karin appeared unchanged save for the bulge within her pants. She cited that the quality was not the same, but it would sate

 **[Music End, Cue Usual Naruto Background Music]**

Mebuki was in a rough patch, no, nearing rock bottom. Money was near nonexistent and the matter of the Uchiha pulled out the last of the stock out of them made that worse. It did not help that Sasuke had shown up to her doorstep sticking her a letter of why. Basically, he knew of her crimes. So now, it was too late to consider fleeing the village. To discover that her former big sister was now a Kage of a village was probably salt on the wound.

"I'm pretty much destitute at this point." Mebuki thought walking down the street.

Sasuke had not spilled the details of the money skimming, but he did go public about the Harunos taking money out the stock his guardians set up to live off of. It was ironic that the village that treated Naruto like dirt was now doing the same to Mebuki now. That was nearly week ago and Mebuki was at her wits end.

"How did Naruto put up with this?!" Mebuki thought ducking a rotten tomato someone had thrown.

Right over her head was the ninja of the hour himself speeding off in the opposite direction.

"So, he's back in the village. Thank kami." Mebuki said with relief.

She shuffled back to the apartment to hole up for nightfall. She was glad for one thing. Asana had been taken to the mental ward due to having a breakdown over their sister, so she had the place to herself. Naruto had swung into the Fox District finding Kurenai grocery shopping at one of the markets.

"Kurenai, you're looking fetching." Naruto said sweetly.

"You're back. I'd ask how your mission went, but you're all over the news." Kurenai said with an eye roll. "Everyone's saying that Konoha has insane genin."

"Is that really from me alone?" Naruto remarked.

"Rock Lee did scare off bandits off the surrounding towns by punching a man all the way to Kumo." Kurenai explained.

"Won't that just attract people to hire us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but we'll make enemies out of every other ninja village!" Kurenai touted.

"Don't they already hate us already?" Naruto said calmly. "Besides, we have other things to deal with. I promised you I'd celebrate with you. So, how about I take those groceries off your hands and I cook us a small meal to celebrate?"

Kurenai had a feeling that was more to the gesture but was surprised to find Naruto was fully intending to cook for her. However, she was unnerved that he was a bit of a gentlemen for his time with her and seemed a bit more reserved.

"Naruto, you haven't made any wisecracks? Are you all right?" Kurneai asked.

"Just a bit worried about Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Haven't been feeling up to my usual self." Naruto said with a sigh. "I'm also a bit winded from being Kage. Man, it was a drain. I couldn't even use clones much considering I needed to be in person for making deals and so on. I just realized I really want enjoy everything before I become a kage of this village."

"That's quite thoughtful and sweet of you." Kurneai said earnestly.

"Quite." A familiar voice.

Down from the ceiling was Ino who Naruto immediately embraced.

"When did you get back?" Naruto said warmly taking in her scent.

"Not too long ago. My team took our bikes there." Ino remarked. "Hinata's team is dealing with some of the bandit camps you missed and Tenten's group is aiding in guarding some construction sites. They'll be back later in the week."

"Well I'm relived then, and glad that my blonde angel is back." Naruto said twirling her around for a bit. "By the way, you noticed Sakura's acting lately?"

"Yeah, I think Miyabi may have been using her as her own toy." Ino said. "I've been reading her mind a bit."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Naruto said with a shrug. "As long as Sakura's obedient, there's no harm."

"Either way, how about we head over to Ichikaru's for dinner?" Ino mused.

"Ramen? Aw, yeah! It's been a while!" Naruto said leaving hastily with Ino.

"Young love…" Kurenai mused thoughtfully.

A bike ride later, the duo had arrived to see Ayame and Grapphite serving a few customers. Naruto noted the wedding band on her finger.

"Well congrats on the marriage, Ayame." Naruto said taking up a seat with Ino.

"Naruto! Jeez, it's becoming a bit hard to be used to you not coming around as often." Ayame said sheepishly. "And hello to you, Mrs. Uzumaki. Shall I get you both your usual?"

Nods came and Grapphite served them up as the duo was catching up.

"I can't believe it's been a month already." Ino said. "And we're all so much."

"It's been a rush." Naruto said enjoying his ramen. "One that I'd enjoyed with you so far."

"You've been a real maverick, yourself." Ino said with a wink.

"Thanks, my queen." Naruto said as his phone rang. "Allow me to get that."

Naruto answered the phone to hear it was his secretary letting him know that Mebuki wants to see him tonight for a meeting. Naruto thanked her for the information and hung up.

"Apparently, Mebuki wants audience with me." Naruto said confused.

"I know why." Ino said getting serious.

Ino had filled Naruto in on what had went down in concern to the Haruno and Sasuke's shift to invest in him.

"I think I owe Sasuke at the very least, but, considering the man has a pool of cash in the bank already, I'll deal with that later on. As for Mebuki, I have a plan for her." Naruto said getting up to pay for them both. "Read my mind."

Ino had done so only for a small blush to appear on her dainty skin as snickered. Ino insisted she watch from the security office as the pair made their way to the office. Naruto had another takedown to make.

* * *

(A/N: I want to firstly thank you all for reading this silly crackish tale. Naruto has been a series I do like but find so much issues with. So, what plans does Naruto have with Mebuki? Well, they'll be devious for sure. 20 chapters going strong! I'd like to thank Imperial-sama B for being a long-time reader, being this is the only thing he reads from me. To sate your curiosity about a small detail, that rabbit neko I mentioned as the secretary for UzuCorp is Velvet. I had plans for it to be someone else, but Velvet fits better. And for those who are avid readers of the RWBYverse is Infinite, I've closed the summoning poll. Dragon Ball won out big time! So, thank you for your support, and see you next time on the Geist Within!)


	22. My Insults to your Injuries

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 21: My Insults to Your Injuries**

-[-]-

Night fell upon the village as Naruto was in his office working on checking the status of business. STORM was still going strong and he was glad that most were able to emote. Sure, they were "quirky", but it was progress. Business was fine, but Naruto was a bit relived he had clones for paperwork. However, a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in." He said dispelling the clone.

(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST - Ivory Fiber)

In walked a shaken Mebuki, and Naruto beckoned her to take a seat.

"What do you want, Haruno?" Naruto asked.

"I need you hel…" Mebuki said only for Naruto to say, "Let me stop you right here. Why don't you get your civilian council buddies to help you?"

"I can't. I lost my seat a few days back, and they won't help me regain it. Now with the new people on board. All my former allies want to sweep their mess under the rug to save themselves and left me out of it." Mebuki said sadly. "And with the Uchiha pulling out, I'm broke! Everyone in this village treats me like the plague….like….like"

"Like how I was. Sucks, doesn't it? And unlike you, I couldn't leave the village back then. I was trapped. You could, but you know you wouldn't last a day out there. I had Kyubi at least." Naruto said calmly. "However, I'm not aiding you. Why? I simply let you hang yourself by merely making something of myself. The only reason I haven't killed you personally is because Sakura offered herself to serve me to spare you and Asana's lives."

"And you've been using her." Mebuki said trying to muster some anger.

"Oh please, if I was the Uchiha, you'd want me planting my seed in her in front of you. Too bad, I indirectly ruined that. Jasmine and Sasuke get along well." Naruto said still not raising his voice.

"Please, you have to help me." Mebuki pleaded.

"I don't have to. All I must do right now is call Sakura in here to fuck her senseless, but I'm not a savage. Instead, I'll play you the video of her fucking me for the first time when she sold herself to me." Naruto said turning his laptop around.

Mebuki's heart sank seeing the sensual video on screen and Naruto's joy in popping her daughter's cherry. Her moaning out Sasuke on the tape got Naruto to chuckle a bit.

"Please…no more." Mebuki said shaking as Naruto paused the video.

"Your husband's left for your older sis who now is running a booming nation, your other sister is losing her home, and I'm making an honest servant out of Sakura. Lastly, there's you. A pariah." Naruto said going back to being flat in tone. "You could have opened your home to me or at the very least show me some semblance of kindness years ago. If you had, maybe things would have been different."

Naruto leaned back on his chair.

"At this point, I'm only waiting for you to admit defeat." Naruto spoke as he whispered in her ear. "And beg for the forgiveness you'll never get."

Mebuki shook as tears spilled on her eyes looking at Naruto's calm look and how he now carried himself. Sure, he still wore orange, but in cooler shades. His eyes were cold and merciless to her and she knew this was it.

"Fine, you win! You took everything I worked for! Happy, now?" Mebuki fumed.

(Music Ends)

"Not just yet." Naruto said putting a collar on the table which was exactly like the one Sakura previously wore. "I was considering making you serve me as payback for the stolen cash, but I wanted to wait until you had no options left. No husband, no council seat, and no way out."

"So, I'd come to you willingly. The sad thing is if I knew you'd get this sharp, I'll be offering my ass to you to be on my side. Now, you're basically taking it." Mebuki said dryly. "Well, I guess you want to fuck me over this desk. Just do it…at least you're packing something of size."

That defeated tone was a sweet melody for him as she began to undress. Naruto knew at that moment that Harunos were no more.

* * *

Sasuke was enjoying his own nighttime having a bit of a movie night with Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I've been thinking. I may have gotten rid of the Cruse of Hatred, but reviving my clan is not going to be easy." Sasuke said devouring popcorn.

"You know you could put out an offer for any refugee Uchihas to come join your clan." Jasmine said. "Hell, you may even have kin among the refugees here among the fox people?"

"Guess I'll ask Katsumi and Haruka tomorrow." Sasuke said before his phone buzzed.

Sasuke took it up to see it was a text from Naruto saying he just got Mebuki under his heel and even had a lovely photo of Mebuki screaming for more while he worked her.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about crazed Harunos." Sasuke said leaning back.

"I guess you could say Naruto's a total dick." Jasmine joked.

Sasuke playfully threw kernels at her citing that was in poor taste.

"I know what will taste better, though." Jasmine said leaning in to kiss the former emo.

"Ahhh…young love." Samantha said as the pair looked up to see her watching them by sticking to the roof. "Oh….shit…"

"Damn it, sis, I can take care of myself!' Jasmine said with a blush.

"Oh fine, but you two better have protection." Samantha said coming down.

Jasmine looked mortified and Sasuke held his nose as Samantha left. The pair were not thinking of that just yet, but Samantha had basically put intimacy on the table.

* * *

Mebuki was nothing short of exhausted as she panted laying limply on Naruto's desk on her back. Her blonde hair was in a mess with a sheen of sweat, her modest bust pinched and pulled, and her motherly tummy splattered with seed. Her behind was red with a bruising having also been spanked.

"You could have cummed inside me." Mebuki said as Naruto redressed himself.

"Nope, that is for who I think deserves it. Frankly, you enjoyed your punishment a bit too much." Naruto said as Mebuki tried to hide her blush. "Either way, Ino will be escorting you to your living quarters."

Naruto unlocked the door as Ino shunshined with a leash to connect to Mebuki's collar. The motherly blonde got up to collect her clothes for Ino to stop her.

"Sorry, Mebuki. You're leaving those." Ino said tugging on the leash. "Now let's go."

"But it's freezing!" Mebuki protested as Ino dragged her out.

Naruto had only one last piece of the Haruno clan left and decided to pay her another visit. Mebuki was shivering trying not to shake as Ino pulled her along by leash.

"Ino, please. You were my daughter's best friend! Can't you be a little kind?" Mebuki asked as Ino turned around.

"Mebuki, do not appeal to me through Sakura. Things changed, I changed. If Sakura and I were willing to end our "friendship" over Sasuke, then it really wasn't a friendship, was it?" Ino said with a sigh. "So, just stop."

However, Ino decided to show a small token of kindness. She produced one Shadow Clone to Henge into a cloak over Mebuki's body.

"At least Sakura will be happy to see you. Frankly, Hinata knows you stole from Naruto. She'll make your life hell." Ino said with disdain. "All the wives do, but Hinata will probably give the worst jobs to you."

Naruto was walking down memory lane seeing the old apartment building he formerly lived in. Naruto strode up to his old one and knocked the door to which Asana answered.

"What the fuck do you want, demon?" Asana spat.

"Rent's due, fatass." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Asana got huffy trying to slam the door in his face, but Naruto caught the door.

"May I remind you of your place?" Naruto said coming in as Asana backed up. "I own this place and thus you owe me rent."

"I won't have to live in this shithole." Asana said defiantly. "I'll get my fortune back with Mebuki's help."

"Doubt it considering I just fucked your sister over my desk when she came to me for help. It seems she's become a pariah like I formerly was. You're not far behind, are you?" Naruto asked coldly. "If you're so incessant on calling me a demon, when the fox is a chakra beast, clearly you're an idiot. Unless you want to have a face to face meeting with him?"

Asana went white as a sheet frantically shaking her head.

"I should, considering he's just as sick of you calling him a demon as I as. May as well reverse…" Naruto said making the hand signs.

"No wait, I'll pay. But I just don't have cash." Asana said desperately. "But you did say you did my sister, maybe you and I could…"

Asana's figure was essentially was Anko's figure in the New Era to which showed Asana enjoyed her luxury food a bit too much back then.

"Let me stop you. Considering your embezzlement of my funds, I make the shots. Considering Mebuki's now working for me, your ass is basically mine." Naruto said deviously. "Sadly, I did promise Sakura I wouldn't kill you or Mebuki. Consider yourself lucky that I like the fact she's down to fuck me whenever. So, I'm dragging you in."

Asana realized that was it for her and it all clicked on how Sakura got the money and why Naruto had not offed her. Her moment of clarity had hit.

"Damn it, it's over…you basically did nothing and let the Haruno clan destroy itself." Asana said.

"The only thing I did was thrive. You let your greed and hate of me drive me to better myself. Now, you're living in my shite apartment." Naruto said with a chuckle. "And your oldest sis is now the Namikage under a new name. The Ibara clan might make something of itself and the Harunos will be a faded memory."

"And then there's you. I think I know exactly what I'll do with you." Naruto said with a smirk. "I'll have you work for me, but not serving the household. You don't deserve that luxury. You'll stay here, and you'll get cash to live by the month. However, if me or my clan wants to use your ass, you'll let us if you want to not end up on the streets. Understood?"

Asana bowed weakly.

"Good, and I have some new clothes sent to you." Naruto said before leaving. "So, I guess this is the end for you."

He walked out with a bit of smirk on his face having finally dealt with the thorn on his side. Anko was surprised to hear the news and was giddy to know that she was being put in charge of dealing with Asana. Mebuki would settle into her new room which she had to share with Anko.

"Well roomie, if you want to sleep in a bed tonight. Get over here and lick." Anko said slipping off her pajama bottoms. "You're going to be doing a lot of asskissing, Haruno. Just like Sakura does."

"I didn't need to know that!" Mebuki snapped.

Days like this she regretted not listening to her oldest sister because said sister was a leader of a nation and fucking her man.

"It could be worse." Mebuki thought. "I could be Asana right now in that shitty apartment."

That thought rang ironic is ways she had not realized.

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a filler-ish but needed chapter to finish up loose ends. Next chapter will kick the Chunin Exams. Similarly, to the Flashpoint chapter, it'll be a split chapter. Firstly, a bit of fluff, revealing of Mebuki's uniform, and a bit of showing what Wave is up to. Then, we skip ahead a few months to the start of the exams! See ya all next time for more!)


	23. Living Life In-between Arcs

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

(Minor Lemon Warning)

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 22: Living Life In-between the Arcs**

-[-]-

Part A: Subjugating the Haruno Clan

Mebuki Haruno dreamed of living in a mansion surrounded by wealth and servant. But that dream was nothing more than empty insult as she woke up to face reality. Anko was already up and not in the room as Sakura entered to greet her mom.

"Good morning okaa-san." Sakura chirped pleasantly. "I brought your uniform."

"Morning sweetheart." Mebuki groaned looking down at her new clothes. "Did Naruto get those for me?"

"No, Mistress Hinata did." Sakura said still having that smile.

Mebuki sighed as she hastily showered before putting on the new uniform. Mebuki now donned a tight, sleeveless, midriff baring top with a circular hole on the back outlined in white and a zipper in front for her torso, a pair of short compression shorts just like Sakura's, and sandals in a similar shade to her collar.

Mebuki regretted forgoing razors after losing the house as now those low rider shorts exposed a bit of a blonde trail on her stomach

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sakura said unzipping Mebuki's top slightly to show a bit of cleavage. "Ino requested that. Now come, we must greet the master."

Mebuki followed Sakura out. In the kitchen, the wives were all having breakfasts with Hanabi doing some push up on the ground to loosen her limbs up. She had emerged from the time chamber now a year younger than Hinata was still the same size. A glitch in the one she used to mean delayed growth for her. Her appearance the same as she did as she entered only looking more fit. On the bright side, she was told by the doctor she would grow in a few months like, but puberty would come with the grace of a freight train. Hanabi had decided to keep all this secret for now wanting to surprise Naruto in time. Naruto came down for breakfast still in his pajamas which was only pajama pants and a fishnet vest.

"Mornin' everyone." Naruto said giving each wife a peck on the cheek. "Hanabi? You're back from your camping trip."

"It went well. I got a bit stronger, and I see you've kept yourself active. Heard about your mission to Wave. Congrats on your temporary position as Kage." Hanabi said with her eyes trailing downwards.

"Naruto! Do you really have to walk out with your sword out?" Hinata said with a mild blush.

"It's still in my pants, Hina." Naruto said taking a seat to dig in into the food. "It's just morning wood. Plus, it's my house and nothing most of you haven't seen before."

"I haven't!" Hanabi said blankly.

"Not until you're older." Hinata remarked.

Hanabi pouted before finishing her food and leaving out of the door as it was her turn to get groceries. She was grumbling all the way as Virgo and Lea followed her to give her a ride. Sakura and Mebuki had arrived in the kitchen to give a polite bow.

"Well, where's our food?" Mebuki asked.

"We will eat as soon as we take care of the Master first." Sakura said as her eyes shifted to Naruto.

"You don't have to deal with him first, Sakura." Ino said sipping at her tea.

"No, I insist." Sakura said hungrily.

"Naruto, you mind Sakura's mindbroken or addicted?" Hinata asked.

"Addicted, mostly likely. I'll have to deal with this now." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well, not in the kitchen! We eat here." Tenten said sternly.

"Oh fine, I'll take them other to Asana's." Naruto said putting two fingers to his head. "Mebuki, Sakura, put a hand on me…not on my junk!"

Sakura was shamelessly fondling him as Mebuki just put her hand on his shoulder as Naruto teleported with them over to Asana's. The former businesswoman fell over to see them appear right in the middle of the room. Her towel had fallen off her body in the process.

"Good, you're already undressed Asana." Naruto said deviously.

"What, Asana? You're in..." Mebuki asked.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it." Asana said shamefully.

"Well, I'm just happy we're all together." Sakura chirped. "We can serve the clan together."

The implications brought Asana and Mebuki to look to Naruto who shrugged. He was not going to have them do each other. He was not that much of a deviant.

"Now, let me show you two your duties as a servant of the clan." Sakura said unzipping her qipao to free her chest. "To be aware of your place."

On her knees, she freed Naruto's shaft taking it up in one hand giving it a little stroke. Naruto grunted, but he gripped her pink hair as she kept up her stroke.

"How does he hide that?!" Asana thought.

"I can't believe this is happening." Mebuki said blankly.

"Pay attention, okaasan. Naruto-sama won't enjoy your inexperience for too long." Sakura chided as she worked him. "Now work your fingers like this."

"That's more like that!" Naruto thought as he gave another groan of pleasure.

Bits of precum started to slowly emerge as Sakura opened her mouth and took Naruto's balls in it, tasting them as she played with them with her tongue, as she surprised Naruto, before she pulled away from them to finish stroking him.

"Now, if you're swallowing, be sure not to waste a drop of it. Typically, he'll prefer you swallow if you're on a carpet, but he has been known to make a bukkake out of things." Sakura said as Naruto looked to the bed.

"Please, not on the bed!" Asana thought.

Naruto stopped Sakura and gently tossed her onto it as Sakura took that as order to fully disrobe.

"I expect you both to prepare yourselves with your fingers because I'll be dealing with the both of you two after." Naruto said as a bit of Kurama's chakra flared within him.

"Now for the next and most lesson, a proper slav-I mean servant much know how to take a pounding up the back doOOoooOOR" Sakura said as Naruto roughly shoved it in leaving her to squeal. "Oh kami…he's eager today!"

Mebuki could not look away and it did not help that Asana was pleasuring herself.

"What the hell, Asana?!" Mebuki blurted out.

"You want him to stick it in you dry?" Asana groaned as Naruto kept up the pace.

For Mebuki, it was twenty agonizing minutes too long watch this. Naruto's grin, Sakura's moans, and Asana's groans were all apart of the reason Mebuki was dying on the inside.

"Being this is just morning wood, it won't be long before he…oh…he comes to climax, be sure to clench…then…milk him of every drop!" Sakura said before her eyes rolled back as Naruto let loose his climax.

Naruto silently pulled out of her leaving Sakura panting on the soiled bed and turned to Asana.

"You can join in the shower. After that, I'll deal with Mebuki." Naruto said.

Sakura's rear was a mess of seed, but Sakura had a look pure ecstasy. However, Naruto was surprised to see Karin appear revealing she was hiding and watching the entire time.

"Actually, you won't have time for Mebuki. Tenten wants you to train with her and her team. It seems Yugao-sensei is under the weather and Tenten called dibs on you before the others could. So, I suggest you hurry up and shower." Karin remarked.

"Well, I can't keep my wife waiting. C'mon Asana, you'll be helping me clean up." Naruto said as Asana followed.

"Don't worry, Mebuki. You and I are going to have some fun!" Karin said with a sickening grin.

* * *

Part B: Neo Wave

Wave had changed in more ways than one after becoming a hidden village. For one, it had become the first hidden village to be founded by a ninja of another land. Secondly, it had a Kage who was a non-combatant at first. Asatsuyu was getting the abridged method of being trained to a respectable level. Fox people had moved to Wave to expand business and a few STORM nin had followed to assist in training the Namikage as under Naruto's orders with approval from the Hokage. Refuges from other worlds flocked to Neo Nami due to Shikamaru arranging the offer across the boards of warper forums. All this would lead to the form of ninja teams with one in particular having potential to join the Chunin Exams in the forming months.

(Within the capital of Nami, now called _Momochi_ )

If someone were to tell Sonic the Hedgehog that he was going to be a ninja sensei, he would call them crazy. The azure hedgie had endured the lost of his world and a good chunk of his friends thanks to the Pender Purge (also known as the Super Genesis Wave). Unlike most versions, there were some who remembered what happened, and that alone was torture. Sonic had been able to save only a few friends and even then, they had to drift from world to world until they discovered this one. He groaned as he awoke from his restless sleep. He got up and looked in the mirror. His emerald eyes could might as well be jaded. He got dressed to ready himself for the day. Sonic's new uniform was a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, armored gauntlets over his white gloves, a hitai-ite tied around his neck, and his usual power sneakers with a slight hi-top look. Getting his equipment together, he woke up the second person in his bed.

"Mina…come on, it's morning." Sonic urged.

Mina the Mongoose was one of those who helped to lead the recuse. Both had lost in the Purge and wound up together helping to ease each other's pain and build a new relationship. The singer awoke groggy and wanting more sleep.

"Damn it…" Mina said getting up to stretch.

"You got a tavern to run, and I got to juice!" Sonic said dashing right out of the house leaving Mina to roll her eyes.

"In a rush that one." Mina thought warmly.

Sonic rushed down into the academy to meet his new team of genin that he would be training. He was told by the Kage that he would have his hands full, but the jonin accepted the challenge. He arrived skidding into the academy skidding to a stop to see a STORM ninja waiting for him.

"Jonin Hedgehog, your team is waiting on the backyard of the academy." She said before vanishing.

Sonic sighed and walked on over to see his three-man team. The first one was a girl who wore her green hair in ringlets. She stood at four feet five with pale skin and blue eyes that were dull and slightly cold. She wore a sleeveless pale green hooded vest over a mesh shirt, ashen green shorts with mesh pink leggings and blue ninja sandals. She also wore a yellow bow her hair along with her hitai-ite around her forehead. This was thirteen-year-old (physically, 37 mentally) Gertrude Young, one of the many refuges of fallen worlds. Her situation was a bit similar to both Jasmine and Samantha, being one of the many experiments of Pinkamena. Unlike them, Gertude was a bit of an expectation. She willingly jumped to be experimented on in exchange for being able to leave Fairyland to return home. The strange thing was Pinkamena had honored the deal, but it was due to Fairyland's council that lead to her become a refuge along with a few others.

"Whoa, she looks roughed up. Has to be an orphan…" Sonic thought gazing over to the second one.

The second one was a grown woman had a few years over Sonic, Inari's mother, Tsunami. Her desire to join the ninja corps had came shortly after the Wave fiasco. She wanted to be the sword and shield for the family and give Inari a "hero" to look up to. She wore a simple black tank top, standard shinobi pants, ocean blue shinobi sandals, pouches on the left and right sides, and her hitai-tie tied around her head. She looked over at Gertrude forlornly worried about her.

"Much older than me, probably wants to start a trend." He thought before looking over the last one.

The last member was someone that Sonic did know, Cream the Rabbit alongside her pet Cheese. The 13-year-old an orange-coloured hooded-jacket with a wave symbol on the upper sleeves and vermillion fur around the cuffs and hem, ocean blue pants, shinobi sandal, and keeps her forehead protector around her waists.

"Oh, thank Ian, someone I know!" Sonic thought before saying, "Good morning, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and your jonin sensei. So, introduce yourselves and tell me your, likes, dislikes, specialties, and aspirations for the future. Green one, first."

"I'm Gertrude Young. I like long walks on the beach, fighting, killing with my battle ax, sweets, and a good pint of booze. I dislike politicians, hypocritical bastards, fairy tales, rainbows, and Fairyland. My specialty lies in hand to hand and ax-play. My aspirations? I don't really know. Maybe get a S rank bounty in the bingo book." Gertude said between taking swigs of a flask.

"Tsunami Watanabe. I like making western-styled clothing and cookies. I dislike those who those bring harm to family. I don't really have a specialty in anything yet. My aspiration is to become a hero that my son could look up to and honor my fallen husband." Tsunami said being straightforward.

"I'm Cream the Rabbit! I like my Chao friends, helping people, my friends, drawing, ice cream, and having adventures. I dislike violence, swears, kidnappers, and people being hurt. My specialty is healing and by extension medical ninjutsu. My aspiration is to become the world's best combat medic and cook." Cream said politely with a bow.

Someone in the world, Tsunade sneezed.

"Ugh, you are so disgustingly fucking pure." Gertrude said with a belch. "Fucking pacifist."

"And that was very rude." Tsunami said admonished.

"You want to know what a pacifist is another word for….being a pussy! She has no spine having that flying rat do-ACK!" Gertrude said before Cream decked her much to everyone's surprise.

"I may not like violence, but I will be happy to use it to teach you some manners!" Cream said wiping the blood off her clothes.

"Ok, so you got ovaries. We'll work out just fine." Gertrude said with a smirk.

"I really lucked out with this team…" Sonic said dryly before thinking, "Fucking Penders!"

* * *

Part C: Chunin Exams at Last!

The day had come and Yugao was dancing in the streets when it was finally announced. The day of the Chunin Exams! Everybody knew why Yugao was so happy. Dealing with the likes of Naruto and Karin would drive any sensei to drinking to cope. It was blatantly obvious that Team 11 was going to make Chunin.

Naruto was in the Sankyu celebrating with his team, Team Six, Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Guy, and Team Ten. Team Five was the only team not taking part in the exams.

"Well, it's come. The Chunin Exams, and it's going to be wild!" Naruto whopped.

"So, what's the plan?" Hinata asked him.

"Make Chunin and do it in style." Naruto said excitedly. "And maybe help my brother-in-arms."

Little did Naruto did that he would get more than the canon teams that showed up. He'd be getting some unfamiliar faces there, and, like last time, he'd be caught off-guard for it.

* * *

(A/N: The Chunin Exams! I am looking forward to this arc. For how it'll be set up, the teams of importance will be Teams 6-11 of Konoha, Gaara's team, Team Dosu, Team Kabuto, Team Oboro, Team Samui (led by either Yugito), Team Fū, Team Rush (Sonic's team), a Kiri team consisting of Haku and Utakata (lead by both Yagura and Zabuza), and an Iwa team with Kurotsuchi lead by Roshi. That's right, all the containers being in the same village! Oh, this is going to be fun! As for the harem, I did promise Kin and Temari would get in, and they will. As for when the harem is going to be full, I'll stop at nine. See you all next time! And one last thing, the arrivals of the teams from other villages will be handled slightly differently than canon as to expand yet compress.)

 _Could someone help get a trope page for at least one of my fanfics!?_


	24. The Chunin Exams 1a

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 23: Chunin Exams Cometh**

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

Bright and easy, Naruto was already out of the house leaving clones for the important women in his life to cuddle. He had to continue preparing for the coming influx of new ninja and chunin exams. Thus, he was training and striving to make a new outfit for himself. Today, that outfit was be close to completion. However, Naruto strove to do some early morning training.

He sat meditating in the Hyuga family compound out in the garden with Hiashi. Seemingly, they were not moving, but they were having an intense battle using their minds. Within their minds, they were trading blows as Naruto wasn't to test his strategy against a Hyuga citing their Gentle Fist and Byakugan as a good challenge. Naruto's Sharingan eye flared as they fought within their mind. Unbeknownst to them, Hanabi was entering the compound with two leashes with the collars having a naked Mebuki and Asana who made the mistake of mouthing off the younger heir.

"Come on." Hanabi said dragging them.

"You couldn't let us wear clothes!" Mebuki pleaded.

Ignoring her, Hanabi dragged them into a room gathering up some of the former branch members. Basically, Hanabi wanted to let them take turns on the servants wanting to give the former Branch members a peace offering. Outside, Hiashi and Naruto's mental fight got more intense by the second with Naruto clashing against Hiashi's precise blows before they broke concertation when they wound up hitting each other. Their eyes snapped open as they were panting a bit.

"Thanks for the mental spar. I wanted to see if my tactics were up to snuff." Naruto said. "Plus, you're my father-in-law. I owe you some spent time."

"Your tactics are still a bit rough around the edges. It's good that you're limiting yourself to not using the fox's chakra to build up your own strength." Hiashi said with a small smile. "I'm quite glad you came to me, Naruto."

"By the way, how's Mafuyuu?" Naruto asked.

"Pregnant." Hiashi said flatly. "I'm hoping for a son this time."

"How long?" Naruto remarked.

"Two weeks." Hiashi said with a shrug.

Naruto took a whiff of the air and noticed something.

"Why do I smell Haruno, sex, and sweat?" Naruto said confused.

Naruto and Hiashi saw Hiashi walk out of a room with an evil grin on her face.

"Hanabi, sweetie. What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, beloved. I'm just letting some of the former Branch former sow their wild oats on Mebuki and Asana." Hanabi said. "Tomo's watching to make sure things don't get too rough."

"Hanabi, what if they get impregnated?" Hiashi asked with concern.

"They don't…but speaking of that, one of them wants to knock up the tubby one." Hanabi said as Naruto facepalm.

"Why?!" Hiashi asked.

"This one wanted to branch out and doesn't really want to bed another Hyuga." Hanabi said. "He asked me, but I told him I'd have to ask the clan head first."

"I'd say that the fact someone want to breed with a Haruno is disgusting, but then again warpers have the Tenins." Naruto said groaning.

"Tenins?" Hiashi asked confused.

"Imagine a clan full of Harunos lead by women who basically using their looks to lure in men and women to join their ranks. Bunch of fucking leeches with their business practices. Glad, that clan was offed." Naruto remarked.

Hiashi shuddered and Naruto got a phone call from Karin.

"So, my new outfits are ready? Good, but shouldn't Velvet be calling me? Wait, she's with a boyfriend in another universe? Which one…oh…well if she is staying over a few days, that's fine. Who's replacing her? One of the STORM nin not on active duty. That's fine. I'm on my way to get my new gear. Wait, Lea's coming with them? All right, bye." Naruto said before hanging up.

His trusty tigress/lioness had arrived. Over the weeks of training, he had discovered they had an odd ability to shift between being a tiger or a lion which was strange, but considering this was a ninja world, that was considered not that big of a deal to investigate. Naruto got the capsule attached to her collar and she ran off to head to the Forest of Death to "play". With a smoke bomb, he opened the capsule and rapidly changed within the cloud of smoke sending his old outfit into the old capsule. The smoke cleared to reveal a fresh outfit that surprised Hiashi.

"I call this Gear Beta." Naruto remarked.

Naruto now wore a sleeveless black tunic, a short-sleeved blood red mesh undershirt, a red sash, black pants, red shinobi sandals, mesh segments over the lower his exposed arms, a pair of red gauntlets that covered much of his hands and wrist with fingerless gloves, his forehead protector on his head remained unchanged, and a long-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red-orange flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Future Hokage, Past Namikage" written vertically down the back.

Naruto wanted to be as blatant as possible and show the world what he was made off. Armed and ready, he pocketed the capsule and walked out. Walking down the street, everyone was staring at Naruto now that he was blatantly walking around looking like the Fourth if he had a dark alter ego.

"Ok, that's just being obvious." One of the Sapphires said as Naruto arrived at the gate.

He was waiting for fresh blood to show up. The first team to show up was a team from Iwa and Naruto paled. Naruto had not noticed the Iwakage, Oonoki.

"Roshi? Kurotsuchi? This could only go so well." Naruto said as the team arrived.

Naruto decided to make his entrance by throwing a Hirashin kunai that hit the ground in front of him and in an orange flash, Naruto was here. Of course, this had an extreme effect on the two fodder Iwa-nin who immediately fainted screaming, "THE YELLOW FLASH LIVES!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurotsuchi roared. "Dispel that henge at once."

"But this is how I look like." Naruto said with a shrug before turning to Roshi. "Sup, Roshi? Good to meet you. Kurama is dying to know how Son Goku is?"

Roshi blinked only to catch on quickly.

"Wait, you must be the ninth container. I suggest you get the hell of my way." Kurotsuchi said. "Hmph, what a joke. Going around dressed like that tool of Fourth Hokage."

"Excuse me, but if I recall, that tool happened to be my father and he slaughtered half your forces." Naruto said glaring at her. "Secondly, it's rather rude to call me a fucking container. I have a name."

"Like that's important." Kurotsuchi said walking off.

Big mistake as Naruto snapped his fingers. Kurotsuchi found herself surrounded by STORM nin and she turned to face him.

"Let me tell you something, I believe the names of the people containing the Biju are important. I will not tolerate such disrespect. I don't take that shit in my village, and I won't take it from anyone outside it. Remember it and we won't see me finishing off what father started." Naruto said darkly.

He snapped his fingers and the ninja were gone leaving a stunned Oonoki and Kurotsuchi. Naruto snapped to a more pleasant and asked Roshi to join him for drinks. Roshi was shocked at the sudden turn but agreed at Son Goku's urging. Hiruzen had finally made his appearance to greet Oonoki.

"What the fuck jut happened, Hiruzen?" Oonoki asked.

"Seems Naruto made quite an entrance." Hiruzen said calmly.

"That little shit just threatened war!" Oonoki spewed. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I knew he'd ask me first, and I know he's win on his own." Hiruzen said having a cheesy grin on his face. "He did take over Wave."

Oonoki was stone-faced and just asked for freaking drink to which Hiruzen obliged leaving Kurotsuchi to drag her teammates in.

* * *

(A/N: This is deliberately short as the next few chapters will be minis dedicated to introducing the players of the Chunin Exams, the important ones really. So stay tuned.)


	25. The Tailed Beast Tactics

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 24: The Tailed Beast Tactics**

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"I can't believe what I am seeing." Kurotsuchi said agape.

In Training Ground 11, a picnic was being held for the tailed beasts and their containers. Utakaka had wound up joining alongside Yagura on this party that Naruto was happily hosting. The villagers were rather unnerved that four Tailed Beasts were out and in the same spot. Hell, it would have been the Akatsuki's wet dream, but it was too bad that he sent Pain on a wild goose chase west. Naruto hoped they ended up in circles, but Naruto had no idea he led them somewhere…amusing.

 _In the West, said Akatsuki was enjoying rides on an amusement park. It was obvious this was a goose chase, but it had led them to a vacation spot. Why not lounge a while, he thought? The tailed beasts were not going anywhere._

"So, Saiken, Isobu, Son Goku, it's been a pleasure to meet all of you. Let's take the time to enjoy our lives through this feast." Naruto said raising a glass. "To life and combat."

The tailed beasts had taken on humanoid forms looking more like faunus, and only their massive chakra making it obvious. Son Goku was a pretty much Sun Wukong's redheaded clone, Isobu looked like a Ninja Turtle, and Saiken appeared mostly human sans the slug tail that trailed slime.

"Here here!" Kurama said as they clinked glasses before taking a drink.

"You two seem rather chummy." Saiken said surprised as this. "What brought the change?"

"Plenty of things, but let's just say we can make each other much stronger." Kurama said cryptically. "And it seems we have another one coming to the party."

Naruto had a grin as he got up alongside Kurama who disappeared with a poof.

"Well, it's time I did my job of greeting the newcomers. I will return in a while, so enjoy the food." Naruto said walking away.

"Hey, you bastard. You can't just be buddy-buddy with our container! You're tools of…." Kurotsuchi said before Naruto flicked her hard enough for her to imbed in a nearby wall.

Roshi shook his head as Son Goku facepalmed from the stupidity. Kurotsuchi was a hard-headed girl, but she was going to gain plenty concussions to scramble her brain if she kept trying to anger said "tool of war".

Zabuza and Haku had stuffing their faces not bothering to acknowledge that bout of stupidity. Naruto was ecstatic to meet another one like him. Up the road, a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair with orange eyes. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She This was the jinchūriki of the Seven-Tails, Fū.

"I can't wait to explore Konoha, see the peoples, and meet new people." Fū said excitedly.

"No, Fū. We're only here for the exams." Yōrō said sternly. "It's for your safety we escort you to a safe hotel room."

"My safety-ssu? For Fūck's sake, I have a tailed beast in me. That pretty much is life insurance!" Fū pointed. "Considering the Uchiha, Hyuga, and all that kekkai genkai shit. I can't do anything Fūn! You barely let me fight, I can't even live in the damn village! I'm a kunochi and that makes me legal to smoke, drink, and Fūck! Yet, I can't do shit! You two aren't even teammates I got to bond with, you're just my jonin babysitters."

"Shibuki is only doing what is best for you. He is picking out a potential partner for you to…." Kegon said cutting himself off realizing he said too much.

Fū had only a glare for them both and words for Shibuki. The man was a competent leader, but Fū even saw he was a chickenshit.

One of the Naruto's clones had inadvertently heard the entire conversation and a plan formed in the clone's head to give Taki a middle finger, and it divebombs to ensure that it went poof. At the gate, Naruto was about to greet the newcomers when I rush of memories flow on from a clone. He strode up to the three.

"Ahem, welcome to Konoha, fellow applicants." Naruto said calmly. "And you, miss, it's a pleasure to meet you. How about a tour of a place?"

Fū's cheeks went red as Naruto took her hand gazing her eyes and she was beaming at the idea of a tour. On a level, Naruto sympathized with Fū. He understands Shibuki's intent, but his actions were only causing Fū more harm than good. Kegon swatted Naruto's hand away.

"Back off, you little shit." Yōrō said coldly. "We didn't come for a tour of your backwater village."

Some of the villagers broke out the popcorn expecting some antics.

"But…" Fū protested.

"No buts. We're leaving." Kegon said before Naruto stopped Yōrō.

"Excuse me, but I can't just let that slide. So, I'll have to do this." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"Do wha-" Yōrō said before Naruto smacked both Yōrō and Kegon's heads together to knock them out.

"You got knocked the Fūck out, man!" Naruto said snickering. "Payback's a motherFūcker, ain't it, ninja? Maybe you'll remember who I am when you wake up."

Fū was agape and started laughing at Naruto's exaggerated tone and swagger while doing it.

"My kami, I've been wanting to ditch them since the last town! Name's Fū." Fū said kindly.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. A pleasure to meet, lucky number seven." Naruto said surprising Fū.

 ** _"This boy! He's like us, and I sense Kurama in him!"_** Chomei said excitedly.

" ** _Chomei, it's been too long."_ ** Kurama said. " ** _Sister, it's been forever._ "**

"Wait, you're a jinchūriki? And they let you live in the village!" Fū exclaimed.

"I basically own a good chunk of it." Naruto said confidently. "So how about that tour?"

"What about dumb and dumber?" Fū asked pointing to them.

Naruto called a STORM nin to move them to a hotel and make sure they do not escape. The ANBU could have stepped in, but Naruto telepathically told them he was investigating something fishy about the two ninja.

"I will ensure they are not killed." Naruto said telepathically to them as he left with Fū.

The first place Naruto took her to his district and Fū was owed by the size.

"It's rather big, your clan must be huge." Fū said excitedly only to see Naruto's wistFūl face.

"I wish, but that's not the case. My mother was an Uzumaki apart of a feared clan. Sadly, most were wiped out leaving me as the prince of only one other Uzumaki who lives here with me." Naruto said forlornly.

"What about your father?" Fū asked only for Naruto to point to the Fourth Hokage's bust on Hokage Rock. "No Fūckin' way-ssu!"

"Yes way, got my good looks from him. Shame he's gone, and I never got to meet him or my mom." Naruto said.

"Can you do the Hirashin?! Please show me!" Fū asked with stars in her eyes.

"All right but let me ask you. Ever been shopping?" Naruto asked.

"No…most of my things were provided. I think the one who designed my outfit is a total pervert. How does this provide protection?" Fū said gesturing.

"Personally, I think it shows off your lean physique, toned stomach, and makes for a nice contrast to your color. But is it laced with seals?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…thank you…for the compliment, and I don't think. My diet is pretty strict thanks to my Kage." Fū said.

"Which is unneed before Tailed Beast Chakra pretty much burns out toxins and fat at command." Naruto said. "How strict are we talking?"

The moment Fū spilled the bean, Naruto was horrified hard enough that even a canon Naruto would agree with the reaction of this "geist".

"Fū, forget the shopping. I'm taking you to the Sapphires." Naruto said using the Hirashin to zip them over to the Misty Sapphire.

The Sapphire family was entrusted with a Hirashin kunai for when Naruto (or his wives or clones) came needed grocery shopping or when a clone would drop off STORM nin for a bit of moonlighting as security. Once Naruto arrived, he dashed to the counter.

"Marie, we have an emergency. This lady has never had anything sweet in their life! No candy, no pastries, no sugary cereal!" Naruto wailed.

"Naruto, quit acting so dramatic. Maybe, she's allergic." Marie said rolling her eyes.

"No, if that was the case, I would have been told. My people are very controlling of me. This is the first time I've been away from my handlers thanks to Naruto." Fū said sheepishly.

"Oh, I see…well what would like to try first?" Marie asked kindly.

Fū's taste buds had exploded that day and gained a love of gumballs. The pair were walking down the street with Fū having a bag of assorted snacks to carry.

"Thanks for showing me how to use my tailed beast chakra to willingly clean out my body." Fū remarked.

"No problem. Kurama insisted. We're pretty tight. Enough, I can ride him into battle like a boss." Naruto said.

"You can summon out your tailed beast and the village will let you?" Fū asked. "I can't even ask without Shibuki telling me no that Chomei's a danger to the village. He won't even acknowledge the Seven-Tails as Chomei."

"How would you like to defy that?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin. "In fact, you can briefly meet your fellow jinchūriki and their tailed. The reason you can't sense them from fair is due to my sealwork preventing others outside the village from sensing it."

Naruto took her hand leading to her to the park where Haku and Ukataka were sparing.

"Oi, I brought number seven." Naruto excitedly. "Sorry, I took long. I'm giving this lovely lady a tour. We only came to stop by. That's Ukata of the Six Tails, Roshi of the Four Tails, and Yagura of the Three Tails."

"A bit of a sausage fest." Fū remarked.

"Pretty much, aside from you, there's only one other female host. She's in Kumo, and I don't even know she'll even show up for the Chunin Exams considering she's already a jonin I believe. Unless by some chance, she's leading a team or something." Naruto said unironically unaware that may soon happen.

"Well that sucks but show me how to bring out the beast." Fū said excitedly.

Naruto showed her the motions and Fū copied to let out Chomei. Unlike the other tailed beasts, Chomei's human form took on a feminine form. She used Fū's body as a base for the form having a similar hair and eye color. Only different was the hair had darker tints on the ends and her skin was a slight darker shade*. She wore an ornate cheongsam cut for her wings to wrapping around her body like a cloak. Her seventh tail swayed free and she had a small beetle-horned nose.

"I feel quite lucky today to be out to strut my stuff." Chomei said cheerFūlly. "Hey Fū, you can go finish your tour with Naruto, I want to catch up with my family."

Naruto summoned Kurama before he took off with Fū to leave the tailed beast to roost. Naruto had taken Fū shopping having learned from Ino a bit more on fashion. He was so glad for capsules to make it easier to carry her things. Fū had on a fresh egg white kimono emblazoned with a Chomei themed design.

"Sorry to interrupt our shopping trip, but it seems I'll have to pass by my office building. Apparently, one of my subordinates has words for me." Naruto said checking his phone.

Naruto and Fū had arrived at UzuCorp Headquarters where they were taken up to Hiro's office. Fū noticed the bowl of sweets and already had her hands in it. Hiro rolled his eyes and looked to his boss.

"Naruto-sama, we did the basic record pulling and discovered that Yōrō and Kegon were faking their genin status and that they were jonin." Hiro remarked. "We are waiting on if you want to inform the Kage about this?"

"Would Fū be able to still compete?" Naruto asked Hiro.

"I'm not sure." Hiro said shaking his head. "She would be sent back!"

"Ugh, I don't even want to go back home! Yōrō would probably toss my treats. What the hell are even my options?" Fū remarked.

Hiro asked his boss to step out of the room for a moment. Naruto found it odd, but a call from Velvet got him to walk down to his office. Little did Naruto know, Hiro had a plan of his own. One that secure himself to get a hefty raise from his boss.

"Miss Fū, would you be interested in hearing some viable options?" Hiro asked curiously. "Take it from one who was in a bad position before being freed."

Fū raised an eyebrow and curiously asked what her options were.

"Well, you could become a nukenin, but serves with the most risk as you could get a bounty. You could defect to Neo Nami, but that risks Taki declaring war on them. While Neo Nami is a blooming nation, it's a still new fish in a shark-filled ocean. There is a third option…is Naruto." Hiro explained.

"Naruto?" Fū asked conFūsed.

"Let me show you something." Hiro said showing Fū a photo of Naruto and Karin in businesswear cutting the ribbon to UzuCorp. "That redhead is a fellow Uzumaki. However, she was a prisoner of Kusa slightly worse off than you until Naruto."

"Yeah, I remember that he got the name of the "Kusa Killer", but you expect me to do that to my village?" Fū asked.

"No, not really. From our interrogation of those two jonins, Taki has a tight grip on you and they are letting fear cloud their judgement. I'm appalled that your leader intends to pick out a partner for you." Hiro said playing the sympathy card.

"Did Naruto have to go through that?" Fū asked.

Hiro's response was to show her another of Naruto and his wives at a dinner party with the employees of UzuCorp.

"Those girls with the rings on them are his wives, and no he did not pick them out. He won them in a poker game." Hiro said as Fū's jaw hit the desk dropping a few pieces of candy. "I am dead serious."

Hiro gave an abridged tale of Naruto's luck during that poker game in how he started with nothing and walked out with practically everything. Fū was awestruck hearing this.

"And he put that money to gone use in starting this company that spread over to Neo Nami and got us out of the shadows." Hiro said completing his tale. "And don't worry about the women Naruto won in that bet. One of them already had a crush on him from the get-go and the rest grew to like their situation."

"Still, that's quite a story." Fū said.

"My point is to cherish your budding friendship with Naruto. He's the type who raise the Nine-Tails to defend those he calls friend. He clearly is fond of you already." Hiro remarked. "Plus, he clearly finds you a pretty sight from his performance in greeting you."

Fū blushed at that and sheepishly pointed out that he is married.

"That won't be a problem. I do know for a fact that if you ask him to take you in, he will. Besides, a bit of a secret, but he does have an open relationship." Hiro said with a wink. "Think about it? What better way to get back at the fact your own village is trying to get you in an arranged marriage. What happened to your choice? You're a person, not a tool."

Fū shot up with her eyes Fūll of determination and said, "You're damn right. Thanks, Hiro! I know what I must do."

She left the office only to come back to take half of the candy in the bowl. Hiro looked down at the bowl noting she took all the red Jolly Ranchers that were his favorite.

"That may annoy me now, but if things go according to plan, I can buy me a king-sized one." Hiro said leaning back in his chair. "Boss is going to thank me."

Over in Naruto's office, Naruto was wrapping up his conversation with Velvet.

"Well, I'm happy that you and Pird are getting along. With the portal guns, visiting each other isn't too much of an issue. But if you do want to stay with him, I do plan to shift UzuCorp to other worlds eventually. Hmm…don't want to leave your home here. All right, if Pird wants, I can hire him down here if he wishes. I'll the offer open. I'll be seeing you back at work tomorrow? Good. You and Pird have Fūn!" Naruto said hanging up as Fū walked into his office. "Fū? Something wrong?"

"No. Here's the thing, Naruto. I don't want to go back to Taki, but I may have too. It isn't right that those jonin pricks will slip into the exams. But there's one thing I want before you do this." Fū said boldly. "I want you to have sex with me."

Naruto had another moment of being completely caught off-guard. He had no idea that Hiro had subtly dumped nitroglycerin in the train that was Naruto's plan.

"I…uh…I'm sorry, I'm not making a decision, but this a bit of a surprise. We only know each other for a short time." Naruto said mildly shocked.

It always took a while for someone to just ask for that, and Naruto was stupefied by Fū's request.

"I know, but I trust you. You don't treat me like a tool, but at a person who has a tool. You came to aid to even get me a tour of a place and took me on a food tour. Hell, you took me shopping and I got to put clothes instead of someone providing them to be regardless of what I want. I know what I am is a bit extreme, but can you at least grant me that. Besides, I discovered that you have plenty of experience in the matter." Fū said kindly. "If you can make four girls happy, you can make this one the happiest."

"Well, who am I to deny your request?" Naruto said with a bit of a nervous chuckle. "But we shouldn't do this here."

With a Hirashin, Naruto and Fū had taken her to Karin's apartment before guiding her out of it to Tenten's old apartment.

"I used to live in this building before I moved to the mansion. This room give is unused, and it's secure for us to be alone and not interrupted." Naruto said nervously opening the door.

"Why are you so nervous about this?" Fū asked.

"To be honest, this is completely unexpected. I never had someone just up and ask me for this without be having a feeling it was going to happen." Naruto said as they entered.

The moment they were inside, Fū had a teasing look on her face.

"I had to admit that it felt nice to complimented. So, how about you take a good look at this?" Fū said sliding off the kimono to reveal she was clad only in a sarashi and Fūndoshi. Sure, Naruto had seen plenty bodies in underwear, but the traditional air of this one got Naruto's blood pumping. Plus, the man former known as Satoshi had a niche in tan girls close to the ganguro type. Any sense of restraint or nervousness went right out of him along with his pants.

"Well you've went from nervous to very assure of yourself." Fū said as she was tackled right into the bedroom.

"Yeah, well I still a bit guilty about this." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I just want to know."

Caught off-guard again, Naruto was flipped onto bed with her straddling him.

"Your employee, Hiro, gave me some good advice. Maybe you could help me with my problem." Fū remarked.

"You could have just asked." Naruto remarked. "There's no need to offer herself to me. You're a fellow keeper like me."

"I know, but I still want to do this." Fū said undoing her wrappings.

* * *

 _Later in the Afternoon_

"You know that you two are in a lot of trouble for what you two have done? This action can be treated as an act of war!" Hiruzen said smashing his desk on his desk glaring at the two who sat in front of him.

Komachi and one of the STORM nin had come to deliver some information discovered and Hiruzen was livid with what he learned. Komachi was a fine ANBU, but even she flinched along with the other ANBU hidden in the room at Hiruzen's anger.

Yōrō and Kegon knew they were in deep trouble after ANBU dragged him into the Hokage's office.

"You have exactly twenty seconds to explain why I shouldn't send you back to Taki in body bags." Hiruzen said darkly.

"It'd be an act of war." Kegon said weakly.

"If I remember, Taki's pretty small. Smaller than Kusa. And considering Naruto roasted half of that nation on his own, how about…." Hiruzen said before being cut off by the Chomei flying in through an open window. "Oh…so the Seven-Tails is here? Pleasure to meet you."

Yōrō and Kegon were flabbergasted that the tailed beast was out of Fū and was apparently a woman.

"Charmed. Call me Chomei." Chomei said fluttering in the air.

"The tailed beast is out! We need to…" Kegon said getting up only for one of the ANBU to get the drop on him.

"Calm down. Is she doing anything? Good grief, she's just been summoned out. Plus, she's not a monster." Hiruzen said rolling his eyes.

"But what about the Nine-Tails?" Yōrō said.

"First off, he was mind-controlled by the Uchiha. Two, Naruto's now around. Three, we have safeguards. Four, sit down and shut up!" Hiruzen said as the ANBU planted Yōrō back in his seat.

"But where's Fū?" Kegon asked.

"Oh, about that…she's getting deflowered at the moment." Chomei said with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Ha! That's my boy!" Kurama yelled confidently.

Hiruzen sighed rubbing his face, but then had an idea to use this to his advantage. He turned to the fake genins and laid down the ultimatum.

* * *

(A/N: I wanted to give a lemon for Fū, but I decided to hold off. One, this chapter is long enough for a "mini-chapter", and two, we have more to introduce. However, it seems Fū won't be competing in this Chunin Exams, and Taki in deep trouble. If you're wondering why Hiruzen is royally steamed, what Taki did was basically ensure an unfair advantage for them. Yes, we have Sharingans, Byakugans, and all that, but they are GENIN. In the case, Yōrō and Kegon wound up killing one and their secret was exposed right after. It'd be a nightmare for all parties involved and it'd ruin the Exams. As for the ultimatum, no it's not going to be a forced marriage. However, any fan who knows Taki and Konoha's history will know exactly what he'll ask for. As for Naruto, I liked of his plans being screwed with. He was hoping just to befriend and show her some freedoms she could have while here. He wasn't expecting all this! Yoshi3000 out.)


	26. Glitches of the Galaxy

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 25: Glitches of the Galaxy / Meet Kin**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight? The universe glitched up and as a result, some people have their Shippuden appearances and no one is going question it!" Kiba asked.

The Konoha 12 along with the Import Students were all gathered around Naruto's table as Naruto delivered the news.

"Yes, someone with a bit more skill in warping informed me of this." Naruto said annoyed. "But others weren't affected."

"Still, I don't mind this at all." Jasmine said trailing his fingers around Sasuke's chest.

Kiba drooled a bit looking over at Kimi noting she resembles her mother. Ravager Rose snarled and Kiba looked away not wanting her to bite his balls off.

"But Sakura's still the same age?" Sasuke said as Sakura was cleaning as usual.

Reality glitched as they were back to their normal sleeves, and Naruto groaned louder.

"I'll have to figure out what's the source of this. For now, just go about things normally." Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded.

Everyone left except the wives and Fū came down the stairs.

"Hi everyone." Fū said gleeFūlly.

Naruto could only chuckle at her enthusiasm. Yesterday, his Jiji had essentially forced Taki to let Fū move to the Hidden Leaf using the threat of exposing their cheating in the Chunin Exams. Kegon and Yōrō were deported with their tail between their legs and pranked by Naruto with orange paint. The ladies at home were still adjusting to the new addition to the group.

"So, Fū? How do you like the new digs?" Naruto asked.

"It's huge, and way nicer than my dumpy old home. I've never had servants to do what I ask either. Can't believe she stripped down while dancing for me." Fū said as Sakura looked mortified.

"I'll have see that dance later, but not at the moment." Naruto said before turning to Sakura. "Sakura!"

"Yes, master." Sakura said attentively.

"I've decided that you need a bit of a vacation. You've been working too hard. So, rest easy for a week or two." Naruto spoke handing her a roll of ryo. "Just set yourself up in a hotel elsewhere and spoil yourself."

Sakura wasn't exactly going to say no and snatched the money before bolting out of the door.

"Sweetheart, why did you just give money to Sakura?" Ino said with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Simple. I do not need her around for a while. Plus, I found her sniffing the dirty laundry. Specifically, mine and yours." Naruto mused getting Ino to balk. "I really don't need to deal with that until the Chunin Exams are over."

"And what are you planning?" Tenten asked as Naruto got out his phone to get for text messages.

"Pissing on Oorchimaru's plans. I managed to get some intel from one of my spies that I sent to keep tabs on the Sound Village. It seems he has a plan directed at me." Naruto said with a grin.

"I heard that!" Anko said going out with her senbon on her hands. "And whatever he's got planned, I won't let him lay a finger on you."

"Anko, how sweet, but he won't be coming directly for me. Seems he's sending a Sound nin to seduce thanks to my spy feeding the snake information. Of course, I made sure the spy left out important details. Like I already had a harem and I was a lot more powerFūl than Oorchimaru realizes." Naruto said with a bigger chuckle.

"That poor girl." The wives (except Fū) said with a bit of pity.

"So, what's the plan and can I help?" Fū asked excitedly.

"Actually, not this time. I'll be flying solo again." Naruto said quietly.

"You're going to take Fūll advantage of this, are you?" Hinata asked shamelessly.

"Why sweetheart, I can't reveal all my cards." Naruto said with a nod as Hinata could only chuckle.

Reality glitched once again and Hanabi had her adult appearance before glitching back. Naruto took it as his cue to leave as it glitched again to leave them in their Shippuden bodies and it seemed to stick for a while. Naruto shook his head and headed for the hot springs making the call to Karin. She was going to used for a distraction to deal with the Sound fodder. Arriving, he paid for his way in before disrobing to get in the water.

"So, you came?" A female voice said.

"I could say the same about you, Kin." Naruto said as Kin made herself known.

She too was affected the glitch having an older appearance yet keeping her cute plain face and hair the same length.

"I guess this means you've accepted my offer." Naruto remarked.

"I have. You could have simply offered me a place in the village, but you want to welcome me to your clan. Hell, you want to even marry me. Why?" Kin asked.

"You and I grew up without parents. Besides, I have a thing for certain type of women. The ones who can kick my ass." Naruto said smoothly.

"Isn't that basically most ninja?" Kin said dryly.

"I suppose so." Naruto said mirthFūlly. "Besides, I like your no-nonsense tone, and variety is something I live for."

"Don't like a girl like me in your little harem?" Kin said sardonically.

"Well, I got a pair of bluenettes, a blonde, a brunette, and green-haired one of varying shapes and sizes. I don't have a black haired one." Naruto joked.

This got Kin curious and she knew the plan she was being hedged in was a dangerous. She was also warned that this invasion could get her killed. She looked to Naruto and swam closer.

"Well, if that's the case. You are going to earn it here and now. Besides, I can't die a virgin." Kin said kindly.

"Worse way to die." Naruto said pulling her in close.

It would be twenty minutes before Kurenai had entered the springs to relax only to see it was mixed bathing day and her "master" was balls deep in some girl. Kurenai made a hasty retreat not wanting to interrupt or hear Kin's moans.

"By the Tailed Beasts, you are just sucking me in." Naruto said in ecstasy.

Kin pushed him back wanting to take the lead, and Naruto was more than willing to unaware they were being watched by the Sandiame's Crystal Ball.

"I swear Naruto's libido is going to get him and this village in trouble someday." Hiruzen said rubbing his bleeding nose. "That or Karin…"

His crystal ball shifted to show Karin sitting on the corner of a bed smoking a cigarette while Dosu and Zaku were on the bed naked, tied up, and drained. Hiruzen shuddered having a repressed memory of his late wife. He did not need the phantom pains around his waists and feeling of her whip. Hiruzen turned off the crystal ball and sighed.

"ANBU, get me some sake." Hiruzen groaned.

The ANBU in hiding dropped down from the ceiling to put a small bottle of fruit juice down for him and said it was enough to relieve the stress before going back into hiding. Hiruzen wanted a bigger bottle.

"Damn it, of all on duty, why did I get the health nut?" Hiruzen muttered.

By the time the next customer came in the hot spring, they would Naruto's head between a squealing Kin's legs licking about.

"And what is stopping you from doing this at home?" Yin said as Tsume and her were tapping their feet impatiently.

"Spur of the mom-OH YES, I'm…kyaaaa!" Kin said before squealing out a moan coming to a climax.

Naruto pulled back and said, "Sorry, ladies. It really something we didn't plan. My apologies."

Naruto and Kin had to support each other right out of the hot springs only for Naruto's phone to ring. Naruto took it up and answered knowing it was Karin due to the ringtone.

"Rin-rin, what is it? …. You want to keep Zaku and Dosu for your harem? Shoot, go for it. All right, later." Naruto said before hanging up. "Good news, Kin. I won't be killing your teammates."

"I heard…jeez if she has your stamina, those poor boys probably can't get it up for days after a run with her." Kin said as Naruto rolled his eyes. "So, ain't you going to introduce me to the rest of your harem?"

The idea of having "sisters" was appealing to Kin who did not really want to admit how lonesome it was growing up in the village of Oto. As far the rest of Oto knew, Kin had seduced Naruto to gain secrets while Dosu and Zaku did so with Karin. As for those two, they were too sore to move. Their new "wife" was insatiable but merciFūl enough to let them rest in bed.

"That was not bad, but I'm going to train you to a lot stronger than me. You're apart of the Uzumaki now, and your current strength won't cut it." Karin said looking them over.

"If you can do this much in bed, I don't want to fight you in the arena." Dosu said getting up tiredly. "I've never felt so tired in my life."

"Well rest darling. I'll have to work on fixing your scarred face, so you don't have to make your face a mummy." Karin said supportively.

"So, you and Naruto really did plan for Oorchimaru's invasion. Well, I guess I can kick back and…" Zaku said only Dosu to glare at him saying, "Idiot. Do you not hear say she was going to train us?"

With reality glitching about, Karin grumbling wondering what the hell was taking Tomo so long to figure out the source of this problem. The experienced warper had found the source of the issue, but it was one even she could not stop. Tomo cursed as reality glitched again sticking to the Shippuden style even longer.

"Well there's goes cute Naruto." Tomo groaned.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, most of the main cast and some of the extended cast have gotten their Shippuden looks. Don't worry, their gained muscle and added inches in height did carry over. A bit of a catch is that all non-warpers will believe this to be normal and not realize the age shift. Next up, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Yeah, that chapter will be longer. This one was rather short due to two reasons. One, Kin would definitely jump ship if she was told she was going to die by being a sacrificial lamb. Two, this month has dragged for me. Next time, Gaara and Naruto meet.)


	27. Start Line in the Sand

**G2A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 26: Start Line in the Sand**

* * *

Temari had taught she had seen everything as she and her siblings arrived at Konoha, but Naruto had thrown that out of the window. She owed him big time already for the letter, but even she had was slackjawed in how jovial he was greeting Gaara. However, Kankuro was more stunned by what Naruto was wearing. A decked out replica for his father's gear sans the flak jacket.

"So…you are like me?" Gaara said.

"Yup. It's why I've come for you. To give you a tour and for us to play volleyball." Naruto said taking a similar-looking ball to Gaara's past. "But I'll need a man with plenty of sand."

Gaara did not know what this volleyball was, but he wanted to know. Kankuro didn't know what was scarier, Naruto's calm or Gaara's smile. Usually a smile meant someone died.

"You're looking at him. Now show me how this volleyball is played." Gaara said with a grin.

"All right, but I hope you don't mind if I borrow Temari for my team. A 2 on 2 match, sounds fair, no?" Naruto said without a care in the world.

"Of course, we'd be happy to join in." Temari said hastily.

Sasuke was not exactly happy that Naruto used a part of the massive Uchiha complex to make a volleyball field but knowing Naruto would pay him back later had him let it slide for now. Were it not for Gaara's murderous ways, Temari would be glad her brother was having fun. Gaara found himself really liking volleyball, and it led to an intense match. With every point Gaara got, Naruto got in tow leading to a tiebreaker. The two kept going to prolong it, but Naruto's stamina ultimately pulled through.

"I never Gaara move like that." Kankuro said getting to his feet.

Temari and he were able to bow out to let Naruto and Gaara go one on one.

"I will admit defeat for now…but I want to a rematch. After…I rest." Gaara said collapsing to the ground fast asleep.

Temari and Kankuro panicked only to see Naruto was still calm and collected.

"You did something, didn't you?" Temari asked.

"Yup. Watch as the sand recedes." Naruto said as the sand flowed into back the gourd.

Gaara's side of the court revealed sealing circles caked with some of the sand.

"That will keep Shukaku disabled long enough for Karin to finish the job and improve Gaara's seal. Naruto said as Karin dispelled her Invisibility Jutsu.

She slung Gaara over her shoulder and dragged Kankuro with her other hand.

"Me? Why do even need me?" Kankuro asked.

"A lady is asking for your help, and you're asking why." Karin teased.

"You're no lady, though. I'm asking cause you're a kunoichi." Kankuro said slyly.

"Good to know you got a brain up there. Well, I'm going to need the blood of one of his siblings to aid in making the creation of our improved seal easier. Seeing you're the only male relative, I need you." Karin said. "Now come on, no need for him to wake up."

Kankuro followed the Shunshin leaving Naruto with Temari.

"You know, I could take you on a grand tour of the place to woo you, but let's cut to the chase." Naruto said.

"If you're expecting me to pu.." Temari said only for Naruto to say, "I know about the invasion."

Temari was once again slackjawed by Naruto as he owlishly revealed that he shot a hole in the plan by fixing Gaara's seal.

"However, you don't know it, but you're being duped. I can explain, but let's do so…in private." Naruto said taking her hand and Hirashining away…straight to his bedroom.

Which made the moment awkward to find Fu in the middle of something intimate with Mebuki.

"Naruto-sama!" Mebuki squeaked.

"Oh, hey hubbie, I'm just in the middle of punishing our lazy housekeeper who split soup all over my new shoes." Fu said sweetly.

Mebuki was bent over Fu's legs and had her bottoms yanked down. Temari could stammer as Naruto nodded and led Temari to his study.

"My apologies, seems the bedroom was occupied." Naruto said without missing a beat.

"Hubbie? You're married?" Temari said surprised.

"To several." Naruto said pointing to the photos on his desk.

Temari was agape to see the man had a literal harem and her eyes bugged out to see a photo of Kin.

"Kin…she just…" Temari stammered out.

"We had a lot in common, but we're not married yet…officially. We're "dating" like the girl you saw earlier." Naruto said chipperly.

"Don't you think you have enough women?" Temari asked.

"Well, I'm stopping at nine, and I see lucky number seven right in front of me." Naruto said walking over to get a folder out of his desk.

"You're not joking, are you?" Temari said flatly.

Naruto shook his hand and opened the folder showing Temari details of the invasion confirming to her that her father had been axed and replaced by Oorchimaru.

"And you have a plan to deal with all of this?" Temari said in disbelief.

"Yup, you could bet your gorgeous desert eyes on it." Naruto said confidently. "And you by my side."

"Hmph, that so, huh? Well, then, if you're so sure, stop this invasion, then. After it's over, then I'll see about being your seventh." Temari said crossing her arms. "I will say that at least I owe you thanks for helping my brother. So, thank you."

"But, of course. Anything for a holder in need." Naruto said closing the folder. "Now with business out of the way, let's skip to the pleasure."

Temari made a face, and Naruto could only chuckle.

"I meant take you on a tour of the village, and people say I am dirty minded." Naruto said mirthfully.

-WtG-

The days had passed and the day Yugao longed for had come, the day of the Chunin Exams. She knew her team was more than ready, and she already put in letters of recommendations for them to become Jonin. The sooner they ranked up, the less headache on her. After the easy genjutsu dispel, the genin hopefuls were taking their first exam. After that snorefest, Anko made her entrance by smashing through a window with banners declaring her the sexiest kunoichi alive before leading to the second part of the exam, the Forest of Death.

"And begin!" Anko said as the ninja rushed into forest.

In there was nothing more than a free for fall…well except Team Rush.

"I still think it's cheating…" Cream said as she flapped her ears.

The trio were in Ascending Flight formation for Cream to fly her teammates with Tsunami hanging into Cream's legs and Gertude holding into Tsunami's leg. Considering Cream used to cart Big around, this was not a big issue. The issue Cream had was Gertude had bought a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll of Whamazon (or Amazon for Warpers).

"Really? So you want to bitch about this when we don't have to fight or camp in the Forest of Death?" Gertrude protested.

"It's still wrong. It's not honorable." Cream touted.

"We're ninja! We're supposed to deceptive fuckers!" Gertude yelled.

"Will you two just stop bickering?" Tsunami said getting a headache. "Look, Gertrude has a point. But giving the other extra to another team was overdoing it. Really?"

"Look, that team had one of 1st Namikage's wives on it. If anything, we could get political favors later." Gertrude said slyly.

Cream kept flying ahead as Sasuke had ran into Oorchimaru who long since shed the disguise.

"Sasuke, we finally meet at last." Oorchimaru said with a fanged grin.

"Sorry, PedoMaru, but I don't want your hickey." Sasuke said crossing his arms. "I happen to be happy with my girlfriend by my side."

Oorchimaru was mortified by accusation as all he wanted a fresh young male body to preserve his own life…not for sexual pleasure. Although, now that he thought about it…he couldn't help but blame himself for being ran out of several places. But a thought came to mind of how did Sasuke know of his plan to bite him.

"What, how did you…what the heck was…" Oorchimaru said as Sai shoved a book of exploding tags down Oorchimaru's pants. "Hey…I…"

"Sorry, snake creep, for being a pain in your ass. Katsu!" Jasmine said as Oorchimaru's eyes with wide.

BOOM! The explosion tore apart that chunk of the forest and rocketed the snake sannin through the air with what was left of his pants on fire. Certainly, he would survive, but he had regrown most of his scorched bottom half. But the pain did not stop there. Add a few tree branches and slamming stomach first into a boulder before hitting the ground.

"Everything hurts, but this can't get any worse." Oorchimaru thought.

"Hello, old master of mine." A familiar voice said walking out of the shadows.

Anko. Naruto had tipped her off, and it took a better of ki sensing to find her old master. Oorchimaru tried to gauge her old curse seal only for her to laugh and reveal that she no longer had it.

"I got a new one, and I've been wanting to use it on you." Anko said as her eyes took a reddish color with slit pupils.

Her body bulked slightly, fangs formed in her mouth, and her nails sharpened with an eerie red glow over her body. She was planning to reward Naruto something fierce as she tore into Oorchimaru…who was rather defenseless. His screams would fall on deaf ears. With that, Team Rush was first to get to the tower, with Team 11 trailing in, Team 9 arrived right after, and the Sand Siblings and Team 7 marked the last teams to arrive on the first day. The coming days would rather interesting, but there was something even Naruto was not prepared for. Within the woods, Anko looked down at Oorchimaru.

"Ok, how do I explain that I put Oorchimaru into a coma?" Anko said nervously. "At least, I hope he's in a coma."

* * *

(A/N: Well, canon's just been shot again. How will it save itself? Will there still be a tournament, or something screw that up? Find out next time! However, I want you to leave what match ups you want to see fight in the Exams)

Choices You can Pick From:

Teams 6-11 of Konoha

Gaara's team

Team Kabuto

Team Oboro

Team Samui

Team Rush (Sonic's team)

The Kiri team consisting of Haku and Utakata

The Iwa team with Kurotsuchi

(The best suggestions I'll consider making them a reality. And don't forget to vote on my poll!)


	28. The Tournament Begins

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 27: The Tournament Begins**

* * *

Naruto was bored waiting for everyone to show up at the tower, but it finally happened leaving him excited to see how the match ups would go down.

"All right, since there's 32 entries, we're having pre-tournament to shave it down to eight. Anyone wish to back out now, can rise their hand." Hayate said without coughing or missing a beat.

The 32 hopefuls shook their heads no, and Naruto was sly enough to have Anko pull off a good Oorchimaru henge and voice to convince Kabuto to stay in the fight. All that needed to happen now was for Kabuto to be "accidentally murdered". Hayate went through the rules and the match ups were posted on the massive screen on the wall of the arena.

Block A

Kimi Akaiokami vs Misumi Tsurugi

Tsunami Watanabe vs Yoroi Akado

Gertrude Young vs Shino Aburame

Karin Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzunka

Block B

Rock Lee vs Samui

Ino Uzumaki vs Kabuto Yakushi

Kurotsuchi vs Choji Akinmichi

Gaara vs Naruto Uzumaki

Block C

Utakata vs Jasmine DuBois

Cream the Rabbit vs Shikamaru Nara

Tenten Uzumaki vs Mai Azelia

Kankuro vs Hinata Uzumaki

Block D

Haku vs Kaiser Genkeiro

Mika Torriku vs Temari

Sai vs Neji Hygua

Omoi vs Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto was excited and grinning like a loon to be facing Gaara, Rock Lee was over the moon for his opponent, and Sasuke looked over at the Cloud Ninja who smirk as if Sasuke was going to be an easy target. That would have the case, if it was canon Sasuke. The block that was chosen first…was Block B. Genma chose in part because Yugao give him the look that said you are getting laid tonight if Naruto's fight isn't out of the way.

"First match! Rock Lee vs Samui!" Genma said firmly.

This fight was going to be a rather interesting one as Rock Lee dramatically flipped into the ring as Samui strode down.

"A pleasure to be fighting you." Rock Lee said taking a stance.

"That's cool, let's make this a good fight." Samui said unsheathing her tanto.

"Begin!" Genma said as Samui sprang into action for the first strike.

Rock Lee caught that strike with a barehanded block and kicked the tanto aside without removing his gaze into her blue cold eyes. A blush crept up on his face as he made his next move.

"I need you to punch me." Rock Lee asked.

"Wha…what?" Samui asked confused.

"I need you to hit me as hard as you can." Rock Lee said completely seriously.

"What the hell is Lee going?" Hiruzen asked himself.

"Either he's planning something or…." A said getting cut off by Hiruzen asking where Rasa was.

"Just hit me!" Lee pleaded.

"This isn't cool, are you masochistic?" Samui asked nervously.

"If I say yes, will you punch me?" Rock Lee asked innocently.

"Fuck this. I forfeit!" Samui said walking away to get her tanto.

"Hey, but I wanted to be punched!" Rock Lee wailed.

Naruto facepalmed not needing the implication that Rock Lee could be masochistic. Then again, Naruto's Saiyan nature pretty much one by nature. The next match proved to be more interested as Kabuto kept Ino on her toes. Kabuto had thrown Snake Clones to try and throw her off her game, but her ki sense and telekinesis pretty much made it all moot.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)" Kabuto said going through the handsigns to spit out a water dragon out of his mouth.

"Showtime." Ino mused to herself going through the handsigns for her jutsu. "Lightning Style: Lightning Arrow Strike!"

Her left hand surged with electricity with her having a similar stance to when Kakashi prepares his Raikiri. She rose and threw a bolt of lightning that formed into an arrow. It cleaved through the water dragon and went down Kabuto's throat forcing to gag on the water he was spitting for the dragon. Ino's smile grew dark as she telekinetically pushes his ribcage out through his back in a gruesome display of power.

"Holy shit!" The unprepared and unaware ninja screamed.

Hiruzen already knew Kabuto was a spy and was merely munching on some popcorn.

"Oh, dear lord!" Sonic said hurling into a nearby trash can. "Asuma, what the shit bro?!"

Kabuto was screaming and trying to force his hands to move to make jutsu only for her to telekinetically moves the ribcage upwards while the veins attached to it are ripped out of his limbs. Kabuto could only scream in agony in the process of being held up like a marionette puppet, and Ino walked underneath and used a Fire Ball Jutsu to lightly roast him before summoning the tigers.

"Virgo, Lea, meet lunch!" Ino said as the tigers snarled at Kabuto who Ino had floating over them.

"No, please! I have information!" Kabuto screamed.

"That we already have…" Naruto said flipping him off. "Tell Death I said hello."

Ino dropped him and the tigers had their meal. Ino basically made the other villages terrified about Leaf Ninja except the Wave Ninja.

"He was your comrade!" Samui yelled at Ino as she walked off the arena.

"No. He was a traitor and a spy." Ino said as she continued walking away.

The tigers finished Kabuto and vanished with a poof. The next match was short lived as Kurotsuchi caught Choji off-guard when Karui came down to cheer for him. Naruto was disgusted at the fact Kurotsuchi when for a below the belt when it was clear Choji may have had an erection.

"You don't kick a person between their legs when they're aroused!" Naruto thought. "Oh well, time to fight."

"I forfeit." Gaara said flatly.

"What?!" Naruto screamed. "What the fuck?! I've been wanting this for so long."

"We'll have our fight, but not today." Gaara said yawning. "I'm too tired."

"You sandy tease!" Naruto wailed as Gaara walked off to the stands to pass out for some more sleep.

"So, Rock Lee, Ino, Kurotsuchi, and Naruto will go on to the semi-finals." Genma remarked. "Now let's go through the rest of the blocks."

* * *

(A/N: I am going to skip to the finals because of time and budget. That and tournament arcs can drag for too long. So, here are the winners going on ahead.

Kimi, Tsunami, Gertrude, Karin, Rock Lee, Ino, Kurotsuchi, Naruto, Utakata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Haku, Temari, Sai, and Sasuke.

Yeesh, that's long. Ok, so here's what we're going to go about this. You, the reader, will decide who gets to go the final eight with Naruto. The most votes goes in, so tell me in your review!


	29. Lonely in the Winner's Circle

**A/N: The follow is a fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Sellout Jump and Uchiha Fanboy (Masashi Kishimoto). Manga blows but do buy the video games.**

[-]

* * *

 **The Geist Within**

 **Chapter 28: Lonely in the Winner's Circle**

* * *

Haku Yuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Tenten Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Karin Uzumaki, and Tsunami Watanabe

There were the eight who managed to get to the final through hard work or flat out luck. It was announced that there would be a month-long break before that final tournament. Naruto and Karin did go to their sensei to ask for training, but Yugao's response was to laugh.

"Look, you don't need to bother with this tournament. You're pretty much assured Chunin rank." Yugao said. "That Rock Lee fight was insane though. Pure overkill."

"I pity the Rock Lee fans who will have use their imagination to think of what an epic fight that was." Karin muttered under her breath. "But I'm more surprised Tenten beat Hinata."

"I will take Mai under me for training, but you two are on your own. Well, Karin. Naruto, shouldn't you look for Jiraya?" Yugao asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes but was waiting to show that perverted sage up. Sonic sped down to say he was pleased with her for winning. Secretly, he expected Gertrude or Cream to end up in the finals, but he was pleased with the outcome.

"Good work, Tsu. I wasn't expecting this, but your performance was a pleasant surprise." Sonic said chipper.

"So, does this mean you'll be training me this month?" Tsunami asked panting.

"Yup. I'll be helping you work on your speed…as you were barely keeping up with the others." Sonic said a bit concerned. "You pretty much had to strain yourself…and that can't fly all the time."

Naruto could have stayed to watch, but he wanted to leave to get a head start on things. The moment he did, "Rasa" stumbled in looking ragged and worse for wear.

"Rasa? Are you all right?" Hiruzen asked. "I warned you that the sake offered at the hotel you were staying it was going to mess you up."

Ōnoki shook his head in disdain showed up causing "Rasa" to flinch.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I found him piss drunk and he was all over me. I had to defend myself and make sure he was sober." Anko said kindly.

Hiruzen would have found it odd, but he knew what was really up. He let Anko leave and "Rasa" collapsed. Keeping the disguise burned chakra and "Rasa" was in desperate need of a recharge. He looked to Baki for a status report, and Baki had to admit that none of the Sand genin made it to the final.

"What? Someone beat Gaara!" Rasa remarked in shock.

"No…he forfeited." Baki said nervously.

If it had not been for a mauling Anko give him, Baki would have been strangled. Rasa merely huffed and left with a Shunshin deciding to go find Kabuto unaware that he's dead. Anko and Hiruzen exchanged smirks before she left leaving Ōnoki concerned. Returning to the village, Naruto hit up Ichiraku's for some heavenly ramen only to walk into something awkward. Grapphite's mother screaming at her son for apparently knocking up Ayame while in that drunken haze which got them together in the first place.

"Yeah, no. Not today." Naruto said leaving the stand to return home.

What he found was Team 5 waiting for him, but Naruto went inside to check on the place. What he found was Asana asleep on the floor with a bottle of his wine empty. He could sense that only Mebuki was inside the place, and he twitched. He walked out to deal with Team 5.

"What exactly do you want from me, Miyabi?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-sama, I heard through the grapevine that most of your wives will be off on training trips or missions. I figured it'd be a good time to ask you a favor." Miyabi said with a small grin.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to be blunt. I want you to teach them some sexual education." Miyabi said flatly.

Fuki looked shy, Ami had a clear look of lust on her face, and Kasumi looked sheepish. Naruto would have said no, but her words struck a chord. He checked his face only to find a status from most of them were not going to be coming home tonight or be around for a few days. Even though Hanabi was not an option, she was going to stay with family for a bit. A text from Karin revealed Kin and Fū was going to join her training trip. Anko and Kurneai had their duties which left Naruto pretty much on his own…with the maids.

"Ok, let's say I accept. I assume you want access to Sakura. Well, that I can't give as she's on vacation. No, I won't recall her as she's been worked hard and needs a break. I can offer her mother and aunt in her face."

Miyabi had a predatory grin and a deal was stuck. Naruto strode back in with Team 5 and called down Mebuki who rushed down clearly obvious she was just in the shower.

"I would have minded if you put on a towel, Mebuki." Naruto said before pointing at Asana. "Know anything about this?"

"Naruto, I am going to be honest with you. I warned her not too because it was too strong and you'd be livid with her. She laughed and downed the whole thing. As you can see." Mebuki said not bothering to cover up at this point.

"Well then, Mebuki. I suppose you are not any trouble. Go get dressed and take this. Go get a spa treatment or something." Naruto said lazily handing her some ryo.

Mebuki had mumbled thanks and ran to get herself dressed to leave before Naruto changed his mind. Naruto looked down at Asana and used a seal to deal with her hangover. Asana woke up to see Naruto glaring at her.

"Mebuki dared me…." She said weakly.

Naruto said nothing and went into another room to come back out with a collar and leash. Naruto wordlessly slapped the collar and give the leash to Miyabi. Asana could only pale as Miyabi dragged her away leaving Kasumi, Fuki, and Ami in his care. Mebuki came downstairs and left along with Miyabi, and Haruno mother did not even bother to acknowledge her sister being dragged away. Naruto could have started training them, but he was too tired for it. She sent Team 5 and lumbered to his bed. Kurama had some choice words.

"How tired are you?" Kurama asked.

"Drained. Try constantly stabilizing yourself while having you and Saiyan blood in my veins. Add the glitching and the fighting at that… When the hell is Jiraya getting here?" Naruto said annoyed.

He called Hinoto only to be told some disappointed. Somehow, Jiraya was going to be a few days late. A week late at that.

"What do you mean he's married?! Who the fuck would want to marry him?!" Naruto screamed into his phone.

The idea pretty much pissed on his chances of sleeping.

-WtG-

"I can't believe you did this, Sumi." Haruka said glaring at Kasumi Sakurai.

"Look on the bright side, Sai has a new daddy." The fox-woman said trialing a finger around Jiraya's chest.

"And now I'm stuck in this marriage with you and him!" Haruka said crying into her hands.

* * *

(A/N: These were scenes planned for the previous chapter, but I did not do due to time. I'll be busy these coming weeks, and so I wanted to get this churned out. Team 5 is also back as I wanted to make use of them seeing that Naruto is going to be alone for a month. I have planned at least two to three chapters before the tournaments. One "break" chapter comedically dealing with Team 5, a chapter with the winners doing their various means of training (which won't have Naruto appear at all), and Jiraya and Naruto.)

And allow me to confirm the final match ups for the Chunin Exams.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kurotsuchi

Tsunami Watanabe vs Karin Uzumaki

Haku Yuki vs Tenten Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee


End file.
